


Burn Through Me

by LittleLynn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bard is a good teacher I swear, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff, Gandalf is a Troll, I'm sure it will all make an appearance before I'm done, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, and he's only human, background bagginshield and elrondir, background glorestor as well apparently, but Thranduil is a frickin tease, no one listens to Elrond, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 128,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard Bowman liked to think he was a good person, life had enjoyed shitting on him for a while now, but he still did his best to be a good person. He was raising his kids as best he could after his wife died, he kept them afloat and worked hard at his job attempting to educate today's youth.</p><p>Point was, he liked to think he was a good person, and he was doing well for once. </p><p>So of course the universe decided to have Thranduil Oropherion walk into his classroom and cause his world to fall out from under him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm actually starting a new longfic! It is a complete wip, all I know is how it ends, not the journey I plan to take to get there, and that there will be smut at some point.
> 
> Anyway, the updates will probably be fairly sporadic until my exams finish in a month or so, but I am not in the habit of abandoning a fic so it will be completed I promise.
> 
> Also note that Thranduil is seventeen at the start of this fic and the age of consent in England is 16 so I haven't tagged this underage, but it is going to be a student/teacher fic (obvs) so if that doesn't float your boat then back away now.
> 
> And just fyi I have screwed with everyone's ages; Bard is 28, the bardlings are 5,7,9. Thrandy is 17 at the start and leggie is 5 and his lil bro (because I simply couldn't leave him out entirely). 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

 

“Da!”

“Yeah?” Bard called, the toast was on but he wasn’t holding out any hopes of actually being able to eat it before they had to leave because he still hadn’t finished ironing the creases out of Tilda’s uniform dress – creases which definitely hadn’t been there last night – and Bain was nowhere to found.

Actually it was a little concerning that Bain wasn’t downstairs yet, he wasn’t normally this bad about getting up for school and this would not be the way to start the new school year. Bard suddenly had a horrible feeling he was still in fact asleep.

“I can’t find my lucky hairband.” Sigrid complained, looking far more bothered by this than Bard felt she should in reality, but then he wasn’t a nine year old, so clearly they had different priorities.

“Um, okay, where did you last see it?” Bard tried, careful to not scold himself on the iron as he set it aside, making sure there was no chance of any of his children accidentally hurting themselves on it.

“I don’t know. I thought I left it on my nightstand.” Sigrid told him biting on her lip, her mousy brown hair failing a little wildly around her shoulders, much like Bard’s was too.

“Did you check the floor around it?” Bard suggested gently, he could already see that she was getting a little bit stressed about it – although he would bet it was stress about the first day of school and it was just being projected onto a missing scrunchie.

“Yes, I did, I really did.” Sigrid said a little frantically, and Bard really didn’t want her to go to her first day back to school stressed, not when he had a job to get to and they were already running late.

“Right, well I’m going to go upstairs and see where your brother has gotten to, and I’m going to have a look for it okay. Can you get yourself breakfast?” He asked, as he helped Tilda into her newly ironed dress, making her giggle and grin because it was all warm, it would be muddy by the end of the day, she was only five after all, luckily he had plenty of spares for her.

He planted a kiss on Tilda’s head and popped her up on one of the table chairs, quickly doing her some breakfast before racing up the stairs and praying that Bain was actually up and just really late down for breakfast.

Whatever deity he was praying to clearly wasn’t listening though because Bard knocked on Bain’s door and poked his head in and could see his son very much still asleep. Which was ridiculous because Bard had knocked on his door and woken him up half an hour ago and he could have sworn Bain had been in the process off dragging himself out of bed. But no, there he was, looking at Bard blearily from where he had been back asleep.

“Bain!” Bard whined, and really, he should leave the petulant whining to the children, but at the moment he was going to be late to his first day and he didn’t have the heart to really tell him off because he was only seven after all and Bard should have checked earlier, so whining it was.

“Hmm?” Bain mumbled vaguely in Bard’s direction, buried in his dinosaur duvet covers.

“Up, you need to be up. It’s the first day of school, I know you remember because you’ve been whinging about it for weeks. Now come on up, you’ve got ten minutes before we leave.” Bard told him, using his best strict father voice (which was absolutely pathetic because he hated telling his children off) but Bain was groaning a groan far too dramatic for seven year old and forcing himself out of bed.

Bard ducked into Sigrid’s room and couldn’t see the hairband on the table or on the floor around it but when he got down to look under the bed he found it easily, picking it up and dusting the light blue hair tie off. Before heading back downstairs Bard quickly stepped into his own room, grabbing one of his own hair bands (usually he ended up with one of the girls’ colourful ones and he honestly did mind, but he wanted to get a feel for what teenagers he would be up against before happily heading in to work with a multi-coloured scrunchie in his hair). So boring brown it was and Bard grabbed his hair and threw it up into a bun, relieved that the final look wasn’t too tragic.

Checking his watch as he headed back downstairs he could see that they really should have left ten minutes ago if he wanted to get to the school early (which he had as it was his first day and he didn’t know shit about the layout of the school). Bard realised he was going to have to settle for just not late this morning, rather than nice and early.

Tilda and Sigrid were almost done with their breakfast and Sig beamed at him as he expertly did her hair up the way she liked while she finished her food. Bard’s toast was ready but Bain had only just come downstairs and they really needed to get a move on or Bard was not going to make a good first impression at his new job. So Bard ended up buttering the toast and giving it to Bain, herding them all into the jeep managing to swipe himself a banana on the way out.

And maybe they would have regained some of the time they had lost with the morning’s mini-disasters if the traffic had been light, but obviously they got stuck in all the school rush (something Bard had wanted to leave early enough to avoid the brunt of).

Bard could not believe it. He was actually going to be late to his very first day, and it wasn’t even his fault.

It was mainly the fault of the stupid one-way system making him drive twice as far, not to mention the general morning rush. But also, it wasn’t exactly easy getting three young children ready and out the house in time to get to two different schools. At least Sigrid Tilda and Bain were all at the same school at the moment, in a couple of years Sigrid would be starting secondary school (which was terrifying and made Bard feel very old) which hopefully would mean she would go to the same school Bard taught at and not force him to have to make it to three different schools in the mornings. If that happened she’d probably have to take the bus, three schools just probably wasn’t doable.

Anyway, he was late. He was late because Tilda’s dress had managed to get crinkled between last night and this morning and needed ironing, Bain had failed to get out of bed, and Sigrid couldn’t find her lucky hair band (and apparently she couldn’t start the new school year without it).

Bard was trying not to throw his trusty morning coffee all over his nice blue shirt as they crept along in the morning school-run traffic (because of course there was an especially large amount of traffic when Bard was running late). Everyone diligently trying to get their kids to school on time for at least the first week, then it would probably peter off at least a little bit.

Luckily, when they reached the joined primary and infants school, none of his children made a fuss about the first day of school, all happy to just give Bard a quick kiss and a hug before scampering off into the supervised playground, Tilda’s hand firmly in Sigrid’s until they found their friends and broke of excitedly to chatter about their summer break.

Bard stayed just long enough to make sure they were all okay before climbing back into his car and driving the blissfully short distance from his kids’ school to the secondary he was going to be teaching at as quickly as the traffic would allow him. Bard mused that it may well be faster to walk with all the morning traffic, maybe they could park early at his school then walk to the primary. He’d have to come back again of course, but it would still be easier than messing around with all the pushy parents in their four-by-fours.

Bard swung his beaten up but trusty jeep into a parking space reserved for the teachers outside the school, and raced inside. It was a pretty large school really, for the area anyway, five form groups in each year – one of which would be Bard’s group (he desperately hoped they were year sevens, as the youngest they tended to be the easiest to handle). But while he may be new to the school, he wasn’t new to the job, and he had been able to handle everything his last set of teenagers had been able to throw at him, and this was a significantly nicer school.

By some small miracle he wasn’t actually _technically_ late, although they probably would have appreciated him arriving a little sooner given that it was his first day and he didn’t have a single clue where anything was. And given the size of the building it would probably take him a while to really know his way round, these places never had any rhyme or reason to their room labelling.

“Hi.” Bard panted as he reached the office, startling the man sat at the reception desk, doubt wondering why there was an out of breath man stood in front of him.

“Um, hello, how can I help you?” He asked Bard, looking more than a little sceptical.

“Yes, sorry. I’m the new English teacher, Mr. Bowman.” Bard explained, tugging his messenger bag up on his shoulder and digging out a few papers to hand over to the receptionist.

“Oh, right, yes. Mr. Bowman.”

“Sorry I know I should have been here earlier, but sometimes three children can be difficult to predict.” Bard joked nervously. Jeez, for someone clearly a lot younger than him this guy was excellent and making him feel like a late student and not a grown man.

“Well. You’re not technically late. Although I do suggest that you go and find Headmaster Peredhel. His office is just down the corridor, first door on the right.” The receptionist replied, not unfriendly, but very business-like, Bard got the feeling he was one of those people who liked things just-so.

“Right thank you, I’m Bard.” He introduced, he had learnt from his previous school that it paid to be on good terms with the receptionists.

“Lindir.” He replied with a tight smile that clearly said ‘why are you still here when you are already running late’, but hey, at least it was a smile.

“Right, nice to meet you Lindir.” Bard smiled before heading off in the direction Lindir had told him to.

When he reached the door with ‘Headmaster Peredhel’ attached to the door Bard took a breath because no matter how old you got, old fears about having to see the headmaster remained, and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” A friendly voice called from within the room and Bard pushed open the door.

He had of course met Mr. Peredhel ‘please, call me Elrond’ before during his interviews for the position. He had seemed like a good man, but you couldn’t really tell before you actually worked for someone, still, Bard was hopeful. He was also hopeful that Elrond wasn’t pissed that he was cutting it a little fine even on his first day.

“Ah, Bard. I was beginning to worry.” Elrond greeted with a friendly smile, his long dark hair kept out of his face with a some simple braids, and Bard figured that if Elrond could wear his far longer hair down he would probably be able to get away with it as well and would be able to forgo the bun some days, (other days his hair was too scruffy for him to bother to try and tame without a bun).

“Yes, sorry.” Bard grimaced a little. “Three small children can be a little unpredictable, but it won’t happen again.”

“Not to worry, I know the feeling.” He responded kindly and Bard felt more than a little relieved that he was clearly not a strict man, severe heads were never fun to work under. “Anyway, as you’re a little late I asked Gandalf – Mr Greyhame, although honestly even the students call him Gandalf – to register your form group this morning, so you’ll be meeting them this afternoon.”

“Sorry.” Bard said again, feeling more than a little guilty.

“Do stop apologising, it is fine. Anyway, I shall give you a quick tour of the school, at least the main places you will be required to go, you’ll have to figure out the rest on your own, pressed for time after all.” Elrond smiled, reach over to his printer to pick up a sheet of paper and hand it to Bard. “This is you timetable and if you have any questions about anything then myself or my assistant Lindir can usually be found either here or on reception – have you met Lindir?” He asked as he headed towards the door.

“Yes, he was kind enough to point me in your direction when I arrived.” Bard answered, getting a fond smile from Elrond that he was pretty sure was aimed at his assistant and not Bard, despite the former not actually being in the room.

“Excellent, right, let’s begin the tour.” Elrond started, forging out into the corridors.

The school was, of course, an absolute labyrinth, a testament to the fact that it was very old and had just had new buildings tacked on as needed, rather than following any kind of actual building structure. As a result of this, as Bard had feared, there was next to no logic to the layout, and the room numbers were highly unlikely to actually help him find anything.

It started simply, with A block and B block in the main old building, with the room numbers going up as you went down the corridor, and then the bit that had been tacked on to the side a little later was C block but the rooms randomly missed some numbers for whatever reason. And then instead of D block there was F block and something called T block and also C rooms which were in C block and basically it just all got completely out of hand and it was going to take him weeks to suss it all out.

There weren’t many kids about in the corridors, all in their classrooms for form time at the beginning of the day, lessons would start in about twenty minutes after the form tutors had gone through all the beginning of the year admin with them.  

“Fili please tuck your shirt in, and don’t run.” Elrond told a lad as he scampered past them in the empty corridor.

“Yes Mr Peredhel.” He called even though he neither slowed down not tucked his shirt in, Elrond rolled his eyes.

“That was Fili, he’s a trouble maker as is his brother Kili so watch out for them. They mean well, but they’re pranksters.” Elrond told him as they walked.

“Your form group is going to be 13D, there aren’t any particular troublemakers in there although there are some particularly stubborn students in that group, and they are teenagers so as I’m sure you know it’s best to show no fear.” Elrond told to him with an amused look.

13D would mean that it was seventeen to eighteen year olds that Bard would be in charge of, which was probably the best lot of have if you couldn’t get sevens. By the last year they had normally mellowed and the work load usually meant that they had better things to do than harass their teacher. He just hoped none of them were too obnoxious, or indeed too stressed, because it was never fun to watch a kid drown in work.

“Obviously with the year thirteen’s it will be time to apply to university soon. You’re expected to help advise them when they ask for it and look over each of their personal statements. I know you don’t know them that well, but you have their files and can always talk to the other teachers.” Elrond explained as they continued the tour of the school.

“What about the kids not going on to higher education?” Bard asked, well aware that it wasn’t for everyone and the kids that didn’t often got overlooked in their last year of school at university driven schools like Rivendell Academy.

“Well, I their grades are good enough for them to go to a decent university then talk to them about possibly applying, but if they are set on not going or university just is not an option for them then they should be having monthly meetings with our careers advisor.” Elrond continued and really Bard was getting the feeling that this was a very organised school.

“This is the staff room, we would go in but I need to show you your teaching rooms for the day before lessons actually start.” Elrond pointed at a door that was indeed labelled staffroom and Bard made a mental note to try and be able to find his way back to it. “You’ll mainly be teaching in R block, which is lucky, that’s in the new building and therefore everything actually works which is a minor miracle. But you will also no doubt have classes elsewhere as well. One perk of having year thirteen’s as a form is that they are well versed in where everything is by now so you can always ask them for directions.”

R block was separate to the main building but it was new and had the majority of the English rooms, it was also incidentally where Bard’s form group was, although Bard’s first class of the day was a few doors down from his form room (really this was beyond complicated, why both the teachers and the students had to move room every lesson was beyond him).

“Right, here I must leave you.” Elrond told him, stopping outside the English office and smiling slightly. “I teach a-level politics and they do like poking fun when I am the one who is late. I hope they go easy on you, good luck.”

Bard thanked him and ducked inside the English office, collecting the books he would need for his first class, year eights so it shouldn’t be too much trouble. He reached the room (at least what he was fairly sure was the right room) just as the form group that used that room came out as the bell went.

Five minutes of cross over time between end of form time and start of lessons left Bard with plenty of time to lay out the exercise books on the desks and write his name on the door before they started arriving. Filtering in and taking filling up the room slowly (from the back first of course).

He had considered setting a seating plan, but had decided that he would only implement them if the class was too disruptive with everyone sat with their friends.

They spent about half an hour doing all the first class of term rubbish, sorting out their workbooks, introducing himself and getting them to do the same before going over what he had planned for the year. Then they moved on for the last half hour to getting started for half an hour on a simple exercise that should give him at least a little bearing in how good they were.

On the whole, it was a pretty good class. They listened, he didn’t actually have to raise his voice once, although he did clock a little boy with wild curly hair – Peregrin Took – as a potential troublemaker, or at least a complete chatterbox.

He found his way to his second classroom with ease, but only because it was in the room next door, where he was going to take on a class of year elevens. Now nines and tens were the worst, usually, but elevens when they got mean tended to be pretty vicious.

But luckily his fears weren’t met, they were more trouble than the year eights, and a little rowdy but nothing Bard wasn’t going to be able to handle.

After that it was break, which wasn’t very long but did give Bard the chance to meet some of the other people in the department, Galadriel was the head of English and was possibly one of the loveliest people Bard had ever met, but there was a serious ‘don’t fuck with me vibe’ coming off of her as well, although he couldn’t say why.

There was also Théoden and Denethor, although Denethor was a complete asshole from the word go and according to Théoden he had a son in year eleven that he idolised and one in year eight that he appeared not to give a single fuck about. Bard disliked him already, he was getting the idea that no one liked him, apparently he had had more than one warning from Elrond to get his shit together or he would be out.

There were two more classes after break before lunch, both went reasonably well. Year twelve’s actually seemed semi-eager to start their a-level, he wondered how long that would realistically last, and the year tens were going to need a seating plan that was for sure, but hopefully they wouldn’t stress him out too much as the year went on.

At lunch he actually managed to find his way back to the staffroom, where Galadriel took mercy on him and started introducing him to people. He met Mr. White, who Bard thought was a bit of an asshole if he was being honest, her husband Celeborn, the philosophy teacher Beorn, Belladonna Baggins-Took who was indeed related to Peregrin and seemed to have even more energy than he did, she also had a son in the school apparently and there was also a wildly eccentric teacher called Tom who apparently did both biology and music which was a weird combination anyway.

The last person she introduced him to was Gandalf, who she appeared to be very close to, she looked permanently amused by whatever he was saying and more than a little indulgent of him.

“You’ve got an interesting mix in your class there. You won’t be bored at least. Should be rather amusing.” Gandalf smiled more than a little mischief playing in his tone and Bard could not tell if he thought that bard was going to be amused by them or if Gandalf was going to find watching him deal with them amusing.

“Any words of warning or advice?” Bard asked the older man, he had a great mane of long grey hair and a beard to match and frankly he looked rather scruffy, clearly Elrond was more than a little lenient with his teachers, and Bard would bet the pupils as well.

“I think. Wouldn’t want to send you in with preconceived notions.” Gandalf replied and Bard was pretty sure now that Gandalf just thought it would be amusing to watch him go in blind, but then, maybe that was for the best.

Galadriel rolled her eyes at Gandalf but didn’t actually enlighten Bard any further, at least that probably meant that there wasn’t a student in there that meant any real trouble, teachers were pretty good at warning each other about those ones.

Lunch was over very quickly and most of students were already in the classroom when he reached it, but there were some empty seats still littered about the room. He waited a couple of minutes for the stragglers to make their way in before starting.

“Right, hello everyone, I’m Mr. Bowman, sorry I wasn’t here this morning.” Bard began and at the very least they were all listening, even if they seemed fairly disinterested. “Obviously I’m going to be your form tutor this year. So if you could put your hand up when you answer your name so I can start to learn your names that would be great.”

They all nodded their assent in the wondrously jaded way that year thriteen’s did – really he was lucky they even nodded. He went down the register and did his best to memories some of the faces but when he reached the end only about three had actually stuck which was pathetic, but to be fair he had been on name overload today.

The ones he had remembered were: a broody looking boy with wavy hair that had a very gruff voice and had given Bard a far too serious look for a teenager, a burly kid next to him named and the last name he remembered belonged to a red head with fine features named Tauriel.

He knew from speaking with Gandalf that all the students in his form were in school today which meant that when he didn’t get an answer from the name ‘Thranduil Oropherion’ he looked up to search the room.

“Thranduil?” He asked again.

“Oh I’m sure he’ll be here in a bit.” Tauriel answered, and given that she had an empty seat next to her, Bard would bet that she was his friend, he also gathered from the tone that he was a student who was used to just sauntering in whenever he felt like it, well, Bard would rectify that when he got here.

And he got there just as Tauriel finished speaking.

Bard turned to the door to ask him why he was late to class but the words stuck in his throat as every thought left him other than the fact that standing in the doorway was the single most attractive person he had ever seen in his life.

He had impossible silver blonde hair cascading down around his shoulders and high cheekbones and a strong jaw and ice blue eyes and dark brows and snowy skin that would look _excellent_ with dark kisses sucked into the skin, and _that_ was not an appropriate thought but before Bard could freak out about it he was being distracted by his pouty red lips that looked like they were made to be kissed.

It was like he had walked straight out of one of Bard’s fantasies.

 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come holla at me on [my tumbles](http://http://thrandythefabulous.tumblr.com//) and we can flail about these two goobers and you can bug me for updates


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi, the chapters are going to be POV alternating, so this one is from Thranduil's perspective ^.^

 

Thranduil hadn’t been having a great day, his car had been a complete bitch this morning and had refused to start, and there had been no way he was taking the bus into school so he’d had call a taxi because Galion had already left to take Legolas to school because the little suck-up actually worried about being late. He had left a note for Galion to get someone to look at his car, so hopefully it would be back up and running tomorrow.

Then Gandalf had been taking their form time not the newbie, apparently he was late, which was a shame because Thranduil _loved_ torturing newbies _._ Not much of course, he wasn’t looking to drive anyone to a breakdown, but still, it was fun to watch them squirm. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Gandalf, just that the guy clearly had a few screws loose which was a bit more than Thranduil could be bothered to deal with on a Monday morning, let alone the first one back at school. There should be a no talking rule before noon on Mondays. Actually he just shouldn’t have to get out of bed before noon. Ever.

During philosophy third period, the teacher had tried to tell Thranduil to rethink his attitude (honestly didn’t everyone get a free pass on the first day?!) so Thranduil had told him to rethink his sideburns. That had led to one hell of a glare, so philosophy this year was probably going to be fun (no seriously, he loved arguing with the teachers who bit back, always made it more interesting, but on the first day he really couldn’t be bothered).

And on top of that, that little shit Thorin had managed to get him sent to the headmaster’s office – not that it really mattered, Mr Peredhel wouldn’t know how to tell someone off if they burnt the building down. He’s just tells you what you should’ve done and is then all surprised when you do it again.

Thranduil would start taking him seriously when he actually started doling out consequences for actions, which would most likely be never.

Anyway, he’d been having a shit day, Thorin had got one over on him – so now by default he had to get him back – and seeing Mr Peredhel had taken up most of his lunch break so now he was a couple of minutes late getting to afternoon registration, not that he particularly cared, but still, he could blame it on Thorin so he would care on principle.

Thranduil _had_ been having a bad day.

Very much in the past tense.

Because when he pushed open the door to his form room Thranduil was met with the sight of one of the most attractive people he had ever seen in his entire life.

No actually the, the most attractive person he had ever seen in his entire life.

There was no way this was his new teacher, teachers did not look like that.

They did not have bone structure that good, or hair that actually looked that good messy, nor did they have eyes you could just drown in or lips so soft you wanted nothing more than to feel them against you and they certainly didn’t have a little scruff of a beard that Thranduil wanted to feel ~~between~~ on his thighs.

And on principle – if only for the sanity of their students – teachers were not ripped like this guy _definitely_ was, Thranduil could tell from his forearms, his shirt sleeves rolled back to reveal them which was way hotter than it had any right to be.

He was completely unfair.

He was also looking at Thranduil like he was about to start drooling on his desk. That made Thranduil smirk.

The teacher quickly gathered himself, he seemed like he was quite violently forcing his mind to snap out of it as a hint of shock crept into his warm eyes, which made Thranduil smirk even more. He really hoped he had been thinking things that a teacher really shouldn’t think about their students, because Thranduil was most certainly thinking them about his teacher right now.

“You’re late.” He pointed out after a few seconds of searching for his voice.

“So were you this morning.” Thranduil replied smoothly with a raised eyebrow, not letting his smirk drop yet.

Mr Bowman he was pretty sure is what Tauriel had said he was called, at the time Thranduil hadn’t been the least bit interested, now he was very interested indeed. The teacher looked torn for a moment, unsure what to say, probably knowing he was caught in more ways than one.

Thranduil decided to put him out of his misery.

“Sorry for being late, _Mr Bowman_.” Thranduil apologised, practically purring his name before going to take his seat at the back next to Tauriel, he didn’t miss the very slight blush that tinted his new teacher’s cheek just for a second.

He slid into the seat next to Tauriel’s where he proceeded to lounge back, throwing one long leg over the other and focussing all of his attention on the unfairly hot man at the front of the room.

Thranduil found it more than a little amusing that he would just very slightly fumble his words whenever he saw Thranduil looking at him. Well, at first, after a couple of minutes he seemed to learn not to look at Thranduil in favour of being able to speak coherently. Shame.

Mr Bowman was busy trying to learn everyone’s names, Thranduil smirking when he didn’t even give pause when trying to remember his name, and Thranduil loved to watch him only narrowly manage not to turn red when Thranduil winked at him in response.

Thranduil had been on the fence about carrying on English this year, but damn was he glad he had, it meant he had hit the jackpot with the teacher anyway. His last period today would be right here with one Mr Bowman. Maybe his last year wasn’t going to be that boring after all.

As the bell went the class filed out, save those who had English with Mr Bowman last period, which thankfully included Tauriel and _not_ Thorin.

“So, you lot have English with me as well? Unlucky for you lot.” Mr Bowman joked to the four students still sat in the room.

“I am sure that is a matter of opinion.” Thranduil replied smoothly, catching the teacher’s eyes as they went to pass by him and beyond grateful that his voice had finished breaking a couple of years ago. And if he was pushing its timbre slightly lower still then well, no one need know.

(Well Tauriel would cotton on but she was a good friend and wouldn’t say anything, for now at least).

“You’ve not even witnessed me teach, I could be terrible.” Bard pointed out with a quirked eyebrow.

“I highly doubt there is anything you’re not very good at.” Thranduil answered, double entendre thick in his voice and dragging his eyes up his new teacher in a way that could not be misinterpreted.

He saw Mr Bowman swallow just as he heard the other two people in the room snigger, Tauriel was most likely giving him a disapproving look, but Thranduil just kept his eyes locked on Bard’s.

“Right, well. I need to grab some books for this class, I’ll be right back.” Mr Bowman said awkwardly before practically fleeing the room.

The rest of the students started filing into the class in dribs and drabs and filling up the seats just as Tauriel smacked him in the arm with a book. Her history textbook to be exact and that thing wasn’t light.

“Oi.” Thranduil growled as he rubbed at his arm.

“Are you serious?” She hissed, he caught the book before she could smack him with it again with a glare.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you are talking about.” Thranduil replied with faux innocence.

“You know what.” Tauriel continued, looking like she was considering stabbing him with her pen before she thought better of it.

“No, not a clue.” Thranduil said again, he knew exactly what she was talking about, she kicked him in the shin so he glared at her again.

“You can’t seduce the teacher. I mean _come_ _on_ , that’s a bit far even for you.” She implored him, honestly he couldn’t work out why she cared so much about it.

“Did you see him?” Thranduil asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“Then I am sure you also saw my motivation.” He grinned rakishly at her.

“You’ll get him fired!” She hissed again, he had no idea if she was worried about the teacher or about Thranduil, but either way it was getting a little old.

“It’s not like I’m going to force him! Or tell anyone, it’ll be his own fault if he can’t keep his mouth shut. Besides, we’re only working off hypotheticals here.” Thranduil pointed out, a little exasperated that she seemed to think he would deliberately get him in trouble, all he wanted was a little fun.

“Thran if he comes anywhere near you– ” Tauriel started, as if there was any chance of Mr Bowman being the initiator here, Thranduil cut her off before she could finish.

“And if he does, you will turn a blind eye just like I have with you and Kili.” Thranduil told her, voice slightly warning. He was sure she was just worried, but frankly, there was probably more cause to be worried about their poor teacher’s sanity rather than his non-existent innocence.       

“Fine. Just don’t talk to me about it, I don’t want to know. Plausible deniability and all that.” She grumbled, settling back in her chair as they waited for Mr Bowman to come back, presumably when he’d recovered himself a little.

When he came back he wasn’t carrying any books, confirming to Thranduil that that was not the reason he had felt the sudden urge to leave the room, he smirked at him to make sure he knew that he had realised this, Mr Bowman stoically ignored him.

Thranduil didn't exactly have a passion for English, he got by on minimal effort without ever really caring much about any of his subjects, and just because he might be more than a little interested in the man teaching, it didn’t mean he was suddenly inspired with enthusiasm for the subject. But what Thranduil did and always had loved was books and reading, it was just everything else that came along with studying English which was a little undesirable.

He paid attention though, and it was clear that Mr Bowman really did love his subject. He started out by getting them all to write a review of the last book they read and Thranduil was pretty sure he really didn’t want to ask that because he was going to get twenty-five reviews of the last book they had been forced to read last year. Maybe he was being harsh, there was always a chance that everyone would at least pretend to have read something over the summer.

Thranduil jotted down a quick couple of paragraphs in review of _The Song of Achilles_ which he had read on a beach in Greece over the summer. It had been one of the only books they actually had in English and Thranduil had regretted not bringing one with him because he always forgot how boring just lying on a beach actually had the potential to be until he was doing it. He preferred the winter. But still, he ended up not regretting it too much because he had actually quite enjoyed the book, and it definitely counted instead of reading _The Iliad_ for Classics this year, right?

Okay he was a liar he had actually read and thoroughly enjoyed _The Iliad_ and _The Odyssey_ as well even if the prose was painfully boring and repetitive at times. He was in Greece for a month, it seemed like the thing to do. He had been in Greece for a month and managed not to tan or burn his snowy skin which was a small miracle, looking like a lobster would not have been an ideal way to start the new school year, especially with such a delicious new teacher waiting for him.

Mr Bowman took in the reviews, clearly planning to give them a read tonight and try to get a grasp of what people liked and their general writing ability.

And okay, it certainly could be argued that Thranduil was being a little unfair for the rest of the class. But it was just too good to resist. Honestly it wasn’t his fault that every time he pressed the end of his pen to his bottom lip that Mr Bowman’s eyes lingered, any more than it was his fault that he faltered in his explanation of _Wuthering Heights_ and the gothic when Thranduil nonchalantly let his legs splay open under the desk. Really he should’ve already learnt not to look if he didn’t want to be teased.

Tauriel assured him it was a good lesson, he had been paying far too much attention to the man teaching rather than what he was actually saying to have much of anything actually sink in, he wasn’t worried, the first lesson of the year was usually a write off anyway.

He would have loved to be able to stick around and tease a little more, but he made a point of picking up Legolas after school every day and his after school club finished about ten minutes after Thranduil’s school let out, so he had to get a move on. Usually he would drive them back home while Legolas told him about his day, but at the moment his car wasn’t cooperating so Galion was going to pick them up, hopefully with an update on Thranduil’s car.

“Tau, I gotta run, see you tomorrow.” Thranduil said, slinging his designer satchel over his shoulder – his father’s last ‘sorry I’m never around present’. 

“Tell Legolas I said hi.” She grinned.

“No, he’s already way too obsessed with you, it’s weird, I’m cutting him off.” Thranduil replied, his little brothers’ infatuation with Tauriel was actually pretty amusing if he was being honest, one day he’d tell him about Kili, that was bound to be hilarious.

“I think it’s cute.” Tauriel smiled, Thranduil just rolled his eyes and swept out the room, but not without catching Mr Bowman’s eye and winking on his way out, such an adorable little blush.

Thranduil checked his phone for the time, and he didn’t run, Thranduil probably wouldn’t run even if the world was ending, but he did stride quickly towards his brother’s school. Legolas didn’t like it when he was late, he always seemed worried he was never going to show when he was late, even though Thranduil hadn’t failed to pick him up since the little squirt started school.

It wasn’t that their ada was a bad father, not at all. Just he’d always had a high powered job that took him all over the world. He was probably home for a week or so every couple of months if they were lucky. It had been okay when their mother was alive, she had been more than enough, and whenever ada came home it was just the best, like extra Christmases.

But then their mother had died, and if anything ada had been away even more. Thranduil knew that before he had been travelling out of necessity for work, now he was pretty sure he just couldn’t cope with being home anymore, knowing that she had died and he hadn’t managed to get there. He loved them, Thranduil knew he did, but it had stopped feeling like Christmas when he came home because Thranduil had no idea what to say to him anymore. With their mother gone and not talking about him all the time, Thranduil had realised that he hardly knew him, Legolas knew him even less.

He was more like Legolas’ father than ada was at this point.

Grief had done something to their ada, he had never been the same again. Or maybe Thranduil had just remembered him better when his mother was there as a buffer. Thranduil didn’t know, he wasn’t even bitter about it, their ada loved them, but he just didn’t really know the man. He didn’t feel like a father, Galion was more of a father to him at this point, and Thranduil was to Legolas.  

He waited in the playground with the other parents who couldn’t get to the school in time for the end of their day (seriously ending at three o’clock was just too early, half the kids stayed in after school clubs for half hour or so).

Sure enough, right on the dot of half past the teachers brought the kids out to find their parents and there was a flash of blonde hair racing towards him. Legolas threw himself at him with far too much force but by now Thranduil was more than ready for it, although after Legolas’ very first day of school last year it had caught him off guard and he had almost fallen over with the force of it.

 He caught Legolas easily as jumped up at him, resting him on his hip and taking his book bag out of his little hand so it didn’t hit him in the face again. 

“Good first day little leaf?” Thranduil asked, giving a begrudging smile as Legolas gave his cheek a big affectionate kiss, really, even for a five year old his brother was incredibly light.

“It was amazing!” He practically yelled in Thranduil’s ear, making him wince slightly but happy to hear Legolas had had a good day.

“Oh yeah? What was the best bit?” Thranduil asked as he carried Legolas up towards where he could see Galion waiting with the car.

“Well I can’t pick just one! My new teacher is the best! Wait no, second best. My new friend is the best!” Legolas practically vibrated in his arms with excitement from the day.

“Who’s your new friend?” Thranduil continued, strapping Legolas into his seat and walking around to get in on his side.

“Her name is Tilda and she is the best!” He shouted happily as the car pulled away.

“What makes her the best?”

“She’s just super nice and shared her crayons with me and then we played together during break it was the best.”

Thranduil lamented the days when friendship was as easy as sharing your crayons. At this point he couldn’t even remember how he and Tauriel had become friends, it had just kind of happened. He wouldn’t be without her though, even if she was a complete traitor for dating that ridiculous Kili, he was in the year below them for goodness sake. But the important thing was that she was still on his side when it came to Thorin. He still hadn’t figured out how he was going to get him back, he’d barely thought about him at all in fact, he’d been somewhat distracted by the beautiful man at the front of the class.

Thranduil snapped himself out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to his little brother who was looking at him expectantly.

“She sounds great.” Thranduil smiled, ruffling Legolas’ hair in a way that always made him pout because even if he was only five he was already precious about his hair.

“She is. Can she come over some day after school?” Legolas pleaded, fixing those baby blues on him in a way he was never going to be able to say no to.

“Sure I don’t see why no, so long as her parents don’t mind. I have to talk to them first okay?” Thranduil explained and Legolas nodded with a big smile.

Thranduil didn’t mind if Legolas wanted friends round, but he did like the parents to know that the person who was essentially the parent was in fact the brother and he was still a teenager, even if he didn’t look it. Galion was there too of course, but sometimes they took exception to the fact that there wasn’t actually technically a ‘parent’ in the house, but Thranduil had perfected his glare and they usually run away pretty quickly after insulting his competency to look after Legolas.

“I’m sure her da won’t mind, she says he’s really cool!” Legolas beamed away, starting to scramble through his book bag and take out pieces of work he wanted to show Thranduil.

He took them all one by one, little short stories talking about what he did over the summer where he’d written (as much as a five year old could) about spending it in Greece, and really Thranduil was quite impressed that despite the summer break his writing really had gotten better, maybe reading to him so much really was paying off.

“Here, I did this one for you! I did a painting as well but the teacher says I have to wait until that one is dry before I can bring it home.” Legolas looked torn between pouting over his painting and smiling over his drawing as he handed over the colourful picture.

It was a colourful drawing, roughly folded as it was on A3 paper and even if it was a bit messy, Thranduil knew without a shadow of a doubt that that was a drawing of him with Legolas on his shoulders. He wasn’t sure where, probably in Greece, possibly back at home, but either way that was him with Legolas and they were both smiling and it was making Thranduil smile even wider. Maybe he was biased, but he thought Legolas was exceptionally good at drawing.  

“Do you like it?” Legolas asked, nervously biting at his lip.

“I love it little leaf.” Thranduil grinned, bopping him on the nose. “It’s going to go on my wall.” Thranduil decided, right next to the last one Legolas did him.

“Really?” Legolas looked up at him, entire little face lighting up.

“Of course.” Thranduil bopped him on the nose again and Legolas scrunched up his little face.

He was considering getting some of them framed and put up about the place, they wouldn’t go with any of the expensive pretentious art hanging about the place, but Thranduil wanted them up and he was actually pretty sure their ada would like it too.

He could put them up next time Legolas was at a club or with a friend to surprise him when he got back.

“What about you! Was you’re day good?” Legolas asked suddenly after chattering away for another ten minutes about his own day, Thranduil didn’t mind, he liked it when Legolas was nattering, it meant he was happy.

“It was very good.”

“Really! You don’t normally like school.” Legolas pointed out suspiciously.

“No I don’t. But I think this year is going to be fun.”

“Because it’s your last year?” Legolas wondered aloud.

“A little, but other things too.” Thranduil smiled.

“Tauriel!” Legolas shouted happily, really the kid had a problem, he’d admit that Tauriel was awesome but honestly he was fanatical about her.

“Yes, she is still awesome.” Thranduil indulged. “But other things too.” Well, one other thing in particular anyway.

“What?” Legolas demanded, probably wanting to know what was making Thranduil happy.

“I like a boy.” Thranduil teased, grinning at his little brother.

“Really! What’s his name? What’s he like? Can I meet him!” Legolas shouted happily, jumping up and down in his seat as much as the seat belt would allow.

“I’ll tell you what, when I get to know him better I will tell you. For now you just get to know that he is very nice and very clever.” Thranduil compromised, and Legolas didn’t look satisfied but he stopped asking anyway.

Step one in operation get into Mr Bowman’s pants would most certainly be find out what his first name is.

Step two was still being thought out, Thranduil wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to manage it, but he had faith in himself.

When they got back to their house that was ridiculously large just for them to the point where they only ever really used about a quarter of it.

Legolas grabbed his hand when they were out of the car and tugged him along to the kitchen – apparently school made him hungry, but he wasn’t the only one so Thranduil made them a quick snack because it was way too early for dinner.

For the rest of the afternoon he took Legolas outside to play, he seriously needed to burn off some of his excited energy, and he even managed not to fall out of any trees which was a bonus. Thranduil loved the land around there house, the house was half engulfed in the woods and technically the whole wood was their land. Thranduil enjoyed spending quiet afternoons out in the solitude of the woods when he needed some alone time.

Galion cooked dinner for the three of them, nothing too complicated just a risotto, Thranduil was still trying to get up to scratch with his cooking, but Galion was a good cook so it never felt urgent.

After dinner they watched some tv until it was Legolas’ bedtime, where he demanded the next chapter of Harry Potter be read to him (Thranduil obliged of course, he was terrible at saying no to Legolas).

After Legolas was asleep, or at least going to sleep Thranduil retreated to his own bedroom a little way down the hall, shutting the door behind him and flopping down on his large, obscenely comfy bed.

For the first time since he left school, he really allowed his mind to wander to his delicious new teacher. He’d have to do a bit of recon tomorrow and find out what his name was, as fun as _Mr Bowman_ was in his head, he also wanted that first name.

He’d never had a particular thing for teachers, like that whole thing had never been a kink for him, which was surprising because he had a lot. But now, now Thranduil was imagining all kinds of things involving desks and supply closets and the tantalising risk of being caught. Actually, no, the risk of being caught in this scenario was not in the least fun and could actually get them both into a lot of trouble, he’d have to tamp the exhibitionism down as much as he could.  

He was going to have to start with suggestive comments, test the waters, see what he was going to be able to get away with. Then when the boundaries had been set, he could start to push.

A plan was gradually formulating in Thranduil’s head.     

Thranduil smirked to himself. This was going to be fun. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil is a silly muffin who thinks he's going to be able to keep his heart out of the equation. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumbles](http://thrandythefabulous.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

 

Bard managed to have his kids in bed by eight and half eight which was good because it meant they should be able to get plenty of sleep before school in the morning and even better because it meant that Bard could also get a ridiculously early night.

Luckily all of his children had had a good first day of school so there shouldn’t be any fights or stress about going in the morning which was a relief. Tilda had barely stopped talking about her new best friend and their amazing teacher (‘don’t worry da you’re still my favourite’) from the moment he had picked them all up.

Bard was beyond grateful that his kids’ school offered so many after school activities, otherwise he would have to mess around with child-minders picking them up from school and it would just be less than ideal. As it was, the school didn’t seem to expect many parents to be able to pick up their kids until a bit later and had plenty of facilities to keep an eye on them for up to an extra hour.

It was also a small miracle that his kids didn’t seem to mind having to stay at school for an extra half hour, Tilda was actually happy about it, which probably had more to do with her new friend Legolas also staying a while after school than anything else.

Bard had already been asked by Tilda if Legolas could come round, he didn’t see why not, so long as his parents didn’t mind, really he was just relieved Tilda had managed to make a friend on her first day.

When he asked Sigrid how her day had been (when Tilda had already been put to bed) she also started talking tentatively about a girl called Éowyn that she had played with at break time which was good. And Bain had rambled happily about a couple of boys called Aragorn and Gimli so Bard was pretty satisfied that none of his kids had had a lonely first day, which was very good news indeed, especially when joining a new school.

Bard’s own first day was a different matter.

Bard took a deep breath that evening after the kids were in bed, he had also gone to bed early, pretty tired from the first day, but as he lay in bed, left alone with his own thoughts for the first time since he had picked his kids up, his mind started racing.

Because it had been a good day, as first days go it had gone amazingly well. Elrond seemed like a nice guy, Galadriel should also be easy to work under, and although adults were far slower to befriend people than kids were (it had become more complicated than tagging someone as ‘it’ and becoming friends for life somewhere along the way), the vast majority of them seemed friendly and even those that were less so would hopefully not cause him any problems.

He’d also managed to run five successful classes, none of them running amuck or being impossible to control (but of course that may well just be because it was the first day and they we still sizing Bard up).

His form group seemed like a good bunch in general, even if he had only started to get to know them briefly, hopefully they could make the year as painless as possible for each other, year thirteen’s were usually keen to do that he had found.

So really it had been a pretty great first day.

Except for one person who was probably going to make working at Rivendell Academy far harder than it should be.

That person was called Thranduil and had walked into Bard’s life and made him realise that he is apparently a terrible person who should probably quit teaching immediately.

How could he possibly be eighteen – god maybe only _seventeen_ –when he looked like he was almost ageless?

Honestly if Bard had met him in any other situation he probably would have already hit on him and in that situation he would have been able to plead plausible deniability because he never would have pegged this guy as a teenager.

But he was. So Bard was clearly a terrible person because before he had managed to viciously force his immediate thoughts on seeing him out of his brain he remembered that his guy was his student. This guy was literally a kid.

Okay maybe not a kid, but still not an adult, and most definitely still a student, which made the fact that Bard was finding it hard not to think about his perfect face pretty problematic.

It’s not like Bard was going to do anything, even though it would be pretty hard to convince himself that he would be stealing Thranduil innocence with the practically lascivious way he was leering at Bard the whole time, he wasn’t a moron and he liked teaching, something which he would never be doing again if he went near one of his students.

The fact that absolutely nothing about Thranduil said teenager should be a comfort, letting Bard know that he was in fact not a secret ephebophile and was not attracted to teenagers, and it was, that was a small comfort. What was most definitely not a comfort was the fact that realising that Thranduil was in fact a student – whether he looked in his twenties or not – had done absolutely nothing to curb his attraction. Not a single thing.

And for that he blamed Thranduil.

Blamed the way he had practically purred _Mr Bowman_ at him, the way he had teased him throughout the lesson, biting on his pencil and flirting with him and smirking when he had to supress a blush like he knew exactly what he was doing.

Actually, he clearly did know exactly what he was doing.

Which made Bard feel jealous.

So he was right back to feeling like a truly despicable person.

Maybe he should pre-emptively leave teaching, because even if he would never, _ever,_ even consider doing anything, he was evidently not ideal teacher material.

In the back of his mind Bard knew that that wasn’t the case, that Thranduil was different, an exception. But it only took one exception to ruin a career and whether he looked and behaved older or not, and regardless of the age of consent, Bard could still be fired for it and his life would probably turn into some kind of tragic parallel of _The Scarlet Letter_.

Bard wasn’t entirely certain if he could go to prison for it, after all Thranduil was over the age of consent. Probably if Thranduil’s parents wanted to press charges (and he couldn’t imagine they wouldn’t) and got a good enough lawyer (it’s not like Bard could afford one). One the one hand bard kind of wanted to do some googling and find out if he could go to prison for it, on the other hand the was no way in hell he was going anywhere near Thranduil and looking it up would seem like he was planning to. Which he was not.

Once again this did not stop Bard feeling like a disgusting person.

He groaned into his pillow and swiped his phone off the bedside table, calling Percy, he needed to talk to someone. Probably a therapist, but he worked off a teacher’s salary and three children, Percy would have to do.

“Bard!” Percy greeted, Bard could was pretty sure he could hear the sounds of a pub in the background.

“Perce.” Bard replied, trying to sound happy but failing completely.

“Wow Bard it can’t possibly be that bad.” Percy chuckled, obviously trying to cheer Bard up, but nevertheless Bard could hear him moving out of the pub so that they could talk properly.

“Sorry, I should go, I didn’t mean to pull you from your night out.”

“Nah don’t worry about it, was getting boring anyway.” Percy told him, and Bard knew it was a lie but appreciated it anyway. “What’s bothering you anyway, finally realised teaching teenagers is more stress than it’s worth?”

“Yes.”

“What? Bard don’t be stupid you’ve wanted to be a teacher for as long as I’ve known you. You love your job! The new school can’t be that bad, I’m sure it will get better.” Percy assured him.

“I really don’t think it’s going to.” Bard admitted, being more honest with himself than he had been all night.

“Okay, what are we actually talking about here? Horrible headteacher? Shitty co-workers? Pupils being bastards? That asshole Alfrid happen to work there? What’re we dealing with?” Percy asked.

“No, worse than any of that.”

“Christ what did you do? Have you killed someone? Do you need me to help you bury a body? When and where Bard that’s all I’m saying.” Percy half-joked, but Bard could hear the genuine hint of concern in his voice.

Bard decided to just bite the bullet and tell him.

“I’m attracted to one of my students.”

“…is that it?”

“It’s a disaster!” Bard almost yelled before he remembered that his kids were asleep, he had no idea why Percy didn’t agree that this was the catastrophe that it clearly was.

“It’s really not Bard.” Percy replied, almost chuckled actually.

“In what way is this not the end of my teaching career?”

“Because for one thing I know you and it’s not going to being an actual kid. In fact let me guess, year thirteen, probably looks older?”

“…yes. But he’s still my student!”

“Ah, male was going to be my second guess.”  He could practically hear Percy’s grin down the phone. “Another thing I know simply because I know you is that you would never initiate anything, so what even is the problem? Nothing is going to happen.”

“How can you be so sure?” Bard asked, chewing his bottom lip.

“Because it really isn’t that difficult not to put your dick in something Bard.” Percy deadpanned. “Honestly it’s hardly ever going to go anywhere if you don’t let it.” Percy pointed out and a treacherous voice in the back of Bard’s mind informed him that he actually didn’t know if he’d be able to stop Thranduil if he pushed, didn’t know if he’d want to stop him.

“Yeah.” Is how Bard replied instead.

“Besides, it’s not a crime to be attracted to someone, you’re only human.” Percy reassured and Bard wasn’t sure if he’d rather he was telling him he was a despicable person instead of all that he was only human.

“So you don’t think I should just leave teaching.”

“Don’t be stupid Bard.”

“But– ”

“It’s quite simple Bard, don’t fuck your student, follow that simple rule and you’re going to be fine.”

“Yeah.”

“And if you need me to remind you of that if this guy is wearing a particularly tight pair of trousers one day or some shit, give me a call and I will remind you of that one simple rule.” Percy teased, finally getting Bard to smile a little.

“Yeah. Thanks Perce, you’re a great friend.” Bard sighed, exhaustion washing over him all of a sudden.

“No problem mate.”

“Anyway, I should get some shut eye and let you get back to whatever it was I pulled you away from.”

“Good plan, speak to you soon.”

“Yeah, speak soon, night.”

Bard ended the call and made sure his alarm for the morning was set before putting it back on the nightstand.

Maybe Thranduil wasn’t even going to attempt anything. Because if Thranduil didn’t push he sure as hell wasn’t going to. It was possible he was worrying over nothing.

(He was well aware he wasn’t worrying over nothing).

 

Bard didn’t get much sleep.

However, in complete contrast to the previous day they were actually ready early, the kids actually seeming excited to go to school, Bard hoped it lasted more than the first week.

Parked his jeep in his school car park and walked his kids to their school which only took five minutes. They all ran off as soon as they caught sight of their new friends, Bard was apparently old news at the moment, he didn’t mind, it was good that they had all made friends already.

When he was sure they were all okay and safe in the playground Bard made his way back up to Rivendell Academy, making his way into the staff room and being relieved when Théoden beckoned him over immediately with a big smile.

“So I hear a story from my niece.”

“Oh yeah?” Bard asked, wondering where Théoden was going with it.

“That there was a new girl in her class that she made friends with, one Sigrid Bowman. Yours by any chance?” He grinned.

“My eldest, I’m guessing your niece is Éowyn then?” Bard smiled, glad they had something to really break the ice between them.

“I see she wasn’t the only one talking about their new friend.” He returned Bard’s smile, clapping him happily on the back.

They ended up chatting about their kids, turned out Éowyn had a brother, Éomer, who was at the school in year nine, and Théoden’s own son, Théodred was in year eleven. Théoden had taken in Éowyn and Éomer a few years ago when their parents had died, apparently Éowyn had been quite isolated since and Théoden had been a bit worried.

Bard made sure he got to his form room on time today, much to the delight of Thranduil if his wink was anything to go by. Bard did his best to ignore him.

“Right, morning everyone.” Bard started, getting everyone’s attention. “Obviously I’m still trying to learn names and faces, so if you could put your hands up when I call your name like yesterday that would be great.”

Bard went down the register again, not missing the way Thranduil didn’t bother to put his hand up, he was smirking as well, he knew Bard knew who he was.

“Okay, I will endeavour to remember some of them.” Bard told his class, all of whom looked like they really did not care, well, all except Thranduil. “Now, I know it’s only the second day of term so you don’t want to be bombarded with all this yet, but you should have been looking at uni’s towards the end of last year and now you have your AS results you really should start narrowing down your options, if you want any help or advice I am here, and I want to see personal statements within the fortnight so we can start refining them.”

Naturally that got a lot of melodramatic groans from everyone in the room, Bard rolled his eye good-naturedly.

“It’s really not that bad.” Bard chuckled. “And by all means if you did your first draft in the holidays – like I have no doubt it was recommended you do – you can bring it to me anytime.”

For a while Bard moved around the room trying to get to know his students and failing because no one wants to have a forced conversation with their teacher.

The bell went and he made them all tell him their name again on the way out, he didn’t like not knowing the names of his students, especially not his form group, Bard thought the minute you stopped caring what your students were even called you should probably stop teaching.

Bard was wholly unsurprised when Thranduil hung back so that he could leave last.

“I think you remember my name.” Thranduil smirked at him, standing just a fraction too close.

“I tend to remember people who are late to class on their first day.” Bard dodged, trying to cite his tardiness as the reason for learning his name so fast and fooling precisely no one.

“Oh? I guess that’s why I’ve been unable to forget you as well.” Thranduil replied, that infuriating smirk still firmly in place as he teased Bard. “Although, I don’t actually know your name.” He tried, but there was no way Bard was going to rise to that, he was not going to start crossing lines on his second day.

He meant he wasn’t going to start crossing lines with Thranduil ever.

“As far as you’re concerned, my name is Mr Bowman.” Bard told him, folding his arms over his chest.

“Well, if that’s how you prefer it, _Mr Bowman_.” And the fucker purred his name again with that suggestive voice and was out of the room before Bard could do anything to try and salvage the conversation or do something responsible like nip this behaviour in the bud right now.

But he couldn’t do that without acknowledging that there was _something_ going on already and he had a horrible feeling that that would probably just egg Thranduil on whether he meant it to or not.

Why did he feel like he’d just been dragged across a line whether he had wanted to cross it or not.

This was ridiculous. He just needed to get a grip and stop thinking about Thranduil in any other capacity than as a student.

Which was the resolve Bard pressed into the rest of his day with.

He had a group of year seven’s first period, all still looking timid and in awe of the huge labyrinth of a school they had found themselves in, bard could have sworn he saw them all breathe a collective sigh of relief when they could all mark another teacher down as nice instead of strict and horrible. He felt immensely sorry for Denethor’s year seven class. Actually he felt sorry for every class that had Denethor.

Bard always gave the year sevens a seating plan, which he was pretty sure they were secretly grateful for because it made it easier to talk to new people and acted as a kind of ice breaker with new possible friend. After first term he might let them chose where to sit if they were behaving.

Bard actually had second and third period free, so he decided to get a head start on any and all marking and pulled out the reviews his year thirteen’s had written yesterday.

Ten of them were on _The Great Gatsby_ which he knew for a fact was on the AS syllabus, four of them were on Fifty Shades which made Bard want to run a safe sex lecture for them, although the one by Fíriel was ripping apart all of the ways it was an abusive relationship masquerading as a bdsm relationship, Bard gave her an A.

There were a few reviews of trashy romance novels, and handful of _Harry Potter’s_ , a couple of people wrote reviews on some classic novels, _Tess of the D'Urbervilles_ and _1984_ respectively and he would have thought they were just sucking up if it weren’t for the way both were very passionate about the books.

There was also a memorable by Bofur that was very colloquially written and completely flaming Shakespeare, which wasn’t exactly what he’d asked for because they didn’t pick just one and Shakespeare is plays not books, but it was so amusing and surprisingly well thought out that Bard gave it a good mark.

But the one that really caught his eye was a review of _The Song of Achilles_ , and not only because of the beautiful sloping handwriting of the student who had written it. The review was beautifully and surprisingly passionately written, and it also engaged with the classical texts it was inspired by, which was more than a little unexpected. It was only a book review, yet Bard found himself completely wrapped up in the writing and actually hopping onto Amazon on his phone and ordering the book right there and then.

Bard wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry when he realised it was written by Thranduil.

Overall he had a pretty good group, it was too soon to start making any real predictions but he doubted that any of them were going to crash and burn this year.

He managed to finish marking them by their class fourth period, and tried not to think too hard about the little note he had paper-clipped onto the top of Thranduil’s asking to see him after class.

“Right guys, I have marked the reviews you did yesterday and I have to say I was pleasantly surprised.” Bard smiled at his class when they were all seated and started handing them out, trying his memory on how many of them he could remember the names of, he didn’t do too badly, managing just under half before he had to start asking names again.

He did his best not to react to the way Thranduil looked at him when he saw the note, it made him feel like he was doing something illicit.

Bard ploughed into his lesson, trying to get a gauge on exactly how many (or indeed how few) of them had actually read _Wuthering Heights_ in the holiday like they were supposed to, the result didn’t seem too dire, but he did warn the ones who hadn’t that they should get too it or they were probably going to get a bit lost in lessons.

All in all it was another good lesson and at the end of it Thranduil sauntered up to Bard’s desk as everyone else filtered out.

“You wanted to see me?” He asked and Christ Bard could literally hear the leer in his voice.

“Yes, about your review.” Bard gave his best teacherly smile and tried to throw off solely _teacherly_ vibes.

“Is there a problem? You gave it a good mark?” Thranduil asked, pulling it back out of his expensive looking bag, parents would definitely be able to hire a lawyer good enough to throw Bard in jail for the rest of his natural life then, good to know.

“It was amazing. You actually convinced me to order the book.”

“Really? It was just a quick review.” Thranduil replied, and couldn’t tell if he really thought that or not.

“It was _very_ good. You are clearly very passionate about the book, is it your favourite.”

“It’s just something I read on holiday.” Thranduil answered nonchalantly, but Bard wasn’t convinced.

“You made references to classical sources.” Bard pointed out, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

“I was in Greece. I was feeling inspired.” Thranduil relented, his tone giving away how much he had actually enjoyed it and making Bard smile.

“Are you considering English for uni? Or indeed Classics?” Bard asked, the crux of the reason he had wanted to see him after class, if that was the case then he could be a fair amount of help and could give him some tips for a personal statement.

“I’m not applying to university.” Was Thranduil’s response, which surprised Bard more than a little.

“Why not? If you can write like this I promise you could get into a good uni.” Bard inquired, telling himself it was just teacherly curiosity.

“If I cite personal reasons will you let it drop for now?” Thranduil requested voice trying to be playful but betraying the fact that he genuinely didn’t want to talk about it, so even though Bard had no idea what he meant he decided to let it go for now.

“If you will tell me why by time first draft personal statements are due.” Bard compromised.

“That’s only in two weeks.” Thranduil pointed out, and honestly Thranduil wanted to press now, but he couldn’t work out if it was a purely teacherly curiosity or a more…personal one, so he was letting it drop for a little while.

“Glad to hear you were listening yesterday.” Bard smiled in response.

“Occasionally. Most of the time I was getting distracted by your lips.” Thranduil smirked and honestly what the _hell_ was the correct way to respond to that?!

Bard knew he’d left it a beat too long and probably had an inappropriately conflicted expression on his face when that smirk of Thranduil’s deepened further. Bard quickly cleared his throat trying to break the tension that he suddenly felt.

“I’m sure Tauriel is missing you, you should get going.” Bard said, hoping it would get him moving, he knew he didn’t actually want him to go, but he needed him to go for his own personal sanity.

He should’ve known Thranduil wasn’t going to make it that easy.

“Why, would you miss me?” Thranduil asked, biting his lip in a completely calculated way and sweeping out the room before Bard could do anything but stare.

It was a good job Thranduil had swept out the room so fast.

Because he has barely caught the _yes_ that was hovering on the tip of his tongue.

Bard buried his face in his hands and groaned.

He was  _so_ fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT NOW EXAMS ARE DONE AND UPDATES SHOULD BE FAIRLY REGULAR <3
> 
> Also it's 4am here so pls forgive any errors I just wanted to get it up.
> 
> Finally, as I am sure you have realised, there is very little rhyme or reason to where Tolkien characters are showing up in this fic, because of this I have just started a MASSIVE table so i can keep track of them, but if you notice a continuity error, please tell me! I have a vague idea of where I am going with Bard and Thandy in the story but everything else I am just making up as I go, so if you catch a continuity error let me know! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying it, and as always you can find me on [tumbles](http://thrandythefabulous.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

 

The rest of the week was maddeningly uneventful.

But Thranduil was playing a long game here and he knew it, he couldn’t just get on with it like he would with any other conquest, no, this was going to take some subtlety. He had to make Mr Bowman want it, well, more than he already clearly did. He had to make him want it enough to break a few rules to get it.

It had been a whole week and he still hadn’t even gotten that damn first name.

Not that he doubted his ability, he would manage it eventually, it was just testing his patience because he was forced to sit there and look at him every day and he was just gorgeous.

Baby steps. He needed baby steps.

It wasn’t like he’d backed off completely, he couldn’t be paid to back off completely at this point. He still winked and flirted and watched him with barely veiled lust and Mr Bowman still occasionally stuttered and blushed, he just hadn’t pushed it any further.

Which was driving him insane because all he wanted to do was jump the man right there.

Still, he was planning to step it up another notch next week, maybe he’d ask for extra English help or something, he wasn’t sure, he’d think of something. Mr Bowman seemed like too nice a man to refuse a student extra help if they asked for it, and if he said no to Thranduil he’d be admitting that something was there if he ever said yes to giving extra help to someone else.

Thranduil was not looking forward to telling him the reason he would not be going to university, teachers never liked it, even if there was sod all they could do to change his mind, it wasn’t their situation so they never really got it. They all thought they had a million solutions for him, when really he already had one, not to go, and in all honesty, he wasn’t particularly thrilled by the idea of university anyway.

The thing about Mr Bowman though, was that he genuinely seemed to care, even in just a week Thranduil could tell that it wasn’t just a front, that he actually did. He had given up an entire lunch break to go over Glorfindel’s personal statement with him and advise him on uni’s, offering to find him prospectus’ and see if there were any other teacher who had gone to the uni’s he was considering. He was now Glorf’s favourite teacher, after Glorf had told them Tauriel had glared at him which was a total overreaction, it wasn’t like he was planning on ruining his life! He just wanted to sleep with the guy.

Unfortunately his dedication to all of his students meant that Thranduil was deprived of registration times to torture him in. There was no point biting his lip or looking at him under his eye lashes if Mr Bowman was busily engrossed in conversation with another student. Thranduil almost wanted to write a personal statement that he had no intention of ever using just to get some one on one time with him.

He had a feeling he’d rather enjoy one on one time with Mr Bowman.

English wasn’t much better either, Thranduil enjoyed it more than he had before (unsurprisingly) but Mr Bowman had clearly adopted a policy of just ignoring him wherever possible. In order to force his attention, Thranduil had ended his policy of never voluntarily contributing in class and offering a few in order to force those warm hazel-green eyes onto him.

He did it when no one else had a hand up so Mr Bowman wouldn’t have a choice but to pick him, but Thranduil was beginning to wonder if that was necessary, he always just looked so pleased with Thranduil’s answer. It almost made him want to contribute just for the sake of contributing. Almost. Not quite.

They had handed some homework in on Friday (honestly who set homework on the first week? If Thranduil wasn’t in lust with the man he would be seriously pissed) but Thranduil doubted he would get asked to stay after class like he had last time.

However the back end of the week wasn’t a total waste, because Thranduil had managed to get back at Thorin, and by god it had been good. So subtle that Thorin had no idea what to do about it, not without revealing too much of his hand anyway.

Thranduil had spent the latter half of the week befriending a small boy in the year below him that Thranduil knew from sources that Thorin was crushing on hard. The look on Thorin’s face as Thranduil had beckoned Bilbo over to sit with them at lunch on Friday had been _priceless_ , he was just so trapped, because he couldn’t even admit he had a problem with it without admitting he like Bilbo which he was far too proud, or just awkward, to do. Thranduil had smirked at him, Thorin had had murder in his eyes, so naturally Thranduil had smirked even more.

But even if he had had a victory over Thorin, he had not yet gotten what he wanted from Mr Bowman. And even though it had only been a week that was practically and age as far as Thranduil was concerned in this instance.

He was musing over what he could do to further his plans with Mr Bowman when a little voice piped up beside him.

“…Thraaaaan. You’re not listeniiing.” Legolas whined, pulling Thranduil out of his thoughts and back to the fidgety five year old on the sofa next to him.

“Sorry leaf.” Thranduil apologised, tugging him into his lap and giving him a cuddle to try and make up for it, it may seem like an overreaction, but they had a father that was never home, the last thing he wanted was for Legolas to feel ignored. “What were you saying?”

“I was talking about me and Tilda and what her da said.” Leglas explained, jumping excitedly where he was standing on Thranduil’s legs, Thranduil had his hands on his arms to make sure he didn’t fall.

“Oh? And what did her da say?” Thranduil asked.

“That maybe we could all go to the playground this weekend and you guys could meet and make sure stuff was okay and then we could go round each other’s houses and it would be amazing!” He reeled off excitedly, practically vibrating out of his skin.

“Yes it would be amazing leaf, there’s just one problem.” Thranduil said, not wanting to rain on his happiness, but it was a problem nonetheless.

“What?” He asked, grin still firmly in place.

“This weekend is a little bit vague so I wouldn’t know when to take you to the playground or even which playground you mean.” Thranduil told him gently, hoping it didn’t ruin his weekend before it had even started.

“Oh! I forgot.” Legolas practically yelled, flinging himself from Thranduil’s legs in a way that made Thranduil lunge to catch him like a worried parent (which let’s be honest, was exactly what he was) and more carefully set him down on the floor.

Legolas scurried away quickly and started ferreting around in his school book bag, clearly looking for something which he felt was of the utmost importance.

“Here!” He shouted in triumph, waving a little piece of paper over his head and bounding back over to Thranduil, jumping back up onto him to hand it over. “It’s her da’s phone number so you could text him and set up a time.”  

“Well okay then.” Thranduil smiled. “I shall ask him if Sunday afternoon is okay for him shall I?”

“Why not tomorrow!” Legolas asked happily.

“Because even though you have clearly ‘accidentally’ forgotten, we’re going to the dentist tomorrow.” Thranduil grinned, obviously it wouldn’t take all day  but it was quite late in the afternoon and Legolas would probably throw a tantrum if he made him leave the playground and his friend in favour of the dentist.

“We could just not go to the dentist.” Legolas tried his luck, using his best sugary sweet voice.

“Well okay, if you want to have yellow teeth and bad breath and for all of your cute little teeth to fall out or go mouldy in your mouth…”

“Ewwwww. Okay, I’ll go.” Legolas sighed like a put upon mother of five, it made Thranduil laugh and blow a raspberry on his face.

“Grooooooosssss! Thraaaan let go of me!” Legolas wiggled around, desperately trying to get away from him and his assault, which quickly turned into a tickle assault and had Legolas cackling and gasping for breath. “Get off mee!” He shrieked and eventually Thranduil did let him escape.

Legolas’ angry face really was far too cute for words, Thranduil laughed at him and Legolas scowled before throwing a cushion at Thranduil’s head which he caught easily, still laughing.

“You’re such a poo-head!” Legolas told him, voice very cross indeed.

“Am I still a poo-head if I text Tilda’s dad?” Thranduil teased and Legolas got this hilariously conflicted expression.

“No.” He pouted like he had just lost a very important battle.

“In that case I will text him right now.” Thranduil grinned, and Legolas couldn’t help but get a little excited. “Did Tilda happen to tell you her dad’s name?” Thranduil asked, taking his phone out of his pocket and tapping the number into his contacts.

“…da?” Legolas tried.

“No I mean his real name. Like how ada is called Oropher.” Thranduil explained.

“He is!” Legolas yelled like he had been lied to since birth. “Why do we call him ada then?”

“Well, it’s just who is your dad.” Thranduil started, before he realised that Legolas was five and had basically no concept of reproduction. “You know, the person who looks after you and raises you and everything…” Thranduil trailed off, knowing that Oropher was literally only called ada by them because they had half of his dna.

“Oh. Okay.” Legolas said, his face looked like it was trying to figure something out.

“So I guess she didn’t tell you a name.” Thranduil laughed before entering the contact as ‘Tilda’s dad’ and tapping out a text.

_Hi, Legolas said something about playground’s and his friend called Tilda. Is Sunday at about two any good for you?_

Thranduil tapped out, tucking the phone away in his pocket.

“Did you ask him!” Legolas asked, excitement fully back in his voice.

“I did. I promise to tell you when he replies.” Thranduil assured before scooping him up and carrying him to the kitchen. “What do you fancy for dinner tonight?”

“Are you cooking or Galion?” Legolas enquired as Thranduil set him down on the countertop.

“Me.” Thranduil smiled, Galion had taken a long weekend from Friday to Monday, Thranduil was fairly sure he was going to propose to his girlfriend, he hoped she said yes, although he also hoped it wouldn’t mean they lost Galion. Not that he was convinced Galion would know how to leave them at this point.

“Hmmm, can you do lasaanagna?” Legolas asked and Thranduil smiled fondly as he completely butchered the name.

“Yes, I can make lasagne.” Thranduil corrected gently, pressing a kiss to the top of Legolas’ head and busying himself in the kitchen trying to find the recipe, he could probably do it without, but best to have it out just in case.

Legolas ‘helped’ as he cooked, fetching him the things he needed (so long as they weren’t sharp) and making sure Thranduil put in enough (way too much) cheese.

It was a pretty good lasagne, even if Thranduil did say so himself and they both ate way too much of it and lazed around on the sofa feeling fat until Legolas’ bed time, at which point he pleaded to be allowed to stay up ‘just a little longer’ and Thranduil relented because it was only eight and he didn’t have school tomorrow.

But all that Legolas managed was about twenty minutes of Disney’s Tangled before he was snoring and drooling on Thranduil’s shoulder. He carefully carried him upstairs and into his room, tucking him in and kissing his forehead, Legolas snuffled and turned over in his sleep.

“Night ada.” He mumbled sleepily and Thranduil stilled, he should let him sleep but he couldn’t.

“Why did you call me that?” Thranduil asked, brushing Legolas’ hair out of his face.

“’Cause you look after me and everything and that’s what you said and ada is so you must be my ada.” He mumbled sleepily.

For some reason Thranduil found himself unable to move and fighting back tears. Legolas deserved better than Oropher had given him, because Thranduil was not his father, but he had most definitely become his dad. Suddenly there was a little body fidgeting around and the next thing he knew he had a small set of arms around his neck.

“Don’t be sad, why are you sad?” Legolas asked, squeezing Thranduil as tight as he was able.

“I’m just sorry.” Thranduil told him, even though it wasn’t his fault.

“Why? I have the best ada in the world.” Legolas replied and now there were definitely a couple of tears wetting Legolas’ golden hair.   

He slept in there that night, Legolas demanded it because Thranduil was sad and he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he wasn’t there. So he stayed and he got kicked all through the night because his brother was a seriously restless sleeper but he didn’t mind.

Come morning he found a message waiting for him.

 _Hi, yes that would be great, the park on Esgaroth Lane okay for you?_ _– Bard_

Thranduil was fairly sure he knew where that was, and if not, the satnav gods would guide him.

_Yes, that’s fine. Looking forward to meeting you Bard._

Thranduil tapped out the platitude, not really meaning it, although he was curious to meet the legendary Tilda.

_Great, see you then Mr Oropherion– Bard_

Was the reply, and Thranduil snorted, ‘Mr Oropherion’ sounded ridiculous on him, a quirk of their family being that every new generation helped a new surnames, THranduil and Legolas were Oropherion, if Thranduil ever had children they would be Thranduilion, just as Oropher had his fathers name in his surname. It was weird, he had no idea where it had come from or where it had started and he was never sure if he liked it or not. He would probably be more fond of it if he was more fond of his father. But he would explain in person, this man – Bard – sounded nice enough by text but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t get tetchy at Legolas’ seventeen year old brother being the primary carer. It was all just easier to explain in person. It was also easier to glare in person.

He made sure there were pancakes ready when Legolas woke up. He beamed so bright he actually seemed to forget he had the dentist today for a little while.

It couldn’t last though, and Thranduil had to practically drag him to the dentist (he was a poo-head again apparently) but the dentist gave him a lolly and a sticker when he was done so Thranduil was forgiven again, especially when he told him that they were meeting Tilda in the park tomorrow at two.

Legolas decided he wanted to make dinner himself that evening, so Thranduil just did as he was told, reaching Legolas things and being served an…interesting mix of ingredients, but Legolas had been smiling and looking at him expectantly so Thranduil had diligently eaten it all and told him it was very yummy, his smile had been worth it.

Legolas had been oddly keen to go to bed, and Thranduil would bet it was so it would make tomorrow come a little faster, but then of course he couldn’t sleep so Thranduil had read the next chapter of _Harry Potter_ to him and then sang him to sleep, knowing it was the fastest way to make him drop off, always had been.

Thranduil had stayed up for a while, chatting to Tauriel on the phone for a while before sitting down in the ridiculously large living room and watching a film.

He hated to admit it, but even though he knew he had Galion, Tauriel, his friends at school and Legolas, he still felt like a single parent in moments like this. No one to keep him company in the evenings from eight till eleven. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t get lonely in those hours.

 

The next day Legolas was practically vibrating out of his skin with excitement all day, Thranduil rolled his eyes but secretly found it endearing.

He buckled Legolas into his seat in the back of his car Aston Martin and slipped into the front, flicking it into gear and pulling out of their long drive, the satnav’s irritating voice telling him where to go and what turn to make in one hundred and fifty yards and other helpful but somehow incredibly annoying things.

Thranduil pulled up at the park a few minutes early, and it was surprisingly empty for a Sunday afternoon, and unbuckled Legolas who hopped out and looked around excitedly, Tilda apparently wasn’t there yet (he was sure he would know about it if she was) and Legolas seemed torn between wanting to keep a look out and go play.

Eventually he decided to keep a look out, but on one of the jungle-jims, he kept a careful vigil as Thranduil sat on the bench that gave best visibility of the whole playground and would allow him to keep an eye on Legolas wherever he got to, he had brought his latest read with him, _The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_ , he liked it so far, it would keep him entertained if Legolas wanted to stay for a long time.

Eventually Legolas let out a happy shout and bombed down the slide to run at whatever it was he had just seen (presumably Tilda). Thranduil got to the end of his paragraph and placed his bookmark in the book before setting it down beside him. Legolas and Tilda were already laughing and climbing on something by the time he had. Thranduil turned to find Tilda’s dad – Bard – and introduce himself, what he found was Mr Bowman stood stock still and staring at him.

So, he had a first name, a phone number, the knowledge that _Bard_ could recognise him from the back of his head, and a wonderful pretext to contact him and meet him outside of school.

Thranduil smirked. Even from where he sat he could see Bard swallow.  

He beckoned him over with a languid wave with his fingers, moving aside slightly to make room for him, Mr Bowman – _Bard_ – was far too nice a man to be so rude as to refuse, so he came over and sat down next to him.

“Why are you here?” Bard asked, fiddling nervously with his jacket.

“Don’t be deliberately obtuse, you must have figured it out.”

“Doesn’t mean I can quite believe my luck.” Bard grumbled and Thranduil smirked even deeper.

“Nor I mine.” Thranduil replied in a very different tone to Bard’s, he knew his eyes must be sparking, Bard still looked like he didn’t quite believe it, staring a little dumbly at Thranduil, Thranduil  rolled his eyes. “Leaf, can you come here for a sec?” He called into the playground where he and Tilda were playing, Legolas sighed but scurried over anyway. “Can you introduce yourself to Tilda’s dad?”

“Hello mister. “ Legolas started and Thranduil hoisted him up to sit on his knees. “Thank you for letting us play today.” Legolas smiled before offering his really very small hand to Bard, who shook it with a somewhat stunned expression.

“Well done my little leaf, go on, I’ll leave you alone now.” Thranduil told him with a smile, but before he got down Legolas gave him a big hug and a sloppy kiss on his cheek before giggling and running off, proclaiming that he was the best, Bard looked like he did not have a clue what to make of the situation, Thranduil just watched him back, waiting for him to finally say something.

“Is he…?” Bard finally asked a little awkwardly, and obviously not, Thranduil was not running around begetting children at the tender age of twelve, but give the situation he could see why Bard felt the need to ask.

“Of course not.” Thranduil laughed, and Bard looked a little relived if no less confused. “He’s my brother.”

“Oh. Could your parent’s not make it?” He pressed.

“Well given that my mother has been dead since Legolas was one and my father is god knows where, no, they couldn’t make it.” Thranduil replied, suddenly the conversation seemed like a lot less fun, even if he hadn’t meant to sound quite so defensive.

“But, who looks after you?”

“I look after Legolas.”

“I asked who looks after _you_. I can see you clearly look after Legolas, he seems like a very happy little boy.”

“I try to keep it that way.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t know. I do. We have Galion our – ” Cook? Driver? Butler? Surrogate parent? “ – Galion.” Thranduil explained badly, Bard did not look satisfied with that answer, this was not nearly as much fun as Thranduil had thought it would be.

“So you just, do everything?” Bard asked, concern lacing through his tone, Thranduil knew what he meant, and yes, he was father and mother to Legolas.

“No. Like I said we have Galion.” He replied instead, and it was true, it was easier when Galion was around.

“So where is here.” Bard enquired, and that wasn’t fair.

“On holiday.” Thranduil told him, he wasn’t entirely sure he could lie to Bard, his face was just too…Bard.

“Thranduil–”

“Stop! Why do you even _care_.” Thranduil demanded, he couldn’t deal with the concerned way Bard was looking at him, he knew that if Bard replied with ‘because I’m your teacher’ then that was the end of the conversation.

“Because. Well, I just do.” Bard answered, looking like he was having some kind of internal fight with himself, Thranduil deflated a little.

“We’re fine.” Thranduil said gently and for a little while they didn’t say anything, just watched Legolas and Tilda playing.

Tilda was clearly a lovely little girl, charging around with Legolas, both of them shrieking and laughing and trying to beat each other to the top and go down the slide the fastest and other things that five year olds did.

Eventually, as Thranduil had known he was bound to at some point, Legolas fell over. He didn’t cry out, but he did turn some watery eyes and a trembling bottom lip of Thranduil. Thranduil got up and jogged over to where he had landed, his knee a little skinned and Tilda looking worried.

“Oh no little leaf. Have you hurt your knee?” Thranduil asked, sitting down on the playground floor and scooping Legolas into his lap, his nodded against Thranduil’s clothes. “Would Robin Hood make it better?” Thranduil wondered aloud.

“I think so.” Legolas sniffled lightly, so Thranduil fished the Robin Hood plasters out of his pocket and carefully put one on Legolas’ skinned knee before pressing an over dramatic kiss there as well for good measure.

“All better?”

“Yes.” Legolas started to smile, knee obviously not stinging so much anymore.

“Good. You be a little more careful this time okay?” Thranduil instructed, standing up with Legolas and placing him back down onto the floor.

“I promise.” Legolas smile up at him, Tilda looked like she wanted to ask him something, so Thranduil crouched back down.

“Can I help you with something miss Tilda?”

“…Can I have one of your magic Robin Hood plasters?” She asked slowly and a little shyly, no doubt just because Thranduil was a new person.

“Of course you can.” Thranduil laughed, pulling another one out and being unable to suppress his grin as she instructed it onto her arm, apparently they couldn’t get hurt if they had his magic Robin Hood plasters on, Thranduil laughed and walked back to the bench as they charged off around the playground.

He sat down quietly next to Bard, unsure what to say, he wanted to flirt mercilessly and be more than a little suggestive, but something in the air between them had shifted since finding each other here.

“I guess I don’t have to ask why you’re not going to university.” Bard said after a long pause.

“I guess not.” Thranduil agreed.

“Is there no way around it?” Bard asked, and he wasn’t pushing or telling Thranduil he knew what was best, he was just asking, and Thranduil appreciated that.

“No.”

“What about your father?”

“He’s a stranger as far as Legolas is concerned. I won’t let him feel like I’ve abandoned him too.” Especially not after he’s spent so long making sure Legolas understands just how loved he is.

“What will you do then?” Bard asked gently, and again, he wasn’t acting like he had the solution, he seemed like he almost got it. Probably because he had three kids himself, maybe he’d had to give up a few things along the way.

“I don’t know. Spend my father’s money on something he doesn’t approve of, maybe I’ll open a bookshop. Then ultimately I’ll be expected to take over the business.” Thranduil explained, he wasn’t sure what to make of the way Bard was looking at him.

“You don’t sound too thrilled about that.” Bard pointed out carefully.

“I’m not, but I’m the only one who can and it’s a business my family has spent generations building up, I’m not about to spit in the face of that.” Thranduil replied.

“I understand that.” Bard said, even though his tone told him that he didn’t like it any more than Thranduil did.

They were quiet for a while until Thranduil let out a breath of air and a little laugh.

“Well that’s enough of the heavy stuff. Can I get back to flirting with you and being entirely inappropriate now?” Thranduil teased, throwing one long leg over the other and turned his body towards Bard’s.

“You really need to stop doing that.” Bard said, his voice was strained and his eyes were catching on the length of Thranduil’s legs.

“Why?” Thranduil teased again, knowing there was no answer Bard could give that wouldn’t just make it worse for him.

“Because you’re going to get me into trouble.” Bard answered quietly, as if someone would over hear you, Thranduil could see how thickly he swallowed.

“Would you really mind getting into a little trouble with me?” Thranduil teased playfully, Bard looked a little trapped, like he didn’t trust his voice to speak for him. “Besides, I promise I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Thranduil, no, I– ” Whatever words of protestation Bard was about to say got stuck in his throat as Thranduil let is head tip back and he bit at his lip, what? He was just enjoying the afternoon sun.

Thranduil decided not to torture him further and stopped talking, well, not to torture him with words anyway, he could _feel_ Bard’s eyes on him as he lounged on the bench in the sun, and he heard his sharp intake of breath as he let his legs innocently fall open.

He didn’t know who had moved, but before the end of the afternoon, his leg was pressing against Bard’s and Bard was sat stock still, but what he wasn’t doing, was moving away. Thranduil smirked to himself and stretched like a cat (another sharp intake of breath) and opened his eyes, sitting back up properly and checking his watch.

“We should probably get back, or Legolas will be eating too close to bedtime.” Thranduil told him reluctantly.

“Oh shit is that the time.” Bard jumped and Thranduil smirked knowing that he was almost certainly the reason Bard had lost track. “I need to pick up my other two kids.”

They called over Legolas and Tilda and they dragged their feet but did start heading back over to them at least.

“Come on leaf, we’ve got to get home.” Thranduil said, reaching down to take Legolas’ hand.

“Thran…?”

“Yes…?” Thranduil answered, mimicking his tone and getting a little giggle out of both the children.

“Do you think maybe Tilda could come over after school next week?” He asked, turning his cutest little look on Thranduil.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to ask Tilda’s dad.” Thranduil smiled and Legolas turned that adorable face on Bard and Tilda joined in, Bard didn’t stand a chance really, Thranduil joined in the pouting and made Bard laugh, he was a little taken aback by how much he liked it and wanted to hear it again.

“Oh all right then.” Bard relented and Tilda yelled happily, jumping up to give her dad a big hug. “But I’m not sure what day.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll text you.” Thranduil told him with a wink. He turned to walk away with Legolas but a warm hand gently grabbed his arm, he half expected Bard to say that he wasn’t to text him for anything other than the kids.

“If– ” Bard stopped, he looked conflicted for a moment before forging on. “If you ever need anything, you can call me.” Bard told him and Thranduil knew he was talking about the fact that Thranduil was essentially alone in raising a five year old, but that didn’t mean Bard didn’t blush a little when Thranduil smirked.

“Oh, I will.” He assured, voice teasing. Bard looked like he was going to say something else before he thought better of it and returned to his car, Tilda holding his hand and skipping beside him. 

Thranduil picked up Legolas and set him on his hip to walk to the car, he was already practically dropping off, he could have a quick nap before dinner, hopefully he would still sleep properly this evening.

Once Legolas had been wrestled into bed (it had not been easy, no more naps before dinner, no matter how tired he was or how cute he looked sleeping) Thranduil retreated to the large living room again and took his phone out his pocket.

_I am holding you personally responsible for the fact I just had to wrestle Legolas into bed_

He slipped his phone away, not really expecting a reply to such an inane text, a text that he knew he shouldn’t be sending either no matter how harmless the subject matter. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he got one not two minutes later.

_Unfair. I on the other hand had to listen to Tilda talk about your hair almost nonstop_

Thranduil was still trying to get over his shock that he had gotten any reply when a second one came through.

 _Not that I blame her, it is very pretty_

Thranduil just sat there gaping at his phone, it was such an innocuous message, so innocent yet it felt illicit. He also knew it was completely sincere. Maybe that was what was baffling him. He was so used to people just complimenting him to get close, this felt just like a compliment for compliment’s sake, simply because Bard thought it was true. He wasn’t sure what to do with that.

_Thank you._

Was all he sent back before heading in for an early night, climbing into his big empty bed, turning his phone off and trying to shut down his brain. He should be on cloud nine right now, things were going even better than he could have expected, he knew Mr Bowman’s name, he had a pretext to spend time with him outside of school, he had his phone number, Bard was _replying to his texts._

And yet he didn’t know what to do.

Because Bard seemed to actually…care. Thranduil wasn’t used to that, not from someone who wasn’t Galion and even he usually just rolled his eyes and left Thranduil to his mischief anyway.

This was not what he had expected.

Thranduil managed to force himself into sleep, he woke up to a message, he’d turned his phone off before Bard had replied it seemed.

 _:) Get some sleep, I hear your horrible English teacher plans on setting an assignment tomorrow_.

Thranduil couldn’t help but smile at the message as he wandered down the hallway to haul Legolas out of bed.

_Thanks for the heads up, but I quite like my horrible English teacher ;)_

Thranduil tucked the phone into his pocket and went back to smirking, back into his comfort zone.

“Why’re you smiling? It’s Monday you hate Mondays.” Legolas grumbled, rubbing the sleep out his eyes as Thranduil carried him to the kitchen, setting him down in his chair and getting him some Cheerios.

“I’m just in a good mood.” Thranduil smiled, pouring some milk into Legolas’ bowl.

“But why?” Legolas insisted before lighting up with an idea. “Is it about the boy you like?!” He shouted happily.

“Maybe.” Thranduil grinned as he poured them both some orange juice.

“You still haven’t told me anything about him.” Legolas grumbled as he began shovelling cereal into his mouth.

“Would you like me to tell you why I’m smiling?” Thranduil asked, eating his own breakfast at a far more controlled pace.

“Yes!” Legolas yelled happily around his food.

“I think he likes me too.” Thranduil told him, and he tried to smirk, because that was what he did with his conquests, but he just couldn’t stop the genuine smile quirking at his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you are still enjoying it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumble time](http://thrandythefabulous.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

 

Bard stared at the latest message he had from Thranduil, fresh from a night’s sleep and realising that yesterday he had apparently _lost his mind_ and had texted Thranduil back. 

What the hell had he been thinking!?

Well whatever it was Bard pocketed his phone before he could think of it again.

It had been hard enough dealing with his more than a little inappropriate feelings for Thranduil when it had just been lust for a very attractive guy. But now, _now_ , Bard had no idea what it was and was more than a little scared. Because at the park something had happened. He had seen another side to Thranduil, one that was dealing with an awful lot and was what looked like a fantastic father to his brother and something had changed.

Bard wasn’t just attracted to the way he looked anymore.

And that was very dangerous.

And there was also something else. He was worrying about Thranduil, if he was okay, he’d told him he could call at any time for goodness sake. Of course Bard cared about all of his students, but this was different. This wasn’t telling Thranduil about what support the school could offer, this was offering himself. He cared in a very different way.

And that was even more dangerous.

Bard pulled out his phone and dialled Percy’s number, he really should start paying him for the therapy he was providing.

“Bard!” Came his happy greeting. “Are you calling just because you miss me, or do you need me to remind you not to fuck your student?” He asked jovially, and Bard wished that his easy attitude was contagious, but unfortunately in this instance, it was not. 

“…The latter.” Bard admitted with a frustrated sigh, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Hey, Bard?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t fuck your student.” Percy said bluntly but he also sounded a little amused even though this was in no way amusing to Bard. At least his friend clearly had faith in him to do the right thing.

“I know I know. And I don’t plan to.” Bard replied, the problem was whatever Thranduil had planned and whether or not he had the willpower to say no.

“Okay then, what’s happened?” Percy enquired and Bard tucked the phone between shoulder and ear as he made everyone’s lunches for the day.

“Well, Tilda made a friend at school and she wanted to go round his house, so naturally I suggested we all go to the park on the weekend to introduce ourselves and make sure we’re all comfortable. Guess who shows up with her new little friend?” Bard explained as he added some ham and cheese to Sigrid’s sandwich.

“No.” Percy said, disbelief colouring his voice.

“Yes.”

“Bard you have quite possibly the worst luck in the world.” Percy informed him, laughing away down the phone.

“Perce this isn’t funny. Now he has my phone number.” Bard complained.

“So?”

“So! That is entirely inappropriate!” Bard pointed out, he knew he was more worried about the fact that he seemed unable to help himself from replying than anything else.

“Given the circumstance it isn’t, so long as you’re only texting him to organise playdates with your kids. Well, I’m assuming it’s his brother not his son.” Percy reasoned, making it sound all so simple once again (Bard wasn’t sure if it was reassuring or annoying). 

“You assume correct. And, um, we may have gone a little off topic with the texts.” Bard admitted, pulling out fruit and crisps to bung in everyone’s lunches.

“Okay, well, stop doing that maybe?” Percy suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was, but actually following through with it would be more than a little trying.

“Yeah. I should.” Bard agreed, knowing there was no chance of him being able to stop replying, no matter what Thranduil sent.

“But you won’t.” Percy stated, he must have heard something in Bard’s tone.

“Probably not.” Bard confessed, tucking everyone’s food into their lunchboxes.

“Well I commend your honesty.” Percy replied, and for the first time, he actually sounded a little concerned.

“God I’m going to get in so much trouble.” Bard bemoaned, setting out breakfast for his kids, he really should be making sure they were all out of bed.

“Bard?” Percy asked.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t fuck your student.” He said and he said it a little more firmly than he had before, it helped.

“Yeah.” Bard agreed.

“It’s only been a week mate, you need to get it together.” Percy told him, and that was the particularly scary part, it hadn’t even been that long, and Bard already felt like he was teetering on the edge.

“Yeah. I know. I’ll try to do something about it.” Bard replied, and he did mean it, he just had no idea what he was going to do.

“Do or do not do, there is no try.” Percy replied, successfully lightening the mood.

“You are not Yoda.” Bard told him, already heading upstairs.

“I don’t know, I kind of feel like it at the moment.” Percy laughed and Bard snorted a little. “Feel like it, at the moment I do.” He continued, doing a truly terrible impression of Yoda.

“I’m hanging up now.” Bard couldn’t help his laugh, the last thing he heard before hanging up was Percy stating ‘fuck your student, you should not’.

Bard managed to have everyone out the house on time again today, all of them still enjoying school (he hoped it would last) and was in the staff room in plenty of time, checking over his lesson plans and trying to remind himself that he was a good teacher and not the terrible person he was beginning to feel more and more like.

Bard wondered for a moment if what happened yesterday would have changed the way Thranduil behaved in class, maybe taper his teasing a little. He was, of course, completely wrong, and if anything Thranduil had got worse.

But Bard had apparently gotten a little better at dealing with it, pretty successfully ignoring Thranduil’s more suggestive actions and asking him particularly difficult questions in an attempt to make him listen rather than put on his little show in the back row (unfortunately it only worked to egg him on, and the smug bastard always had the right answer anyway).

Bard set them a fortnight (which really was generously long) to write an essay (a practise one that wouldn’t count in their coursework) on the first few chapters of _Wuthering Heights_ at which they all moaned dramatically and claimed that they had not been studying the book long enough to be able to talk about themes because they hadn’t gone over any of them yet. Bard pointed out that a) they should have already read the book and b) the whole point of the essay was to see how well they worked independently. They still all looked murderous.

Well, except Thranduil, who looked completely nonplussed, Bard wasn’t surprised, he could tell from the lessons that he had read it and already had a great grasp of the novel as a whole.     

Bard got a text when he was making dinner, the kids all watching something in the living room (it had been Sigrid’s turn to choose so naturally they were watching Tarzan).

_Is there anything in particular you want in this essay?_

Thranduil had asked, for some reason Bard imagined he wasn’t the only one who spent an inordinate amount of time watching kids films, maybe Thranduil was doing his essay while Legolas watched cartoons, that was when Bard usually got his marking done.

_I feel this is abusing having my number to get better marks_

Bard sent back, smiling as he returned to his cooking, it was only a few moment before he got another text alert.

_Would you like me to abuse having your number in other ways…?_

Bard swallowed thickly as his mind immediately screamed _yes_ , clamping down that thought as quickly as he could.  Really he was amazed he wasn’t already getting completely inappropriate texts rather than the only moderately inappropriate ones he was currently getting.

_Behave. And I’m not helping you, that would be unfair to everyone else. Besides, it’s not like you need the help._

Bard sent back, doing his best to be a responsible adult and nip it all in the bud.

_Will you tell me off if I don’t? ;)_

And Bard may have dropped the pan he was holding with a clatter. He had not been prepared for that reply.

“Da? You okay?” Sigrid asked, poking her head over the top of the sofa so she could see Bard in the kitchen.

“Yeah, sorry chicken, just got butter fingers.” Bard answered, hoping she wouldn’t register how red his face had gotten.

“Silly da.” She smiled before turning back to the film.

Bad picked up the pan from where it had landed on the counter (luckily the contents was fine) and set it down on the hob, trying to work out what the hell he was going to respond with. The answer was of course that he shouldn’t respond at all, that it was only encouraging Thranduil (not that he seemed to need any encouragement) but for some reason Bard knew that wasn’t an option and of course he was going to reply.

He was a terrible person.

_You made me drop my saucepan, don’t do that again_

Bard sent back, attempting to sound firm and knowing he was no doubt failing.

_And what if I do?_

Thranduil replied, Bard making sure he wasn’t holding anything as he opened the text this time.

_Then I will stop replying_

Bard claimed, which was a blanant lie, he was almost certain he wouldn’t be able to ignore his messages for long.

He definitely belonged in prison.

_Somehow, I don’t believe you_

Thranduil responded, and Bard could practically see his smug smirk and for that exact reason he put his phone in his pocket (and turned it off to further remove temptation) and resolved not to send him another message (at least for the rest of the day).

The next day in Thranduil’s English class Bard felt like an actual criminal as Thranduil subtly left a note on his desk on the way out. The wink was less subtle, as was Bard’s damming blush.

_I must say, I’m impressed. Shall we see how long you can last?_ It said in his beautiful sloping handwriting, and he really was a smug git. Bard shoved the paper in his pocket where no one else would find it, Thranduil’s handwriting really was quite distinctive.

He didn’t last an entire twenty four hours, but only because Thranduil cheated with his next text.

_Legolas is begging me to let Tilda come around or to go around yours at some time this week, any day’s okay for you?_

Bard responded without even really thinking about it.

_Sure, Legolas is welcome over here tomorrow if he likes?_

Bard suggested, he could easily make one more helping of dinner.

_Given that he is jumping out of his skin with excitement, I’d say he’s more than fine. By the way, you didn’t even last twenty four hours ;)_

Bard shouldn’t rise to it, he really shouldn’t (but of course he did), wandering in to join his kids in the living room before dinner was  done cooking.

_That is definitely cheating. Any and all messages about the kids do not count._

Bard protested and he was smiling for some reason and he didn’t fancy analysing what too closely.

_Sure, whatever you say ;) What’s your address?_

“Da, why’re you smiling at your phone?” Tilda asked, clambering onto his lap, and Bard realised he hadn’t even told her that Legolas was coming around tomorrow.

“No reason sweetie.” He smiled (and lied) pulling her into his side to snuggle down for the rest of the film before dinner was ready. “But, Legolas can come over tomorrow if you like.” He told her, knowing what the answer would be as he tapped out his address to Thranduil.

_97 Dale Road, ME19 7ED_ , _I can pick him up after school with Tilda?_

“Yeeeeessss!” Tilda yelled happily, planting a big kiss on his cheek, before turning back to the film.

_I’ll come get him after dinner? Say sevenish?_

Thranduil suggested, and Bard was thankful for the safe topic.

_Sounds good to me, anything Legolas can’t eat?_

Bard wanted to check, just in case.

_No, he’ll eat anything, he’s like a dustbin._

Thranduil informed him and it made Bard laugh, at which Sigrid and Tilda both gave him curious looks (Bain was far less bothered about such things for the moment). They exchanged a few more texts throughout the evening, and with each one, Bard felt a little less guilty, which was probably rather dangerous.

The next day Thranduil did his usual teasing routine that was gradually driving Bard out of his mind, and after school he picked up a very excited Legolas along with Tilda and the rest of his brood.

Legolas really was an incredibly well behaved little boy, always saying his ‘pleases’ and ‘thank yous’ and just generally being a good kid, Bard was glad Tilda had made such a good friend so quickly. (Also he said that Bard’s stew was ‘super yummy’ so he was automatically in Bard’s good books).

And before long seven pm rolled around and Thranduil was knocking on the door. Bard did not miss the way his eyes raked their way up Bard lecherously as he opened the door and Bard wanted to cry because Thranduil looked _so good_. 

“Like what you see?” Thranduil asked with a smirk and Bard realised he was staring, he quickly snapped himself out of it and tried to form a response but unfortunately the only word he could remember was _yes_ and he probably shouldn’t say that.

“I like your jumper.” Bard said instead, sounding stupid even to his own ears (even though it really was a nice jumper).

“Really? Or do you like me in the jumper?” Thranduil asked, infuriating smirk tugging at his lips, head cocked to the side. Bard knew he was in trouble when he saw that tell-tale twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes. “Or would you prefer me out of the jumper?” His voice had dropped lower and when had he taken a step closer?! Bard didn’t know but now they were standing way too close and he could feel just as much as hear Thranduil’s words.

“Thran, stop, we can’t– ”

“Thraaaaaan!” Came Legolas’ excited voice, successfully cutting Bard off and rescuing the situation as Thranduil stepped back to catch him and Tilda started practically crawling up Bard’s leg as well.

“Did you have a good time little leaf?”

“The best.” Legolas declared happily, wiggling around in Thranduil’s arms, but Thranduil kept hold of him easily.

“Good.” Thranduil smiled at Legolas, bopping a kiss onto the end of his nose and Bard’s heart was melting and that was not good.

“Mister Thranduil.” Tilda asked from Bard’s arms, and Thranduil turned his undivided attention on her.

“Yes Miss Tilda.” He answered with a smile.

“How do you get your hair to do that?” She wondered, pointing her little fingers at the intricate braid his hair was woven into today.

“I tell you what, when you come round ours I can show you.”

“Really!”

“Of course.” Thranduil assured her.

“Thank you!” Tilda yelled gratefully, lurching out of Bard’s arms to swing her little arms around Thranduil’s neck in one of her ‘thank you’ hugs, and Thranduil caught her easily and all Bard wanted to do in that moment was kiss him and that was not an okay thought.

Eventually they managed to extract Tilda from Thranduil and Legolas, and they left with lots of waving from Legolas and a particularly heated look from Thranduil to Bard.

Bard dreamt of piercing blue eyes, stunning silver blonde hair and legs that just kept going that night. When he woke up hard he took an icy shower and reminded himself that he was a terrible person.

The rest of the week and into the next one passed in much the same way. Thranduil’s teasing in class and text messages that Bard shouldn’t be replying to but was all the same and the increasingly vivid dreams that forced him to start every day with a freezing cold shower, even though he had no doubt that he would eventually crumble and solve his morning problem in a far more pleasurable way, but not yet, he hadn’t resigned himself quite that much yet.

It was the Monday of the fourth week of term when Thranduil wasn’t in school and Bard was immediately worried. That was when he knew he was in a lot deeper than he should be in more ways that one. Because he simply should not be worried, Thranduil probably just had a slight bug or had woken up with a cold, or even knowing Thranduil just couldn’t be bothered this morning.

But still Bard worried, in a way he didn’t when other students missed a day. He tried to convince himself it was only because he knew Thranduil didn’t have any parents about in the house, but he knew that wasn’t the only reason.

At first he thought that maybe Thranduil was just late, but then he wasn’t in English second period either and he hadn’t gotten his usual text from him last night which he had thought odd but had tried not to focus on because he was still trying to deny certain things to himself, but now he really was worried.

He shouldn’t have done it, but asked Tauriel to wait after class in English.

“Can I help you Mr Bowman?” She asked, clearly wanting to get off to her next class.

“Yeah. Where’s Thranduil?” Bard enquired, trying to sound like a concerned teacher (which he was!) and trying not to wither under the look she gave him which was somewhere between suspicious and warning.

For the most terrifying few moments of his life he thought she knew (even though he wasn’t sure what there was to know) and that she was going to make it clear that she knew. She didn’t, but her expression didn’t drop either. 

 “He’s ill.” She said, tone indecipherable, and left without being dismissed with a swish of her hair.

Bard should be more worried about what had just happened, the very suspicious vibes he had just gotten loud and clear off Tauriel, but he was too preoccupied being worried about Thranduil to even compute it.

_Hey, are you okay? I hear you’re not well, do you need anything?_

Bard shot him a text and did his very best to convince himself that he was just concerned because Thranduil didn’t have any parents at home and not because he was already far too invested.

_Don’t worry, I’m fine. Legolas has a fever, I didn’t want to leave him_

Bard breathed a sigh of relief before worry for Legolas washed over him instead.

_Is he okay? You know you can call me if you need anything_

Bard reassured, heading out the room and into the quiet of the currently empty English office.

_I know. And he’s not really, I’ll call the doctor if he isn’t any better tomorrow. And I’m worrying excessively which is not helping_

Bard set down his bag and pulled out some marking from his year sevens, something he could do while texting Thranduil.

_Anything I can do to help?_

Bard asked as he read through the first of thirty pieces of creative writing, his mind far more on Thranduil than the work.

_Distract me?_

Bard found himself smiling at the response, tapping out a reply.

_How?_

_I don’t know. Send me a dirty picture?_

That flustered Bard a little, he shouldn’t let Thranduil get away with it, but he would, he always did at this point.

_Thranduil stop it. I’m at work._

Bard scolded him lightly, but he was smiling because it had reassured him that Thranduil was okay and his usual self, even if he was worried about his brother.

_So you would if you weren’t?_

Thranduil sent back and Bard could see his smirk just as he could see the error in his phrasing.

_Of course not_

Bard replied, even if he wasn’t entirely sure if it was the truth or not. No. Of course it was the truth. He wouldn’t do that. Yet.

Honestly Bard felt like he was tumbling down a hill, gradually picking up speed and soon enough, he wouldn’t be able to stop it any more.

_Shame ;)_

Bard rolled his eyes and he would be lying if he said that it wasn’t a little bit fond.

They texted back and forth until Bard had to go and teach his next lesson, throughout which he was a little distracted (which the year tens took complete advantage of) and at the end of the day he picked up a dejected Tilda who missed her friend.

He and Thranduil traded texts sporadically for the rest of the day and the next, until on Wednesday Thranduil was back in his usual seat, biting his lip and letting his legs fall open in a way that was entirely calculated and Bard realised he had missed it.

“How’s Legolas?” Bard asked, gently gabbing Thranduil’s wrist as he went to leave and then dropping it like it had burned him when he realised that he was still holding it.

“He’s fine, back at school today so it was nothing serious.” Thranduil smiled.

“I’m glad.” Bard told him honestly.

“Did you miss me?” Thranduil teased, voice full of cheek.

“Yes.” Bard answered before he could stop himself, but instead of blushing, he just fixed Thranduil with an honest and open look, that seemed to shock him a little.

“Really?” Thranduil asked, voice full of genuine surprise.

“Of course I did.” Bard replied honestly, unsure of what to make of Thranduil’s surprised and almost vulnerable expression. “Now get out before I can think better of it.” He added with a grin, lightening the suddenly heavy air to the point where Thranduil smirked and swept out the classroom and Bard categorically did not watch him go (only he definitely did).

He was halfway to his next lesson when he got a text message.

_I missed you too_

And it didn’t seem teasing or designed to make Bard uncomfortable or trapped, it felt like it was just a simple and true statement. Bard smiled.

The rest of the week came and went without incident (well, any more incident than usual, Bard was well aware he had already crossed a great many lines just with the texting not to mention the gently teasing during lessons which had become par for the course at this point).

It was on Saturday when Bard saw something he was not expecting out walking in the rain.

The kids were with his very kind neighbour while he grabbed some things from town and he was on the way back when he saw someone who could only be Thranduil walking in the rain without so much as a coat.

Actually it wasn’t really rain so much as a torrential downpour that must have soaked Thranduil right down to the bone already.

Bard pulled up alongside him and rolled down the window.

“Thranduil! Are you mad? Get in!” Bard shouted over the rain, Thranduil looking surprised to see him for a moment before quickly ducking inside the jeep.

Bard was right, he was completely soaked, and his shirt had gone completely see through, but Bard’s main concern was definitely the way he was shivering.

“What the hell were you thinking!” Bard scolded, leaning into the back footwell of the jeep to find the stuff he kept in case of a breakdown and grabbing the blanket, manhandling Thranduil to get it tight around him and rubbing at his arms.

“S-sorry.” Thranduil said, teeth chattering audibly, still shivering constantly, Bard fired the heating up to max.

“It’s October Thran! It isn’t warm and you don’t even have a coat! Where is that ridiculous car you drive?” Bard asked, knowing he sounded a little harsh but he couldn’t help it, Thranduil was shaking out his skin and he was worried. He’d probably made himself sick.

“D-dropped it a-at the m-mechan-nics. D-didn’t k-know it w-was g-going to r-rain.” Thranduil shivered out and Bard was seriously considering drawing him into his arms to try and warm him up.

“Couldn’t anyone pick you up?!” Bard asked, grabbing Thranduil’s freezing, shaking hands and rubbing them between his to try and warm them.

“L-left m-my p-phone at h-home.” Thranduil admitted between violent shivers.

“How long have you been out in it?” Bard questioned, still trying to warm Thranduil’s hands.

“H-half h-hour?” Thranduil told him, teeth still clattering together.

“Oh my god you’ve probably caught you death.” Bard exclaimed and Thranduil tried to laugh but he was shivering so hard that it got lost and Thranduil looked so very cold that Bard couldn’t help himself.

He pushed his chair back as far as it would go (which was luckily quite a long way) and practically dragged Thranduil over the console and into his lap,  wrapping his arms around him and attempting to warm him up before he shivered out of his skin.

It was a testament to how cold Thranduil was that he didn’t even make a suggestive comment.

Ever so slowly, Thranduil’s shivering died down, even if it didn’t go away completely, as Bard kept the blanket tight around him and rubbed at his arms, telling him what an idiot he was the whole time and keeping him as close as physically possible.

“How far were you planning on walking in this?” Bard asked as Thranduil seemed to be warming up.

“To M-mirkwood Lane.” Thranduil admitted a little sheepishly.

“Thranduil that’s probably a forty five minute walk!” Bard scolded him again, swatting his arm gently.

“S-sorry.” Thranduil said and he seemed to burrow into Bard slightly more, Bard didn’t even notice as he held him even tighter.

They stayed like that a while longer as Thranduil’s shivering died down some more.

“Don’t do it again.” Bard grumbled, he hadn’t noticed the way his thumb was stroking gently against Thranduil’s leg.

“I won’t.” Thranduil promised and he was clearly still cold but at least he wasn’t shaking violently anymore.

“I should take you home.” Bard said after a while, he had no concept of how long they had been there, Thranduil didn’t seem inclined to move. “Come on, move.” Bard told him, tapping his arm gently.

“I’m quite comfy actually.” Thranduil replied, and Bard could hear his smirk.

“I bet you are. Move.” Bard ordered, suddenly very aware of the position they were in, even if he didn’t regret it as some colour had returned to Thranduil’s cheeks.

“Okay.” Thranduil smirked and suddenly instead of having Thranduil sat relatively innocently across his lap, Thranduil was straddling his lap instead and smirking.

“That is not what I meant.” Bard managed, his words felt strained, his hands itching to grab onto Thranduil’s slim hips.

“I know. But I think this is much better.” Thranduil stated, and Bard tried to ignore the way he seemed to be getting comfortable in his lap and certain parts of him were started to get interested.

“Thran, please get off my lap.” Bard implored, voice a little desperate.

“Why?” Thranduil practically fucking whispered into his ear.

“Because otherwise I am going to do something I will regret.” Bard said, voice strained, he placed a hand on Thranduil’s wet chest and nudged him back. “And I don’t want to regret it.” Bard cold barely hear his own voice.

He didn’t want to regret it. He wasn’t saying when, but it lay thickly in the air between them. He didn’t want to regret it. But right now he would.

Thranduil climbed off his lap and back over into his own seat, he was oddly quiet for the drive, occasionally directing Bard but otherwise silent, still wrapped up in the blanket. When they pulled up outside Thranduil obscenely sized house they just sat there for a little while.

Bard had no idea what to say.

Bard dared to look at him and for a second it looked like Thranduil was going to say something, but he turned away again and looked back out the windshield, the wash of rain still falling heavily.

Thranduil turned to him again and lent across the console between them, placing a gentle kiss on Bard’s cheek and disappearing out the jeep and into his house before Bard had even really registered what had just happened.

He sat there in shock for a little while before driving home on autopilot, he was wet from where he had had Thranduil soggy from the rain in his lap so he changed before picking up his kids from his neighbour, as if she would somehow know from the water on his clothes what had happened.

He could feel Thranduil’s lips on his cheek for the rest of the day.   

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise be! An update!

 

Thranduil hadn’t been able to take his mind of the events of that Saturday all week, he’d been distracted in class, well, more so than usual.

But what was different was that he’d also been distracted in Bard’s class. Of course he always had the goal off distracting Bard in class, that was just his occupation by this point, but he always managed to pay plenty of attention to the class as well (he tried to tell himself it wasn’t because he wanted to impress Bard, but that would be a lie).

Since Saturday however, Thranduil couldn’t keep his focus on the lesson. He just kept getting lost in his own head, eyes following Bard around the room going over what had happened.

Bard had wrapped him up in his arms and he had seemed to care.

He wasn’t supposed to actually _care_ about Thranduil, no one who did stuck around for long anyway.

This was only supposed to be a little bit of fun. A conquest. Sure he knew it wouldn’t be so simple for Bard, but he still had thought it would take him a couple of weeks to flirt his way into the man’s trousers, and a couple more weeks until it was over.

Feelings were not something Thranduil had factored into the equation.

On Bard’s side or his own.

And he wasn’t sure which set of feelings were throwing him off more.

He hadn’t expected Bard to actually care about him, but he did, he so clearly did, the man was hardly even trying to hide it anymore.

Bard smiled when he saw him, when Thranduil told a stupid joke he laughed, when Thranduil teased him he got this impossibly fond look on his face, when he saw Thranduil with Legolas Bard looked like he was melting.

No matter how hard Thranduil _knew_ he was making his life, the man was still genuinely happy to see him.

No, it was more than that. More than just happy. He knew what it was, what the beginning of it was at least. But that was frightening, something Thranduil wasn’t used to. So Thranduil wasn’t thinking about it.

Bard cared, Thranduil wasn’t used to that. Galion cared about him of course, but not in the way Bard seemed to. And Thranduil was pretty sure his father had stopped caring, really caring that is, a long while ago, otherwise he would be here. But he never was.

He wasn’t used to caring either. As a general rule, Thranduil cared about very few people. He had cared about his mother and she had died, he had cared about his father and he had all but left.

He cared about Legolas, he cared about his friends and Galion, although not even close to the extent that he did for Legolas. Legolas was the only one who wouldn’t be okay without him.

Only now, Thranduil was beginning to wonder if Bard would be okay without him. Because for some reason Bard cared, in a different way to the others.

Thranduil wasn’t entirely sure what to do with that right now.

So it was no wonder he kept replaying Saturday over and over in his mind.

He knew what was happening, no matter how much he denied it.

Thranduil was falling for him.

Quick and hard.

And that had not been part of the plan. Thranduil wasn’t sure what to do about it. Wasn’t sure if he wanted to do anything about it.

Why could nothing be simple?

“Thranduil?”

Thranduil sat there in class on Tuesday, once again lost in his thoughts when a voice pulled him out of his mind, and had it been any other voice he would probably have snapped, just like he had at Mr Beorn earlier that day.

But no, this was Bard’s voice. It wasn’t wrenching him out of his thoughts. It was coaxing him back into the present.

“Sorry, yes Mr Bowman?” Thranduil asked, eyes focusing and locking with Bard’s down the front, where he had a concerned look about him.

“Are you with us?” He asked, far gentler than he probably should have given the room full of sixth formers currently looking at Thranduil.

Thranduil glanced quickly up at the board, he understood everything there, they were clearly discussing the symbolism of windows and doors in the book and gothic in general, but that didn’t really help him suddenly know exactly what the class had just been talking about while he was a million miles away.

“Honestly? Not really, sorry.” Thranduil admitted, he probably couldn’t have lied to Bard if he’d wanted to.

“Well, see me after for a moment will you and try to stay with us will you, sorry if I’m boring you.” Bard said, but his tone was amused.

“You could never bore me sir.” Thranduil said, voice deliberately teasing and making the whole class titter, Thranduil could see Bard tamp down a little blush before just rolling his eyes and ploughing on with his lesson, but when Thranduil caught his eye and gave him a wink, Thranduil could see that fond smile playing over his lips as he wrote on the whiteboard.

Next to him he could practically feel Tauriel’s disapproval and she copied down her notes. They hadn’t spoken about it, Tauriel didn’t want to hear it, which was ironic considering that if she actually let Thranduil tell her about it she probably wouldn’t find herself disapproving quite so much. But she was all about plausible deniability at the moment. She didn’t want to know, so Thranduil wouldn’t tell her.

The lesson went on and Thranduil did his upmost not to drift away into thought again, and for the most part he succeeded, even deigning to answer a couple of questions as it went on, but most of his attention still more on Bard and them – if there even really was a them, this was getting far too confusing – than it was on the lesson.

When the lesson finished, Thranduil took his time packing up his satchel so that the rest of the class had left the room by the time he had wandered up to Bard’s desk, moving around to perch on the edge of it, next to Bard’s chair, he saw the way Bard’s eyes couldn’t help but drag along his thigh.

“Anything I can help you with sir.” Thranduil all but purred, smirking as Bard blushed.

“I just wanted to check everything was okay, you’ve seemed pretty absent lately.” Bard explained, voice disarmingly sincere. “Although you seem to be back to your normal self now.” Bard finished smiling that little smile that did things to Thranduil’s insides.

“I’m fine.” Thranduil smiled. “Just thinking about thinks.”

“Good things?” Bard asked, eyes warm and soft as he looked at Thranduil.

“You things, so yes, good things.” Thranduil replied, and he had intended it to be cheeky, but instead it just sounded honest, which of course, it was. Only Thranduil wasn’t used to saying soft little things like that and meaning them unless it was aimed at Legolas.

But then Bard’s smile somehow got even softer and Thranduil found it rather hard to worry about anything when Bard was looking at him like that.

“Anything in particular?” Bard asked and Thranduil could read the concern in his voice, he supposed he had been rather quiet yesterday and today, he just wasn’t used to someone worrying about him like that.

“Thinking about Saturday.” Thranduil admitted freely.

“Oh?” Bard prompted, and Thranduil could tell he was worried, and if Thranduil knew Bard, which at this point he really felt like he did, what he was worried about was whether Thranduil thought he had overstepped his bounds – as if that was possible as far as Thranduil was concerned.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For warming me up and driving me home.”

“As if I would have left you there. Just don’t do it again.”

“Well, given that I got to sit in your lap I’m tempted to do it again to try my luck.” Thranduil teased and Bard swatted his leg.

“Behave. I was only trying to warm you up, you were shivering so hard your teeth were clattering.”

“I know, I really am grateful.” Thranduil told him earnestly and quietly, suddenly a little overcome and unable to really look at Bard, he was just looking at him with so much lo- fondness, it was overwhelming him, making his stomach do flips.

“I would do it in again heartbeat.” Bard smiled. “Although I’d rather you didn’t go out in the freezing cold rain without a car or coat again. I care about you far too much for that.” Bard said, and maybe the last part was supposed to sound flippant, but it didn’t, not even remotely.

“Would you let me kiss you again?” Thranduil asked, still hesitant to look at Bard. He had only kissed him on the cheek, but his lips had tingled for the rest of the day.

 When had this become more than a conquest to him?

“Not here.” Bard replied softly, and it hadn’t been the answer Thranduil had been expecting, and he wasn’t sure what it meant, but he knew that even if he hadn’t known it, it was the answer he had wanted.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Thranduil said with a smile and with a wink he left the room, even though he would much rather stay, because he had promised Glorfindel and Maedhros that he would meet them in the common room, and they were two people he did not want to get curious because although they were his friend, they could not keep their mouths shut about anything.  

They weren’t hard to find, Maedhros’ flaming red hair always making he and Glorfindel easy to locate, even among the throng on sixth formers in the common room. Thranduil sauntered across the room and lid himself into a chair by his friends, idly wondering where Tauriel had gotten to just as she pulled up the chair next to him, tucking into her salad.

“Thran, nice of you to join us.” Glorf remarked sarcastically, Thranduil glared which unfortunately made him laugh instead of anything else.

“It’s been five minutes since class ended.” Thranduil pointed out, tone unamused.

“Yeah but you’re normally the first one out of class.” Glorf added, and Thranduil supposed he was right.

“Although given what Mr Bowman looks like I can’t blame you.” Maedhros grinned, flicking his long red hair.

Tauriel rolled her eyes at them all.

“Anyway, we have something far more important to talk about than Mr Bowman’s hotness.” Glorf announced, successfully ending the previous conversation.

“What’s that then?” Tauriel asked, still stabbing salad leaves with far more force than necessary, but that was just her really.

“Thranduil’s eighteenth.” He declared with a smirk. “You still good for Friday?”

“Yeah, Galion can look after Legolas, but the party can’t be at my house, if you ‘surprise’ me by throwing it there anyway like last year I will throw you out.” Thranduil reminded him, he had been less than happy last year and had ended up scaring everyone there when he ordered them all out of his house because Legolas was not enjoying the noise and was getting overwhelmed.

“Yeah, promise we aren’t doing that again this year. Or ever.” Maedhros assured him, even managing to look a little sheepish.

“Yeah, it’s going to be at mine, no parents and no surprises.” Glorf confirmed, and that was good, Glorf had a massive house – not as large as Thranduil’s – but still, huge.

“Good. Who’s coming?” Thranduil asked, you’d think he would know, given that it was his own party, but honestly it was more like a social event at this point.

“Everyone. Well, everyone who matters anyway. And even as an extra birthday present, someone who will really piss off Thorin just for being invited.” Maedhros grinned.

“You didn’t!” Thranduil remarked in disbelief, a smirk of his own already overtaking his lips.

“Oh we did.” Glorf winked and Thranduil started laughing, throwing his head back with unadulterated glee.

“You are all assholes.” Tauriel griped.

“Shut up you love us.” Maedhros snorted and that was a very unattractive noise.

“It’s still mean.” Tauriel complained, always trying to be a moral compass for them, and always failing.

“It’s not. He’ll have a great time, hopefully meet someone far nicer than Oakenshit.” Glorf argued, even though they all knew they had only really invited Bilbo to get at Thorin, but still, he might enjoy himself, he wouldn’t be coming if he didn’t think he might enjoy himself.

“Yeah, we’re not forcing him to do anything.” Maedhros added, Tauriel rolled her eyes and Thranduil just smirked.

“Have you planned anything other than lots of people and even more booze round yours, or is there actual entertainment, other than you falling around drunk I mean.” Thranduil asked, taking a couple of bites of his lunch while Maedhros glared at him, knowing his comment had been aimed at him.

“Of course we have.” Maedhros grumbled as I it was obvious, which it wasn’t, they were both thoroughly disorganised.

“Oh?” Thranduil mused, wondering who they had picked.

“Just some small time band from town, nobodies, but I like them.” Glorf explained, swiping a chip from Maedhros when he wasn’t looking.

“And do I like them? It is my birthday not yours.” Thranduil pointed out, Glorf’s taste in music was usually not the same as his.

“Well we’re just going to have to find out wont we?” Glorf replied, Maedhros slapping his hand this time when he tried to swipe another chip.

“I guess we will.” Thranduil agreed.

“Mae?” Tauriel piped up suddenly beside him.

“Yeah?” He answered, Glorf taking the opportunity to swipe yet another chip, despite having his own lunch right in front of him.

“Weren’t you supposed to be helping out after school on Friday?” Tauriel reminded him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, so.” Maedhros replied with a shrug.

“So that’s when we’ve scheduled Thranduil’s party?” She pointed out, deliberately speaking slowly to make sure Maedhros knew she thought he was an idiot.

“Well it’s not like I’m actually going to willingly stay behind after school is it?” He answered, almost laughing at the ludicrousness of it.

“I wasn’t aware you had a choice.” Tauriel added, disapproving frown firmly in place.

“Peredhel told me to stay, so I’ll get a mild slap on the wrist. Honestly when does anyone ever do what he tells them?” Maedhros snorted, he really needed to stop doing that, even if it was pretty funny.

“Point taken.” Tauriel said and Thranduil had to agree with them there.

 

Thranduil was in the middle of his Classics class on Thursday when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, fishing it out stealthily and being pleasantly surprised to see a message from Bard waiting for him. He didn’t usually text him in class, and usually Thranduil still had to be the one to initiate it, even if the replies came readily.

_I know this is last minute, but is it okay if Tilda comes back with you and Legolas after school today?_

Thranduil looked up quickly to check that Mr Noldor wasn’t watching before tapping out a reply.

_Sure, why? Has anything happened?_

Thranduil sent back, wondering why he suddenly had Tilda that afternoon, not that he minded, she was absolutely adorable and highly amusing. She could stay forever as far as Thranduil was concerned, they all could.

_Yeah, Bain has managed to bang his head and I need to take him to hospital right now_

Bard answered, worry lighting up in him, even though he hardly knew Bain.

_I hope he is alright! Sigrid can come back with us too if you need someone to look after her_

Thranduil offered, looking up and narrowly missing being caught with his phone out by the teacher.

_Really? You wouldn’t mind?_

Bard asked, as if Thranduil would have offered if he did.

_Of course not, she is more than welcome, you all are._

Thranduil replied, paying attention for a few minutes even when he dealt his phone vibrate again to answer some questions and make it look like he was listening. They were only talking about the kids, but it was still probably best that Mr Noldor didn’t confiscate his phone and work out who he was talking to. 

_Thank you Thranduil, I owe you one_

Thranduil tapped out his reply when the teacher was safely looking in the other direction.

_I am sure you will think of a way to repay me ;)_

Thranduil teased, answering another question for Mr Noldor when no one else was offering. Really this stuff wasn’t hard, the people in his year needed to get a grip.

_Stop it you, don’t be bad_

Bard had sent back, and he must know what that sounded like, how teasing it was.

_I’m not the one being bad, you’re the one distracting me from my class. Very naughty of you._

Thranduil sent, unable to keep the grin off his face as Bard entered more and more easily into these little flirtatious exchanges every day.

_I’m sure you’re multitasking valiantly, now be good and pay attention, I’ll see you later_

Thranduil smiled at the message and pocketed his phone, the last ten minutes of the lesson dragging on far more than it had any right to.

But eventually the lesson did end and Thranduil made a swift exit into the car park and drove down to the primary school, managing to get there and waiting in the playground before they starting pouring out from their afterschool groups.

It wasn’t long before he saw that flash of blonde hair darting towards him, braced and ready to catch him, Tilda running along beside him and stopping when her father wasn’t next to Thranduil as he normally was, these days they usually waited for Legolas and Bard’s kids together.

“Thranduil, where is my da?” Tilda asked, finally having really got the hang of saying his name.

“He has asked me to pick you up today, so you can come round ours with Legolas.”

“Really!” She squealed excited, taking hold of Thranduil’s free hand.

“Yes, but we also need to find your sister, she’s coming with us.” Thranduil explained.

“Oh, okay.” Tilda smiled, getting Thranduil to lift her up so she could keep a look out, before happily shouting. “Look! There she is.”

Thranduil set Tilda down and let her chase over to collect her sister and bring her over.

“Hello mister Thranduil.” Sigrid greeted, he did not know her well, but he was at least a fairly familiar face by this point, dropping Tilda home and collecting Legolas so much. “Where’s da?” Sigrid asked walking beside them as they made their way to Thranduil’s car.

“He’s had to take your brother to the doctors, but don’t worry, he’s okay.” Thranduil told her, not wanting to worry her but not wanting to lie either.

“Oh.” Sigrid said, and she looked nervous, Thranduil would make it his mission to distract her.

And really, he thought he did really quite well. All four of them were piled up on blankets on the floor of his large living room, all of their nails had been painted by Tilda and Legolas and Thranduil was apparently on hair duty, braiding them all into intricate plaits and even finding a few flowers to weave in.

Some silly cartoon was on in the background but really they were playing a silly make believe game of Tilda’s invention involving dragons and beautiful elves, really she had an excellent imagination.

And that was how Bard and Bain found them, Galion must have let them in, the four of them sat in the living room laughing hard, nails painted bringht pink and blue, hair braided with pretty flowers and the tv on in the background.

“I can see you all had fun.” Came Bard’s amused voice from the large archway that lead into the living room, Bain by his side.

“Bard!” Thranduil exclaimed happily at the same time as his children yelled ‘da!’.

Thranduil held out his hand and wiggled his fingers and eyebrows at Bard who rolled his eye but settled down next to Thranduil in the little nest of pillows anyway.

“And are you okay Bain?” Thranduil asked, making sure there was space for him as well.

“Yes, but my head still hurts.”

“Well would some delicious dinner help? It will be ready in a few minutes.” Thranduil asked with a grin. “I found out from your sisters that sausage and mash is your favourite.” Thranduil added, a smile breaking out over Bain’s face.

“Really!” Bain shouted happily.

“Really really.” Thranduil grinned. “But only if you all go wash your hands in time.” He continued and they all darted off in the direction of the bathroom.

“Thank you, you’re just, god, you’re way too good for me. You’re going to get me into so much trouble.” Bard sighed, his warm brown green eyes searching in Thranduil’s for long moments.

And then Bard was shaking his head with an impossibly fond smile, and he was pressing a gentle kiss to Thranduil’s cheek, just like the one Thranduil had given him on Saturday, but instead of then running away, Bard just stood and offered Thranduil a hand, helping a still rather dazed Thranduil off the floor.

Bard’s hard was both soft and rough as he tugged Thranduil up from the floor, smiling that smile at him as they stood slightly too close, before resting a hand on the small of Thranduil’s back and steering him in the direction of the kitchen.

He didn’t even say ‘I shouldn’t have done that’.

They sat in the grand dining room, all bunched up the same end of the huge table, Bard to Thranduil’s left, and all stuffing their faces (or taking measured elegant bites in Thranduil’s case), laughing and joking and all of a sudden, Thranduil was completely overcome with…something.

Bard was helping Legolas cut his sausages and Tilda was chattering away to him and Sigrid and Bain were giggles and they felt like a family.

This was what having a family should feel like.

Thranduil didn’t know what to do with that.

Especially as halfway through the meal he got a text message from his father telling him that he wouldn’t be able to make it home for his birthday on Friday. A text message.

So Thranduil ended up putting all of his effort into not crying, because right now he rather felt like he might, whether because of Oropher or Bard he did not know.

“That was delicious.” Bard smiled at him after the meal, when his kids were getting in the car and Tilda and Legolas were saying their goodbyes. “And thank you, for what you did today”

“No problem.” Thranduil told him, voice quieter than he had intended, and did his best to smile, but he was still feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

“Are you okay? You’ve gone a little quiet.” Bard asked, concern colouring his voice, and somehow that was just making it worse, especially when there was a warm hand on his cheek, thumb caressing the smooth skin there.

“I’m fine.” Thranduil answered, forcing a smile, and Bard didn’t look convinced (Thranduil wasn’t exactly surprised by that) but he didn’t look like he was going to push either.

“You can talk to me you know, anytime. If you need anything just call me.” Bard told him, completely sincere, he lingered like that, and for a second, Thranduil thought he was going to kiss him, but then he just let his hand fall gently. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bard added, and with one last squeeze to his hand, he turned and left.

“Thran?” Legolas started after they had leg, tugging on his clothes to get his attention.

“Yes little leaf?” He asked, scooping him up and heading up the large staircase with him, trying his hardest to sound as normal as possible and not like he was a bundle of emotions he didn’t know how to deal with.

“Do you love Tilda’s da?” He asked, ever intuitive, fiddling with Thranduil’s hair as they went.

“What makes you ask that?” Thranduil evaded, knowing he should probably tamp down whatever it was that was giving him away.

“’Acause you look at him different and he makes you smile and stuff.” Legolas explained rather astutely for such a little kid, Thranduil supposed it was just because Legolas knew him so well.

“Yeah, I like him, I like him a lot.” Thranduil admitted, refusing to use the other L word.   

“He likes you a lot as well.” Legolas told him.

“Yeah, I’m getting that.” Thranduil agreed, this was not what he’d intended when it all started, but _god_ did he want it.

He wanted it so much it terrified him.

He wanted them to be a family.

And that was just never going to happen, no matter how much he might want it.

Hell, even if that was what Bard wanted it would be nigh on impossible.

This was not good.

 

Thranduil was even more absent on Friday than he had been on Monday, once again lost in thought about Bard. Mainly wondering how the fuck he had ended up getting himself into such a complicated situation.

It was the first time he had wanted something and hadn’t just taken it.

He had no idea if there was any way he could have it.

Christ Bard could get into so much trouble, Thranduil didn’t want to ruin his life for goodness sake, he’d leave before he let Bard do that.

 Thranduil wasn’t even particularly interested in the excited chatter going all around the sixth form about his party that evening. He’d put on a show of being super excited for Legolas that morning and he really did love the special birthday painting he had made at school for him, it was probably his favourite gift ever to be honest.

Bard had no idea it was his birthday, probably only because he was late to form time so no one was shouting about it while he was near. He got a text asking if he was okay when he didn’t show, Thranduil just told him that Legolas had been running late, which was technically true, but the only reason Legolas had been running late was because Thranduil was so distracted and slow this morning.

The day passed by without him really noticing, he was in fact climbing into his own car to go get Legolas when Maedhros caught him.

“Thran, your party, Glorf’s house, I’m riding with you. Remember.” He laughed. “Good to know you’re really excited.” He added with another snort.

“Oh Yeah.” Thranduil realised. “Galion is picking up Legolas right.” He even had his outfit waiting for him at Glorf’s they’d been so organised.

So Thranduil drove over to Glorf’s instead, changed into obscenely tight trousers, a fitting shirt and a rich draping jumper. He looked good.

The only person he cared about looking good for wasn’t here.

But the party got going and the alcohol was flowing freely so Thranduil was, predictably, rather drunk rather fast.

And it had done absolutely nothing to help, he still felt completely lost.

Well, actually lost was the wrong word. He just felt like he was in an unfairly impossible situation.

So he was sat alone on the ground leaning against the wheel of his car, drinking something which tasted ridiculously strong straight out of the bottle, thunking his head back against the car at intervals.

He was pretty sure he was in love with Bard, even if there was no way he would say it. Yet.

And there was something about drunken minds and sober hearts. Which was probably why he was only admitting it to himself now.

He thunked his head back against his car again. Why could nothing in his life be simple?

Then Maedhros had turned up and had been going on whining about how Thran was usually a fun drunk but today he was just being a downer. Thranduil told him to fuck off and wandered off down the street.

Which was where he was now. It was late and for some reason he felt like he still might cry. He wanted to go home. But there was no way he could drive like this and it was a long walk back to his house and at some point he had sat down on the edge of the pavement.

Thranduil fished out his phone and dialled Bard’s number before he could stop himself. Bard picked up on the second ring.

“Thran?” He asked, he sounded groggy, he probably just woke him up, either way his mood lit up tenfold at the sound of his voice, its .

“Sorr’, didn’ mean to wake you, go back to sleeps.” Thranduil tried not to slur and failed completely.

“Thran? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Bard asked, concern rising in his voice, Thranduil could make out the sounds of him getting out of bed.

“Did you know is my birthday today?” Thranduil asked, words foggy with alcohol.

“No I didn’t, I’m sorry, I will make it up to you, just tell me you’re alright.” Bard insisted and Thranduil hummed happily grinning to himself at his words.

“I was at my birthday part, there was a lot of tecililia.” Thranduil told him, butchering up the word tequila completely.

“Thran, are you still there? I can’t hear any music.”

“No, I left.”

“Where are you, are you alright?”

“I’m on a curb.” Thranduil sighed happily, smiling inanely at being able to talk to Bard.  

He was so far gone already.

“Thran, I’m coming to get you, but I need to know where you are.” Bard told him, Thranduil smiled at the thought of seeing him.

“Mm somewhere on Gondolin Street I fink.” Thranduil yawned, the alcohol making him tired as well now.

“Stay awake for me Thran, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Bard said, and Thranduil could hear him talking to someone before the tell-tale sound of a car engine could be heard.

“I want to go home.” Thranduil said down the line.

“I’ll take you home, don’t worry.” Bard assured.

“Can I come home with you?” Thranduil asked and there was a long pause on the other end of the line.

“Not while you’re drunk.” Bard replied ever so softly, and Thranduil was drunk but he still understood his meaning, it warmed him up even sat out in the cold. “Why did you leave your party?”

“Wasn’t enjoying myself. Felt sad.” Thranduil sighed even though he was smiling now.

“Oh Thran why?” Bard asked, worry firing up in his tone again.

“Missed you. And I was thinking about things. Maybe I’ve grown out of parties. Would’ve rather been at home with you with Tilda an’ Leggie painting our nails and Bain and Sig tellin’ me to braid their hair.” Thranduil explained, voice still slurring, eyes closer as he sat there on the phone.

“I’d prefer that too.” Bard told him softly, his lilt practically lulling Thranduil to sleep right there.

He wanted it to be the last thing he heard before he went to bed at night.

Every night.

Thranduil was about to say something else when Bard’s beaten up old jeep pulled up beside him and a pyjama and welly clad Bard was climbing out of it.

“Come on you.” Bard said, voice filled with something Thranduil was scared to identify, even drunk, because it still wouldn’t make their situation easier.

Bard tucked his hands under Thranduil’s arms, pulling him up off the floor, Bard a warm weight behind him as he manoeuvred him into the car, Thranduil lulling into him, nuzzling against his scruff and making Bard chuckle lightly as he got Thranduil into a seat.

“You okay?” Bard asked him, bopping him on the nose gently.

“Hmmm am now.” Thranduil hummed and Bard smiled, carefully shutting the door and coming round the Jeep to get behind the wheel.

Thranduil curled up in his seat, one off his hands groping around to find Bard’s and not letting go once he had it (which must’ve been very inconvenient for Bard because he still needed to change gear, but he never pulled his hand free).  

The ride was quite, but an impossibly comfortable quiet, and it wasn’t long before they pulled up outside Thranduil’s house, Bard coming around the jeep to help Thranduil out.

“Leggie and Galion will be asleep.” Thranduil announced, as though Bard hadn’t already figured that out.

“Key?” He asked Thranduil as he helped him out of the car.

“My right pocket.” Thranduil grinned, throwing his arms around Bard’s neck and pressing them together in a completely inappropriate way (but then what did it even matter at this point?)

Bard rolled his eyes and slid his hand into Thranduil’s right pocket, clearly trying his utmost to be nonchalant about it but not quite managing to keep the blush completely from his face when Thranduil bit at his lip. Thranduil’s trousers really were exceptionally tight tonight.

Bard let them into the house and went into the kitchen where he made Thranduil eat something and drink a glass of water, before refilling it to bring upstairs with them, getting Thranduil to point him in the direction of his bedroom as they went.

“You going to help me undress.” Thranduil grinned, swaying on his feet slightly.

And Bard did help him with his shoes and jumper, but apparently beyond that he was on his own and Bard looked like he was being put through some kind of new form of torture so Thranduil took pity and peeled himself of out his trousers while Bard was in the bathroom and slipped on his pyjama bottoms, before ditching his shirt and sliding into his large, cold bed.

Bard smiled when he saw him all tucked up, he came over and gently pushing Thranduil’s hair back out of his face.

“Goodnight you.” Bard smiled and Thranduil caught his hand easily.

“Stay.” He asked, practically pleaded, still drunk but feeling decidedly cut open and sober in that moment.

“I want to. Oh _god_ do I want to. But I can’t.” Bard told him, still stroking through his hair and for once Thranduil didn’t really push.

“What’s the time?” He asked instead.

“Almost two am, why?”

“It’s not my birthday anymore.” Thranduil sighed, it hadn’t been a great birthday anyway, the last half hour had been though, but it wasn’t his birthday anymore.

“But I haven’t even given you your present yet.” Bad smiled and got his voice was so soft and yet it felt like it was slicing through Thranduil’s heart.

He didn’t stand a chance.

“You got me a present?” He grinned, alcohol fuzzy brain telling him that he couldn’t have because he didn’t know, but not caring because Bard didn’t lie to him.

“Yeah.” Bard smiled.

And then there were gentle lips on his, moving slowly, and Bard’s scruff tickling his face and one hand laced through his hair and the other cupping his cheek and it was perfect.

Thranduil half thought he had slipped into some drunken dream.

But no, it was real.

And it was over far too soon. Thranduil had never wanted it to stop, but Bard nipped his lower lip lightly and pulled back.

“Goodnight Thranduil.” Bard breathed, running his fingers through his hair once more and pressing a final kiss to his forehead before standing up slowly.

“Night.” Thranduil murmured before falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of Bard.

He just wished Bard would be the first thing he saw when he woke up as well, and it hurt, but he couldn't see how that would ever be the case. 

But at this point, Thranduil had no idea how to go back, he doubted he had the strength to either.

So for now, he dreamt instead. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahah I'm sorry this took so long pls don't hate me at least this was longer than usual
> 
> And if it reassures you I don't plan to ever abandon it, my life just got cray cray
> 
> But nothing motivates me to write faster quite like comments, so let me know if you're still liking it! <3
> 
> Again, super sorry for the wait! Ily all <3


	7. Chapter 7

 

Bard sat outside his house in his jeep.

It was half past two in the morning.

He was wearing his pyjamas.

He had just kissed Thranduil.   

And he could not bring himself to regret it.

After all how could he? When Thranduil had been so sad and happy all at once but he could see as the happiness started to outweigh the sadness and he had just been overwhelmed with the want, the _need_ , to kiss him.

And now he was sat in his car outside his house knowing that he should regret it, but just…not.  

In fact he could hardly stop smiling.

He got out and headed back indoors, gently waking up his neighbour Hilda from where she was napping on the sofa to tell her she could go home, at which he got swatted and shoved away.

“Piss off, I’m sleeping, I’ll leave in the morning. Your sofa is comfy.” She grumbled and Bard laughed a little, finding a blanket to toss over her and heading upstairs to his own bed.  

Bard crawled back under his covers, falling asleep with a smile still plastered on his face, Bard hoped that he didn’t regret it in the morning either. He hoped that he didn’t ever regret it.

Bard was woken up far too early the next morning given his two am excursion, by three little bodies jumping on his bed (and him) and waking him up with an undignified ‘ooof’, which at least worked well to immediately and completely kill the morning problem he tended to wake up with after invariably dreaming of long silver hair and a wicked smirk.

“Wake up da!” Tilda yelled happily, dragging back the covers and bouncing on the bed.

“Ugh, I’m tired you little pickles.” Bard groaned, burrowing down further into the bed which only encouraged his children more.

“But da it’s the weekend! We can’t waste it!” Sigrid reasoned, prodding him to try and get him to move.

Bard wondered if Legolas did this to Thranduil. Then with a thought completely unbidden, he wondered what waking up next to him would be like, four pairs of knobbly knees hitting the bed instead of three.

“Come on da! I’m bored!” Bain informed him, helping his sisters drag him out of bed.

“You know, one day you’ll be teenagers, and all you’ll want to do is sleep as well.” Bard griped as he allowed himself to be dragged out of bed and corralled downstairs but his kids. “Alright, what’s for breakfast?” He asked.

“Pancakes!” The three of them chorused, and Bard grinned, he loved making pancakes, he wondered if Thranduil and Legolas liked pancakes.

He flipped the pancakes for them all and washed some strawberries for Sigrid, fried some bacon for Bain, got a cheeky scoop of ice cream for Tilda and threw some banana and syrup on his own.

“So what are we doing today then?” Bard asked as they all munched down the last of their pancakes, they usually had some idea of what they wanted to do.

“The park!” Bain yelled at the exact same time that Tilda shouted “Playground!” and Sigrid went for “Swimming!”.

“Okay, well how about we go swimming today because it’s all rainy and then to the park and playground tomorrow?” Bard suggested, really not fancying the mud that would come along with playing outside today if he could help it.

None of his kids particularly cared about the mud, and neither did Bard really, but he did care about masses of washing and trying to get it out the carpets, and somehow it always managed to get in the carpets.

So they collected together all of their stuff, Bard making triple sure that they all had towels and swimsuits before letting them all go bouncing off into the car, before Bard started the car and drove off he shot off a quick text to Thranduil, even though he knew the chances of him being up before 1pm were practically non-existent.

_Hey, just checking in, let me know you’re okay?_

He wasn’t going to bed able to answer his phone until they finished swimming unfortunately, but he wanted Thranduil to wake up to something that might make him smile, he couldn’t stand knowing he had been sad enough to leave his own party yesterday.

Luckily it was still fairly early in the day so the local swimming pool wasn’t heaving with people, that always made trying to keep and eye on three lively children obscenely tiring, even if they were very well behaved children.

Tilda stuck close, giggling away as Bard helped her learn how to swim, while Bain and Sigrid went down the water slides so many times Bard was surprised they weren’t completely sick of them yet. They all played together for a while, Tilda alternating between clinging on like a bear to Bard’s back and doing her best swimming beside him as they chased the others.

Unsurprisingly they managed to completely exhaust themselves by late lunchtime, flagging and telling him they were hungry. And because it was the weekend and not because he was way too soft he gave in to their begs for burgers and chips for lunch.  

They got dressed and he got them all food at the café attached to the swimming pool and fished his phone out of his bag where three text messages were waiting for him.

_I feel like a train ran over my head_

_And I might be delusional but did you kiss me last night_

_Actually don’t tell me if you didn’t, I’d rather be able to believe it did happen_

Bard smiled at his phone as he munched on some of his chips and tapped out a reply.

_Take some paracetamol and drink lots of water and if that doesn’t work you can always ask me to kiss it better_

Bard sent back, knowing that would make it clear that he had most definitely kissed him last night, and god had he enjoyed it.

And he would do it again in a heartbeat.

He really should be freaking out far more than he was, but it was difficult to do that when you were this happy, so somewhere along the line he had stopped stopping himself.

He was still utterly terrified he was going to end up caught and jobless if not worse.

But frankly, Thranduil seemed more than worth the risk.  No, Thranduil _was_ more than worth the risk.

He tried to ignore the fact that the rest of their lives was what Bard wanted, and from where he was sat, it looked a little impossible.

Bard was only a couple of bites into his burger when his phone buzzed again.

_Pretty please will you come and kiss it better?_

Bard chuckled to himself, he could practically see the expression Thranduil would have, all low eyelashes and lip biting.

_We’re at the swimming pool at the moment, but I was going to take the kids to the park and playground tomorrow, and well, if I were to bump into you…_

“Da, what’s making you smile like that?” Sigrid asked with a curious look.

“Nothing sweetheart.” Bard lied, he never lied to his children, but he really could do without them nosing into his private life. Although at some point he would have to talk to them about Thranduil in some capacity.

“We don’t believeee yooooou.” Tilda grinned around a mouthful of burger just as Bard’s phone buzzed again, Bard did the adult thing and stuck his tongue out at Tilda who giggled.

_You mean I missed out on you without a shirt! I feel cheated, you’ll have to make it up to me later. And I’m sure I could accidentally bump into you tomorrow._

Bard smiled at his phone again even as it lit up with another message.

_(I still can’t believe you actually kissed me)_

“Da, you’re doing it again.” Sigrid commented, Tilda nodding her agreement.

“Til, would you like to see Legolas at the playground tomorrow?” Bard asked, hoping it would distract her as he tapped out his reply.

_I could do it again to convince you if you like? And I look forward to bumping into you tomorrow_

Bard shot back with a grin, knowing he shouldn’t be saying things like this, should be stopping it, but unable to help himself.

He was in complete freefall.

“Oh yes yes yes yes!” Tilda shouted happily, but Sigrid was not so easily distracted, and neither apparently was Bain, starting to look interested in the conversation about their da’s grinning.

“Is it mister Thranduil that is making you smile?” Sigrid asked, sly look on her face like she knew she had just unravelled it.

“Yeah.” Bard decided to admit, like he could deny it as his smile doubled when his phone buzzed in his hand again.

_Am I dreaming? Someone pinch me_

Bard laughed a little at his phone before looking up at three inquisitive faces.

“Do you love him?” Sigrid teased and Bard was overwhelmed by the fact that he did not know how to answer that right now.

Because even if the answer wasn’t quite yes yet, it would be soon.

Very soon.

“Da! Is Legolas going to be my brother!” Tilda shrieked suddenly and it served to highlight the strange situation.

Because yes essentially Legolas would become her bother, but technically he would be her uncle, and that was just weird.  

And that was only in a world which they were able to get married. Or even really be together. Which they weren’t.

And that was breaking Bard’s heart a little more every day.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves darlin’.” Bard replied gently with a softer smile, trying not to let himself get sad at the thought of a future he and Thranduil were almost certainly going to be denied.

The kids looked miraculously content with that answer, or they just decided their burgers were more interesting again and went back to them.

_I promise you’re not dreaming, I’ll see you tomorrow_

Bard sent back, returning to his meal only to be interrupted a few seconds later by his phone again.

_I look forward to it_

Thranduil send and Bard smiled, he could see his cheeky look perfectly in his head, it almost certainly would be accompanied by a wink.

They finished their lunch and headed home, the kids invariably getting a second wind and becoming lively again as the afternoon wore on, but Bard managed to keep them entertained in the house as well as get a big chunk of marking done.

He was rather proud of himself really.

He made up some tale about fantastical worlds for a bed time story, successfully sending them all down to sleep (despite the obvious awesomeness of his storytelling skills) and made a mental note to remember where he had left off for tomorrow, because they would surely want a sequel.

Bard tidied some bits up and finished off some more of his marking before making his way up to an early night, climbing into bed and wishing nothing more than to be able to kiss Thranduil goodnight again.

To be able to do it every night.

_I wish I could kiss you goodnight again_

Bard sent without even thinking about it, he shouldn’t be doing things like that, he was already too far gone to care.

_Me too, but for now…_

Was Thranduil’s reply, accompanied by a ridiculous picture of his beautiful face scrunched up in an exaggerated kissy-face.

Bard sent a just as silly one back. He hadn’t felt this light in a long time.

He went to sleep with a smile on his face and his hand curled around his phone, dreaming of silver hair and soft lips.

Amazingly, Bard woke up himself the next morning and not by three children jumping on him as was the nor on the weekends, and as such he woke up with the problem that had become par for the course since Thranduil had walked into his life.

Usually, working on autopilot, Bard got up and marched himself into a cold shower. But today was Sunday, and his kids were apparently letting him have something of a lie-in, and he was comfy and warm and a terrible person.

He didn’t even bother trying to think of something other than ice blue eyes, silken hair and teasing smiles, there really wouldn’t have been any point. They had a monopoly on his thoughts at the moment.

He really was a terrible person.

But a sated terrible person so he found it pretty hard to care.

He had a big full English breakfast ready and waiting for the kids when they stumbled out of bed not long after him, weekends were big breakfast days as they only ever had time for toast or cereal during the school week.

And unsurprisingly Tilda was dragging them out the house before it was even half past ten, even though Bard somehow seriously doubted that Thranduil was even out of bed yet, let alone already down the park.

But Tilda seemed happy enough to play with her siblings until her friend arrived, Bain swinging around on the monkey bars and making Bard cringe the whole time, at least Tilda didn’t fancy giving them a try without him yet.

It was actually only half eleven when a little blonde whip of hair tore past Bard and crashed into Tilda excitedly, Bard turning around with a smile to see Thranduil climbing out the car at a far more measured pace and sauntering over to him with a smile.

 _God_ he looked good, all indecently tight trousers and draping jumpers perfectly framing his figure. In fact he looked far too good for the park, which made Bard grin, because that meant it was for his benefit.

“Fancy bumping into you here.” Thranduil smirked as he came over and sat himself down on the bench next to Bard, casually crossing one unfairly long leg over the other.

“A shocker really.” Bard grinned right back, trying to wrap his head around how this amazing man had only just turned eighteen.

“I’m still half convinced I’m dreaming.” Thranduil said, biting on his lip in a way that may or may not have been calculated, Bard couldn’t tell.

“You’re not.” Bard assured as he let his hand drop to Thranduil’s knee, squeezing it gently.

“Care to convince me?” Thranduil asked with a teasing smile that made Bard rumble out a little laugh.

He gave a quick look around them, just in case, before deeming the coast as clear of anyone who knew who they were, and leaning in to press a quick and chaste kiss to Thranduil’s pouty lips.

Thranduil who apparently hadn’t expected Bard to actually do it, was too surprised to return the kiss before it was gone, Bard just smiled at him and his dazed expression, leaning forward to tuck an errant bit of hair behind his ear.

“I’m going to need you to do that again. Preferable a lot. All the time in fact.” Thranduil babbled, Bard reckoned he was probably the first person in the world to be able to get Thranduil to babble.

“Later.” Bard conceded. “Kissing you repeatedly in broad daylight would be just asking for someone to catch us.”

“There’s no one here who knows us.” Thranduil protested, pouting that little pout of his.

“Do you want me to go back to refusing to kiss you at all?” Bard asked, not that he thought he could at this point.

“No!” Thranduil practically yelped.

“Then behave.” Bard grinned, resisting the temptation to kiss him again anyway.

“I have to ask.” Thranduil started. “What made you suddenly decide you’re okay wit this.” His voice was so tentative, like he was worried one wrong word really would make Bard stop it all.

“I’m not okay with it.” Bard responded, knowing it was the wrong way to put it the second he saw the slight hurt in Thranduil’s features. “No, no that’s not what I meant.” 

Bard took Thranduil’s hand in his own and laced their fingers together in an attempt to reassure him while he spoke.

“I’m not okay with the fact you are my student. I would give anything for a different situation, anything at all. But I can’t, this is what we have, as shit as it is. And I just decided that you’re worth the risk. To me you are worth the risk. You’re worth so much it scares me.” Bard breathed, it was too early for confessions, and yet there it was, teetering on the edge of his tongue. But he didn’t say it, not yet. 

But that was the reason. The reason he stopped resisted, begun to just let it happen. That confession of feeling almost ready to be voiced. The fact that he knew it was going to be true very soon, if it wasn’t already.

That was why he had stopped fighting it, had found himself unable to fight it anymore.

“Oh.” Was his only reply, and it felt like Thranduil just couldn’t quite fathom why he would mean so much to anyone, Bard hated it, he would make sure he knew it, believed it.

“I mean it.” Bard said, letting his sincerity breathe through his words.

It seemed to make Thranduil shy as he nodded his head a little, Bard pressed another kiss to his smooth cheek, their joined hands rest gently in his lap as they watched their children playing.

The kids continued to race around the playground, always being good to stay in sight, apparently having endless amounts of energy, and somewhere along the way Bard had ended up with Thranduil tucked into his side, dozing against his shoulder, the top of his head just under Bard’s chin.

He loved it, never wanted Thranduil to move. But they were in a public place, so he couldn’t relax. Always imagining the next person to pull up in the car park would be Elrond or Théoden or even Thranduil’s absent father.

But still he didn’t make Thranduil move, even though he should, they were playing a dangerous game being like this out in the open.

But no one who knew either of them did turn up, and the day started to darken, almost everyone else gone form the park, and really it was time for them to be getting home as well, loathe as Bard was to admit it. So he gently coaxed Thranduil awake, running his fingers through his hair and getting him to sit up.

“Time to go home I think.” Bard said, wishing that it was the same place for them all.

“Mmm.” Thranduil agreed, sleepy and reluctant.

“Kids!” Bard called, managing to grab their attention. “Come on, time for home.” And they all begrudgingly plodded back over to them and walked back over to the cars, both Tilda and Legolas practically dropping with exhaustion of the day and needing to be carried.

Bard walked with Thranduil over to his car first, even though he didn’t need any help getting Legolas in his seat, just reluctant to say goodbye.

“Text me when you get home safe.” Bard told him as he stood up from belting Legolas into the seat.

“Yeah, I will.” Thranduil promised.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bard said, and they were really just dragging out their goodbye, which was ridiculous, they were going to see each other tomorrow, even if they could behave nothing like they did today.

“Indeed you will.” Thranduil smiled.

“Da, can Legolas come over next week?” Tilda asked sleepily, Bard sent Thranduil a questioning look.

“Tuesday?” He suggested with a smile.

“Aye, Tuesday.” Bard agreed sharing in his smile, knowing it was another possibility to be away from the school together.

“See you tomorrow then.” Thranduil finished, sighing and getting in the car, Bard caught his hand with his own free one that was not balancing his youngest on his hip.

“One last thing.” Bard said and Thranduil made a curious expression that quickly turned into delight as Bard leant in to kiss him again.

It was deeper, less chaste than before, Bard emboldened by the emptiness of the park and growing darkness.

Thranduil’s lips were soft and full and pliant, he sighed into the kiss and yielded easily, something Bard would guess he didn’t do usually, but he did for Bard and his pretty lips opened for Bard, inviting him into the heat of his mouth.

Bard let his tongue dip inside and slide along Thranduil’s who made a delicious little noise that Bard felt more than heard before Thranduil’s tongue started licking into his mouth instead, pressing closer.

He could kiss Thranduil forever and it would not be enough.

But then Tilda punched him in the arm and Bard was reminded of where they were and that there was a five year old in his arm. So with one final nip to Thranduil’s lower lip, Bard pulled away slowly.

“Goodnight.” Bard grinned, feeling like he was a little drunk on Thranduil for the moment.

“Oh I’m sure it will be.” Thranduil winked successfully making Bard blush before sliding into his car and driving off, Bard smiling after him like an idiot.

“Da, that was gross.” Bain commented and it made him laugh, ruffling his hair as they made their way back to their own car.

“Are you sure you’re not going to marry mister Thranduil?” Sigrid teased him, skipping ahead of him.

“Legolas is going to be my brother!” Tilda shouted happily.

“Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves.” Was all Bard said, because how on earth would he even begin to explain this situation to his children.

They went home and spend the evening lazily watching tv while Bard got through some more of the never ending pile of marking.

The next day, being a Monday, naturally meant that it was a bit of a mission getting everyone – including himself – up and ready for school in time, but they managed it, Bard only being a couple of minutes later than he would like into school rather than actually late for the bell.

And Thranduil carried on his teasing bit, and to be honest it would probably raise more eyebrows if he stopped at this point, but it was accompanied by private little smiles that hadn’t been there before and sent Bard’s stomach into knots, but the good kind.

One thing that he did notice other than Thranduil’s smiles during form time were the absolutely murderous glare that Thorin was sending Thranduil’s way (not that Thranduil seemed to have noticed) but still, maybe Bard would ask him about it because it did not look good.

Actually he should probably ask Thorin about it as he was the one sending it, maybe he’s try to talk to the surly teenager during afternoon registration.

But Bard didn’t get the chance to do that. Because as walked past the common room on his way towards the English office during the lunch break he heard angry shouts and something that sounded worryingly like a table being knocked over.

He hurried into the common room to see what the hell was going on.

“Oh what are you even going to do about it Oakenshield! All I did was invite him to my party.” Thranduil was saying, voice cool and collected, the whole room had parted to the sided, watching this fight unravel, Thorin was absolutely fuming, a table near him looked suspiciously like it had just been flipped over, while Thranduil looked nonchalant, bored even.

No one had even realised he had come in.

“You know damn well what you did you fu– ” Thorin shouted, practically snarling and getting right in Thranduil’s face, well, as much as he could given his height.

But Thorin didn’t finish his sentence because instead he was actually diving at Thranduil, practically bearing his teeth and that was not good. Thranduil shoved him back but Thorin was already coming back at him.

“Enough!” He bellowed with a force and volume that stunned everyone in the room and had them all whirling to face him as he lunged across the room and slung a hand around Thranduil’s waist.

It was definitely a protective move worried about him getting hurt, hopefully it looked teacherly and not something else (the something else that it was). Luckily Dwalin had grabbed a fistful of Thorin’s shirt and was quite successfully holding Thorin back.

Everyone looked cowed, even Thranduil had the decency to look sheepish, Thorin still looked like he was debating launching himself at Thranduil anyway.

“I don’t know what is going on here and I don’t particularly care right now. Thorin, go to the office and cool off, don’t leave until it is time for your next class.” Bard ordered, Thorin turned his murderous look on Bard instead. “Now.” He demanded and Thorin did, thankfully storm off. “Thranduil, my room, now.” Bard ordered.

And Thranduil swept off pouting.

“The rest of you. If anyone moderately impartial wishes to tell me what just happened I would appreciate you coming to see me tomorrow. Until then I would appreciate it if you could pick up the desk.” Bard finished, turning and leaving the room to head up to the English office.

When there he quickly shot off an email to Lindir to let him know why he’d just send Oakenshield his way, before heading back to his own room to try and get the story out of Thranduil, who at least had seemed calm.

“What the hell happened?” Bard asked as he came into his classroom, shutting the door behind him, Thranduil was waiting for him perched on a desk.

“Thorin decided to take issue with my guest list for my party.” Thranduil answered, tone bored, and Bard could tell there was more too it.

“Why did he take issue with it?” Bard asked, arms crossed voice stern but standing slightly closer to Thranduil than a teacher probably should.

“Because I invited Bilbo from year twelve who he has been coveting forever but is too stubborn to admit it.” Thranduil explained and this was sounding more and more like playground politics and Bard did not like it.

“Why did you invite him?” Bard continued.

“To annoy Oakenshield obviously.” Thranduil replied and Bard was very suddenly reminded that Thranduil was a _teenager_ and what the hell was he _doing_ he was kissing and starting something with a teenager even if he did usually seem older.

Right now he didn’t.

And Bard must have backed away slightly because Thranduil hopped down from the desk and grabbed his hand.

“What’s wrong?” Thranduil asked, voice worried, reeling Bard in, even though right now he didn’t really want to be reeled in.

“You’re just a teenager Thranduil. What the hell am I doing? A teenager that deliberately winds people up and has playground fights and cliques.” Bard said, and Thranduil dropped his hands like they had burned him.

“Is that what you think?” Thranduil said and his voice was so small, smaller than his voice ever should be.

“No, of course not. I’m just annoyed.” Bard sighed, it had just been a bit of a reality check.

“At me?” Thranduil asked quietly and Bard really hated hearing that tone from him.

“Yes. But I will get over it.” Bard grumbled affectionately, he just needed to stop pretending that Thranduil wasn’t a teenager.

“Can I help you get over it faster?” Thranduil teased, voice all suggestion and moving in way too close for school, mischievous glint in his eye.

“Thran, no, we’re in school.” Bard told him firmly as Thranduil was tugging him closer by the hips.

“No one can see us, the door is shut.” Thranduil purred into his ear and Bard really needed to stop this.

“It’s not like there’s a lock Thranduil get off.” Bard replied, but Thranduil was pawing gently at his chest and biting his lip.

“Just one little kiss?” He pleaded, batting his eyelids.

“No Thranduil, you are not helping my annoyance.” Bard all but growled.

“Fine.” Thranduil sighed, ducking in to kiss Bard on the cheek anyway and the exact same moment that the door to Bard’s classroom started to open.

They jumped away from each other like they had been electrocuted just as Elrond appeared in the doorway.

“Lindir informed me of a fight and I wanted to check to see if you required backup.” Elrond told him with a smile, before turning that look on Thranduil. “I take it you and Oakenshield have been fighting again. I hope this is the last time.” Elrond added with a very slightly stern voice.

“It will be.” Thranduil replied, and Bard had a feeling that was directed at him not Elrond.

Bard was so petrified of what had just happened that he couldn’t move, let alone have formed a coherent sentence. Luckily for him, Elrond just gave them both a nod and turned to leave.

“Bard I’m so sorry.” He heard Thranduil say as soon as Elrond was far enough away.

“Don’t.” Bard said, leaving the room himself, not listening to what Thranduil went to say next.

That had been way too close.

 It was freaking Bard out. That couldn’t happen. That could never happen again.

He didn’t answer Thranduil’s text message that evening, he needed a beat. He needed to take a step back.

He should have answered Thranduil’s texts, he regretted it the moment he saw him the next day. He looked like he hadn’t slept, his hair was messily tied up, he wasn’t looking at Bard.

He felt horrible.

He wanted to draw Thranduil into his arms and apologise until he didn’t have any breath left.

But they were in school, so he couldn’t.

He finally read his messages, they were apologetic, saying how sorry he was, worried Bard was going to stop this thing between them.

Bard sent back his own slew of sorry text messages. They were just going to have to get their boundaries in school firmly in place, or this was going to end in disaster. Not that Bard was sure how there was any way it was going to end happily anyway.

But he wasn’t thinking about that right now. One problem at a time.

He found time at lunch to text Thranduil, but he didn’t get a reply or a chance to talk to him during school.

He picked Legolas up along with his own children after school and Thranduil was still nowhere to be seen, Bard had hoped he would come over as well, that they would be able to spend time together outside of school, in the safety of his house.

So Bard just sighed and loaded the car with children, taking them all home for the afternoon, hanging onto his phone.

While he was sat in the living room after dinner Legolas and Tilda came over and asked for a film (Robin Hood of course) and after a little while Legolas crawled over into his lap.

“Bard?”

“Yes Legolas.”

“Are you going to marry Thran?” He asked, fidgeting about.

“Who gave you that idea? Was is Tilda.” Bard teased, trying once again to avoid answering that question.

“No. I just wondered ‘acause he loves you and you love him if you were going to marry each other and then we could stay here forever.” Legolas told him and Bard didn’t know what to say.

“Maybe, one day.” Bard replied, even though it was a vain hope, he didn’t so how it could happen, no matter how he wanted it.

Legolas’ words rested heavily on Bard heart, he picked up his phone again and sent Thranduil another text.

_Thran, please call me, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have ignored your messages, please just talk to me_

Bard sent, he didn’t want to think about how many he had sent, too many.

But still he didn’t get a response and now Bard was really getting worried about Thranduil, but he took comfort in the fact that he would see him later when he came to pick up Legolas. 

Only he didn’t, because that evening when the doorbell rang usually signalling Thranduil, it wasn’t Thranduil.

But it was someone who looked very much like him.

There was only one man it could be, and that was Thranduil’s father.

For a second bard thought he was about to get dragged to prison by an angry father.

“I came to pick up my son.” He said, expression bored.

“Oh.” Bard said dumbly, but when Legolas bounded to the door expecting his brother, only to grind to a halt and tuck himself behind Bard’s legs, Bard’s countenance changed considerable. “I was expecting Thranduil.” He told the man who must be Oropher, voice terse, he didn’t like this man, he abandoned his sons.

“Well I told him I wanted to see my son, so I have come for him instead.” Oropher responded voice bored, Bard would bet Thranduil had been allowed much of a say in the matter, Legolas was gripping on to Bard’s trousers.

Bard remember what Thranduil had said. Oropher was essentially a stranger to Legolas.

“With all due respect, I don’t even know who you are, it would be irresponsible of me to let you take Legolas.” Bard said voice curt, he could practically feel Legolas’ relief behind him.

“Oh don’t be ridiculous, you know full well who I am.” Oropher sighed.

“Yes, but Legolas doesn’t seem to.” Bard grit out, words barbed.

“Of course he knows who I am. Legolas stop being silly and come out here.” Oropher instructed, Legolas did not move.

“Maybe if you were around a bit more he would remember you better.” Bard pointed out, voice gone cold.

“Don’t presume to know me.” Oropher replied, meeting Bard’s tone, and Bard was going to growl back but it wouldn’t do any good.

So instead he turned around and crouched down in front of Legolas and his nervous little face.

“Your dad’s come to pick you up, that’s good isn’t it.” Bard tried to convince him, not even sounding convincing to his own ears.

“S’not my ada, Thran is my ada he takes care of me and stuff.” Legolas pouted and Bard wanted to cry.

He heard Oropher’s intake of breath behind him at Legolas’ words. Good. Maybe he’d get his bloody act together.

“Okay, well if you let him take you home Thran will be there wont he, and I’m sure he will read you some more Harry Potter if you ask him really nicely.” Bard tried to bargain as Legolas chewed on his lip.

“Don’ wanna go with him, wanna stay here with you ‘til Thran gets here.” He mumbled and Bard’s heart was breaking a little bit so he gathered Legolas up into a cuddle.

“How about, you go home with him now, and then maybe you and Tilda can have a sleepover on Friday?” Bard suggested, hoping that would be alright with Thranduil.

Oropher didn’t raise a complaint, probably because Legolas was reluctantly nodding his agreement.

He wouldn’t let Oropher put him in the car, Bard had to strap him into his seat, pressing a quick kiss into his blonde hair and shutting the door.

He gave Oropher a cold look, Oropher just drove away.

_Legolas didn’t want to go with Oropher, you might want to be ready to get him out the car_

Bard sent Thranduil, he didn’t get a response again, but he hoped Thranduil had read it. He had been half tempted to keep Legolas there, but that would have caused even more problems.

It was late in the evening, coming up on eleven, when Bard’s mobile rang, Thranduil’s name flashing up on the screen, Bard answered it before the third ring.

“Thranduil.” He started. “God I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have ignored your texts I missed you so much today even though you were right there.” Bard rambled desperately, needing to say it.

“I missed you too, I’m sorry for what I did, I won’t do it again I promise, I know we have to keep it a secret.” Thranduil whispered, and _Christ_ he sounded sad, Bard couldn’t stand it. “I meant to reply, I was just, kind of blindsided by the appearance of my father.”    

“Yeah, are you okay? Is Legolas?” Bard asked, sitting up in bed.

“He’s okay, he won’t talk to Oropher, won’t let him pick him up, won’t even call him ada. He was gone a long time this time. The Oropher spent the next few hours drinking and whining about how he tries he just misses our mother so much that it wasn’t his fault he just can’t be here. Then he announced he was only really dropping by and would be gone in a couple of days anyway, before finally passing out.” Thranduil sighed down the phone.

“You’re amazing you know that, to be able to handle all that. You’re so strong.” Bard told him, wishing nothing more than to have both him and Legolas in his house, where they belonged.

“Thank you. I just needed to hear your voice I think. Needed someone to talk to.” Thranduil breathed, Bard thought he could hear the rustling of covers.

“I always here for you to talk to. I missed you so much.” Bard said again, and it was silly because he saw Thranduil today but it hadn’t been the same, he had missed the way they usually were.

“I’m sorry about what I did, I knew we needed to be careful I was just, I don’t know. But I won’t do it again I promise.” Thranduil promised him, and it relived Bard to hear it, not to have to say it himself.

“Just not in school Thran, even when we’re out in public we need to be careful. But when we’re at home, be it mine or yours, I’ll kiss you twice as much to make up for it.” Bard finished with a little laugh that Thranduil shared, trying to cheer them both up.

“Do you promise?” Thranduil asked, that teasing note back in his tone, letting Bard know he was okay.

“Of course I do.” Bard teased back. “Oh, I told Legolas he and Tilda could maybe have a sleepover on Friday.”

“So I hear. Can we have an adult sleepover as well.” Thranduil cheeked down the phone.

“If you’re good.” Bard smiled back.

“I’ll be on my best behaviour.” Thranduil replied, starting to sound rather sleepy.

“You should get some sleep.” Bard told him.

“I should.” Thranduil agreed, voice getting slower.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, night night.”

“Night night.” Thranduil yawned.

Bard fell asleep once again with his hand curled around his phone, wishing he was curled around Thranduil instead, and that Legolas was tucked in his own room just down the hall.

He wanted a lot of things.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers <3 
> 
> I have organised myself and put my wips on a carousel system with the hopes of updating every one once a week and doing a story for A Thousand Ways To Fall In Love if I have time on top of that
> 
> So basically you can start to expect weekly updates ^^ I do have to give life permission to interrupt my ambitious writing schedule, but this fic will be given priority if that does happen because it is my baby <3 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

 

Thranduil spent most of the week just wishing for Friday to hurry up and arrive. School was certainly much more appealing now Bard was there, and indeed his attendance had shot up since last year, but it was also frustrating.

He couldn’t behave the way he wanted to, he couldn’t be the way he want to be with Bard, even when they were alone, there was no way he was ever going to be as stupid as he had been on Monday.

Nothing in school, he understood that, understood how important that was. But that didn’t mean he liked it.

His father left again on Thursday.  It had been a very short visit. Thranduil couldn’t work out why he had even bothered to drop by at all frankly.

The whole time he had looked like he had something he wanted to say, but he never got around to it.

Thranduil couldn’t find it in him to care.

Legolas hadn’t left Thranduil’s side. Not that he did much anyway, but he stayed even closer, holding onto Thranduil’s leg or hand whenever Oropher was near. He didn’t think it was fear, Legolas just had no idea how to behave around him, it was like having a stranger in the house for him.

Maybe it would be better if Oropher had any idea how to act around them. He didn’t act like a father which was probably for the best because it was too late for that anyway really. And he knew that Oropher loved them, in his own way, but it wasn’t enough, and it didn’t make up for everything else.

So when his father sat around drinking in the evenings and bemoaning how much he missed his wife, Thranduil could only find limited sympathy. Bard missed his wife, he hadn’t abandoned his children, and Oropher shouldn’t have either.

Thranduil wasn’t surprised when Legolas crawled in with him while Oropher was about, he didn’t like having strangers in the house. Thranduil didn’t mind.

And on Thursday, Oropher was gone again, god knows how long for this time. At least a month, probably much longer, the time between visits was only ever getting longer. Probably because they just didn’t need him, not that he’d been there when they had anyway.

He left without saying goodbye.

He always left without saying goodbye.

Thranduil only knew because Galion was cooking them an especially nice breakfast, as if he was the one that had to apologise for the fact that Oropher left at six am without saying goodbye again.

Thranduil wanted to fix it, he just didn’t know how and Oropher didn’t seem know either, or maybe he just couldn’t be bothered.

But Thranduil focused on the good things nowadays. Oropher might have been there, but it didn’t stop him text and calling Bard whenever he felt like it, just because he could. It didn’t stop him from wishing for Friday to some sooner so that they could spend some real time together.

Legolas and Tilda had decided that they wanted to have their sleepover at Bard’s house, which was fine by Thranduil, he was more than happy to tag along, and he knew it would be better for Bard as well, not that Bain and Sigrid weren’t always welcome at his large house as well.

His house probably wouldn’t feel so empty if there were more people in it.

Bard hadn’t changed his mind about Thranduil being allowed to sleep around as well, it was something that had Thranduil vibrating with excitement. But for a different reason than he thought.

It wasn’t because of what they might get up to alone, it was just the idea of staying with him, being together. Bard had practically told them that they were all welcome to stay for the entire weekend if they wanted to.

An entire weekend.

He felt like he was living in a dream.   

_What does one pack for a weekend at the Bowman household?_

Thranduil mused in a text as he shot it off to Bard while standing in the middle of his walk in wardrobe.

_Clothes? Toiletries? I don’t know, normal stuff_

Was Bard’s response, Thranduil smiled at the text and sent one back, they had gotten to the point of near-constant communication now. It was nice, it centred Thranduil. Made him feel like his life made a little more sense than it used to.

_What if I were to accidentally forget my clothes?_

Thranduil asked cheekily, even as he was drawing out some of his favourite soft jumpers and comfy leggings, as well as some of the less comfortable thing he had but that he looked very good in. Not that he really looked bad in anything to be honest.

_Then I guess you’d just have to wear some of mine_

Thranduil smiled at the message, he liked the idea of wearing Bard’s clothes. Walking around in his baggie hoddies and shirts that would be a size or two too big for him, although probably not for long as Thranduil still seemed to be growing.

He wasn’t going to forget his clothes, but he was definitely planning on nicking a few of Bard’s, he got the feeling Bard wouldn’t mind.

_This does not encourage me to bring any clothes with me_

Thranduil pointed out, grabbing on of his nicest coats in case they decided to go anywhere, the days and especially evenings growing increasingly colder now.

_Be good ;) But honestly I don’t know what we’re going to be doing, I haven’t really thought about it. Which was probably silly of me because we’re going to have four excited children in the house and they always need wearing out on the weekends_

That got Thranduil thinking. There was no reason why Bard had to be the one to come up with things to do, nor indeed why he had to be the one to pay for them all. Not that Thranduil would actually let him.

Thranduil thought for a little while, trying to come up with things that the kids would enjoy and where they were unlikely to bump into anyone they knew from here, so that he and Bard might have the chance to relax.

Of course they could always rely on the excuse of the children if they must, but still, Thranduil wanted to be able to hold his hand.

Thranduil grinned to himself as he reached into one of the shelves and found his riding gear, knowing that was something they would probably all enjoy and that Bard and his kids probably weren’t usually able to, he knew Legolas would be excited to go see their horses anyway.

_How about you let me take care of activities for the weekend, I have a few ideas_

Thranduil told him, already brainstorming things they could do on Sunday, maybe ice-skating at the private rink a few towns away, Thranduil wouldn’t have a problem booking it for them to use.

Thranduil grabbed his ice skates for good measure, packing it all into a small suitcase that he knew he was going to get teased for. He couldn’t help it, he liked to be prepared!

_Should I be worried?_

Thranduil laughed to himself as he read the text, wandering towards Legolas’ room as he tapped out his reply.

_You should be excited, I have great ideas_

“Leaf?” Thranduil called gently as he made his way towards Legolas’ room, and a little blonde head poked around the door.

“Yes Thran?” Legolas asked with a happy little smile, beaming at him from his doorway.

“Do you know where your riding stuff is? And your skates?” Thranduil queried as he followed Legolas back into his room and into his own walk in wardrobe.

“We’re going riding! And Skating!” Legolas shouted happily, umping up to try and grab something from the higher shelves and failing.

“Probably.” Thranduil smiled, reaching in and pulling out the little jumper Legolas had been after.

He’d need to go through Legolas’ bag, otherwise he was bound to discover that Legolas had forgotten to pack any underwear or something.

“Lift me up.” Legolas demanded, Thranduil raised an eyebrow at him. “Please?”

Thranduil smiled at his correction and lifted Legolas up, setting him down on his own shoulders so that Legolas could reach into his higher shelves, directing Thranduil around and presumably looking for his riding gear and ice skates.

Thranduil’s phone buzzed again as Legolas’ steered him towards another part of his wardrobe.

_Then consider me excited. What do you like to eat? I’m cooking Friday._

Thranduil thought to himself about what he like to eat that’s ingredients didn’t cost far too much.

“Ahha!” Legolas shouted in victory, lurching off Thranduil’s shoulders and making him grab Legolas’ legs to hold onto him mire securely as Legolas lunged forward into one of his shelves, emerging with a pair of clean white ice-skates.

“Excellent Leaf, now try to find your riding gear.” Thranduil smiled, taking the skates and tossing them onto the armchair in the corner.

_Hmmm, I’m sure I’ll like whatever you cook. What’s your speciality? Impress me ;)_

Thranduil sent back, following Legolas’ instructions over to the back corner of his wardrobe, where after much thinking Legolas had clearly decided was the most likely place for his riding clothes.

_Spaghetti a la Bard it is then ;) see you tomorrow_

“Found them!” Legolas yelped happily, reaching in and pulling out his beige riding trousers, riding jacket, boots and hat.

Thranduil would just be happy if they still fit him really, but then he was still very small.

_See you tomorrow_

Thranduil was going to drive Legolas and most likely Tilda over to Bard’s after school on Friday, and Bard was going to bring the others. There was room for them all in one of Oropher’s cars, a big six seater, Thranduil didn’t really know why they had it, but he was glad they did now, ringing up the insurance company and getting himself on the car’s insurance policy.

But it would look a might strange for Thranduil to be getting in the car with Bard after school anyway.

Still, the large car would be useful for driving to the ranch with the horses and over to the ice rink, better than needing two cars all the time anyway.

His friends were definitely going to think it was strange that he had the massive car instead of his usual Aston, he figured he’d just tell them they were going on holiday for the weekend or something, which was almost true at least.

It was getting late and probably wouldn’t be a bad idea for Legolas to get an early night as he was bound to exhaust himself tomorrow with excitement, although that would probably be a good thing as far as Thranduil and Bard trying to convince them to go to sleep went.

Surprisingly Legolas did let Thranduil put him down for bed early, on the deal that he got two more chapters of Harry Potter instead of one.

Then once again Thranduil was alone in a house that was far too big for him, Galion was still with them during the day, but he did not live with them, and he was busy moving in with his fiancé at the moment, so Thranduil was giving him quite a lot of time off.    

He just wished he had something to do in the evenings, someone to sit with, talk to, without having to use a phone or laptop to do it.

He didn’t mind being alone, in fact some of the time he craved it but sometimes during all these evenings that piled up, he felt lonely, and that wasn’t so nice.

More and more these days he found himself imagining what if Bard was there with him. Reading or marking on the other end of the sofa, or just watching some stupid television show, letting Thranduil curl up on his chest for the evening. Cooking in the kitchen, his dirty clothes on the floor of their room, more shoes by the door, tripping over Bain’s toys, Sigrid’s scrunchies strewn about the place, Tilda’s giggles lighting up the house.

He wanted that. He wanted that more than he had ever wanted anything.

He just had no idea how he was ever going to be able to get it. It seemed like an impossibility, but with every day that passed, Thranduil resolved more and more that they would find a way.

They had to.

Thranduil wiled away the evening by doing some of his Philosophy coursework, chatting to Tauriel, Glorf and Mae on Facebook, they actually had some interesting gossip. Apparently Glorf had gone to speak to Peredhel and had caught him kissing the bitchy receptionist Lindir, maybe it would help mellow Lindir out, he was always so wound tight.

The conversation with his friends about where he had gone during his own party had not been fun, he’d ended up making up some lie about not feeling well, which wasn’t entirely untrue, and claimed he had stumbled all the way home. Luckily they all knew better than to press Thranduil for a better answer, even if they were definitely suspicious.

Thranduil shut down his laptop and crawled into his big cold bed when he started to feel like he could actually fall asleep. Tucking down and trying to tamp down his own excitement for tomorrow. He had a feeling it was going to be a very slow day at school.

Legolas woke him up the next morning which was almost unheard of on a school day, Thranduil doubted he had slept very well if he was this full of beans and excited already. He got dragged into the kitchen and helped Legolas with his hair as their toast cooked.

He threw their bags in the big car and strapped Legolas into his seat in the back, pulling away from home and driving towards their schools.

As predicted his friends were curious about his change of vehicle, he ended up telling them that Galion had a few days off and the Aston was giving him trouble again. He didn’t like lying to them, but Tauriel still didn’t want to know and Glorf and Mae couldn’t keep their mouths shut if the fate of the world depended on it.

He did wish he could talk to Tauriel. He’d missed not having her to confide in, even if she didn’t approve off most of his exploits, she’d always been about to lend an ear before. It wasn’t even what she thought, last she had allowed him to tell her about it he had been aiming for a conquest. Now he had no idea what he was aiming for. But it certainly wasn’t short term, it was most definitely long term.

Like the rest of his life levels of long term.

He wondered if Bard had told anyone, a close friend that wasn’t in teaching perhaps, but somehow Thranduil doubted it, it didn’t seem like the kind of thing Bard would want to tell anyone at all, he had far too much on the line here.

He just hoped he never ended up feeling like a dirty little secret, he knew he would never be that to Bard, but still, that feeling would hurt.

They shared a smiled as Bard came into the room for registration, and just as Thranduil had predicted, the day proceed to become one of the slowest of his entire life. Figures.

Philosophy was particularly slow, mainly because the entire class seemed set on not understanding the concept of Plato’s forms. His two free periods actually dragged today, which never happened, they usually vanished before he could blink.

English was a highlight as it always was, but all it took was to catch Bard’s eyes and flick his own to the clock and back again to get an answering smile, he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t wait for the school day to be over.

But at least in English he could have some fun. He had learnt over the weeks that the most sure fire ways to distract Bard were to do moderately indecent things to the end of his pen, and to spread his legs just a little when he had Bard’s attention.

He loved that he could still make Bard blush, still make him stumble over his words and lose concentration.

He counted it as a victory every time he managed it, throwing a smirk Bard’s way. Bard always looked caught between amused and put out, but it was always affectionate. It made something warm squeeze around his heart.

Classics was his last lesson after lunch, and Mr Noldor seemed determined to make it interesting, trying to get them all up and understanding the layout and key things behind the Aristophanes play they were looking at. But unfortunately, Thranduil wasn’t really joining in because he was far more interesting in watching the clock avidly as the seconds counted down towards the end of the day.

When the bell finally went he couldn’t even leave because Mr Noldor was the kind of teacher that insisted that ‘I dismiss you not the bell’ so they actually had to wait until he told them they could go. But when he finally was free Thranduil made a swift exit, jumping into his – well his fathers – car and driving down to the primary school.

As always a whip of blonde hair came bounding towards him, this time accompanied by Tilda they both ran into him at full force, Thranduil having to be careful to brace himself before catching them both.

“Thran! Thran! Thran! Cane we go now?” Legolas cheered, Tilda making similar excited noises in his other arm.

“We can indeed but there’s no point in rushing too much or we’ll just beat Tilda’s da, then we’ll have to sit on the doormat like three homeless puppies.” Thranduil teased dragging them over to the car anyway.

“Well I’d rather wait there then here.” Legolas decided, wrinkling his cute little nose at the school, and Thranduil had to agree.

“Yes me too.” Tilda piped in and Thranduil guessed that that settled it, strapping them both into the car. “Do you have two cars?” Tilda asked with wide eyes as she took in the new car – well new to her at least.

“We have quite a few cars.” Thranduil acknowledged. “I thought this one would be good because me your da, you two and your brother and sister can all fit in it.”

“Are you going to take us all someplace!” Tilda half asked half shouted, and if it was even possible she got even more excited.

“I’m certainly planning on it.” Thranduil grinned, ruffling her hair and shutting the door carefully, walking around the car and climbing into the drivers seat.

“Where are you taking us?” She asked excitedly and Legolas piped up before Thranduil could get a word in edgeways.

“Horsey riding and ice skating!” He chirped happily and Tilda’s smile got even brighter.

“Really! We never get a chance to do that kind of stuff.” She told him, and Thranduil warmed at the thought of being able to give them the chance.

“Yes really, but only if your da says it is okay.” Thranduil added, just in case Bain was deathly allergic to horses or something.

“He will.” She assured with another of her big smiles that were utterly contagious.

Thranduil navigated the streets until he was finally turning down Bard’s road, leaving his car on the side of the road so Bard could still get at the space in his driveway.

They did end up sat on the doormat like homeless puppies, or at least puppies that had forgotten their key. But it was only ten minutes before Bard pulled up as well in his rusty jeep, flashing Thranduil a big smile as he helped everyone out, locking the car and unlocking the door.

They let all the kids race inside so they wouldn’t get trampled as they went past.

“Want to get your bags out the car?” Bard suggested, and Thranduil loved the unstoppable smile that was pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Good plan.” Thranduil agreed, heading back out toward his car parked in front of the house.

“Not your usual ride.” Bard remarked as he took it in.

“No, but there is room for us all and I promised weekend activities.” Thranduil answered and Bard’s curiosity piqued.

“And what will those be?” He asked.

“Horse riding and ice skating.” Thranduil grinned, Bard had this wonderful happily surprised expression on his face. “And we needn’t worry about prying eyes, we have our own ranch.”

“Of course you do.” Bard laughed, unsurprised. “And do you have your own ice rink as well?”

“Of course not don’t be silly. I just hired out the whole thing for us.” Thranduil replied matter of factly, Bard looked amused and like some kind of snarky response was just on the tip of his tongue, then Thranduil opened the boot and he paused. 

“You know you’re only here for the weekend right?” He joked as he took in Thranduil’s two suitcases and Legolas’ own suitcase (distinguishable by the Robin Hood theme it had to it).

“All part of my long term plan to more in.” Thranduil teased right back, only to be met by a heartbreakingly earnest expression from Bard.

“I wouldn’t stop you.” He said, and Thranduil got a bit lost in the sincernity of his face.

Bard threw a quick glance around the streets before placing a light kiss against Thranduil’s lips.

He would never get tired of them.

They returned to getting the cases out of the car, both quietly smiling to themselves. Thranduil would bet Bard’s thoughts were similar to his own.

If only he really could move in.

If only that was a real possibility for them.

If only there was some way this could end well.

But for now they were both content to try and ignore that, pretend to themselves that it was going to work out somehow, that later on some magical solution was going to present itself.

“Seriously though why do you have so much stuff.” Bard laughed as they dragged the bags upstairs, Legolas whipping out of Tilda and Sigrid’s room to claim his one and pulling it inside.

Thranduil didn’t comment on how casually he led the way to his own bedroom to drop of thranduil’s suitcases.

“Well, I have my riding gear and my ice skates, plus enough clothes for a few days. It builds up!” Thranduil insisted as Bard started to laugh at him a little.

Thranduil swatted him, which only served to make Bard laugh louder as he tangled their fingers together and tugged Thranduil back downstairs and into the kitchen.

“Spaghetti a la Bard then, what’s in it?” Thranduil asked, hopping up to sit on one of the counters while Bard started getting ingredients down from various cupboards.

“It’s a secret.” Bard answered with a wink. “But I’m making desert at the moment anyway.”

“And what is for desert?” Thranduil asked, he loved sweet things.

“Sigrid asked very nicely for cupcakes, so I should ask, what’s your favourite kind of cupcake?”

“Vanilla.” Thranduil answered, but he could see that Bard had already got the chocolate out, so presumably they were having chocolate. “But chocolate is fine as well.”

“I didn’t ask what was fine, I asked what your favourite was. I can make you a vanilla cupcake.” Bard told him as he pulled down some vanilla essence.

“You can’t make an entirely new batch just for me.” Thranduil told him, even though he was flattered.     

“Nonsense. Bain and Sigrid are having blueberry, me and Tilda are having chocolate chip, you can have vanilla, and what is Legolas’ favourite?” Bard reeled off finishing with his question as he started to grab some eggs.

“Double chocolate I believe, but really you can’t make that many different cupcakes.” Thranduil pointed out.

“Of course I can, just make very small quantities. It’s not that hard. Besides, it’s a special occasion.” He finished with a smile as he started up the first mini mix.

“Trying to woo me with your prowess in the kitchen?” Thranduil teased, getting a grin from Bard.

“Is it working?” He asked throwing in a few blueberries and folding in the flour and half an egg.

“Depends how it tastes.” Thranduil replied with another of his smirks.

“You tell me.” Bard replied matching Thranduil’s teasing tone and scooping up a small amount of the mix on the end of his index finger and plopping it on the end of Thranduil’s nose with a grin, playful twinkle that Thranduil loved alive in his eyes.

 Bard laughed at the slight look of shock in Thranduil’s eyes, but Thranduil was not one to be beaten and quickly grabbed Bard’s hand and took his index finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and sucking off all residue of cake mix.

When he finally finished and pulled Bard’s finger out of his mouth with a moderately obscene pop he found Bard’s eyes gone dark and his breathing a little more laboured than was usual.

“Delicious.” Thranduil smirked, and Bard seemed frozen in place for a few seconds, before pulling himself together and kissing the mix off the tip of Thranduil’s nose.

“Agreed.” He smiled softly, leaving Thranduil with a ridiculous smile on his face as Bard continued to bake.

It really didn’t take Bard very long to make the cupcakes, despite the different flavours. They got dragged into the living room for a little while with pleads for Thranduil to teach Bard how to braid hair because apparently he was rubbish and if he learnt they could have pretty hair all the time.

So Thranduil happily tied braids into Tilda’s hair and redid Legolas’ ones, and Bard seemed more than content to watch his delicate hands as he did so. Then Sigrid asked if she could have some too and Thranduil told her she could have whatever she wanted which made her smile.

Most surprisingly Bain asked if he could have one put in – Bard reckoned it was so he could look like Obi-Wan in the terrible Star War’s prequels. And then Bard got heckled into it by his children and soon enough Thranduil was on the sofa and Bard on the floor between his knees having his hair braided too.

Considering how messy it was most of the time, Bard had incredibly soft hair, Thranduil loved running his hands through it as he wove in a couple of intricate braids to hold it into the bun that Bard threw his hair in occasionally.

Thranduil liked his hair like that, Thranduil liked his hair all ways really.

Thranduil couldn’t help thinking that he would be more than happy to braid everyone’s hair every morning, then Bard wouldn’t ever need to learn.  

Soon after the braiding extravaganza, it was time for Bard to get started on dinner, which he let Thranduil watch him do even if it was supposed to be a big secret, not that it mattered, because none of the herbs and spices Bard was throwing in seemed to have any kind of label on them so Thranduil had no idea what was going into the meal anyway.

“You’ll just have to come back if you like it then.” Bard smiled when Thranduil asked him what he was adding this time.

“Try to keep me away.” Thranduil smiled right back, unable to help himself from tugging Bard over to his perch on the countertop for a kiss. Bard didn’t seem to mind.

Soon enough Bard had it all simmering on the hob.

“Ten minutes.” He told Thranduil coming over to stand in front of him on the counter, which had the bonus effect of leaving him between Thranduil thighs, somewhere he was rather enjoying having Bard.

“It smells wonderful.” Thranduil told him honestly as the kitchen started to fill up with the rich smell of their dinner.

“Only the best for you.” Bard smiled, running his hands absently up and down Thranduil’s long thighs before finally setting them on Thranduil’s hips. “How do you want to kill ten minutes?”

“I have an idea.” Thranduil teased, and it seemed to be the either the same idea Bard had or he had just read the mischief in Thranduil’s eyes because Bard was leaning up to kiss him as Thranduil pulled him forward.

Bard’s lips were soft and slightly chapped, warm and inviting against his own. His tongue was gently pressing against the seam of Thranduil’s lips and Thranduil just sighed happily and let his mouth fall open, letting Bard press into his mouth, his hands squeezing slightly at Thranduil’s hips as he explored his mouth.

Thranduil wrapped his arms around Bard’s neck, pulling his body closer, pressing them together as they kissed.

Thranduil had never been kissed like this, just for the sake of kissing, just because they wanted to. With kids in the other room it was hardly going anywhere, and yet it was the best thing Thranduil had ever experienced.

A slow burn of feelings expressed, gentle and loving but with an edge, a hint of something else just under the surface, ready to come up when the time was right.

But for now they kissed, and it was perfect, and Thranduil kind of wanted it never to end, to just live in that moment forever, arms wrapped around each other, Bard nipping on his bottom lip and sending an intense flare of want coursing through him.

But unfortunately the food timer had other ideas about Thranduil living in that very moment, and started to beep.

Bard sighed and Thranduil made a disgruntled huff as Bard pulled away and pressed one last kiss to his lips before adding another to his jaw for good measure and going to dish up dinner.

“Kids! Food!” Bard called through the house and a stampeded of little feet came thundering towards them, ready to help take glasses of water and cutlery through to the table.

Dinner was, absolutely divine. Thranduil fell in love at first bite.

“Oh my god. Move in with me.” Thranduil all but moaned around his first mouthful.

“Don’t tempt me.” Bard chuckled back at him.

If only it was actually a viable option.

After dinner they set up Legolas’ temporary bed on the floor in the girls’ room, not that they showed any signs of wanting to go to bed yet, so instead they all settled downstairs and spent a good ten minutes bickering over what film to watch before all deciding that Tangled – the very first thing suggested – was what they wanted to watch.

Sigrid curled up on an armchair and Tilda and Legolas were stuffing their faces with sweets in a little blanket nest on the floor, with Bain grabbing some occasionally from his mountain of pillows.

And Thranduil couldn’t help but curl up with Bard on the sofa, setting his head down on his strong chest, sleepily watching the film and feeling completely safe as Bard wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

Thranduil listened to the comforting _thump thump thump_ of Bard’s heart, pressing the occasional kiss there as Bard traced absentminded patterns on his back, tugging a blanket over the two of them from where it was draped on the sofa.

They dozed off right there, cuddled up together on the sofa, Thranduil feeling more safe and warm and loved than he had in a very long time.

It felt like home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with it ^.^
> 
> As always your comments make me smile and encourage even faster writing <3
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful readers, it is two twenty in the AM here and I am exhausted, but I wanted to get this done tonight or it wouldn't be done till Monday as I have a busy weekend ahead <3
> 
> So I apologise if there are more mistakes than usual :')
> 
> And a warning that this chapter involves some homophobia
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

 

Bard was woken by the feeling of lips moving up his throat and kissing at his jaw before finally settling on his lips. Bard responded to the gentle kisses as he gradually woke up, his arms already encircling the beauty lying against his chest.

Eventually Thranduil pulled back from the kisses and Bard opened his eyes to find the blonde smiling brightly at him, his soft silky hair falling like a curtain around them. Bard couldn’t help himself, leaning up and sealing their mouths together again.

Thranduil seemed to like this idea because he settled against Bard’s chest more fully, sighing into Bard as his tongue found its way past Thranduil’s lips.  He’d never get tired of the taste of Thranduil’s mouth, or the way his lips felt against his own, or his clever tongue.

“I want to wake up like this every day.” Bard murmured against Thranduil’s lips, running his fingers through Thranduil’s hair, his other hand rubbing little circles in the small of Thranduil’s back, rucking up his shirt slightly.

“Me too.” Thranduil sighed a little wistfully, and Bard knew that Thranduil was thinking the same that he was, that they had no idea how this was going to work long term.

But now was not the time for those thoughts, it was supposed to be a happy weekend where they could be themselves and not worry about things for a little while.

“We should get up.” Bard mumbled as Thranduil went back to dropping kisses on his mouth.

“It’s still early.” Thranduil claimed, moving his attentions to Bard’s jaw.

“My kind of early or your kind of early?” Bard asked with a laugh, running his hands up and down Thranduil’s sides.

“It’s eight, definitely way too early for me, let’s go back to sleep.” Thranduil pleaded, practically pouting at Bard.

“We can try, but I promise it won’t be ten minutes before little feet start stampeding down that staircase.” Bard warned, even as Thranduil settled back on his chest, he only really wanted to doze anyway, otherwise he wouldn’t have woken up on his own.

“I’ll take my chances.” Thranduil decided, pulling the blanket back over them, Bard was incredibly glad they had such a big and comfy sofa, old and well worn, but long and comfy.

“You’re just being lazy.” Bard said, voice fond as Thranduil nuzzled into his chest.

“Maybe, but I don’t think you mind.” Thranduil countered as Bard started petting his hair.

“How could I?” Bard answered honestly and he could feel Thranduil’s smile.

Thranduil probably knew he already had Bard wrapped around his little finger, all he would ever need to do would be ask, and Bard would indulge him whenever he could. And right now, he could definitely let Thranduil sleep some more, nestled against his chest. In fact there was nothing in the world he wanted more in that moment.

Bard was wrong, they got almost a full twenty minutes before what sounded like a herd of elephants started rushing downstairs. Thranduil groaned and tugged the blanket up as if it stood any chance of hiding them from view, making Bard chuckle.

“Brace yourself.” Bard whispered, and Thranduil clung onto his shirt.

Sure enough seconds later there were happy shouts and four children throwing themselves onto the sofa – onto Thranduil in fact, who was successfully shielding Bard from the brunt of it. He glared at Bard, Bard laughed and pecked a kiss on to his nose.

“Thranduil are you still going to take us riding and skating?” Tilda asked excitedly, seeming to expect Thranduil to turn around and face her despite the fact he was being pinned by four children.

“Of course.” Thranduil assured her, managing to turn his head to see her at least. “Riding today, skating tomorrow.” He promised, which only exited the children more and led to them jumping around on Thranduil.

“Okay kids, off you get before you crush him.” Bard said, taking pity and shooing them off a grateful Thranduil’s back, who kissed him in thanks, apparently too soft to shoo them himself.

“When can we go?” Bain asked as he clambered off Thranduil, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“I told them to expect us at about half ten, so we should leave here at about quarter to ten.” Thranduil informed them, and honestly you’d think Thranduil had just told them they had to wait an age from the groaning.

Bard, however, was quite grateful, because getting everyone ready and out the house in time was never easy, especially if they were in any kind of rush.

“Well how about we have breakfast and get ready, and before you know it it will be time to leave.” Bard suggested, looking at everyone still clad in pyjamas – except himself and Thranduil who hadn’t actually changed out of yesterday’s clothes yet – and knowing it would take longer than it should to get them all ready.

Bard pulled out his best cooking skills to make some perfect French toast that morning and okay maybe he was showing off a little bit for Thranduil but he really couldn’t. Thranduil moaned and his eyelids fluttered as he took a bite and it was definitely an exaggeration but had Bard’s blood going hot anyway, which from his smirk had been exactly what he was going for which was anything but a surprise.

He then chased everyone up the stairs to encourage them to go get ready.

“Thranduil, what do I need to wear?” Sigrid asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

“A jumper, trousers and shoes you don’t mind getting mucky.” Thranduil smiled, putting her at ease as she scurried off into her and Tilda’s room.

Bard caught Thranduil’s hand in his own, just because he could, and lead the way back to his own room and Thranduil’s suitcases.

“I would have bought them their own riding clothes, but I only just thought of going riding yesterday.” Thranduil said, somehow managing to look guilty.

“I never would have asked you to do that. Never would have let you spend that kind of money just to take us all riding once.” Bard assured him, as they came into his bedroom.

“I wouldn’t have asked your permission.” Thranduil responded. “Besides, I don’t mind, in fact I want to do things like that.” Thranduil insisted, and Bard decided not to argue, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

He loved the freedom they could have in private.

Bard broke the kiss to go and rifle through his wardrobe in an attempt to find something suitable for riding, and coming out with some old worn jeans a tee-shirt and one of his numerous old hoodies.

“Suitable?” Bard asked as he tossed the clothing on the bed.

“Perfectly.” Thranduil smiled, and Bard saw him taking out some elegant looking riding clothes from his suitcase. “Now I’m going to nip into your bathroom to change and get ready because the first time you see me naked is going to be when you’re peeling my clothes of not when I’m just getting dressed in the morning.” Thranduil stated, making Bard blush a little at the image.

And with a lecherous smirk and a flip of his hair Thranduil disappeared into his en-suite with a bag of toiletries and his clothes.

Bard quickly got changed in his room, tossing his slept in clothes into the laundry bin in the hallway and relieving himself in the main bathroom and scrunching his hair up in a bun, finding the braids Thranduil did him still intact and winding them around the base of it. He liked it.

Bard then poked his head in on all the children to make sure they were still on track and being amazed to find them all having found the right sort of clothes and at least en route to being ready, a testament to just how excited they were that they hadn’t gotten distracted already.

He got back to his room at the same time that Thranduil started emerging from the bathroom and Bard lost his breath.

Thranduil’s hair was beautifully and intricately braided over one shoulder, Bard couldn’t work out how he had managed to do it himself, it looked so complicated.

He was wearing a trim dark blue riding blazer, a white shirt that would go completely see through if it rained, and his beige riding breeches were so tight they looked as if someone had painted them on to his long, enticing legs.   

When Bard dragged his eyes back up to Thranduil’s face he didn’t found the usual smirk waiting for him. He loved that smirk. 

“Like what you see?” Thranduil all but purred at him.

“Immensely.” Bard admitted freely as if it was any kind of secret now. “You look delicious.” Bard told him honestly and actually managed to get Thranduil to blush this time. He couldn’t help but kiss him when he saw that sweet pink flush on his cheeks. “And your hair is exceptionally pretty like this.” Bard added, not daring to actually touch it in case he somehow ruined it.

“Thank you, but it isn’t actually finished yet.” Thranduil smiled before whisking off out the room and downstairs. Bard wondered what he was doing, but decided he would wait to be shown.

He finished getting himself ready, making sure his short facial hair wasn’t getting longer than he like it and throwing on some deodorant (and maybe a little aftershave that he never wore because Thranduil was absolutely beautiful and he was always just a bit scruffy around the edges).

Bard headed down to find Thranduil, wondering if they needed to pack lunch or drinks or anything, to find Thranduil coming through the back door from the garden. He had pulled on high boots that accentuated his wonderful legs even more.

For a moment Bard wondered what on earth he had been doing out there, until he noticed the colourful wildflowers that had been wound into Thranduil’s braid from Bard’s unruly garden.

“Oh Thran it’s beautiful. How did you do it?” Bard asked, coming over and looking closer at it, the way the flowers had been carefully added into the long thick braid.

“You like it?” Thranduil asked tentatively, actually biting his lip a little.

“How could I not.” Bard replied. “Although the girls are going to be sensationally jealous.”

“Legolas too. But there are flowers that grow at the ranch, I can do it there for them.” Thranduil reasoned, Bard still fascinated with how on earth he had done it so perfectly without so much as a mirror.

He knew that if they somehow survived this impossible situation and ever got married, he would hope Thranduil would do his hair like this.

“I feel I should warn you, I’ve never ridden a horse in my life. Neither have the kids.” Bard told him, even though Thranduil had probably guessed that would be the case.

“I’m sure you’ll be a natural, and if you’re not, then at least it will be very amusing for me.” Thranduil grinned and Bard swatted his arm but couldn’t help his own grin tugging at his lips. “For the kids the staff who look after the ranch will be able to teach them. And for you, maybe the tables will be turned, and I will teach you.” Thranduil teased.

“Should I be fearing for my safety?” Bard wondered aloud, voice playful, he had no doubt that Thranduil was excellent at riding horses.

“So rude.” Thranduil grumbled, before practically purring in Bard’s ear. “I am excellent at riding things.”

Bard’s throat went dry as Thranduil nipped on his ear. But then his feeling changed, and Thranduil’s comment did not have the intended effect, because he was suddenly feeling rather overwhelmingly jealous at the thought that anyone else had been anywhere near Thranduil or his ‘riding’ skills.

“I was going to ask, do we need lunches or drinks or anything?” Bard wondered, forcefully claming down his jealousy and working hard not to let it show, toying carefully with the very end of Thranduil’s braid.

“No there’s a kitchen on the ranch, they’ll cook us whatever we want.” Thranduil smiled, heading back upstairs, presumably to see how the kids were fairing.

As predicted they all started pleading for Thranduil to do their hair, which he promised to do when they were at the ranch over lunch. Yet another thing that had them buzzing about excitedly.

Soon enough they were all piling into Thranduil’s big car, Tilda and Legolas diving into the seats in the boot because for some reason they were the ‘fun seats’. Bard slipped into the passenger seat beside Thranduil and cursed the gear stick from stopping him from being able to hold Thranduil’s hand while they drove.

The kids entertained them on the drive, jumping between games of I-Spy and chatter about the horses. Apparently there were enough for each of them to ride, Bard could hardly believe that Thranduil – well his family anyway – owned a ranch with six horses.

“I wish I could come out here more.” Thranduil sighed as they started getting in to the thick of the countryside, presumably getting close to the ranch.

“Why don’t you?” Bard asked, wondering why they didn’t come here that much.

“We stopped coming as a family when mum died, it was her ranch, her horses really. I couldn’t drive until I was seventeen and Oropher wouldn’t bring us. Sometimes Galion would have brought us but it wasn’t the same. I’ve been trying to come out here more often, and we went quite a bit in the summer. But since school restarted now is the first time.” Thranduil explained and Bard got it, something always seemed to come up and stop you doing things when you only had the weekend. “We’re almost here.” Thranduil smiled.

And sure enough, he turned around a long bend and a beautiful clearing from the trees appeared, a large and beautiful wooden building was in the middle with an even larger set of stables attached, although some of the horses were out grazing in the fields already.

“We’re here!” Legolas yelled before Bard could comment on the ranch.

 There was excited shrieking from the back of the car and everyone started tugging at their seatbelts to give them some room to stretch up and look.

Bard saw the way Thranduil was smiling, just so simply happy, Bard knew he had a similar expression on his own face. 

The kids practically hurled themselves out the car the moment they were able, charging towards the ranch where some people were emerging, looking happy to see them.

“I have missed this place.” Thranduil said in greeting to one of the staff when they came within hearing range.

“And it has missed you.” One of them smiled back. “We know you like to saddle Tálagor yourself so we have not.”

“Thank you Feren. Could you sort out the children? I’ll help Bard.” Thranduil suggested and Feren nodded.

The staff led the bouncing children off, finding some riding hats for Tilda, Bain and Sigrid before Bard had to ask. He and Thranduil followed at a more leisurely pace, Thranduil pointing out various things about the ranch as they went, filled with anecdotes about his happy memories from this place as he went.

“But do you know what the best thing about this place is?” Thranduil asked.

“No?”

Thranduil whirled on him suddenly, backing him up quickly against the side of the stables and sealing their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Bard responded in kind, pulling Thranduil flush against him, nipping at his lips and getting little whines out of Thranduil for his efforts.

“The best thing, is that we can do that and not have to worry.” Thranduil panted as Bard broke their kiss only to suck at his neck instead.

Bard agreed with a hum against Thranduil’s snowy neck, unable to resist biting it just once, teasing the skin there until it was sure to mark, only for Thranduil to mewl and bear his neck even more.

“Sorry.” Bard said, voice husky, as he released Thranduil’s neck and looked at the reddened skin there, knowing he probably should have checked to make sure leaving a mark was okay.

“Don’t apologise. Feel free to leave as many marks as you want.” Thranduil reassured with a gentle nibble of his own to Bard’s jaw.

Bard liked the idea of being able to leave a mark on Thranduil’s skin, they couldn’t tell anyone they were together, Bard couldn’t stop the admiring gazes Thranduil drew from his fellow sixth formers or passers-by, but he could still leave a clear message that Thranduil was well and truly taken. Or at least it would become clear when the marks started to fade only to be replaced by new ones. 

He knew he wasn’t going to be able to help littering his neck with them before Monday.

“You sure?” Bard checked, leaving soft kisses on his neck instead for the time being.

“Absolutely positive.” Thranduil answered and Bard moved his lips back up to Thranduil’s pouty mouth.

“Then there might be a clear message written on your neck before school on Monday.” Bard growled playfully into his ear, making Thranduil whimper slightly into his kisses.

He wasn’t usually like this, but he felt possessive, he wanted to muddy up Thranduil’s throat with his kisses so that everyone could see. It was probably because he couldn’t any other way, it had to be anonymous to everyone but them.

“But for now.” Bard took a deep breath, forcing himself to pull back. “For now, we’re here to horse ride, not make out.”

“I was enjoying the making out.” Thranduil pouted, tangling their fingers together again.

“Well you can enjoy it again later, I promise.” Bard smiled as they wandered into the stables, where the children were being kitted out for their riding.

The kids weren’t actually riding horses, they were carefully deposited on pony’s and helped on a walk around by the staff at the ranch, teaching them how to try and control their horses while doing most of the work themselves. But still, the children looked like they were in heaven, elated little faces going off on horse – pony – back together down one of the easy trails.

“They’ll be perfectly safe. We can go with them if you like?” Thranduil offered as the kids trotted away, but Bard shook his head.

“I thought you were going to teach me how to ride.”  Bard grinned.

“I do believe I said something to that effect.” Thranduil agreed, tugging Thranduil over to two horses.

“This one.” Thranduil started as a massive horse began nuzzling at Thranduil’s face, making him laugh and pass him some treats. “Is Tálagor, and he would be mortally offended if I went out with any horse but him. And this one.” Thranduil continued, moving to the stall next to Tálagor where a beautiful white horse was standing. “Is Nimroch, who I think will be good for you.”

“I trust your judgement.” Bard smiled, Thranduil moving over to find Bard a hat.

“Just in case you fall on your ass.” He smirked as he stuck it on Bard’s head.

“Won’t be much use unless I fall on my head.” Bard pointed out and Thranduil rolled his eyes.

He saddled up the two horses, who seemed to trust Thranduil unreservedly despite his absence, and gently lead the outside, where he demonstrated in a gracefully swing of limbs how to mount the horse, and Bard attempted to replicate it, which failed if Thranduil’s little snicker was anything to go by, but at least he was on the horse.

He may have stuck his tongue out at Thranduil and just ended up making him laugh louder.

Thranduil taught him the basics and he was rather shaky to begin with, but much to his surprise, he started to pick it up remarkably quickly, trotting along beside Thranduil without any issues.

“Are you sure you’ve never ridden before?” Thranduil asked, an impressed eyebrow raised as Bard cantered along beside him easily after only a couple of hours.

“Never in my entire life.” Bard grinned, happy to have impressed Thranduil somehow.

“I think you may have missed your calling.” Thranduil remarked, upping the pace and seeing if Bard could keep up, which he did, controlling Nimroch easily, which he felt was probably a reflection on the horse as much as himself.

“No, I know what my calling was.” Bard smiled reminiscently.

“Is this the part where you say teaching?” Thranduil teased and Bard laughed slightly.

“No, I love teaching but my dream was always archery.” Bard told him, though it had been a long time since he had picked up a bow now.

“Why didn’t you pursue it?” Thranduil asked curiously. 

“I did for a while, was national champion when I was eighteen.” Bard smiled at the memory. “But it’s an expensive sport and I could just about manage it, but then my girlfriend got pregnant and that was that. No way I was going to be able to afford baby and archery, and so it wasn’t really a choice. I we worked our asses off to be able to finish university and support Sig, we managed it, got married and then Bain and Tilda came along as well. I wouldn’t trade any of them for a bow, no matter how much I miss it.” Bard explained, voice growing melancholy remembering his wife, his Matilda.

“What happened to her?” Thranduil asked, his voice so soft and gentle it almost hurt anyway.

“There were complications giving birth to Tilda, Mattie didn’t survive.” Bard answered, his voice shaky, their horses coming to a stop and Thranduil reaching over to take his hand.

“I’m so sorry.” Thranduil said, sincerity filling his words. “I know that is never enough, but still, I am.”

Bard lent towards Thranduil and the blonde understood, meeting him halfway for a soft kiss, despite the awkward angle on the horses.

Bard had never thought he would be able to fall in love again after his wife died, then Thranduil had waltzed into his life and he was pretty sure he was going to again.

In fact, he was almost certain he already was.

They rode back to the ranch at a gentle pace, trotting along side by side and they didn’t speak but it was so comfortable. It just felt to impossibly _right_ just to be near Thranduil. He never wanted to be apart.

They beat the kids back and waiting for them at the ranch was a delicious roast dinner – or lunch he supposed – that they all dug into. The kids chattered about their ride and the things they’d seen and their ponies and the minute they had filled their tummies they were begging to go back out, even without desert.

“I think we’re going to have to bring them back here often.” Thranduil laughed as the four of them rushed off back outside and Bard’s heart clenched at the way Thranduil talked about it, like they were a family, like they were forever.

He and Thranduil remounted – Bard still a lot less than graceful in that particular aspect of riding – and they rode off, Thranduil leading the way through the trees and trails, showing him some of his favourite places.

But eventually the day had to end, it was almost four o’clock and the horses – and especially the ponies – needed some rest. The kids had to be practically pried off their noble steeds and it had taken a promise of stopping at the ice-cream bar they had spotted on the way here to get them to leave but they managed it.

They also had to promise that they would come back soon, but they had been planning that anyway.

Thranduil diligently pulled off at the ice-cream bar as promised, which would ruin their appetites for dinner, but they only really needed tea so a sandwich later would do.

“Right then munchkins, what do you want?” Bard asked as they all found a booth and piled into it, snatching up the menus.

“Can I have a chocolate death sundae please?” Legolas asked politely as always and Bard smiled at him, he really did love that little boy as if he was his own.

“Mint choc chip please.” Tilda jumped in with a beaming smile.

“Honey comb please da.” Sigrid requested after studying the menu slightly more than the others.

“Oreo please.” Bain added to the order, really they did have a bunch of very well behaved children.

Although he knew for a fact all his children could throw legendary tantrums if they felt like it. Luckily they didn’t feel like it very often.    

“And what about you beautiful?” Bard asked, and a light blush dusted over Thranduil’s cheeks.

“Strawberry. But these are on me.” Thranduil insisted. “So the real question is, what do you want handsome?” Thranduil grinned, well aware of his own cheesiness.

“Brownie please.” Bard smiled and Thranduil rose to go order, but not before landing a kiss on Bard’s lips.

Thranduil elegantly walked over to the counter to order, hips swaying and making Bard watch his perfect rear in those tight riding trousers, which was definitely deliberate because he turned and smirked catching Bard in the act.

“Daaaaaa…?” Tilda started in a drawn out voice.

“Please do not ask me when I’m going to marry Thranduil.” Bard said, groaning when Tilda pouted at him a little, letting him know that that was exactly what she was going to ask.

Because the thing was they were children, they didn’t see the age gap, didn’t work out that Thranduil must be one of Bard’s students, and even if they did they probably wouldn’t see the problem as how they felt about each other was so obvious.

But in the far more complicated world of the adult, it was not so simple.

But Bard knew he would marry him, if he ever was given the chance.

“It’s still early days.” Bard evaded with, which was true, but it only served to make him realise just how hard he was falling, had already fallen, how perfect Thranduil was to him, because he never fell that quickly or that easily.

Yet here he was, in an ice-cream bar during a weekend spent together, watching the object of his affection up at the counter placing their order.

Actually, now that Bard was looking again, he didn’t look like he was placing an order. In fact he looked highly uncomfortable which was more than a little odd for him. That was when Bard noticed the hulking thuggish looking guy with a vile expression getting more and more in his space.

Bard was out of the booth in seconds.

Bard would usually expect Thranduil to fight, but this guy was huge bulky and Thranduil though strong was slender, and he wasn’t typically reckless. 

“Guys stay here and behave.” Bard shot over his shoulder to the children, pushing his way through the room to get to Thranduil’s side.

He overheard some of the things he was saying before he got there.

Everyone around them looked uncomfortable, but no one was exactly stepping in and saying anything.

“Look at you your disgusting. Flowers in your hair and girls clothes. Fucking queer. Someone’s bitch I bet. Why doesn’t he find some real pussy to fu– ” The man was spitting in Thranduil’s direction.

Bard heard enough and tuned the thug out, laying and gentle hand on Thranduil’s shoulder.

“You alright darlin’?” he said quietly into Thranduil’s ear, Thranduil instantly backed into his warmth and relaxed, Bard turned a harsh glare on the thug in front of them who looked more unsure now Bard was there. “If you’re quite done hurling homophobic abuse at my boyfriend then could you kindly fuck off?” Bard managed to keep his voice level, even if he’d rather be snarling right now.

The man looked unsure for a moment, while the thug was older and bigger than the deceptively slim Thranduil, Bard was older still and visibly strong. But Bard wasn’t lucky enough for him to just leave them be, and he spoke up again.

“It’s an abomination. You’re both disgusting, degenerate – ”

As he carried on Bard wrapped a protective arm around Thranduil and turned to the slightly scared looking woman at the counter.

“If you could please get your manager down here I would appreciate it.” Bard told her gently, she nodded frantically and set to it.

“Faggots, you make me sick.” He spat – and he really did spit on the floor at their feet that time.

“It makes you sick?” Bard raised an eyebrow, getting an idea himself. “Well in that case you may want to leave because I intend to kiss this beautiful man.”

“You can’t you – ”

“Oh he most certainly can.” Thranduil cut in, grabbing Bard by the shirt and dragging him into a deep kiss.

Bard wrapped his arms around Thranduil and pressed them flush together, utterly ravishing Thranduil’s pretty pink mouth and they were definitely putting on a bit of a show as Thranduil slung his arms around his neck and the kiss was messier than usual. It was when Bard bit gently at his lip and Thranduil moaned quietly into his mouth that a cheer went up around the room.

They came up for air and noticed the thug stomping out the restaurant, still hurling slurs and abuse, but leaving nonetheless.   

“My hero.” Thranduil smiled, reaching up and pressing a kiss to Bard’s cheek.

The people in the restaurant ‘awwed’ and went back to their deserts. The manager had arrive behind the till and gave them a massive discount on their ice-cream in apology for what they had endured, as well as a sincere thank you to Bard for getting rid of him without so much as a raised voice.

It was difficult to explain what had happened to the children. Completely unable to grasp exactly why the man had hated them so much, even as they explained that some people thought that only men and women should be together they were just met with confused expressions and declarations of ‘but that makes no sense’ and ‘but why?’.

It made them both smile, that the idea of hating someone for something like that was such an alien concept to them.

They finished their ice-cream and headed out to the car and Thranduil drove them all home where the kids buzzed around with their endless energy (or at least a sugar high) and decided that an epic game of house hide and seek was in order, then came the dancing and singing games on their PlayStation accompanied by some sandwiches.

And finally at around half eight, the children all collapsed in exhaustion in a big puppy pile on the floor.

Bard and Thranduil shared a smile before picking up two children each and taking them upstairs to tuck into bed, they were all snoring before their doors were even shut.

Bard found Thranduil’s hand and they went back downstairs, throwing on some film that they didn’t watch a single second of in favour of falling back into kissing.

“Thank you for what you did today” Thranduil said between kisses. “I think you really might be my hero you know.”

“Anytime.” Bard smiled into Thranduil’s kisses. “You’re okay though right?”

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m more used to it than I care to be.” Thranduil admitted and Bard immediately held him tighter.

“That happens to you a lot?” He growled, feeling so fiercely protective of Thranduil all of a sudden.

“Occasionally. “ Thranduil sighed, and Bard was going to speak, but Thranduil continued. “Did you mean what you said?”

“Did I mean what?” Bard asked, looking for some clarification.

“When you called me your boyfriend?” Thranduil explained, voice tentative.

“I know we have to keep it a secret. But I think I would lose my mind if I saw you with anyone else. So yes, if you’ll have me I’d like us to be that, be exclusive.” Bard answered, doing his best not to sound self-conscious.

“I don’t want anyone else. I don’t think I’ll want anyone else ever again.” Thranduil smiled at him, ducking down for a small smothering of happy kisses. “Yes I want to be with you and only you.”

Bard knew he was beaming and he pulled Thranduil down to kiss him properly, hard and deep. They stayed like that for a long time, kissing on the sofa, until he could feel Thranduil growing sleepy, and he was pretty tired himself.

“Come on.” He murmured. “Bed time. And an actual bed this time not the sofa.”

Thranduil stood up and just how tired he was really showed by the way he swayed, Bard let his hand’s rest on Thranduil’s hips and guided them up the stairs and into his room.

Bard changed into the lose pyjama bottoms he slept in and took turns in the bathroom before crawling under the covers of his comfy bed. His heart warmed up when he saw that Thranduil had stolen one of his old shirt to sleep in, leaving him in a baggy shirt and his boxers.

Bard pulled Thranduil against him, tucking him into his own body, Thranduil’s back to his chest. He slung and arm over his waist and let their legs tangled together and as Thranduil moulded himself into Bard’s chest and his breathing deepened as he fell into sleep Bard just knew.

He knew he really was in love with him, completely and consumingly in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos make the words go round ^^


	10. Chapter 10

 

Thranduil thought he was still asleep when he first began to wake up, because there was a strong arm around his waist and a solid chest against his back and hot breath tickling his hair and this was the second day in a row he had woken up like this and he was not that lucky.

But then Bard’s grip tightened and he mumbled something in his sleep, pressing an unconscious kiss to Thranduil’s hair and Thranduil knew he wasn’t dreaming even if he was having trouble believing it.

Thranduil turned on the bed to face Bard, Bard shifting in his sleep and keeping his arm possessively around Thranduil’s waist. Bard looked so peaceful, his face free of the few creases that littered it during the day, particularly at school, or when he was stressed or worried.

Thranduil loved his facial hair, somewhere between stubble and a beard, he liked the way it felt when they kissed, how it scratched perfectly against his neck. Bard’s eyes as well, always so warm and kind, the way they seemed to light up a little when they saw him, the way they would sparkle with mischief sometimes, the way they seemed to devour him sometimes.

He loved his arms as well, strong and wrapped around him like they were protecting him from something, maybe just from the world in general. It had been a long time since Thranduil had felt like there was someone protecting him, someone over the age of five that would be there for him no matter what. It was an addictive feeling.

Bard’s messy hair, he loved that as well, tossed up into an untidy bun, pulled back at the temples, loose around his face, Thranduil loved it regardless of how Bard chose to wear it, it always managing to suit him effortlessly somehow. And Bard’s smile, that might be his favourite. All the different variations of it, happy, amused, cheeky, begrudging, wry, loving. All of them. Thranduil found he craved them, was never happier than when he had them aimed at him, than when he had been the cause of them.

Bard’s chest was incredible, how he managed to stay so in shape while being an English teacher was utterly beyond Thranduil, but Bard was the perfect amount of muscle, each ab chiselled and well defined yet with a hit of leanness rather than bulky. He loved the way that chest felt against his back, like safety, like strength, like home. He wished he could melt into Bard.

He loved the shirt he had stolen to sleep in, slightly too big for him still, but it smelt like Bard and made him feel warm and loved, just like Bard’s smile when he had seen him in it had. 

He loved Bard’s hands as well, rough perhaps, but also impossibly soft and gentle. He loved the way his own hand felt and look when it was being held by Bard’s larger, rougher one. He loved the way  they would run through his long hair, rest on the small of his back, hold him close and seemed like they would never let him go.

He loved the way they cradled his face when they kissed.

It seemed he loved everything about Bard, more and more each day.

Thranduil sighed and burrowed himself into Bard, tucking his head under bard’s chin, tangling their legs back together, kissing his chest and sighing gently. He wondered how long this contentment, this happiness, could last. Because it had to end at some point didn’t it, nothing about what had happened between them was going to be easy in the long run. Thranduil had no idea how they would manage it.

If they attempted to stay together, Oropher would find out eventually, and Thranduil could not even guess how he would react but he doubted it would be good, then again, maybe he didn’t care enough to do anything, maybe he knew he had forfeited the right to an opinion on Thranduil’s choices the day their mother died and he walked out the door.

The school would find out as well, and Bard wouldn’t go to prison as long as Oropher didn’t chose to press charges, and Thranduil had no idea if he would or not, but the school would certainly fire him, maintaining a romantic relationship with a student was most certainly against Bard’s contract, even if Thranduil was of age. Bard could be banned from teaching, Bard loved teaching. Thranduil couldn’t stand the idea that he could be the cause of all that.

But that Bard was apparently ready and willing to risk all of that, proving that he was just from them being together now, it made Thranduil’s heart clench. 

He didn’t want to destroy Bard’s life, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he was the cause of that, even if bard would insist that he had made his own choices. But neither could he stomach the idea of pushing him away now, he was too selfish, he couldn’t do that either.

He had never felt like this before, not in his entire life, and although he knew he was still young, he was fairly sure he was never going to feel this way again.

He was in love with him. Utterly and wholly in love with him.

He didn’t know what to do. He should stop it, end the possibility of ruining Bard’s life, but he just couldn’t, and he doubted Bard would let him anyway.

Most of the time he managed not to worry about it, probably because his head was filled with images of one house and a happy family, of a wedding and a dog and a life together.

It was hard to believe how quickly it could all be over if someone caught them.

The thought made him sick, made him burrow into Bard further, relax only when Bard’s arms tightened around him in his sleep further.

“Mornin’.” Bard murmured sleepily into Thranduil’s hair, and with the kiss that joined his words, all of Thranduil’s worries seemed to wash away to the back of his mind.

“Good morning.” Thranduil smiled back, tilting his head up and kissing Bard’s jaw, Bard humming happily as he did so.

“Sleep well?” Bard asked, voice groggy and sweet.

“Far better than I usually do, seems to be a side effect of you.” Thranduil smiled back, and Bard shared in it, finding Thranduil’s lips for his kiss this time, Thranduil pulled back after a few seconds, Bard grumbling and trying to find his lips again. “You have gross morning breath.” Thranduil laughed, shoving his face away with a grin.

“Remind me to leave some mints on the bedside table then.” Bard grumbled, latching on to Thranduil’s neck instead and sucking in kisses to his throat to join the couple of marks he left there yesterday.

“You know, this week is the last week of school before half term.” Thranduil pointed out, and he could scarcely believe it had only been one term since they met.

“Yeah.” Bard acknowleged, still very interested in Thranduil’s neck.

“Well, then we have a week away from that place, you could all come stay with me and Legolas for a little while, or we could come to you.” Thranduil suggested tentatively. “Not for the whole week – unless you want to of course. Um, just an idea, I’d like to be with you. It’s so easy like this, when we’re alone.”

“I have plans on two of those days, but the rest of the time I am all yours.” Bard smiled against his neck, pressing a gentler kiss to Thranduil’s jaw, Thranduil making a mental note to schedule seeing his friends for the same days that Bard was already busy.

Bard sucked lazily against his neck and Thranduil gasped a little when he felt Bard nip at the sensitive skin there, certain parts of his anatomy waking up to Bard’s ministrations. Thranduil’s neck always had been a weak spot of his. Then again, in this context he had quite a few ‘weak spots’ he wondered how long it would take Bard to discover them all.

As Bard kissed along his neck and started on his fourth mark, Thranduil couldn’t help his little whimper, loving the idea of Bard leaving a sign on his skin, letting everyone know that Thranduil was taken, that he had someone.

“Get of me you letch.” Thranduil laughed, pushing gently at Bard’s chest only for Bard’s lips, teeth and tongue to redouble their efforts against his neck and make him moan. “If you don’t stop I’m going to have a serious problem, especially as any minute now we are bound to have four excited children coming to find out where we are.” Thranduil pointed out, trying and failing not to gasp and trying (and failing) to will away his poorly timed morning problem.

“Fine.” Bard relented reluctantly, letting go of Thranduil’s neck and dotting soft kisses there instead before pulling away properly.

Thranduil had no idea if Bard wanted or would allow anything physical to happen between them before Thranduil left school, but he did know that Bard – and himself – wanted their first time to be something special. Not rushed to avoid children who didn’t know how to knock, or fumbled out somewhere, or anywhere other than where they felt entirely safe.

Thranduil wanted it to be at home, one of their homes, and he wanted it to be gentle and slow. He wanted it to be perfect, he wanted his – their – first time to be perfect.

And now was not perfect, and Bard clearly agreed as he let go of Thranduil’s neck.

“I’m going to brush my teeth so I can kiss you properly.” Bard yawned, popping a kiss to the end of Thranduil’s nose and climbing out the bed to head for the bathroom.

Thranduil got up and padded into the en suite to join him, his toothbrush already sat in the cup with Bard’s. They brushed their teeth together and when they were done Bard swept him up in a proper kiss, cradling Thranduil’s face, Thranduil’s own hands finding purchase against that wonderful chest.

“Good morning.” Bard murmured against his lips.

“Yeah.” Thranduil agreed, it was possibly the best morning of his entire life so far, he hoped every single one was like this from now on. “It is isn’t it.” He smiled, making Bard grin.

Bard laced their hands together as he tugged them back out into the bedroom, finding a shirt for himself and tossing Thranduil a pair of his comfy cotton sweat pants, even though they both knew Thranduil had bought some of his own with him.

Bard led the way downstairs and got started on breakfast, and it was what looked like a full English and successfully had Thranduil’s mouth-watering. Thranduil wondered if it was the smell wafting upstairs that got the children out of bed because they all started appearing downstairs, rubbing sleep out of their eyes and tucked up in their warm pyjamas, climbing up onto the seats at the table.

Bard pulled out all the stops, bacon, eggs (everyone’s eggs were even made to a specific preference as well, Thranduil had gone for poached), toast, baked beans, sausages, even hash browns. It was a feast, and the perfect way to start a Sunday, which everyone around the table seemed to agree on as they all tucked in.

“Are we still going ice skating today?” Sigrid asked excitedly as she shovelled in a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

“Indeed we are, but not until the afternoon.” Thranduil explained, that was when he had booked the rink for, which had the dual perks of meaning there was no one clogging up the ice so he would be free to show off, and there was no chance of them being caught out by someone from the school unexpectedly being on the ice either.

“That’s okay, I wanted to show you my tree house today anyway.” Tilda beamed and Thranduil genuinely couldn’t wait.

“It’s super cool!” Legolas chipped in, clearly having been up it on one of his previous visits.

“And it’s not yours, it’s ours.” Bain protested, Tilda rolled her eyes which looked ridiculous on a five year old and she had most definitely learnt it from Bard.

“Fine, I want to show you _our_ treehouse. Da built it.” She declared proudly.

“Is it safe?” He teased, making Bard slap his arm gently, Thranduil knew that of course it was safe, as if he would let his children anywhere near it if it wasn’t.

“So long as we don’t get attacked by dragons!” Tilda exclaimed, doing her best roaring impression of a dragon, flapping her arms like wings, Legolas, Bain and Sigrid joining in.

“What do you do if you get attacked by dragons?” Thranduil asked, making sure he sounded properly concerned at this very real peril.

“Da is the best dragonslayer, he will save us.” Bain answered around a mouthful of bacon and beans.

“My knight in shining armour.” Thranduil grinned playfully.

“Of course.” Bard grinned, leaning over to steal a kiss, Thranduil didn’t mind, he was free to steal as many as he wanted, in fact hopefully he would never stop.

They managed to distract the children for about an hour with a film to help their huge breakfast go down before they started dashing around outside and all ended up feeling ill, but soon enough Thranduil was being tugged outside by Tilda and Legolas and urged up a ladder.

Thranduil had no idea how Bard had managed to build this, a little house in the branches, not nearly tall enough for Thranduil to stand straight, but perfect for the far smaller children to play around in.

There were cushions and blankets on the floor, that Bard probably had to climb up and bring in every time it threatened to rain because they were bone dry and still soft when Thranduil sat down on them.

They played around up there for a while, Thranduil indulging the children and Bard coming up to join them before long, apparently Thranduil was Bard’s beautiful prince and had to be saved from an evil wizard and his sister which Bain and Sigrid played admirably, and when Bard did save him Thranduil made sure to kiss his valiant warrior and give the two brave knights who assisted him big kisses on the cheek.

Before long it was time for them all to get a move on for the ice rink, Bard racing around the house gathering up gloves and making sure everyone had big fluffy socks that seemed to have no rhyme or reason to where they had been left.

While Bard was doing that Thranduil quickly got changed into his soft and warm leggings and one of his stylish dark green jumpers before poking his head into the children’s rooms to check that they were all getting dressed, and dressed into suitable clothes as well.

They all piled into the car and Sigrid looked like she was coveting Thranduil and Legolas’ pure white ice skating boots as they did so, she had told him earlier that she loved skating but they didn’t get to go very much. Thranduil decided to ask Bard when her birthday was and buy her a pair, and if it was too far away, he’d just buy her a pair anyway.

The drive to the rink was a little while away, but the kids were happily passing the time by playing various car games, and luckily they were only ten minutes away when the ‘are we nearly there yet’s’ started.

“It’s so weird seeing the place this empty.” Bard muttered as they came into the building, the air getting chillier the moment they were through the doors.

“But far nicer I hope.” Thranduil added, passing over some ID to the woman manning the turnstile and letting them all through for their prepaid alone time on the ice.

“How long did you pay for?” Bard asked as they made their way down to collect their boots.

“As long as we want, I hired it out for the rest of the day but we don’t have to stay on it that long.” Thranduil explained, taking out his boots and slipping them on as Bard and his kids went to get some off the man manning the boots.

“You hired it out for the rest of the day?” Bard said, disbelief in his voice, probably having been thinking Thranduil had got them a couple of hours or something.

“Of course, I didn’t want us to feel rushed in any way.” Thranduil shrugged, it wasn’t like to money was an issue for him.

He finished with his own boots and got off the bench, kneeling down in front of Legolas to help him with his own, which would be easier if he wasn’t swinging his feet happily, but he really didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop.

He laced up Legolas’ feet and moved on to Sigrid, who needed her tightened up, eventually meeting Bard in the middle of the line of children.

“We all set?” Bard asked, aimed more at the children that Thranduil, they all nodded frantically.

“Okay then, try not to bump into each other and tuck your fingers in if you fall down.” Thranduil advised, it wasn’t so vital as it was only them here, but it was a good practice to get into if they started coming more often.

The kids nodded frantically and all raced off (as best they could in their skates) to get onto the ice.

“And are you going to need to hold my hand?” Thranduil teased, wiggling his fingers at Bard as he stood.

“I think I might surprise you actually.” Bard grinned back and Thranduil couldn’t wait to see this, following a smiling Bard out to the ice.

Bard who the second he got a foot on the ice was tearing his way down the, skidding to a halt and executing a fast turn before racing back again with a smug smile.

“Something tells me you might have played a bit of ice hockey.” Thranduil remarked with raised eyebrow.

“A bit. My friend used to play and dragged me down for try outs. Stopped as soon as I left for uni though, archery was what I wanted to pursue, and I was far better at it.” Bard explained.

“A man of many talents.” Thranduil answered, leaning on the railing, not out on the ice yet.

“And what about you? Presumably you’re going to upstage us all.” Bard asked, grin still firmly in place, like he couldn’t wait to see.

“It’s just a different skill.” Thranduil waved off, even though really he was looking forward to being able to show off for Bard.

“Care to share?” Bard suggested, finding Thranduil’s hand and tugging him forward onto the ice.

“If you insisted.” Thranduil smirked.

He went onto the ice and did a few laps to warm himself up before winking at Bard and going into a camel spin in the centre of the rink. He slowed down and skated off, watching Bard’s impressed raised eyebrows and throwing a few small jumps before deciding to really show off and throwing two doubles in succession.

Really it was a miracle he was able to land them, it had been a little while. So he decided not to push his luck and skated back over to where Bard was clapping his hands and the children were coming stumbling back over.

“That was incredible.” Bard commented as Thranduil came to a stop just in front of him.

“Thank you.” Thranduil smiled as Bard reeled him in for a quick kiss.

“How did you do it Thranduil!”

“Can you teach me?!”

“Hey I want to know as well!”

“What about me!”

All the children started yelling above each other, shoving at each other and seeming to be attempting to climb up Thranduil’s legs.

“I think you’re quite a way of being able to do that, but one day I’m sure.” Thranduil smiled. “For now, how about me and Bard teach you how to skate properly?” Thranduil suggested, and they were all nodding eagerly.

Thranduil ended up taking Sigrid and Tilda, and Bard Bain and Legolas, although Legolas was already a pretty good skater to be honest, although there was no way Thranduil was going to let him start attempting jumps and spins until he was older.

There was lots of falling over and cold hands and bruised bottoms, but there was even more laughter and giggling and shouts of triumph when they started to be able to make full laps without falling down.

Sigrid showed an awful lot of promise, Thranduil decided he was going to speak to Tauriel, find out if there was room for her in one of the beginner’s classes she helps to run. Although that would of course require them having a real conversation about what is going on in Thranduil’s life right now.

Their big breakfast meant that they didn’t need lunch till late, when the little café there made them some sandwiches in a break from skating before they headed back out. The kids now able to skate around without needing constant help meant that Bard and Thranduil were free to skate together, racing each other and skating circles around each other, tugging each other along and just holding hands while they moved.

It was perfect, especially when Bard stopped them in the middle and pulled Thranduil flush against him, ravishing his mouth right there and then out on the ice. Thranduil threw his arms around Bard’s neck and melted into him, letting his mouth slip open as Bard’s tongue pressed at the seam of his lips.   

“I think I’m in love with you.” Thranduil murmured as their lips parted, unable to keep himself from saying it. “Actually, no, I know I’m in love with you.” He corrected, there was no doubt left in his mind anymore.

“I love you too.” Bard breathed against his ear and Thranduil felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest like in one of those stupid cartoons.

They were both smiling like idiots, laughing quietly before dissolving back to kisses, Bard burying his hands in Thranduil’s hair. It was hard to kiss when you were smiling, but somehow it only made it all better.

They were going to have to have a conversation at some point soon about what on earth they were going to do to make it work, but right now Thranduil was prepared to do just about anything to make it work, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one.

Eventually everyone’s feet were hurting and fingers were getting a little too cold and Bard and Thranduil decided it was time for them all to leave, it was pretty late in the afternoon anyway.

They piled back into the car and Thranduil drove them home – it was strange, how Bard’s house felt like home, in some ways Thranduil’s house would be better because it was bigger, but Galion was there a lot of the time (although Thranduil didn’t think he would have too much of an issue, especially as he had kept saying how much happier Thranduil seemed lately), mainly it was because Thranduil never had any idea when his father might show up, and that would hardly end well.

Bard started dinner when they got in, homemade pizzas that Thranduil could not wait to try while he occupied the children in the living room where turned the whole room into a massive blanket and pillow fort, which they ended up eating their dinner inside of.

But then it was time for Thranduil and Legolas to leave, and neither of them wanted to but they didn’t have their things for school in the morning with them. Thranduil felt like a horse had kicked him in the chest when he saw Bard giving Legolas a big bear cuddle goodbye, and with huge hugs from all of the children and a lingering kiss from Bard, they made their way out with their suitcases and drove back home.

He hated how empty this house felt.

He went to sleep at the same time as Legolas, not seeing much point in staying up all by himself.

Monday morning went less than smoothly and he ended up being late to school because Legolas was completely exhausted from the weekend and decided to throw a tantrum about having to get up to go to school and why couldn’t he just go in the afternoon.

But after much shouting from Legolas and attempts to calm him down from Thranduil until he eventually had to just tell him off (Thranduil hated telling him off) he finally got them both in the car, Legolas still pouting and having a strop in the back of the car. So he didn’t get his customary hug from Legolas before the start of school as he stomped off in a huff anyway, Thranduil just hoped he had a good day so he was in a better mood later.

It always left Thranduil a bit down when he’d had to tell Legolas off, even worse when he then hadn’t got his morning hug, and now he had also missed registration and therefore his morning helping of Bard.

But at least Maedhros was being particularly amusing that morning in philosophy (and by amusing Thranduil meant he was doing a top job winding up the teacher) and Thranduil was one hundred percent convinced that he was doing it to try and cheer him up. His phone vibrated in his free period after philosophy, lighting up with a message from Bard.

_You weren’t in form time, everything okay?_

He knew he was smiling, it was nice to know someone out there worried about him.

_Yeah, Legolas threw a wobbly about having to go to school this morning because he was tired. So I ended up running late and without my morning hug from Legolas who is still in a huff with me._

Thranduil sent back before returning to his Classics homework that he hadn’t done on the weekend, it didn’t take long for him to get a reply from Bard.

_Bring some fake problem to the English office, and so long as no one else has turned up I will give you a hug_

Thranduil smiled at the message and immediately scooped up his books, completely ignoring Glorf’s questions of who exactly had tried to eat his neck on the weekend and where he was going. He knocked on the English office door and was relieved when he poked his head in to see no one else was inside.

“I’m here to collect my hug.” Thranduil teased, making Bard smile and get up to pull him into a cuddle.

It didn’t last very long as they couldn’t exactly be sure if anyone was coming, but it was everything Thranduil needed right then.

“Better?” Bard asked and Thranduil nodded even as they stepped apart in case someone came in. “Sorry about Legolas.”

“It’s alright, we all have crap mornings, I’m just hoping he’ll be in a better mood later.” Thranduil shrugged, he wasn’t above cooking him his favourite meal to try and sweeten him up.

Bard was about to respond but Théoden walked in so he ended up spewing some rubbish about the essay he had set for them over the break and sending him an apologetic text later.

He found Tauriel studying in an empty classroom and went in to join her, setting down and actually getting on with his work.

“I can tell you want to say something. It’s not exactly like you to hold your tongue.” Tauriel remarked, not moving her eyes from her History textbook.

“I was just wondering if you had room in any of your beginners skating class for a little girl.” Thranduil asked, trying to keep his voice neutral as he continued writing.

“What’s her name?” Tauriel asked, highlighting something in her book.

“Sigrid. I’ll pay for it, I was just hoping you had room.” Thranduil clarified, he was hoping to be able to keep the costs away from Bard, he’d call it a prolonged birthday present or somthing.

“Why do you care if she has lessons?” Tauriel pushed, obviously having no idea who Sigrid was or why Thranduil was interested.

“You want the truth?” Thranduil asked, and he really could do with a friend to talk to.

“I guess.” She answered, probably realising who it was in conjunction with.

“She’s Bard’s daughter. We all went ice skating on the weekend, she’s good and she loves it but Bard can’t afford it, I thought it would be a nice birthday present for her.” Thranduil explained, still not looking up from his essay.

“You’re in love with him aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question, she just continued with her work.

“Yeah. I also love his kids.” Thranduil told her, he’d do anything for all of them.

“And him?” She continued, never looking away from her work.

“He told me he loves me. And he treats Legolas like his own child already.” Thranduil answered, the essay still coming easily.

“Okay then.” Tauriel said simply.

“Okay what?”

“Just, okay.” Tauriel said again and Thranduil understood, it was okay, she was okay with it, she was on his side.

“You…you can’t tell anyone. Not anybody.” Thranduil said hesitantly, even though she must know. He trusted her, he trusted her completely or he wouldn’t have told her in the first place.

“Obviously.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re my friend. Now shut up I’m trying to work.” Tauriel said, even though she hadn’t stopped working or even looked up through the entire exchange.

That afternoon Tauriel came over and he told her the full story, from start to finish. It was a relief, being able to talk to someone about it, share his fears about the future, just talk it through. Tauriel agreed that it was hardly going to be easy, but she wasn’t despairing, she was just realistic.

It wasn’t going to be easy, but he had hope.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for 50k! 
> 
> I have things planned for the next couple of chapters *evil grin* things will start to pick up ;D
> 
> You guys and your comments give me life <3


	11. Chapter 11

 

The last week of school before the half term break was both slow and fast.

Unsurprisingly the students were all in a better mood for the week, but unfortunately then weren’t actually particularly motivated to work either. That was always the problem with last weeks, no matter how boring the holiday was bound to be.

Then again, Bard’s was looking like it was going to be more interesting than usual. He really was hoping he would be able to spend the majority of it with Thranduil, the weekend had been intoxicating, terrifying, dangerous, perfect? All would be appropriate.

It scared him just how much he wanted it to be every weekend, wanted it to be the norm for them, wanted to be able to wake up and kiss Thranduil, wanted to have Legolas’ toys littering the house and Thranduil’s expensive clothes strewn about the place. He hoped Thranduil wanted something similar, and he was fairly sure he did.

Well, Percy had told him not to fuck his student, he hadn’t said anything about falling completely in love with him instead.

He should probably call him, have someone to talk to about it, but then that was one more person who could potentially jeopardise what they had, even if they didn’t mean to. It was hard, it was going to be hard for a long time.

Bard was also sure it was going to be worth it.

The rest of the school year wasn’t so long, nine months until Thranduil’s exams were done and he is no longer a student at the school and no one could stop them. That is, unless they decide that it _clearly_ started while Thranduil was a student, so actually they’d have to wait a little while longer after school was over, and even then, people discovering that Bard is with an ex-student wasn’t going to earn him any friends, but so long as they couldn’t be forced apart and Bard couldn’t be legally dismissed from teaching, he wasn’t sure if he cared about what anyone else thought.

He knew he shouldn’t be doing things like inviting Thranduil for a cuddle in the middle of school, but honestly it was difficult to resist, especially when hearing he hadn’t had a great morning.

He was eerily relaxed, and he knew he shouldn’t be.

But so long as they were careful, nothing bad should be able to happen.

“Bard are you even listening?” Came the very amused voice of Théoden, successfully knocking him out of his thoughts. 

“I might have drifted off a little.” Bard admitted sheepishly, luckily Théoden was the type to laugh at that rather than get offended. “What were you saying?”

“I was just using you as a sounding board for whinging about my half term and how busy it has already got. I’ve no idea what I’m going to do with Éowyn on Thursday when I’m also supposed to be Taking Éomer to his riding classes _and_ making it to Théodred’s football game which is about a two hour drive away. I don’t want to make her stay with a sitter, but I might not have a choice.” Théoden sighed.

“She can come to ours for the day, I’m sure Sigrid will be thrilled to have her round.” Bard suggested, he was already busy on Thursday, reserving it to catch up with Percy, so happily he wouldn’t have to sacrifice another day with Thranduil, and he was happy to help really.

“Honestly you wouldn’t mind? I swear I wasn’t digging for an offer.”

“Nah I know you, you’d just ask.” Bard laughed. “And yeah, it’s fine.” Bard confirmed, she’d been over once before and had been wonderfully behaved _and_ complimented his cooking, so she could stay as long as she liked.

“I’ll be able to picker her up early evening. Can I drop her round yours around eight? I know that’s early.” Théoden grimaced.

“As if I’m ever allowed a lie in.” Bard answered, he’d definitely be up by then, even if he sometimes wished he would just be allowed to sleep.

“Thank you Bard, I seriously owe you one.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Bard smiled, turning back to his marking and slipping his phone out of his pocket.

_I’m busy Wednesday evening and all of Thursday during the half term, but other than that I’m all yours if you want me_

He tapped out quickly and sent to Thranduil, who he knew would be in a free period at the moment. Somewhere along the way he seems to have accidentally memorised his timetable, not that it really mattered as they really couldn’t risk anything inside the school walls.

_More sleepover’s at your place?_

Bard grinned at Thranduil’s reply, they had talked about Thranduil’s place and decided against it as his father didn’t tend to warn anyone before he just turned up at the house. Bard also had a suspicion that Thranduil preferred Bard’s house, he was always talking about how his own didn’t feel like a home, Bard would bet that would change if they were all running around in it though.

_Absolutely. Although I fear how many suitcases you will bring this time_

Bard teased, turning back to his marking, with a newfound urge to have as much of it done as possible before the break, of course it would be easier to get through if he wasn’t being distracted by his phone lighting up with answering text messages.

_Well, depends on how long you want me and Legolas to stay of course…_

Bard didn’t even hesitate before sending his reply.

_Forever?_

And by god did he mean it, smiling as he got through another few essays before he phone vibrated again, and the essays weren’t half bad either, or maybe he was just in a very _very_ good mood. It was hard to tell sometimes, either way he was positive about his classes and his students anyway, and even if a few of them needed some extra help, he was happy to put in the lunchtime hours if they were.

_I love you_

Bard was pretty sure his face was breaking with the force with which he was smiling now.

_I love you too_

Bard answered and slipped his phone away, just in time to hear Théoden clearing his voice.

“Don’t suppose you’re feeling like sharing who has got you smiling like that?” Théoden asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

“Nope.” Bard answered, popping his p and hoping that his casual tone was successfully covering up just how much he was panicking on the inside, luckily for him Théoden’s response was to chuckle and clap him on the back.

Eventually though Bard knew his friends on the staff were likely to get more and more curious, hopefully he would be able to dodge all the questions they were bound to start asking at some point fairly easily, otherwise that was yet another thing that was going to cause he and Thranduil problems.

Thranduil and Legolas came over after school under the premise of picking up the sweater Thranduil had forgotten, which was entirely unnecessary as they were going to be staying over again soon anyway, not that Bard was complaining of course.

And then as they were already there is wouldn’t have made any sense to not let them stay for dinner, so Bard made chili which seemed to please everyone and they all bundled into the living room and watched The Jungle Book. Thranduil gave in to the girls’ pleas for him to wind some new braids into their hair and he put a few in Bard’s hair as well with a smile.

But then Legolas was yawning and Thranduil had to go back to his house and Bard really wished he didn’t have to leave, kissing him goodbye at the door and telling him so as he did, something that Thranduil seemed to enjoy hearing.

Thursday morning was a little tiring, Tilda had ended up staying up past her bedtime and was being less than helpful in the morning and Sigrid had forgotten a piece of work she was supposed to have done and was having a minor meltdown about having nothing to hand in, which there really wasn’t much Bard could do about.

Bard whipped his hair up into what had become his customary bun, the few braids Thranduil had done the night before still intact and reaching through his hair and into the bun. Tilda’s braids had come out while she slept, apparently tossing and turning enough through the night to dislodge them, which wasn’t helping her mood for the morning, in the end he had to bribe her with Thranduil being with them next week and that he would try to learn how to do them himself as well, to which Tilda grumbled out a thank you but they would never be as good as Thranduil’s, and Bard had to agree really.

But they go into school and they got there in time which was a minor miracle.

“Bard, just the person I was hoping to find, could I speak with you?” Elrond asked as Bard came through the main doors to the school, only ive minutes away from the bell, which made him hesitant to agree. “It will only take a moment.”

“Yeah, sure.” Bard smiled, following him into his office and being unable to shift the feeling that he was in trouble, no doubt left over from his countless visits to the head’s office when he was a student.

“I was just hoping I could rope you into chaperoning one of the school trips next term, one of the ones for the sixth form to try and make their last year fun and try to get them to relax a bit.” Elrond explained and Bard grimaced, realising he meant the weekend trips over to some team building outdoorsy activity place, that usually Bard would love, but not with a bunch of teenagers to control.

“Isn’t there a rota for teachers on the trips?” Bard asked, knowing that there was, it made sure everyone did their time on trips.

“Yes, and it is your turn, but I wanted to check with you verbally as I know you have the three little ones at home.” The and no one to help you went unsaid but Bard appreciated it all the same.

“Ah, right. Can I get back to you? If I can organise someone to look after them then it’ll be no problem, but if I can’t.”

“Of course, as soon as you can though Bard.”

“Yep, no problem.” Bard smiled, and went to leave.

“Lovely braids in you hair by the way. So neat you’d almost think Thranduil or Tauriel had done them, has your Sigrid been learning?” Elrond asked and it was an offhand comment, but one that made Bard freeze in his tracks.

The staff were always commenting on the elaborate styles Thranduil and his friends had managed to wind into their hair, but the comment still had him running cold.

“Yeah.” He laughed nervously. “She’s getting really good.”

Bard made his escape before Elrond could ask him anything else.

He resisted the urge to unpick the braids all day, because that would definitely look more suspicious than anything else, and maybe he was panicking over nothing but that kind of innocent comment was really a sure fire way to put the fear of god into him at the moment.

Every time he came across Elrond he felt sure that something was somehow going to give them away. He needed to get a grip, which he managed, by spending his lunch break alone in a room taking very deep breaths and talking some sense into himself.

He couldn’t decide if it would be better or worse to never been seen with a braid in his hair ever again. After all now that his daughter was supposed to be the one doing them maybe he should make sure he occasionally had them in.

Maybe he was over thinking this all and Elrond was unlikely to ever notice if he didn’t have braids in again.

He wasn’t sure if Thranduil smiling softly at him during registration in the afternoon made his panic worse or calmed him down.

Friday went by at a snail’s pace and Bard was just a bad as his students, agreeing to put films on, mainly so he could get away with sitting at the back and using his phone to text Thranduil while he finished off as much marking as he could.

He did pretty well, there wasn’t all that much left for him to do over the break, which was impressive because he usually had to use the breaks to get back on top of it.

Although it felt like a lifetime, eventually it was after school and Bard was home with his kids and there was a playful knock on the door and they all knew who it was. Bard wasn’t entirely sure who was more excited to get to the door out of the four of them.

“I bring gifts.” Thranduil greeted as Sigrid yanked the door open, his arms were indeed laden with gifts.

Predictably the kids starting shrieking with excitement and grabbing at what Thranduil had in his arms.

“Okay guys, take it all into the living room and do _not_ open anything until we get there or there will be trouble.” Bard did his best serious father voice which he hoped worked as they all nodded and went scurrying off. “What’s the occasion?” Bard asked, leaning in to press a kiss to Thranduil’s smooth cheek and heading outside to grab his and Legolas’ bags.

“There isn’t one. But there was something I wanted to give Sigrid, so obviously I had to get something for everyone.” Thranduil explained as they took the bags (a fairly tame number of bags for Thranduil) out of his car.

“What did you want to get for Sigrid?” Bard asked, carrying Legolas’ case and one that belonged to Thranduil into the house, Thranduil following with the rest.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Thranduil smirked. “Besides, aren’t you more curious about what I got you?”

“You got me something?” Bard grinned, pulling Thranduil flush against him once the door was safely closed behind them.

“Well I did say I got something for everyone.” Thranduil replied and Bard sought his lips so that they could kiss properly, like he’d wanted to all day, burying one hand in Thranduil’s hair which was hanging loose and long around his shoulders and cupping the other around Thranduil’s jaw.

Thranduil responded readily, hands winding into Bard’s shirt as they kissed, Bard slipping his tongue into Thranduil’s mouth and deepening their kiss. Thranduil sighed into Bard’s mouth occasionally, Bard swallowing the sounds, pulling at Thranduil’s lower lip with his teeth, making him let out this wonderful desperate little noise before kissing him properly again.

He could do this all day.

“Oh my god da, Thran, hurry up.” Bain groaned from the doorway, the others joining him and racing around to physically shove them towards the room.

Bard placed a final kiss to Thranduil’s cheek before allowing himself to be moved, Sigrid and Tilda dragging him along while Legolas and Bain were pulling at a laughing Thranduil.

“They’ll still be there in thirty seconds you know, patience is a virtue.”  Thranduil pointed out as he was tugged into the living room behind Bard.

Bard sat down on the sofa, Thranduil finding the pile of presents and dropping down next to him.

“One at a time or all together?” Thranduil mused aloud.

“All together!” The kids all shouted, eager to get their own gifts and the exact same time Bard said the opposite.

One at a time. I want to see what you all got.” Bard smiled and they all begrudgingly agreed, plonking themselves down in various places but keeping close to Thranduil and the stash of presents.

“Okay then.” Thranduil started, closing his eyes and selecting a present. “Looks like first up is Tilda.” He announced, passing the beautifully wrapped box to Tilda who grinned and ripped it open with zero finesse and an excess of excitement.

Inside was a thorough kit of hair braiding things, or rather, things that could be braided into Tilda’s hair by Thranduil because it would be a little while before she could do it herself.

“I can help you and put all those pretty things in your hair, and soon you’ll be able to do it yourself as well, like I can.” Thranduil explained and Tilda absolutely beamed up at him, jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” She shouted, Thranduil wrapping his arms around her and giving her a big hug and Bard kind of wanted a picture of that moment to keep forever. “Can you do it now?” She pleaded, carefully picking up some of the delicate looking beads.

“I’ll do you some when everyone has had their presents.” Thranduil reasoned and Tilda agreed with a nod of her head, sitting on the floor and combing through everything in the set, the rest of the kids waiting very patiently for Thranduil to move on, although they were definitely fidgeting more than usual.

“Next present is...” Thranduil shut his eye again and picked another present. “Bain.” Thranduil grinned, passing an envelope over to Bain, who wa clearly trying to not look disgruntled that he only got an envelope when everyone else got a bit wrapped gift.

He pulled out a beautifully written certificate of some kind, although Bard couldn’t see what for.

“What is it?” He prodded, as Bain looked at it confused, more so when a picture of a very very young – new-born even – looking foul fell out of the envelope.

“I should explain.” Thranduil said. “We’ve had a new horse born at the stables, and I was thinking that someone needs to adopt her…” Thranduil trailed off and Bain lit up.

“My own horse!” He shouted excitedly.

“Indeed, we can go see her later in the week and you can help raise her. But the most important thing you need to do, is give her a name.” Thranduil explained and Bain was growing more and more elated and Bard didn’t even know what to say, well aware that Thranduil would be paying for all of the expenses of the horse. “Think you’re up to the challenge?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes! I’ll come up with something really really good for her.” Bain declared, a look of utter determination coming across his face

“And this one is for…Bard.” Thranduil smirked, handing over a long box wrapped in gold paper to Bard.

Bard grinned and had no idea what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t the utterly beautiful wooden bow he was presented with when he opened the box.

“Oh _Thran._ ” Bard breathed, running a hand over the wood, almost intimidated to pick it up.

“I know it isn’t a proper competiton bow, but it just felt more you.” Thranduil said surprisingly shyly for him, Bard lent over and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips.

“I always preferred these kinds of bows.” Bard said, looking at the intricate carvings done in the wood.

“The other half of the gift is at my place, out in the garden, a target and a mini range to see if you’ve still got it.” Thranduil added with a wink.

“Oh I’ve still got it.” Bard grinned, kissing Thranduil again just because he could. “I can’t wait.”

“Adaaaa, Baaard. Stop kissing.” Legolas whined, getting a little impatient for his present, Sigrid looking like she was in full support of what Legolas was saying.

“Pick one.” Thranduil instructed Bard, covering his eyes gently with his soft hand, Bard pointed at one of the presents. “For you little leaf.” Thranduil smiled, passing the present down to Legolas, who eagerly took it.

Inside Legolas yelped happily and pulled out a little learning skateboard that Bard remembered Thranduil saying Legolas had been nagging for.

“Not in the house though leaf.” Thranduil told him at the exact same moment Bard was envisioning things being broken as Legolas crashed through the house on it, Legolas nodded and went back to inspecting his new skateboard.

“And last but not least, for you Sigrid.” Thranduil smiled, handing over the final box.

Bard watched curiously as Sigrid opened the box carefully, letting out a little gasp as she saw inside, and Bard couldn’t help but join her when she reverently pulled them out.

A pair of pristine white ice skates.

Sigrid sat there staring at them in a daze, like she couldn’t quite believe what she was holding.

“What’s that Sig?” Bard nudged, pointing at the letter at the bottom of the box.

Sigrid carefully put the skates down and picked up the letter, opening it and reading it slowly before squealing and throwing herself at Thranduil for a hug that he was well ready for.

“Really?” She asked, Bard was very curious about what the letter said now.

“Yes.” Thranduil assured her and Bard gave him a questioning look. “I may have enrolled her for ice skating lessons, all costs covered.”

Bard got a little lost in his eyes, they seemed to be twinkling a little.

“Thank you.” Bard murmured again that night as they settled down into bed that evening. “You shouldn’t spend so much though.”

“I wanted to.” Thranduil answered, turning in his arms to face him, running long fingers through Bard’s messy post shower hair. “Makes me happy to be able to.” He smiled, putting his fingers under Bard’s chin and pulling him in for a kiss and that was that.

Everything in Bard felt obligated to refuse such expensive gifts, but he knew that would not be the right thing to do, and he knew that money wasn’t the same for him and Thranduil, so instead he was grateful. Impossibly, excessively grateful, brimming with just as much excitement as the children to get to test out his new gift.

In the morning they were faced with the problem of deciding who got to test their new present out first – except Tilda, who already had various beads plaited into her hair by Thranduil. In the end they settled on drawing names out of the hat.

The first name picked was Sigrid’s, but Thranduil had to call ahead to get some time alone on the ice, just asking for the last two hours this time, and they went and tested out Sigrid’s new skates, and were able to scout out her teachers.

And it was a good job Thranduil had given him a heads up about Tauriel or he would have been panicking. He hadn’t wanted Thranduil to tell anyone, but he didn’t blame him either, and if Thranduil said Tauriel wouldn’t tell anyone then he just had to trust him. Bard figured it was a good sign that Thranduil had told her earlier in the week and the way Tauriel behaved around Bard hadn’t changed one little bit.

He was trying to be calm about it all, he couldn’t panic over every little thing all the time. Although he had asked Thranduil not to talk to anyone else about it, to which he had agreed readily and kiss Bard to reassure him.

Sunday they ended up heading out to the park and helping Legolas figure out how to skateboard, which was amusing because the kid was clearly going to just as elegant as his brother one day, but not yet it would seem. By the time Legolas had been at it for a few hours and been letting the others have go’s themselves they all had scuffed knees and were ready to call it a day again.

Monday they all piled into Thranduil’s big car – not the usual Aston again, although Bard was hoping to be able to take that one for a spin one day – and drove back out to the stables. They had to be careful because the horse was so young, but they got to see it and Bain was vibrating with excitement and declared that the horse would be called Moose which made sense to no one but Bain apparently, but no one objected either.

They spent that day riding much as they had the last time they were there, Thranduil felt the need to apologise for them repeating activities so soon, Bard just swatted him and asked if anyone looked all less than elated, Thranduil had to admit that no one did.

Then with Tuesday came Bard’s turn and Thranduil called ahead to check that Galion wasn’t in, which was seriously unlikely as Thranduil had informed him he would be staying at a friends for most of the break. Thranduil had spoken to him about telling Galion, Bard wanted to meet him first, he knew Galion was a huge part of Thranduil’s life, he was more concerned with him liking him than he was Oropher, but that didn’t mean he was convinced Galion was going to be receptive of their relationship, especially not if he felt fatherly and protective towards Thranduil.

Thranduil was also almost completely certain that Oropher would not be making an appearance because it hadn’t been long since last time and he rarely appeared and last time he heard he was in Milan anyway. Thranduil also mentioned that he was hardly likely to come home during a school holiday when he’d actually have to spend time with his sons.

Bard hated him a little bit more from the bitter hurt in Thranduil’s voice when he said that.

“Your house really is beautiful.” Bard commented as they pulled up, even though he was sure he had said before.

“It’s too big for two people, especially when one of those people is very small. I once almost had a panic attack because it took me so long to find Legolas, he was only three, turned out to be in the airing cupboard for goodness sake.” Thranduil said, shaking his head at the memory as they all climbed out the car and headed straight out to the garden, where as promised there was a little one man range set up.

“Think you can do it?” Thranduil asked, ducking into the house and coming out with a quiver of arrows made to match the bow.

“Easy.” Bard winked back, even though he wasn’t actually sure if he would on the first try as for one it had been a while and for two he’d never used the bow before.

But he’d spent the last few days handling it a lot and carefully testing the string with his fingers, so he might be able to manage it.

“Impress me.” Thranduil smirked, handing over the quiver and not protesting in the slightest as Bard reeling him in for a kiss, sucking a deep mark into his neck as well before letting him go again, adding to the ones already there.

“I’ll certainly try.” Bard finally answered, spinning Thranduil around and giving him a little shove back towards the wall, and possibly admiring his rear as he went.

He notched an arrow and brought the bow up, years of training coming back to him and the long lost familiar motion. The kids and Thranduil were sat on a low wall siphoning off the large patio area, watching Bard intently. Bard watched the target, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and loosed the arrow as he breathed out.

From the cheers that erupted from the wall he’s say it was a pretty good bet that he’d hit his mark, and indeed when he opened his eyes, there it sat in the bull’s-eye. Bard turned and gave his wall of supporters a great big grin, after that he got a bit more experimental (okay he was trying to show off) using different draws and stances, seeing if he could do two at once (he could, but they only just stayed on the target, that was going to take some practice).

He even managed to hit the bull’s-eye while Thranduil was doing his very best at distracting him, standing flush against his back and whispering lowly into his ear. Needless to say he stopped after that last shot in favour of kissing Thranduil, as both a thank you and revenge on his attempts at distraction.

God he had forgotten just how much he loved archery.

Thranduil cooked that evening, producing a surprisingly good paella, Bard had had no idea he could cook really, although he claimed he was still learning and only knew a few dishes. Bard was highly suspicious this was just lies to get Bard to cook instead.

As Bard was busy for the next couple of days, Thranduil dropped Bard and his brood back home, parting with kisses in the car before going back to his own house with Legolas, a promise to turn up nice and early on Friday morning (which by Thranduil’s standards Bard knew probably meant about eleven am).

It felt strange not having Legolas and Thranduil in the house, not waking up tangled up with Thranduil, not seeing a whip of blonde hair dashing around the place.

On Wednesday Bard loaded the kids into the car and took them up to see their Gran as promised (to both is mother-in-law and the kids) they got along well, reminisced about Matilda, it was nice, in a strange sad way.  

He had a well needed catch up with Percy on Thursday, the two of them sat in the living room while the kids – and Éowyn – playing around the house. He chickened out of telling him about Thranduil. But Percy very conspicuously didn’t bring up the student that Bard had been…interested in, so Bard was fairly sure he must have his suspicious. Bard had very suddenly stopped talking about him. That probably had been a bit of a giveaway actually.

But soon enough Percy had to head home to his own brood, leaving Bard tiding the house and folding away the clothes Thranduil had left there as he was going to be back tomorrow anyway. He poked his head in on Éowyn and Sigrid when he was done.

“You girls alright?” Bard asked, they were pouring over Sigrid’s new ice skates, Éowyn looking like she was considering making off with them when she went home, they both nodded back at him, somewhat mesmerised by the skates it would seem.

“Where did you get them?” He heard Éowyn ask as wandered out the room.

“Thranduil got me them, he and da are in love.” Bard heard Sigrid reply just before they went out of earshot and he smiled to himself, after all, she wasn’t wrong and it was a source of constant relief to him that his children liked Thranduil and Legolas and vice versa.

It wasn’t until later that it hit him that Éowyn was so in love with the skates that the chances of her talking about them at home were high.

He could see it now. Éowyn chatting away to Théoden, telling him how Sigrid’s da was in love with Thranduil and Thranduil had got Sigrid ice skates.

There weren’t exactly many Thranduil’s about in the world.

_Shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A turbulent couple of chapters ahead, all hands brace for impact *evil grin* ;D
> 
> Comment, kudos and your speculation is what I live for <3


	12. Chapter 12

 

Thranduil spent his Thursday with Tauriel, Maedhros and Glorfindel, just lounging around Thranduil’s house, which they always seemed to end up in, primarily because of the lack of an actual parent.  Legolas was, of course, following Tauriel around like a lost puppy and sitting in her lap, asking her never ending strings of questions and just generally looking at her with stars in his little eyes, luckily Tauriel had never minded.

Maedhros and Glorfindel were also pretty fond of Legolas, probably because they had had to learn to be if they ever wanted to spend time at the parentless house, because it wasn’t like Thranduil was about to banish Legolas to his bedroom just because his friends were there.

Galion cooked them all a big dinner which was much appreciated by everyone and not long after he was taking Legolas to bed, Thranduil usually did it and he would’ve done tonight as well, but apparently Galion had never finished telling him about lions from the morning, so Legolas wanted him to put him to bed so he could finish telling him.

As always happened on evenings like this, as soon as Legolas was safely headed upstairs, Glorfindel and Maedhros made for the liquor cabinet and came back with whatever they found. Usually they all got rip-roaringly drunk in the evenings they spent here, and Thranduil would wake up with a soul destroying hangover and Galion would look at him clearly filled with concern. But Thranduil found he didn’t want to, he didn’t want to drink himself into a void again, he didn’t want a hangover come tomorrow because he didn’t want a headache when seeing Bard.

It was like the appeal of the whole thing had disappeared somewhere, he would much rather be sharing a glass of wine with Bard, getting tipsy with him instead of blackout drunk in his own house with his friends. He declined the bottle when it was passed to him, rolling his eyes and popping to the kitchen returning with three glasses to stop them from drinking straight from the bottle.

“So.” Maedhros started, and Thranduil should have known this interrogation was coming. “Who is it exactly that has been having your neck for dinner?” Maedhros asked with a grin, gesturing to the like of love bites littered up his neck.

“Just some guy.” Thranduil evaded, hoping they would assume it was one of the random fucks they all seemed to think he enjoyed despite never actually having had one.

“Bullshit.” Glorfindel protested. “’Just some guy’ doesn’t leave marks on you two weeks in a row.” He pointed out and why did he chose now in all his life to become observant. “So come on, who is it?”

“It is absolutely none of your business.” Thranduil sighed, really not wanting to have to go through this conversation, because it only meant he was probably going to have to deal with it at least once a fortnight if not more for the foreseeable future, Glorf and Mae were nothing if not nosey.

“Oh come on.” Glorf laughed, finishing off his first glass already and pouring himself another.

“You can’t not tell us.” Mae complained, swigging at his own drink. “You’re all happy and content at the moment. You’ve even stopped going after Oakenshield, don’t think we haven’t noticed, you’ve gotta tell us who has had this miraculous effect on you.”

“He’s right, you don’t drink so much, you actually seem to tolerate being at school now and you don’t really party any more either. We used to go out every week! …Oh my god that’s where you went after your party isn’t it! You ditched us for him!” Glorf realised, pointing an accusing finger at Thranduil, he just shrugged, he knew they weren’t actually bothered, they were more annoyed that Thranduil was refusing to tell them who it was – and would continue to do so – than anything else.

Now that he thought about it, Thranduil supposed it was all true, although it hadn’t been a conscious decision on his part to calm down the partying and the drinking. And he supposed he was happier, there wasn’t really any doubt about that, everything just felt lighter nowadays, he smiled easier.

“Back us up here Tau, make him tell us who his super-secret boyfriend is.” Mae whined as Thranduil just smirked at them and they realised how unlikely it was that they were going to get anything out of him.

“Are you happy?” Tauriel asked him directly, face serious.

“Completely.” Thranduil answered, not missing a beat.

“Then that’s good enough for me.” Tauriel shrugged, and then added with one of her best judgey looks. “And if you’re his friend then it should be for you too.” Thranduil knew there was a reason she was his best friend.  

Glorf and Maedhros did have the good grace too look a little cowed, but it didn’t last very long, a few more drinks in them and they were back to questioning.

“Okay you don’ have to tell us who he is. But you have got to at least give us the details.” Mae demanded, voice slightly slurred.

“I really don’t.” Thranduil laughed and Mae and Glorf pouted at him. “Besides, there’s not really much to tell, not what you want to know anyway.” Thranduil answered, well aware that they were asking him how his secret-secret boyfriend was in bed.

“Oh come on, you don’t get marks like that on your neck from cuddling.” Glorf snorted, throwing back another drink as he did so and Thranduil was definitely going to cut them off soon, he’d probably call them a taxi as well, he didn’t want to worry about needing to kick them out in the morning before he and Legolas could head over to Bard’s.

“We kiss, sometimes he gets distracted by my neck.” Thranduil went for nonchalant but he knew he was smiling to himself. “We sleep together but we just sleep, he just holds me and we sleep.” Thranduil was unable to prevent his soft little smile, he knew they probably would have done more if it weren’t for all the children in the house, but he was more than okay waiting, waiting for it to be perfect, to not have to rush.

“Oh god that is disgusting you’re smiling to yourself oh my god.” Glorf laughed and Thranduil didn’t even feel embarrassed, he just shrugged at them again, one day they would all be smiling to themselves just at the thought of curling up to sleep with someone.

“When did you get so _sappy_?” Mae asked incredulous, very nearly slopping his drink over onto the white carpets so Thranduil confiscated the glass.

“About the same time he got all happy I think.” Tauriel pointed out, offering her subtle support.

Glorf and Mae started giggling between themselves about how happy and in love Thranduil was, finding it hilarious for some reason, eventually rolling around on the floor and absolutely cackling and with one look to Tauriel who had just finished nursing her first and only drink, they grabbed the bottle and glasses and cleared them away.

Thranduil called a taxi and was corralling Glorf and Mae out the door just twenty minutes later, them both stumbling into the taxi.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Tauriel smiled and Thranduil returned it as she headed out to join the others in the taxi and make sure they actually made it into their houses.

Thranduil went back into the kitchen, putting the three glasses into the dishwasher and grabbing himself a water to take upstairs, when he heard Galion gently clear his throat behind him.

“I thought you’d gone home.” Thranduil said, glad he was still there though, even if he wasn’t sure why.

“I just wanted to ask you something, even though I know you only just answered. I need to hear for myself.” Galion told him and Thranduil fixed him with a slightly bemused look.

“Okay?”

“And you have to promise not to lie to me.” Galion added, which was slightly odd because Thranduil had never lied to him.

“I would never lie to you.” Thranduil told him honestly, not directly anyway, Galion deserved better than that from him after everything he had done.

“No, but you do keep things from me occasionally.” Galion said and Thranduil supposed that was true.

“What is it?” Thranduil pressed, wondering what he was about to be asked.

“Are you happy?” Galion asked just like Tauriel had and Thranduil knew that he knew, Thranduil nodded his head. “Do you love him?” Thranduil nodded again. “Does he love you?” Thranduil couldn’t help his smile that time, biting hi lip to try and tamp it down as he nodded once again. “Okay then.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Lord knows you haven’t been a child in a long time, I trust you. But if he hurts you I will have your father prosecute him all the way to prison.” Galion added and a little laugh bubbled out of Thranduil.

He went forwards and Galion gathered him up into a hug, it was a thank you, and not just for this, but for everything, for being there and making things not seem so bad, for helping Thranduil when his father wouldn’t, for keeping him company when he finally cried about his mother, for making the burden easier to bear, for stopping him from feeling quite so alone in the world for so long.

“How did you find out who it was?” Thranduil asked as Galion gathered up his keys to go home, he knew Galion knew there was someone, just from the amount of time he and Legolass were sending away from home.

“Legolas talks a lot.” Galion answered and Thranduil nodded, he supposed that was unsurprising actually.

They said their goodbyes and Galion left for home, Thranduil heading straight up for bed as it was already fairly late, and with tomorrow came Bard. He wondered what they could do tomorrow, Legolas had been nagging lately about wanting to go to the zoo, but Thranduil didn’t know if that was a bit risky, especially during the school break, he couldn’t exactly hire out the zoo for the day like he had with the ice rink (though not for lack of trying).

He drifted of easily to the thought of the strong arms he would fall asleep in tomorrow.

He was woken the next morning by Legolas jumping and crash landing on the bed, jumping up and down.

“Come on Thran wake up!” Legolas shouted and Thranduil groaned, grabbing him around the waist and trying to hold him still. “Stop trying to go back to sleep!” Legolas whined, trying to fight his way out from under Thranduil’s arm.  

“I was never awake.” Thranduil grumbled, it wasn’t that he wasn’t excited to see Bard again, of course he was, but Thranduil had and would always hate mornings.

“It’s nine already Thran come on.” Legolas freed himself from Thranduil’s arm and started trying to physically pull him out of bed.

“Five more minutes.” Thranduil pleaded, it had ended up being a rather late night.

“You always say that then stay here for an hour!” Legolas protested and to be fair he was right.

Thranduil sighed, clear that he wasn’t going to be getting anymore sleep this morning he let himself be dragged out of the bed by Legolas’ sheer force of will more than anything else.

“Coffee first.” Thranduil yawned, Legolas just seemed happy to have succeeded in getting him up and was bouncing around him as he headed to the kitchen.

And as always happened after he had started to wake up properly, Legolas’ happy excitement became more than a little infectious and he was speeding them along so that they could leave. They had some toast for breakfast and Thranduil checked if Legolas wanted to take anything else with him, which he didn’t but Thranduil grabbed him and extra jumper just in case anyway, and they set off.

They took the large car again, he wasn’t sure if they were going to need it, but he figured it was easier just to have it with him. He made the drive out of the countryside and across town to Bard’s street, the drive familiar to him now, until he pulled up on the curb in front of Bard’s house.

He got out first and helped Legolas out of the back, successfully stopping him from bouncing into any oncoming traffic in his rush to get to the door. Legolas knocked a tune out onto the wood of the door and Tilda opened the door, the two of them running off upstairs straight away.

That was when Bard came to the door and Thranduil knew that something was wrong.

He looked like he hadn’t slept, he look worried and haggard. Bard reached out and gently wrapped his hand around Thranduil’s wrist, tugging him into the house and shutting the door behind them.

“Bard? What’s wrong?” Thranduil asked as Bard pulled him into the kitchen and shut the door behind them.

“I think Théoden knows.” Bard said, gnawing on his lip, it took Thranduil a few oments to work out who Théoden actually was.

“The English teacher? How?” Thranduil replied, trying his best to ignore the dread working it’s way through him.

“His niece Éowyn is friends with Sig and they were looking at the skates you bought and Sig was telling her who got them for her.” Bard told him, pulling at his own hair, Thranduil caught his hand in his own and gently took it away from his hair.

“Hey, did Éowyn say something to Théoden?” Thranduil asked, voice far calmer than he actually felt.

“I don’t _know_. I feel like I’m just waiting for the phone to ring and the school to fire me or the police to be knocking on my door.” Bard grimaced, panic in his voice.

“She might not have said anything, it might be okay.” Thranduil answered softly, squeezing Bard’s hand and getting returning pressure form Bard.

“I just don’t know. They’re probably just waiting till Monday to haul me into the office and fire me.”

“We don’t know that.”

“But even if they didn’t Thran. We have four kids between us and they don’t understand why they shouldn’t tell anyone what’s going on here. It’s a miracle no one has found out sooner.”

“We can talk to them, explain why they need to be careful.” Thranduil suggested, knowing that they were probably the greatest liability to this relationship, however horrible that sounded. “And Bard we don’t even know if anyone has found out yet.” He pointed out carefully, Bard pacing around the kitchen, Thranduil’s words not seeming to help him, he looked like he was making his mind up about something, like his mind was racing, and he looked like he didn’t like what he had decided.

Fear welled in the pit of Thranduil’s stomach.

“I think we should stop Thran.” Bard said, and he looked like the words were physically hurting him to say and they were everything Thranduil had feared right from the start. That Bard would realise that he wasn’t worth it, not really, this scare just bringing to light how much Bard had to lose and making him wonder if Thranduil was really worth it and coming up with _no,_ no he wasn’t.

And it was just all too easy for Thranduil to believe, because he had never understood why Bard was willing to risk so much just to be with him anyway.

He could hear Bard saying things like just for a little while and just until you finish school and just to be safe and just to have a future but they didn’t really compute. Nine months and Bard would have forgotten about him, moved on, realise he was making a stupid mistake to ever be with someone like Thranduil, someone as empty and young as he was.

He guessed he must have zoned out because Bard’s hands were cupping his face, bringing him back out of this thoughts and trying to get him to focus. Thranduil wanted to kiss him, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed anymore. Bard had just broken it off after all.

Bard was speaking but he wasn’t really listening, just nodding his head absently.

“We can still be together, we just need to stay away from each other until you’re done with school, I promise this isn’t the end Thran.”

Thranduil wondered why it felt like it was.

“Please say something Thran.” Bard said, voice pleading as he brushed some stray hair out of Thranduil’s face.

“I should go.” Was what Thranduil said, pulling away from Bard’s hands, forcing his tears to wait until he was alone. “Can you bring Legolas home later, please.” Thranduil said and Bard was saying things again and trying to catch him Thranduil just slipped from his grasp and out the door, everything felt like white noise.

“Please tell me you’re okay, say this is okay. It’s just for a little while.” Bard all but begged, hovering close behind him as he opened the car door. 

Thranduil swallowed around the lump in his throat and tried to steady his voice.

“It’s okay.” Thranduil said and slid into his car shutting the door and driving away before Bard could say anything more.

Because it was okay, Bard was allowed to decide he didn’t want to be with him and Bard was allowed to break up with him.

It was just Thranduil that wasn’t okay.  

He got about halfway home before he had to pull over crying in his car for what must have been at least an hour before he could hold it together long enough to finish the drive safely.

He knew Bard had said it was a temporary thing, but he didn’t hold much hope. Bard would see how much easier his life was without Thranduil in it and by the time he was done with school Bard would have moved on and Thranduil would be left alone again.

Only, he was already alone.

When he reached home he spent the first few hours convincing Galion not to go after Bard.

How had it gone so wrong so quickly.

Just hours ago he had been thinking about how lucky he was and now he was crying alone in his locked bedroom.

He heard Bard dropping Legolas home and he heard him asking where he was just as he heard Galion shut the door while he was still speaking.

He heard Legolas running up the stairs and knocking wildly on his door and for the first time, Thranduil did not answer him. “

“Ada please open the door.” Legolas asked, Thranduil lost count of how many times he had already said it. “Please Thran.” He could hear the way Legolas’ bottom lip was wobbling.

“Go to bed leaf.” Thranduil croaked out, his voice scratchy from crying.

He didn’t answer the door.

He didn’t hear little feet walking away but the knocking stopped.

It wasn’t until an hour or so later when he finally opened his door with the intention of going to get himself a drink and shut himself back away that he found Legolas asleep on the floor outside his room.

He felt guilty for not answering him and his heart broke to see him there, just being there. Thranduil picked him up and Legolas snuffled sleepily into his shoulder, setting him down in his bed and crawling back in with him, Legolas shuffling over and snuggling down, he had always been a cuddly child.

“Are you okay?” He mumbled sleepily.

“No.” Thranduil answered, Legolas hugged him a little tighter, it helped.

The rest of the break from school was hard, he took Legolas to the zoo to try and cheer them both up, it didn’t work, but Legolas had enjoyed the monkeys at least. At lot of his favourite clothes were at Bard’s house still, he didn’t go to collect them.

But however hard the rest of the break was it was nothing compared to going back to school. He skipped registration, came in late to English, ignored the note attached to his essay asking him to stay after class. He didn’t listen in classics and he couldn’t find the energy to argue in philosophy, and that was what happened every day. He was just going through the motions.

He didn’t answer Bard’s texts asking if he was okay, asking to talk, because even if he regretted his decision, Thranduil didn’t know how to let him go back to risking everything for him, he wasn’t worth it.

Bard’s fears never came to fruition, weeks passed and nothing happened, Éowyn must never had said anything, left out Thranduil’s name, not talked about the skates at all. It had just been a scare, but one that seemed to throw things into focus for Bard, if he did not want to risk it after all then Thranduil would not make him, and he certainly wouldn’t let him out of guilt.

But it was hard when all he wanted to do was fall into Bard’s arms, to let him take it back, to go back to how it was.

He knew it was effecting Bard just as much as it was himself, he no longer looked the good kind of scruffy, he looked haggard and tired.

Glorf and Mae had joked about trouble in paradise for about half a second before they realised not to laugh, they did a good job reminding Thranduil why they were friends, they had wine and shoulders and didn’t tease him about things that weren’t funny.

He didn’t like having to see him every day, where once it had been a source of happiness it now just hurt, and Bad always looked so guilty when all he had done was the right thing, what everyone in the world would tell him was the right thing.

Legolas still went to their house to play with Tilda, but Galion was always the one to drop him and pick him up.

It had been almost three weeks when Bard finally did manage to catch him, verbally asking him to stay after class in such a way that Thranduil couldn’t leave as everyone had heard. Well he could, but then everyone would just end up wondering why Thranduil had directly disobeyed Mr Bowman, why he didn’t want to speak to him, why he would go without any kind of consequence for it.  

They were quite for a long time after everyone was gone, Bard looking at Thranduil and Thranduil looking at the floor.

“I was wrong Thran, please believe me.” Bard said eventually, voice filled with regret, Thranduil shook his head, he hadn’t been wrong to do what he did.

“No you weren’t.”

“I was.” Bard told him, voice growing fierce. “I’ve never regretted anything more in my life.”

“We can wait.” Thranduil said, they could wait until he was out of school, if that was what Bard needed to hear he would say it, he didn’t want to ruin his life, how could Bard love him if he became the person who ruined his life.

“But you don’t believe I will come back to you.” Bard said quietly, having picked up on what Thranduil had taken so badly.

“Then prove me wrong.”

“You are sad.”

“I’ve been sad before.”

“Thran– ”

“I don’t want to ruin your life Bard. And no, I don’t believe you will be waiting for me at the end. But can you honestly say that you don’t think we should wait until I leave school.”

“I thought it would be best, but not if it hurts you like this, it’s clearly not the best thing Thran.”

“It is. I don’t like it, but it is. And you know it.”

“No. I don’t.” Bard replied but Thranduil was standing firm, quiet and hurt, but firm. “Just, say you believe me when I promise you I will wait for you.”

“I’ll try to believe it.”

“You’re worth the wait. Fuck Thran you’re worth the risk I just, I _panicked_ , I should never have let this happen.”

No he wasn’t, Bard might think he was, but he wasn’t.

“It’s okay.” Thranduil wasn’t okay, he wouldn’t be okay until he saw Bard waiting for him, he wouldn’t be okay until he had left school and was wrapped up in a pair of strong arms. “We’ll wait.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I love you.” Bard said, reaching out for Thranduil’s hand, but Thranduil wouldn’t take it, they were in school after all, and they were waiting.

“I love you too.” Thranduil answered sadly and Bard was walking to him and gathering him up in his arms and Thranduil thought he was going to break.

“You are worth everything to me.” Bard whispered into his hair. “If you can’t cope then I will leave this job. I’ll leave it in a heartbeat. You and Legolas are part of the family and you come first. Understand?”

Thranduil nodded against his chest, memorising the feeling of Bard’s arms around him like this because he still found it hard to believe that this wasn’t the last time.

He could drop out of school, leave it all behind and have what he really wanted instead. That would be better than Bard leaving his job, he needed his job, Thranduil didn’t need a-levels to have to take over his father’s company.

“Please believe me.” Bard said into his hair, apparently knowing Thranduil well enough to know he wouldn’t believe it.

But Thranduil believed that Bard thought he was worth it, it was just when whatever illusion he had about Thranduil that made him think that shattered, what then. He knew himself better, he knew he didn’t have much to give someone like Bard, it was only a matter of time before he realised it he supposed.

But he believed that Bard believed it, and maybe that was enough for now.

Thranduil nodded against his chest again and Bard let him go, no doubt wary of the possibility of anyone coming into the room at any time.

Bard looked like he wanted to kiss him, Thranduil could tell he still didn’t want them to wait, the look that he gave Thranduil so filled with concern made it clear that he thought it was the wrong choice. And neither of them wanted to, but they were going to wait, because Thranduil could not stomach the thought of being the reason Bard lost his job.

So he would wait, and he would hold on to the hope that Bard would still want to be with him at the end of the school year.

Thranduil picked up his satchel and left the room, heading back home early, he didn’t have any lunch with him anyway, and he didn’t feel like facing the rest of the day. He felt less and less like coming into school every day, it would be easier if he just didn’t go, dropped out, Bard would be mad for a while, but he would get over it, then they wouldn’t even have to wait so long.

But he didn’t want Bard to be mad at him, and he knew he would be if he left school for them.

Thranduil climbed in his car and turned the heater up, they were into November now and things were starting too cool down pretty rapidly, the drive home was uneventful, the roads were always quite at this time of day.

Galion gave him a look that said ‘shouldn’t you be in school’ rather clearly as he came in through the front door, but didn’t actually scold him.

It was a little easier over the next few days, he still hurt, he still felt lonely almost all the time, and he still found it hard to believe Bard would really still want to be with him if they spent the next eight months apart, but it was easier. Easier because Bard had warm smiles for him again, and somehow they made him think, just for a moment, that it was going to be okay, in the end. They slowly worked to convince him that maybe Bard really would wait.  

He missed him though, he missed him every day. He missed falling asleep in his arms and kissing him in the mornings, he missed spending time together like they would never run out and he missed the kids, though Tauriel told him Sigrid was doing well in her skating classes.

Friday rolled around and he had promised Legolas he could go to the archery club a couple of towns over this evening so that he could have a taster, he had become even more obsessed with archery since he had seen Bard doing it, Thranduil just wished there was one a little more locally than a forty-five minute drive away, but he didn’t really mind, it wasn’t like he had anywhere else to be.

He had called ahead and made sure it was okay for them just to drop in for a trial, the woman on the phone had sounded overly bubbly but nice enough, not that he would be leaving Legolas there by himself, he would have to turn around halfway through the journey home just to be able to pick him up in time. Hopefully it would be quiet enough that he could take some work to be getting on with, or at least a book, he was usually quite good at blocking background noise out anyway.

He didn’t like sitting at home at the moment anyway, that was when the loneliness started to creep in on him. Bard was waiting for him, but he wasn’t there right now and right now was when he felt alone, especially when Legolas was off doing something else.

Legolas was buzzing with excitement from the moment he got home, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, asking when they could leave and Thranduil was looking forward to it as well, watching Legolas do something that he had wanted to do since he first discovered it for the first time.

But apparently the universe wasn’t on Thranduil’s side – not that it ever seemed to be – and instead of being able to take Legolas to his archery club for the first time, Thranduil ended up on the phone with the electricity company because there had been some mix up with the bills and they were claiming they hadn’t paid them.

So Galion ended up taking Legolas, giving Thranduil a sympathetic look as he argued on the phone with the electricity company, until finally, almost three full hours later, he got off the phone with it all finally sorted and a lot of apologies being thrown his way by the woman on the phone for the mix up.

It should be almost time for Legolas and Galion to be getting home, it was dark and raining outside and Legolas would no doubt be starving, he probably should have fed him before he left to be honest, and there wasn’t really time to cook anything good before they were due back so Thranduil just ordered a couple of pizzas instead.

The pizza’s arrived and there was still no sign of Legolas and Galion so google maps had clearly gotten its estimated journey time wrong, Thranduil just sighed to himself, hopefully they wouldn’t be much longer.

It was twenty minutes later that he got the phone call from the hospital telling him there had been an accident.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! angst just not the angst you expected ;D consider the next couple of chapters warm up angst for what I have planned much later in the story *evil grin*
> 
> Comments, kudos and your speculation is the best thing eva <3


	13. Chapter 13

 

Bard was surprised he hadn’t worn tracks into his kitchen floor with the amount of time he spent pacing these days. He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been, to even _suggest_ that they stop, Thranduil was a wreck and the idea he had done that to him was eating him alive.

Even if Bard knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would wait for Thranduil, Thranduil had lost so much of his self-worth somewhere that he didn’t believe it and that meant he was sad, that Bard was making him sad and the thought alone was making him utterly sick.   

The children were unhappy as well, they didn’t know what had happened, they didn’t know why their da was always so tired and glum and they didn’t understand why they didn’t see Thranduil anymore. It wasn’t fair on anyone, he had been so stupid to even suggest it. He’d made up his mind, tomorrow he was going to go round to Thranduil’s house and throw himself at his feet until Thranduil let him take it back, because right now Bard didn’t even care if he lost his fucking job, all he cared about was how miserable they all were.

He was _hurting_ Thranduil, he had never meant to do that, the thought that he had was destroying him.

He had even had a look to see if any other schools in the area were recruiting English teachers, but nowhere he could commute to in the mornings, and Elrond was nice but he doubted he was going to let Bard duck out of his contract like that.

He would go around to Thranduil’s now, but it was late, late for single dads with small children anyway, and Thranduil was probably asleep, as well, Bard didn’t want to wake him, and he couldn’t just abandon his children at home either. He’d get his neighbour to watch them tomorrow, she wouldn’t mind, not for a little while.

Bard knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep, he hadn’t been sleeping properly since he had panicked and broken it off with Thran, however temporary it was supposed to be, but he felt even more on edge than usual tonight.

He heard a car pulling up outside his house, car door slamming, he figured it was just one of the young couple that lived across the road, he knew he was wrong when there was footsteps running up the sort path to his house and a frantic knocking on the door. He knew who is was before he opened the door, he also knew that something was very wrong.

Bard wrenched the door open and Thranduil stood there, eye’s red, puff and streaming with tears, his hair was in disarray and he was shaking violently, Bard had no idea how he had managed to drive in the state he was in. Thranduil was shaking his head wildly and he wasn’t breathing properly, he sounded like he was having a panic attack.

Bard dragged Thranduil into his arms without a word, pushing the door shut with his foot and Thranduil collapsed into sobs that wracked his entire body, not supporting any of his own weight anymore.

“Shhhh.” Bard tried to soothe as he did his best to manoeuvre them into the living room, sitting down the on sofa, Thranduil curling into his arms, rocking him gently and trying not to let the panic at what the hell had happened eat him alive.

Thranduil was trembling viciously, tears making Bard’s shirt wet, occasionally letting out heart wrenching cries that sounded like they were being ripped from his throat.

He needed to find out what had happened.

“I can’t–I can’t– not again. Not on my own. I can’t go there again.” Bard managed to decipher Thranduil’s words as he shook his head against Bard’s chest, like he was trying to burrow into him.

“Shhh Thran.” Bard murmured, trying to calm him down so he could actually find out what he was talking about, where he couldn’t go. “It’s okay.”

“I-it’s not okay.” Thranduil shook frantically, choking out the words. “I can’t go back there, I can’t go through it all again. I can’t– .” Thranduil was gasping, unable to breathe properly, panicking for air.

“I need you to calm down Thran I know it’s hard but I need you to breathe okay. Please darlin’ just breathe, then you can tell me. Shhh, just breathe, breathe with me.” Bard cooed, holding Thranduil fast against his chest and guiding his breathing with his own, taking slow steady breaths in through his nose and out his mouth and very slowly, Thranduil’s breathing returned to normal, leaving him shivering in Bard’s arms, sniffling into his neck.

Bard was careful to hold him and let him calm down, Thranduil’s fists not loosening their vice grip in Bard’s shirt, but at least he was breathing normally now.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Bard asked quietly, keeping his voice gentle.

“I need to go, b-but I can’t do it again. Not by myself.” Thranduil shook his head, voice cracking and shaky, Bard held him tighter.

“Can’t do what?” Bard asked, still confused but with a pit of dread welling up inside him.   

“My mother – she, in a car accident.” Thranduil started, unable to finish his sentence but Bard understood, stroking a hand through his hair to try and soothe him, but he didn’t really understand, not until Thranduil shook through some more words, swallowing heavily before managing to continue. “And n-now Galion, and – and L-legolas…”

It took Bard a second, then he understood what Thranduil was saying.

“Legolas has been in a car accident?” Bard asked, his own panic now flowing through his voice now, gripping onto Thranduil’s shoulders, Thranduil nodded.

“I need, to g-go to the hospital but.” Thranduil broke off, crying steadily again. “Not by myself, last time– last time.” He was shaking his head frantically and Bard knew, last time his mother had died, he couldn’t go back to the hospital by himself, terrified they were going to tell him Legolas hadn’t made it. “They’re all I have.” Thranduil cried and Bard gathered him up tight again.

“You’ve got us. You’ve got a family. And Legolas and Galion are going to be okay. You’re going to stay here until they can come home. Now come on, we’ll come with you to the hospital.” Bard told him, forcing his own deep fear for Legolas away so he could be the rock Thranduil needed him to right then.

“You will?” Thranduil asked, like he couldn’t quite believe Bard really was still there, how was he ever going to forgive himself from making Thranduil think he was so very alone.

“Of course.” Bard answered, stroking a hand through Thranduil’s hair and placing a comforting kiss on his lips, it grounded them both, he had missed being able to kiss Thranduil.  

He shouldn’t have been alone when he found out about the crash. Bard should have been there. maybe if he had been there wouldn’t have been a crash in the first place. He felt so guilty.

The kids were going to have to come, Bard raced up to their rooms and got Bain and Sig up, helping Tilda into some clothes in her sleepy state, all of them asking him confused and tired questions. He told them Legolas had been in an accident and they needed to go to the hospital with Thranduil, the three of them raced downstairs to find Thranduil, giving him hugs, Tilda refusing to let go of him, her bottom lip wobbling constantly, on the verge of crying.

They were very quiet in the car, Bard driving them across town to the hospital, Thranduil carrying Tilda as they parked up and walked to the entrance, it seemed to help him. Bard didn’t care if anyone thought it was strange that he and his kids were there with one of his students, that wasn’t important, it had never seemed less important. All that mattered was that they were there.

“Can I help you?” The nurse at the reception desk asked them, she looked tired.

“M-my brother.” Thranduil started, voice shaking, Bard found the hand that wasn’t holding Tilda and laced their fingers together. “There was a car crash, my brother and my, house keeper.” Thranduil paused, Bard knew that Thranduil wasn’t exactly sure what to classify Galion as, his friend really.

“Name?” She asked not unkindly.

“Thranduil Oropherion.” He answer, swallowing and squeezing Bard’s hand tight in his own.

“And you?” She asked, filling out some forms, Thranduil looked at Bard, unsure how they should answer.

“I’m his boyfriend. These are my kids.” Bard answered, squeezing Thranduil’s hand, and the nurse eyed them for a second but clearly didn’t think anything much strange of it because she was moving on quickly. 

“Follow me please.” She told them, and for a second Bard thought they were going to be taken right to Legolas, but she just led them to a smaller waiting room in a different part of the hospital. “I shall go find a doctor to give you an update.” She informed them.

There was a tense looking young woman sat in the room, gripping onto the arm of the chair so hard Bard was surprised it hadn’t cracked, he knew she must be Galion’s new fiancé. They had only just sat down when a doctor walked into the room and they all shot up out their seats again.

“Your brother is in surgery but he is going to be fine. There was some internal bleeding but we have got it under control, he has some cracked ribs and a broken leg, we have set it but he will be in a cast for a while. His leg was crushed, we don’t think there is any lasting nerve damage but only time will tell for sure.” The doctor explained.

“He’s going to be okay?” Thranduil whispered and the doctor nodded, turning his body to include the woman in what he was saying as well as them.

“Your fiancé has a punctured lung and the crash caused some damage to his internal organs but we are confident he will pull through as well.” The woman let out a sob and Bard could feel more of Thranduil’s relief as well. “When they are safe to travel we will move them both to the private hospital as per your father’s instructions, someone will come and collect you to take you to their rooms once they are out of surgery.”

It was good news, but anger had mixed with the worry and relief on Thranduil’s face.

“What is it?” Bard asked, cupping Thranduil’s face in his hands.

“He isn’t going to come.” Thranduil grit out, angry tears welling in his eyes, furiously scrubbing them away.

“You can’t know that.” Bard answered unsure, he couldn’t believe that Oropher would not come back to see his son, Thranduil just shook his head, sitting down in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and letting Tilda crawl into his lap, Bard sat next to him and found his hand.

Bard hated hospital waiting rooms, they set him on edge, he knew they did for Thranduil as well. It didn’t matter that they had been told Legolas was going to survive, it helped, but they needed to see him.

It felt like an age before an orderly appeared to take them down to Legolas and Galion’s rooms, they had been put next to each other, both of them in a private room instead of on a ward, that was probably Oropher’s doing as well.

They both flinched when they saw him, Tilda clinging onto Bard’s sleeve, Sigrid and Bain pausing in the doorway. 

He looked so small.

His little face was covered in scratches and cuts, a deeper one on top of his head taped together with steri-strips, bruises forming on his pale skin. He was hooked up to more machines than any child should ever be, his leg in a cast propped up on a pillow.

Thranduil took a steadying breath and sat himself down in the chair by the bedside, carefully taking Legolas’ little hand in his own before burying his head in the bed beside him crying gently from that mix off worry and relief only this situation could bring.

“Okay you guys you’ve got to be really careful with Legolas alright? No climbing over the bed or anything.” Bard crouched down to tell the children.

“When’s he gunna wake up?” Tilda asked, wringing her little hands together, bottom lip shaking again.

“It shouldn’t be too long.” Bard said, figuring it would just be when the anaesthesia wore off, Tilda nodded, as Sigrid worried at her lip with her teeth and Bain just looked a little lost.

There was a sofa in the room, Bard managed to coax them onto it, getting them to try and go back to sleep with a promise to wake them up when Legolas did before pulling the other chair in the room forward to sit next to Thranduil, stroking his hair and trying not to feel so helpless.

All at once it was hard to look at Legolas and impossible to look away. He was terrified he was just going to stop breathing. At one point in the night various machines started beeping faster and louder and some nurses rushed in, insisting it wasn’t serious but moving quickly as they did things Bard didn’t understand until the machines stopped beeping, Bard holding tight to Thranduil as they did it.

When the nurses left Thranduil ran into the bathroom and threw up, Bard held his hair and rubbed small circles into his back.

It was a few hours later, Bard had just shut his eyes for a moment when there was the tiniest, croakiest voice he had ever heard.

“Ada?” Legolas’ voice was quiet but they both heard it, a sob of relief breaking through Thranduil as he lent forwards and ever so carefully hugged Legolas, pressing little kisses onto his cheek, careful of his cuts, Legolas lifting his arms up around Thranduil as best he could.

“I’m here.” Thranduil said, reassuring the small boy. “So is Bard and Tilda and Sigrid and Bain.” Thranduil smiled, petting Legolas’ hair.

Were it not for the abrasions on his face, you wouldn’t think he had been in an accident as Legolas lit up with a smile, poking his head around as best he could in his state to see Bard. 

“Da!” Legolas shouted, or would have if his voice was stronger, tugging on Bard’s shirt and gathering him into the cuddle. “You came back.” And Bard had never felt guiltier in his life.

“I promise I will never leave again.” Bard whispered and he felt Thranduil turn his head into his neck at the promise.

“Good. Thran was really sad and we both missed you a lot.” Legolas said and Bard’s heart broke again. He hated himself.

“Do you want me to wake up Tilda and Bain and Sig?” Bard asked, trying his hardest not to cry.

“Yes please, but my head is all fuzzy and I’m a bit tired.” Legolas admitted and Bard placed a kiss to his forehead, avoiding the worst of the cuts there.

“Just for a little while then.” Bard said and Legolas nodded.

Bard and Thranduil gently woke the children and brought them over to Legolas’ bedside. It was an adult bed so being very careful not to jostle Legolas they let Tilda curl up next to her friend, it helped. The three of them chattered away to Legolas and Bard and Thranduil listened until Legolas was dozing off again.

When Legolas was safely back asleep, a little colour returned to his face already, the rest of the children snoring on the sofa, Bard went with Thranduil to visit Galion, he hadn’t wanted to go by himself, he didn’t like being alone in hospitals.

Galion was awake and talking, voice strained and small but he was awake, fiancé clutching at his hand, when he saw Thranduil walk in his face became stricken with guilt.

“I am so sorry, the car the other driver it just came out of nowhere. I’m so sorry I never meant to hurt – ” Galion was crying, cut off when Thranduil pulled the injured man into a careful hug.

“I am so glad you are okay.” Thranduil told him firmly, and Galion sagged a little from relief.

Thranduil and Galion spoke for a little while before leaving Galion’s increasingly sleepy attentions back to his fiancé. Despite his exhaustion and injuries Galion fixed Bard with a stern glare before he left, Bard understood, Galion would not forgive him for hurting Thranduil a second time. Bard was glad Thranduil had him. 

They spent the weekend at the hospital, the children weren’t supposed to be in with Legolas out of visiting hours, but given that most of the time they were just asleep on the sofa, emotionally exhausted, no one made them leave either.

Bard had heard about how quickly children could bounce back, but he had never seen it before. Apart from being sleepy and bed bound Legolas was his usual self after twenty four hours, and on Sunday they decided it was safe to move him to the private hospital, Galion to follow a few days later.

The room Legolas was in was much larger in the private place, not that that was much of a surprise, there was more accommodation in the room for the family as well, a larger sofa, a pair of armchairs by Legolas’ bed, and even a small cot parents could use to stay overnight.

The children were bored but did not want to leave Legolas or Thranduil and honestly neither did Bard, but with a kiss to Thranduil and a promise to be back soon he corralled them into the car to head home for showers and clean clothes and some books to read, he picked up some of Thranduil’s clothes as well, they had never found their way out of his closet since he had folded them in.

Thranduil smiled as he saw the clothes, hopping into the hospital room’s en suite for a quick shower and changing into fresh clothes, but opting to pull on Bard’s old hoodie rather than his own jumper, something Bard had thought would happen.

“The kids will have to go to school tomorrow.” Bard told Thranduil as they read on the floor and Legolas took one of his many naps, Thranduil nodded softly.

“What about you?” He asked hand holding onto Bard’s slightly tighter than before and Bar certainly wasn’t about to leave him here all alone.

“I’ll either tell them that I have the flu and take the week or that I need some personal days.” Bard told him and Thranduil relaxed.

He didn’t want to have to lie about being ill, but if he asked for personal days Elrond would likely ask why, and that became a much more elaborate lie to keep track of. He didn’t want to have to lie at all.

“Thank you.” Thranduil whispered and Bard placed a kiss on his smooth cheek.

“When Legolas is ready to go home, do you want to come stay with us until he is better? He can have Bain’s room, Bain won’t mind the sofa for a while if Legolas needs the bed.”

“Please.” Thranduil answered, and Bard never wanted to leave him again, not even for five minutes.

The next day Bard dragged his children into school, promising to be there to pick them up at the end of the day and to come and get them early if anything happened, but all three of the putting up fights about having to go in to the point where Bard seriously considered keeping them out. He almost just said had all had the flu, but they relented first, dragging their feet and heading inside.

Bard phoned his school then, telling them he wouldn’t be coming in, asking Lindir to pass him over to Elrond, Lindir was who teachers were supposed to talk to about not coming in if they were ill, but it was Elrond if you weren’t coming in for another reason.

“Bard?” Elrond answered, sounding like he was shuffling through some papers on his desk.

“I need some personal days.” Bard said, cutting straight to the point, Elrond paused.

“Very well.” Elrond informed him, and Bard was surprised he hadn’t asked him why, maybe he would do that when Bard came back, maybe he just trusted him enough not to feel the need to ask, maybe he could hear the strain of the last few days in Bard’s voice. “As I have you on the phone I should tell you, it’s something you’ll need to be aware of for when you come back.”

“Yes?”

“Thranduil, in your form, his little brother has been in a car accident.”

There was a loaded pause, Bard could not find the energy in him to read into it or worry right now.

At least he kept the ‘I know’ from slipping past his lips.

“Oh. I’m very sorry to hear that.” Was what he said, there was another pause.

“Let me know as soon as you are ready to come back, if you require more than a week it gets more complicated.” Elrond said, that would mean questions, Bard thanked him and hung up the phone, going back inside to join Thranduil in Legolas’ room.

“I’m going to call my father.” Thranduil said softly but firmly as Bard came back in and sat beside him again.

“You’re sure?” Bard checked, tucking some stray air behind Thranduil’s ear.

“He should be here, there’s no excuse.” Thranduil told him, his ire at his father bubbling up as he spoke. Bard had rarely hated the man more, he was no father, not to Thranduil and not to Legolas.

“I’m right here if you need me.” Bard told him as he pulled his phone out pocket, finding his father in his contacts, Bard couldn’t imagine what it must feel like to have a father like Oropher, who didn’t even come home when his youngest son was in a serious car accident, who thought getting you transferred to a nice hospital was enough.

Thranduil nodded and hit the call button, moving the phone to his ear as it rang.

“Oropher.” Thranduil greeted coolly, tone clipped, face blank as Oropher spoke. “Well, you would know if you had come down here wouldn’t you.” Another pause. “No I am not by myself but that is not the point! It’s not _me_ you should be here for!”

Thranduil growled down the phone, his anger getting closer to the surface, Bard found his hand and gave him something to squeeze, wanting to be able to protect Thranduil from this, from everything.

“It doesn’t matter! You should be here! There is no excuse good enough! Even a terrible father would have come back, you’re just no father at all!” Thranduil was starting to shout down the phone, it was making Legolas stir fitfully in his sleep.

Thranduil noticed and took the phone away from his ear.

“I am going to go outside.” Thranduil told him, trying to steady his anger, knowing it wasn’t aimed at Bard.

Bard was reluctant to let him go, not wanting to see him get worked up, not at a time like this, but he knew it was a conversation Thranduil needed to have.

He could hear Thranduil even from where he was stood outside in the gardens, Bard was surprised someone hadn’t asked him to be quiet, but then, someone shouting and screaming was hardly a novelty for a hospital.

He was screaming at his father down the phone, demanding an excuse, a reason, asking him why he even bothered to come home at all, telling him he wasn’t welcome, it didn’t sound like Oropher was getting a word in anymore, Thranduil was tearing off at him, and then suddenly, silence. It was so abrupt that Bard was worried something had happened, but when he checked out the window Thranduil was still there, the fight gone from his shoulders, Bard noticed he hadn’t picked up his coat, he must be cold out there in the bitter November wind.    

When Thranduil came back in he was shivering and Bard pulled him into his own warmth, rubbing at his biceps, reminiscent of when he found Thranduil in the rain, that felt like a lifetime ago.

“What happened?” Bard asked, Thranduil looking a little dazed.

“He said he was going to start trying, to try to be better for me.” Thranduil told him.

“Do you believe him?” Bard asked, trying to warm up Thranduil’s hands.

“He sounded sincere.” Thranduil answered, but his voice made it clear that he didn’t expect Oropher to manage it, or to try for very long. “He knew I had someone with me.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, Galion may have told him a little while ago. He said he was happy I had someone with me. I told him it didn’t excuse him for not being here, that it wasn’t me who needed him anyway. I haven’t needed him in a long time.” Thranduil said and Bard kissed his knuckles, it wasn’t like Thranduil had had a choice about learning to cope without a father.

“Is that what made stop shouting?” Bard asked gently, Thranduil shook his head.

“I told him that he wasn’t welcome back home, that he was a terrible father, and he, he told me that Legolas had the best father in the world, that I was the best father he could have. He said he was broken and it wasn’t an excuse and that he would try to be better for me, but that I didn’t need to worry about Legolas, because he already had the best ada in the world.” Thranduil was taking deep gulps of air and Bard had him in his arms, where he belonged. “I asked if I could adopt Legolas formally. He said he thought that would be a good idea.” Thranduil finished, he sounded so dazed, like he had no idea what to think and Bard wasn’t surprised.

“Your father is an ass, but he isn’t wrong about you.” Bard told him firmly, pressing kisses to the top of Thranduil’s head.

“Do you think I should do it?” Thranduil asked.

“Yeah, yeah I think you should.” Bard answered, responding to Thranduil’s kiss as he tilted his head up and found Bard’s lips, a note of excitement running through the kiss as Thranduil invited Bard’s tongue into his mouth, it felt like they were celebrating something.

“Gross.” Came a little grumble from the bed, making them break apart to laugh and go sit around Legolas. “When are Til and Sig and Bain going to be back?” Legolas asked, he found it hard to keep track of time because he napped so much at the moment.

“Not for a while.” Thranduil told him, reaching into his bag. “But Bard did go home quickly and pick up Harry Potter if you wanted to hear more of the story…” Thranduil trailed off and Legolas beamed excitedly, shuffling to sit up and dragging them both onto the large bed (far too large for a five year old, but then Bard supposed that was just a private hospital) and the three of them fitting on, Bard and Thranduil either side of Legolas.

Thranduil did the voices, Bard couldn’t help his smile, especially at Thranduil’s Dumbledore (although his Peeves was the best).

Legolas fell asleep again after a couple of hours, nestled between them, looking up at Thranduil as he read and holding onto Bard’s hand, squeezing it when something particularly dramatic happened. Bard couldn’t believe how close they had come to losing this, both from his own stupid mistake and then the crash.

He was never going to let that happen again.

He left Legolas sleeping on Thranduil’s leg and went off to get the children, bringing them home to collect some things then back out to the private hospital where they stayed the night, and that was just how it went for that week, supporting each other, being a family. Bard’s kids all squashed onto the bed meant for parents, and Bard held Thranduil close on the sofa, having grabbed a blanket from home to keep them warm.

He had missed waking with Thranduil in his arms, he just wished they were at home again.

But Saturday rolled around Legolas was discharged from the hospital, with strict instructions on his care and what he was and wasn’t allowed to do and his first check-up appointment, but they could finally go home.

They stopped off at Thranduil’s house, packing both he and Legolas a bag and heading back over to Bard’s, he was surprised Thranduil and Legolas were still so calm about getting into cars, but he figured it was best not to mention it, just to be grateful.

Bard had planned to put Legolas in Bain’s room, but Legolas didn’t want to be by himself so Sigrid happily relinquished her own bed knowing Legolas couldn’t be put on the floor at the moment and claimed the sofa for herself.

They carefully set Legolas up in the armchair, leg propped on the footstool and some cushions, all of them agreeing to watch _The Aristocats_ and Thranduil calling him Thomas O’Malley for the rest of the evening, Bard just responded by calling his Duchess, it made Thranduil smile.

They spent most of the evening trading all of the kisses they had missed out on while being apart until helping Legolas into bed and telling him not to hesitate shouting if he needed something, even if he would wake people up.

He and Thranduil then slipped into bed, their bed, the one Thranduil had been missing from because of his own stupid mistake.

“I’m so sorry.” Bard whispered into the silken silver hair as he held Thranduil against his chest, tucking in behind him.

“It’s okay.” Thranduil murmured back.

“I love you so much.” Bard told him, he’d been telling him all day, all week, but he needed to day it again.

“I love you too.” Thranduil sighed happily, turning in the loop of Bard’s arms and leaning forward to draw Bard into a deep and searing kiss, one he never wanted to be released from as Thranduil pressed their bodies together.

They fell asleep like that, tangled together and trading heated kisses, and Bard knew that whatever obstacles came their way, he was never going to let go.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor lil leggie <3 some more minor hard times ahead, a fluffy respite for a while, and then some really angst filled events near the end (idk how long this is gunna end up being btw, maybe 20 chapters ish :') )
> 
> Your comments, kudos and speculation is my favourite thing in the whole wide world <3


	14. Chapter 14

 

It was strange, getting used to the feeling of waking up in Bard’s arms again, he had been so sure he had felt it for the last time that now he was finding it hard to believe every morning.

He loved it, the way Bard’s muscled chest felt against his back, the way the strong arm around his waist made him feel like nothing bad could get to him, the way Bard’s legs tangled with his own and grounded him.

Legolas hadn’t called out to them during the night, and both his door and their door had been left open so there was no chance of missing him. And just in case, Tilda had been under instructions to come wake them up if they weren’t for some reason, which meant that Legolas had made it through an undisturbed night away from the hospital, which while not surprising, was a relief all the same.

Bard shifted behind him and Thranduil felt Bard’s warm mouth start to kiss lazily at his neck, pushing his hair out of the way and nuzzling into him, arm tightening around his waist in a good morning cuddle that Thranduil snuggled back into.

“Good morning.” Thranduil mumbled sleepily, Bard letting out his own only half-awake hum of agreement as he continued dragging his lips along Thranduil’s soft neck, his hand slipping under the baggy shirt old shirt of his that Thranduil had worn to bed and rubbing small circles low on Thranduil’s stomach.

Thranduil resisted the urge to literally purr at Bard’s attentions, instead cheekily pressing his ass back into Bard and making the older man groan and bury his face in Thranduil’s neck, his own hips hitching forwards just slightly as Thranduil could feel Bard’s growing interest. Thranduil turned around in the circle of Bard’s arms and sought out Bard’s lips, kissing him deep and long, letting Bard slip his tongue into his mouth before moving his own lips down to Bard’s jaw, nibbling lightly.   

Bard pulled him closer and Thranduil smiled as he continued kissing his jaw, fingers drawing patterns over Bard’s chest while Bard’s hand was petting very, _very_ , low on Thranduil’s back, in fact he wasn’t certain it was his back anymore. As they tangled their legs together they rubbed together minutely through the fabric of their underwear and Thranduil whined lightly as Bard groaned and buried his face back in Thranduil’s neck.

“I think we need to get up.” Bard groaned, and Thranduil begrudgingly agreed as their bedroom door was wide open and they could at any moment have children wandering in to start asking for breakfast, it was just a bad time.

Although with a house full of four children he was beginning to wonder if there was ever going to be a good time.

They hadn’t even done anything other than kiss really. They shared a bed and Thranduil loved that but circumstance had always been against them and it had never felt like the right time, had never felt like it was quite going to be perfect enough. Neither of them wanted to have to be quiet because of the house full of children, they didn’t want the risk of a kid walking in on them – Thranduil wasn’t entirely sure who that would end up scarring for like more – and they were never really away from the children.

Whenever the kids were in school, so were Bard and himself, and neither of them would ever consider doing anything in one of their shared free periods in school, and they didn’t want to rush home for a quickie over the lunchbreak either. 

(At least not for the first time).

Thranduil was happy to wait, he wanted the first time to be perfect and he knew that was what Bard wanted as well, what they were waiting for.

But it was still bloody frustrating.

It wasn’t like they’d had a conversation about it, they weren’t making any plans to try and have all the kids out the house at once or anything, Thranduil figured they were both happy to just wait and let it happen when it happened.

But before their brief agreement to wait until Thranduil finished school and Legolas’ accident, mornings like this one had always been particularly… _hard_ for them both. Not to mention the fact that Bard wandered around the house being painfully attractive with his messy hair and rolled up sleeves and comfy trousers

Anyway, it was frustrating, but Thranduil diligently mumbled his agreement to Bard’s statement and dragged himself out of bed, fishing some of his clothes out the wardrobe and starting to slip them on for the day.

“I’m going to have to go back to work tomorrow.” Bard told him gently as he climbed out of bed and found some of his own clothes, he looked good in all his clothes.

“Yeah, I know.” Thranduil nodded, even though he really wished Bard did not have to go back at all until he and Legolas were ready to as well.

“Do you want to stay here or go back to your place?” Bard asked, pulling one of his old sweaters out and handing it to Thranduil without a word, Thranduil loved wearing them, they were so soft and made him feel like he was home.

“Here.” He answered without really needing to think. He liked it here, preferred it here.

“Good.” Bard smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Thranduil’s forehead before disappearing into the bathroom, Thranduil following close behind to find his own toothbrush and brush his teeth alongside Bard.

There were three more weeks left of school before the Christmas break, Bard was giving him his English work, and really none of his teachers would pressure him into doing anything other than catching up and keeping on top of his coursework, they would let the insignificant pieces of homework and assessment pass undone.

He’d get Tauriel, Mae or Glorf to collect his other work, drive round their house and go grab it off them and return home to Bard at some point this week, he’d already asked them to collect it for him, he only needed to pick it up. He had figured that radio silence with his friend would have sent them looking for him and he really didn’t want them to find him not at home and start asking questions again.  

The doctors at the hospital had reckoned Legolas may be okay to attend his last two weeks of school, but he’d need to go in the wheelchair, he got too tired if he had to use crutches all day long, and he still had to take painkillers a lot. Thranduil would go back when Legolas went back, not before, the school was more than welcome to throw him out for absence if they wanted to, in fact it would make his life a hell of a lot easier if they did.

“I’m going to talk to Legolas today, then I’m going to call my lawyer to see about adopting him officially.” Thranduil said quietly as Bard finished his morning routine, Thranduil watching from the doorway, hair thrown up in a messy loose bun.

“That’s excellent Thran.” Bard gave him the warmest smile, resting a hand on Thranduil’s waist as he leant in for a kiss – a far fresher one now both their morning breath was gone.

Bard’s lips were always chapped and soft, the gentle kiss was warm and full of love and everything Thranduil had feared he’d lost.

“Where will you meet with your lawyer? Does he have an office?” Bard asked.

“No he usually come to us, if it’s okay with you I’ll ask him to come here.” Thranduil answered, Erestor was his lawyer, not his fathers, and he had been a good friend to Thranduil, he trusted him implicitly.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Bard asked, and Thranduil understood his caution.

“I’ll meet with him somewhere else if you aren’t comfortable with it. But I thought we could talk to him, about our…situation.” Thranduil suggested tentatively.

“What do you mean?” Bard asked, thumb stroking absently where his hand was resting on Thranduil’s waist.

“We could ask him about where we stand legally, get him to look over your contract with the school, find out exactly what it says.” Thranduil suggested tentatively, but Bard looked worried and a little conflicted. “Or, we can just tell him if it ever comes to light.”

“If you say he can be trusted then I trust you. But can we have a compromise?” Bard replied, tucking a lock of Thranduil’s hair back where it had never ended up in the bun.

“Oh?”

“I could photocopy you my contract and tipex my name out, and you could speak with Erestor away from her in a more hypothetical manner.” Bard suggested and Thranduil smiled, tipping up slightly to give Bard a chaste but loving kiss.

“Yeah, I can do that.” He answered, it was a pretty good idea really, even though he honestly did not doubt Erestor’s loyalty, it was always best to minimise the number of people who knew. “I’ll get my work off my friends after school on Monday, then I’ll go meet with Erestor.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Bard smiled, leaning in to press another kiss to Thranduil’s hair line, he would never grow tired to Bard’s kisses.

“I think we need to talk to the kids as well.” Thranduil added and Bard nodded his agreement, knowing what Thranduil was talking about. “It’s going to be hard to explain though.”

“One day they’ll understand.” Bard reassured him. “We’ll tell them over breakfast.” He said, taking Thranduil’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together and leading the way downstairs.

Bard made French toast for breakfast because it was Legolas’ ‘absolute favourite’ for the moment anyway, his absolute favourite tended to change quite a lot. But for now it was French toast so that was what they had for breakfast, Bard carrying Legolas downstairs carefully, they’d help him start walking on his crutches once he had some food in him.

“Guys, there’s something we need to talk to you about.” Bard started as he finished serving up the last of breakfast, but Thranduil could tell from just a look that Bard wasn’t sure how to even begin to explain it.

“You need to not tell any of your friends or anyone at all that me and da are…together.” Thranduil tried to explain, getting four confused little faces in reply. “Not even to your best friend.” Thranduil added with a grimace, the problem with school close to one another like the primary and the secondary here, was that most schools had siblings in both, and gossiping mothers were a force to be reckoned with.

“Why?” Tilda asked, little nose scrunched up.

“Because there are a lot of people – most people – who would not think we should be together, and if they found out they might be able to stop us being together. I could lose my job, get in a lot of trouble.” Bard explained as best he could.

“But you love each other.” Bain pointed out, entire tone and expression telling them that he really did not think they were making any sense whatsoever and needed to stop talking nonsense, it made Thranduil smile.

“Yeah, we do. But unfortunately that wouldn’t be good enough for a lot of people.” Bard told them and they still clearly did not understand, too young to really notice the age difference between Thranduil and Bard, both of them just seeming like adults in their eyes.

“Can you just promise us not to say anything?” Thranduil said, feeling terrible for asking such a thing from a group of children.

“Okay.” They all nodded their various assent with little shrugs, they probably hadn’t been talking about it much anyway to be honest.

Thranduil guessed it would probably only be a year or two before Sigrid understood what the problem had been, he hoped it didn’t change anything about the way she saw them, he didn’t think it would though.

It was a quiet day, as it needed to be with Legolas at the moment. They watched movies and spent time together, letting the kids help in making a big lunch after which they went for a little walk out near the park, hoping it looked innocent enough not to matter if they were seen, they could certainly claim that Tilda had merely wanted to see her friend.

Legolas tried to use his crutches, but he was only five and not only were they hard to coordinate but he got tired very quickly as well, so he ended up using the wheelchair more often than not. He also enjoyed deliberately steering it into people before cackling to himself and rolling off. They should probably scold him a little for it, but they were so relieved that Legolas was his usual cheeky self that they didn’t have the heart.

When they got home again Legolas needed a nap and as he watched Bard tucking him into bed carefully and making up a story about wizards and adventures until he was asleep, Thranduil didn’t know if he would survive losing this, in fact he was sure he wouldn’t.

Tilda, Bain and Sigrid got on with their school work after that sat around the dining room table where Bard could keep an eye on them if they were stuck or getting distracted. While Bard set down to get some old marking done in the living room and Thranduil joined him, flicking through some of the English notes Bard had given him, stretched out on the sofa with his head resting on Bard’s lap.

In the end it wasn’t the children that got distracted but Bard, abandoning his marking halfway through to start idly toying with Thranduil’s hair as he quizzed him on some of the things they had missed in English, leaning down to kiss him whenever he got a question right (which happened to be most of the time). Before long they were just lying on the sofa trading lazy kisses in each other’s embrace, the kids occasionally telling them that they were gross and embarrassing. It only made them smile.

Legolas woke up a little while later in the afternoon and ending up spending a lot of the afternoon sniffing into Thranduil’s shirt because his leg hurt and he couldn’t have any more painkillers yet.

“I’ve got something to tell you leaf.” Thranduil said softly as he rocked Legolas gently where they sat, Bard trying to keep the rest of the kids from getting too distressed while shooting Thranduil looks to check he was okay intermittently.

“What?” Legolas asked around his light little sniffles.

“If you want me to, I’m going to adopt you, so I can be your official ada.” Thranduil told him, knowing how much Legolas hated it when people asked him where his ‘real father’ was instead of his brother.

“Really?” Legolas asked, moving his head out of Thranduil’s shirt to peer up at him, his blue eyes all red and puff.

“Really really.” Thranduil smiled and Legolas beamed at him, cuddling into him even tighter.

“Yes please.” Legolas whispered, and that was that.  

Thranduil managed to get Legolas to fall asleep, very carefully tucking him into bed and not waking him in the hope that he would manage to sleep through the night. Thranduil didn’t sleep much, spending the entire night on alert for Legolas to wake up in pain, Bard in a similar state, comforting Thranduil through the night with kisses against his neck and a warm hand against his stomach.

Bard got up early to start getting his kids up and ready for school, trying valiantly not to wake Thranduil and failing, but he didn’t really mind, pulling on Bard’s hoodie and some comfy trousers and finding him in the kitchen to help make everyone’s lunches.

Legolas was in slightly better shape on Monday, Thranduil entertaining him for the day with Harry Potter and various board games and a little walk around the block. When Bard got home from work with Tilda, Sigrid and Bain, Legolas was happy for Thranduil to go out to grab his work from his friends and meet with Erestor back at his own house. Bard passed him his tipexed contract by the door and gave him a kiss as he left.

“So when’re you going to be back at school?” Glorfindel asked as he met Thranduil at his house with a bag full of notes gathered from various friends and teachers.

“Don’t know. Maybe next week, depends on Legolas.” Thranduil answered, taking the bag and tossing it by the door ready for him when he left again.

“How is he? Is he here can I say hi?” Glorfindel asked, and Thranduil had managed to forget that Glorf would expect Legolas to be home, and he was really, that just wasn’t this big empty house anymore.

“He’s asleep, he’s not been sleeping so well so I don’t want to disturb him.” Thranduil lied, only feeling marginally guilty for it, his friends really did care a lot about Legolas and would want to see him at some point.

“Right, yeah. Let us know when we can come see him, we’ve got some presents for him.” Glorf grinned and Thranduil smiled back, always happy to be reminded why he had the friends he did.

“Thank you, you know how much he likes you idiots.”

“More like how much he likes Tauriel.” Glorf snorted, and he did have a point, but Legolas really did like them all, he thought they were the coolest people in the world.

“True. I’m going to adopt Legolas, Oropher told me he’d let me.” Thranduil told him, Glorf beaming at him the moment he heard the new, clapping him on the shoulder.

“That’s excellent! How’re you going to do it?” He asked, genuinely happy for Thranduil.

“Well I’m having a meeting here with my lawyer in about five minutes actually so you need to leave.” Thranduil answered, rolling his eyes as Glorfindel lit up with mischief.

“Erestor is coming here?” Glorf asked with a grin.

“Yes.” Thranduil sighed.

“In five minutes?” His grin grew again.

“Yes.”

“Then I am definitely not going anywhere.” He laughed and he was actually taking his long golden hair down in front of the mirror and making sure it looked good.

“For god sake Glorf he could not be less interested in you.” Thranduil pointed out while perched on the grand dining room table.

“I beg to differ.” Glorf protested as Thranduil had known he would. “Last time I saw him, he only gave me seven glares and exasperated looks, which is a definite improvement.”

Thranduil couldn’t help but laugh at his friend, testing out various hairstyles in quick succession in the mirror and grumbling about being entirely unprepared to see Erestor. As expected, the doorbell rang five minutes later, the definition of prompt in the dictionary should probably be a picture of Erestor to be honest.

Thranduil got up to answer the door but unsurprisingly Glorf shot past him and  opened it himself, wide grin aimed at Erestor who let out a rather put upon sigh when he saw Glorf stood there.

“Good afternoon beautiful.” Glorfindel greeted with a smile, and the thing was, Thranduil was actually fairly sure he did like Erestor, he was just less than mature in his approach. 

“Glorfindel you do realise how easy it would be for me to slap you with a restraining order?” Erestor pointed out, and Thranduil knew he never would, he found it at least marginally amusing (although he would never admit it) and knew that Glorf was like a harmless puppy really.

“And yet, you don’t.” Glorf answered and Thranduil could swear he could see a slight smile in Erestor’s eyes for a second.

It took them a little while to get rid of Glorfindel but they managed it and Thranduil did not miss the way Erestor seemed almost sad to see him go. They sat down in the dining room and started going through all the things Thranduil would have to go through in order to adopt Legolas, but all in all with Oropher’s cooperation it looked like it wasn’t going to be too difficult to achieve.

“There was something else I wanted to talk to you about.” Thranduil started, getting Bard’s contract out of his bag and passing it over to Erestor.

“Hmm?” He asked, eyebrow raised as he looked over the contract, wondering why he had just been handed it.

“Hypothetically.” Thranduil began, and Erestor fixed him with a look that said he knew perfectly well what ‘hypothetically’ meant in situations like this one. “What would happen to someone that was under this contract and started a relationship with one of their overage students?” 

Erestor didn’t bat an eyelash as he started combing over the contract, he was a good lawyer, there was a reason Oropher had hired him for Thranduil despite his youth. Erestor was quite for a long while as he combed over the contract, not mentioning the tipex or asking for any more details, he knew what he needed to know, after almost twenty minutes he spoke again.

“There would be grounds for immediate dismissal from the teaching position. Whether the individual in question could be banned from teaching entirely is hazy because the student is overage and should be avoidable with a good lawyer – but honestly the scandal alone will most likely prevent the individual being hired in another school. But they will not be sent to prison, they have not technically broken the law, just their contract.” Erestor informed him, passing the contract back over to him.

“Thank you.”

“I would still recommend…caution.” Erestor warned and Thranduil understood his meaning, even though Bard couldn’t go to prison it would get pretty messy, he also understood the note in Erestor’s voice that told him to be careful for himself as well.

“Hypothetically, we would be.” Thranduil answered, and Erestor’s lips quirked which was practically a smile from him.

They said their goodbyes and Erestor was ready to get the paperwork for Legolas’ adoption underway, Thranduil picking up his bag of work and finding some of Legolas’ favourite toys to take back to Bard’s as well.

The rest of the week went in a similar fashion, Bard, Tilda, Sigrid and Bain all went to school while Thranduil stayed at home with Legolas, trying to keep on top of his work and preventing Legolas from dying of boredom. Then Bard and the kids would come home and they would stay in for the evening, everyone relieved at how well Legolas was recovering, even at his doctor’s appointments they were impressed at his recovery rate.

Thranduil took Legolas back to their big empty house partway through the week so Tauriel, Maedhros and Glorfindel could come and see him. They all showered him with little gifts and had him smiling as Tauriel stayed close by her biggest fan throughout their visit.

Legolas went back halfway through the next week, leaving him doing not much but making Christmas things at school with only a week and a half left, but he was going stir crazy and was better enough to go. Thranduil had permission from his teachers to keep his phone on at all tmes in case the primary needed to call him and he went back to classes as well, his teachers impressed at how well he had kept on top of everything.

School was uneventful really, the ‘team building’ weekend they were supposed to go on had been pushed back into next term for some reason involving the place being double books and offering the school a discount to move back. He wasn’t sure about leaving Legolas, nor who he would leave him with as he knew Bard had been asked to chaperone, he didn’t want it to be a stranger.

Sometimes they had to do some irrelevant things with a Christmas theme and all the other students whined throughout the entire last week about having to do anything at all until finally Wednesday rolled around and with it their last day of school.

The kids were funny that evening, all four of them griping about how they had one day left still in school before the Christmas break whereas Bard and Thranduil had already been let out.

“I’m going to take Legolas to do our Christmas shopping on Friday.” Thranduil said, lying in Bard’s embrace, he usually did his Christmas shopping early, but with everything that had happened he hadn’t found the time.

“Going to get me a present?” Bard teased nipping gently at Thranduil’s neck and making him let out a little laugh.

“Of course.” Thranduil answered, kissing at the underside of Bard’s jaw before settling down against his chest for sleep.

“Can you take the kids to school in the morning?” Bard asked, and Thranduil supposed there was no point in them both going as they had to be in separate cars if they both went, just in case someone saw, and Thranduil liked to make sure Legolas was okay as he went in at the moment.

“Yeah, sure.” Thranduil agreed, falling asleep in Bard’s arms once again, right where he belonged.

The next morning Thranduil gathered up their gaggle of complaining children, bemoaning how unfair it was that they had to go in today while Bard and Thranduil did not, Thranduil just laughed at them (they then pouted) and reminded them that the last day was always fun and they wouldn’t be having proper lessons and that they still needed to give out their Christmas cards to their friends. It worked, so a certain extent, all of them dragging themselves into the car and Thranduil carefully helping Legolas in as well.

When they reached the primary school he presented them all with their own funny Christmas hat to wear which soften the blow of having to go in somewhat as well. He was still planning what to get them all, and he had an inkling, but he might get in trouble with Bard for it (even though he would also secretly love it too).

Thranduil drove back to Bard, parking the car back outside the house and climbing out. Although when he went back in toeing off his shoes and slipping of his coat, Bard was nowhere to be found in the living room or kitchen, which was where he had left him this morning, Bard having made everyone’s lunches before helping shoo them out the door.

“Bard?” Thranduil called, poking his head outside to see if he had disappeared into the garden for some reason.

“I’m up here.” Bard answered, voice coming from their bedroom upstairs, it almost sounded like there was a note of nervousness in his voice, or maybe anticipation.

It didn’t take long for Thranduil to figure out why, as he pushed open the door to Bard’s bedroom the dark curtains had been pulled leaving sparse daylight filling the room as well as a few scattered candles flickering about the place. Bard stood in amongst it, looking just a little awkward which only made it more adorable.

“I just thought that as the kids were out...I don’t know when they will be next and I don’t want to have to rush. If you don’t want to that’s fine, I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. I just thought– ”

Thranduil cut off Bard’s increasingly nervous babbling with a deep kiss, throwing his arms around Bard’s neck, Bard’s hands catching him around his waist and pulling them flush together.

“It’s perfect.” Thranduil told him between kisses and Bard smiled, reclaiming his lips.

They kissed for a long time, both of them grinning into it as Bard backed Thranduil against the wall to kiss him more thoroughly kicking the door shut beside them to make it all the more intimate in their little candlelit room. Bard nipped at Thranduil’s bottom lip as one hand buried itself in his silver hair, pulling at it in a way that was sending little sparks of electricity sparking through Thranduil and pooling in the growing heat in his groin.

Thranduil’s hands were balled into Bard’s shirt, tugging him forward’s even though it would be hard to get any closer at all. Bard held Thranduil’s lower lip between his teeth, dragging it forwards before releasing it and pushing at Thranduil’s jumper to gain access to his snowy neck, latching his mouth onto his pulse point and sucking in a mark that would bruise in the morning, leaving Thranduil whining at the sensations, growing quickly hard under Bard’s ministrations.

Thranduil pulled at Bard’s shirt until the other man let go of him long enough to let Thranduil strip it off him before returning his attentions to Thranduil’s neck, Thranduil’s hands running across the tight muscles on Bard’s chest and abs, feeling Bard’s groan against his neck as his fingers found his nipples. Bard pulled back and pulled Thranduil’s jumper off and over his head slowly, returning his kisses to his now bared collarbone, nipping at the delicate skin there and laving his tongue over the small love bite.

Bad moved back up to Thranduil’s mouth, kissing him deeply and letting the hand not tucked into his hair roam over his bare chest, trailing down his flat stomach and teasing at the waist band of his trousers before gently cupping his hard cock through the fabric, Thranduil’s breath hitching as he did. Bard smiled and nosed affectionately at his neck, dropping little kisses there as he started to slowly stroke Thranduil’s fully hard cock through his trousers.

“Bard…” Thranduil started, voice breathy and already blushing furiously but still feeling it was something Bard ought to know.

“Hmm?” Bard responded, pressing a kiss to his lips again.

“I’ve, uh, never actually…” Thranduil trailed off a little embarrassed, blushing at the floor.

“Really? I always thought…” Bard answered and Thranduil nodded, rumours and his behaviour did tend to perpetuate the idea that he was far more promiscuous than he in fact was.      

“I’m not _innocent_ , I’ve just never, gone all the way.” Thranduil admitted, Bard catching his chin gently and coaxing him into looking up.

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Bard told him, kissing the dusting of colour on his cheeks with so much love Thranduil almost felt as if he would break.

“I want to. I just thought you should know.” Thranduil answered catching Bard’s lips back in a deep kiss.

“Thank you.” Bard whispered, and Thranduil wasn’t sure if he was thanking him for telling him or something else, or maybe it was both. “How do you want to…”

“However you like.” Thranduil answered, the pair of them sharing loving kisses between words.

“It’s your first time. I want it to be perfect.” Bard said, even though Thranduil knew he would have made it perfect anyway, it was already perfect.

“I want you to take me.” Thranduil said, blushing anew again, only to have Bard kiss him sweetly.

“It would be my honour.” Bard smiled, kissing Thranduil deeply and going back to palming Thranduil’s cock through his trousers, making him fully hard again in no time where he had softened a little from his embarrassment.

Thranduil went back to trailing his hands over Bard’s chest, whining quietly as Bard occasionally squeezed him through his trousers. The kisses grew heated again, Bard slipping his tongue into Thranduil’s mouth and stroking it along Thranduil’s, tasting each other as his fingers started to flick open the button and fly on Thranduil’s trousers.

Bard turned them and slowly walked Thranduil backwards until he felt his knees hit the back of the bed, Bard gently pushing him backwards until he sat down, pressing at his chest to get him to shuffle up the bed, which Thranduil did gracefully. Bard shed his jeans quickly Thranduil’s mouth going a little dry at the sight of those tone thighs and black boxer briefs being tented by a rather sizeable cock. Bard crawled up and leant over him, hands rubbing soothing circles on Thranduil’s hips before slowly dragging his trousers down his long legs and discarding them on the floor beside the bed.

Bard leant down to kiss him again, slow and sweet as he caged Thranduil between his arms and legs. After a little while Bard nudged Thranduil’s legs apart, settling between them and starting to kiss and path down Thranduil’s neck, onto his chest, leaving him panting as he nipped lightly and sucked at each of his nipples on his way.

He couldn’t help but hold his breath as Bard sucked a kiss into his hip, before grinning up at Thranduil and pulling his underwear down with his teeth until Thranduil’s hard cock came free, sitting up proudly against his stomach.

Thranduil gasped loudly as Bard started lapping at his balls without warning, taking them one at a time into his mouth and rolling them around on his tongue before moving up to work his way up Thranduil’s length with open-mouthed kisses, Thranduil arching off the bed with a loud moan as Bard sucked at the head of his dick before licking long stripes up and down it again.

“Please.” Thranduil whimpered, and then all he could feel was the wet heat of Bard’s mouth engulfing his cock, sucking him down and forcing any coherent thought straight out of his head.

Bard took him as deep as he could, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock that he couldn’t quite take in his mouth, working his hand and mouth in tandem and driving Thranduil into a whimpering, moaning mess in no time. He was sucking hard and moving his tongue over the head of Thranduil’s dick on the upstroke and then taking him back into that hot wet mouth on the way down and Thranduil had had blowjobs before but they had _never_ been this good.

Bard’s free hand was cupping his balls and brushing a finger against the sensitive skin behind them and Thranduil’s hands were scrabbling at the sheets, hips desperately wanting to buck into Bard’s perfect mouth.

“S-stop Bard. I-I’m going to come.” Thranduil gasped, feeling his balls tightening as Bard drove him towards and embarrassingly fast finish.

But Thranduil could tell that if Bard didn’t have a mouthful of cock he would be grinning because he only sped up his efforts, ruthlessly sucking Thranduil off, and when Thranduil felt the press of Bard’s finger toying with his entrance Thranduil came with a cry of Bard’s name, shooting down Bard’s throat.

Bard drank him down, leaving Thranduil and panting, whimpering mess as Bard sucked gently at Thranduil’s cock until he was completely soft and batting him away at the oversensitivity.

“Bastard. I wanted you to fuck me.” Thranduil gasped, giggling to himself a little as he still rode his high.

“And I intend to. You’re a teenager, I’m pretty sure I can get you hard again before I’m done.” Bard grinned and Thranduil pulled him down into a sloppy kiss, tasting himself on Bard’s tongue.

Bard gently stripped Thranduil from his underwear, shucking of his own as well, Thranduil biting his lip as he saw just how big Bard was, unable to help himself from reaching out and wrapping a hand around Bard’s thick length, stroking it a few times, loving the feel of it in his hand, the way Bard gasped slightly as he touched it.

Bard lent over to the bedside drawer, pulling out what Thranduil assumed was lube and a condom. Thranduil heard the click of a cap and soon there was a slick finger circling his puckered entrance.

“Okay?” Bard checked and Thranduil nodded, biting his lip and moaning as Bard pressed a finger inside of him.

Bard kissed him as he worked him open, carefully pressing in a second finger after a little while, Thranduil whining at the stretch, loving the way it felt to have Bard’s fingers inside of him. With the third finger came a little pain, that was until Bard’s fingers found his sweet spot, dragging over it and swallowing his moans with kisses.

By the time Bard was done stretching Thranduil and assaulting his prostate Thranduil was fully hard and writhing on his fingers, pushing himself back down on them and whimpering as Bard pulled them free, rolling on a condom and slicking up his cock with a generous amount of lube.

“Ready?” Bard asked, and Thranduil nodded, crying out and gripping hard onto Bard’s biceps as the head of his thick cock breached him. “Alright?” Bard checked and Thranduil nodded again, wrapping his legs around Bard’s waist and pulling him forwards.

Thranduil was gasping as Bard seated himself inside his passage fully, burning at the stretch and loving the way it mixed with the pleasure. Then Bard started to move and Thranduil was pretty sure he had found heaven, as Bard rolled his hips, taking Thranduil slow and deep.

After a little while he changed the angle, leaving Thranduil moaning his name as he drove into his prostate on every increasingly fast thrust. Thranduil knew he wasn’t going to last long again, as Bard was kissing him and pounding into that little bundle of nerves, his cock trapped between them and rubbing deliciously against their stomachs.

Bard was fucking him hard, driving him up the bed as he murmured ‘I love yous’ into his ear and Thranduil whimpered out the same truth in return.

“Bard.” Thranduil whined in warning as he felt his balls tightening for the second time that evening.

“I know baby me too.” Bard panted hot in his ear, biting down hard on Thranduil’s neck and sending him crashing over the edge, coming in thick ropes between them.

Bard milked the orgasm from him even as his thrusts because erratic, managing half a dozen more until he came with a gasp of Thranduil’s name, coming heavy inside in and collapsing down next to him on the bed, cock still buried inside Thranduil.

“I love you. That was amazing. Oh my god. I love you.” Thranduil babbled incoherently, making Bard chuckle and press kisses to his shoulder.

“I love you too.” He murmured and Thranduil could feel Bard’s pride at making him feel so good.

Curling up around each other in a sleepy post-coital haze, sweaty and finally sated, they both feel asleep into a lazy nap.   

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70k later and i finally deliver on the E rating :') THANK YOU FOR YOU PATIENCE I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT LEMME KNOW! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are the light of my life <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than usual, my house has not been a great writing environment the past few days :')

 

The children were, unsurprisingly, on a complete high when Bard collected them from school, both from the Christmas break officially started and Bard also suspected sugar. But they were happy and clad in Christmas hats and carrying cards they had received from their friends and all of them talking at once as Bard drove them all home.

Thranduil had still been in bed five minutes before one of them needed to leave to collect the kids, in a daze from their many empty-house activities and looking completely delicious fucked out and tangled in the sheets. But Bard had resisted the urge to take him again because there were children that needed collecting, and instead he deposited Thranduil in the shower with a kiss to his lips and a playful smack to his rear before grabbing his keys and heading to the school.

Bu when they had fought their way through the school–rush traffic – which was thinner than usual but still a bit sticky – and made it home, Thranduil was awake and dressed and waiting for them all in the living room. The kids rushed in and started telling Thranduil all about their days, just as they had with Bard, climbing all over him and fighting for his attention as they did so.

Bard smiled at the scene on the sofa, Thranduil fending off and trying to listen to four children talking very quickly and rather confusingly as they clambered around on him, well, except Legolas who was still not doing any clambering. Grinning to himself and hoping he never lost what he had now, Bard disappeared into the kitchen to get started on the cupcakes he had promised Thranduil earlier that day, he had promised him a lot of things and he intended to keep every one of them.

Unsurprisingly he was soon enough joined by four children buzzing around him, and Thranduil hanging over his shoulder kissing at his neck.

“What’re you making da?” Tilda asked, standing on her tipy-toes and trying to see into the bowls.

“Cupcakes.” Bard grinned which was met with little jumps and woops of excitement and Legolas accidentally pushing the end of his crutch into Bard’s foot which left him wincing.

After that everyone decided they wanted to help and the process became somewhat messier, but then they were all icing Christmassy things onto cupcakes and everyone was laughing and no one was spared from icing sugar in their hair and it was perfect.

It was only later that night curled up in bed that Bard actually asked the question he hoped he already knew the answer too.

“You and Legolas, you are spending Christmas here aren’t you? I mean I assumed but I never asked and you are, aren’t you?” Bard asked trying not to babble and knowing it wouldn’t be the same without them, wouldn’t be complete.

“I don’t intend to spend a single night away from here until school restarts.” Thranduil smiled, turning in Bard’s arms and finding his lips and kissing him soundly, both of them smiling into it.

Thranduil cuddled closer, kissing Bard with more intent and Bard nipped back at his lips in the way he knew he loved, let Thranduil lick into his mouth and loved his almost inaudible whine when Bard sucked lightly on his tongue. They kissed like that for a while until Bard could feel Thranduil pushing his hardened cock against his thigh, humping him gently through their underwear. Bard pulled back from the kiss to find Thranduil’s eyes sparkling with mischief as he shifted his angle slightly so that he was rubbing himself against Bard’s own rapidly stiffening length, pulling a quiet groan from Bard.

“What’re you doing?” Bard asked, voice throaty, even though it was pretty clear with the way Thranduil was pulling his boxers down just enough to free him, wrapping an elengant hand around Bard’ thick erection and stroking it slowly.

“What does it look like I’m doing.” Thranduil smirked, giving the head of Bard’s cock a glorious little squeeze, Bard opened his mouth to feebly protest but Thranduil spoke first. “The kids have been asleep for hours, the door is shut and we can be quiet.” He reasoned and his hand was on Bard’s cock so he really wasn’t about to protest.

“As I recall ‘quiet’ is not a word I would use for you.” Bard teased as Thranduil rolled on top of him, straddling his thighs and leaning down to whisper in Bard’s ear.

“Maybe you’re just going to have to gag me then.” Thranduil purred into his ear and Bard was caught between laughing and moaning.

“Are you going to be entirely insatiable from now on?” Bard asked, voice strained as Thranduil’s hand continued to tease at his cock, Bard’s own hands dipping below the waistband of Thranduil’s boxer briefs and giving his ass a squeeze.    

“You love it.” Thranduil smirked and Bard resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead pushing down Thranduil’s underwear and wrapping a hand around the both of them.

“I do.” Bard smiled, nuzzling at Thranduil’s cheek and kissing at his jaw as he began to stroke them together.

They kissed deeply, Bard swallowing Thranduil’s whimpers as his hand stroked over what it could cover, Bard groaning as Thranduil’s hand joined his own, his hips bucking into their grasp. It didn’t take long, it was quiet and loving, all shared breath and loving kisses and increasingly desperate hips until they climaxed together, spilling over their joined hands and Bard’s chest.

Bard careful cleaned them up while Thranduil was already falling asleep, climbing back into bed where Thranduil cuddled close in his arms and fell asleep instantly with Bard brushing his hand through all that long blonde hair and Bard couldn’t help but think that this Christmas was going to be the best one yet.

The next day Thranduil and Legolas disappeared early to go do their Christmas shopping while the rest of them stayed home and finally got around to decorating the house, covering it with tinsel and cards and whizzing out to get the tree but waiting for Legolas and Thranduil to decorate that. Bain, Sigrid and Tilda had decided that Legolas could put the star on the tree this year and it had Bard smiling because they usually fought for the honour.

Distracting them with a film in the living room Bard darted away to wrap all his presents to the kids and Thranduil, hoping that they liked them even though he really could not afford great elaborate gifts for them all. Still, they were from the heart and he hoped they loved them, it had taken him a long while to choose Thranduil a present, Thranduil had so much in the way of things but so little in the way of people, he hoped he had made the right choice.

Thranduil dropped Legolas home halfway through the day, giving Bard and the kids a kiss before disappearing again, presumably to get Legolas’ present as well. He got back in the early evening and they all decorated the tree, Thranduil taking a picture as Bard carefully lifted up Legolas to put the star on top of the tree, when he saw it all he wanted was to print it and frame it and add it to the mantel piece. He needed a photo of him and Thran, but he would need to keep that in the bedroom for now, just in case someone from work came over.

One day Bard hoped to marry him, their wedding photo would sit proud and unashamed in the centre of the mantel.   

They days leading up to Christmas were some of the best of Bard’s life so far, they created a little haven for themselves in the safety of Bard’s home, their home. They baked things and played stupid games and Legolas still needed his chair but he could hold a bow so Bard showed him some basics, board games were interesting because Tilda and Thran teamed up and threw little sulks when they didn’t win, they went on long walks in the woods and they all ate way too much chocolate.

The kids had plain red stockings with their names embroidered on them in Bard’s shoddy stitching along with little fabric cut outs of things they enjoy stitched on, Bard found eth time to steal away into his room and make Legolas one as well, embroidering his name and stitching on little bows and arrows and trees and a little paintbrush. It belonged with the other three stockings, just like Legolas and Thran belonged in this house.

Sigrid was sleeping on the sofa but she genuinely didn’t seem to mind, and Thranduil kept offering to buy a sofa-bed for the living room instead which Bard declined, but he was musing with the possibility of finding the money for a bunk bed in Tilda and Sigrid’s room to make space for them all. He thought he might try and get it done while everyone else was out one day, surprise them when they got home.

Occasionally Thranduil and Legolas would pop back to their house to grab some things, Thranduil struggling to find room in Bard’s small wardrobe and ending up with a pile of things on the dresser, his toothbrush sat securely next to Bard’s in the cup on the sink.

Christmas Eve Bard cooked a big stew for everyone, it smelt like cosiness and was nice and hot and he had even made dumplings.

“Daaaa…?” Tilda started in a suspiciously sweet voice.

“Yes darlin’?” Bard answered, eye her suspiciously and making Thranduil smile next to him.

“Could we maybe please possibly have our presents now?” She asked, vibrating with excitement and anticipation for tomorrow and all that childish joy that Bard hopes she never loses.

“No.” Bard told her firmly but not unkindly.

“But da pleeeeease.” Bain joined his sister.

“Just one, not all of them.” Legolas tried to bargain, fixing Bard with pleading big blue eyes.

“Not any. Presents are opened after lunch on Christmas day.” Bard held firm despite the five pleading faces (because of course Thranduil was on the kids’ side on this one).

“Not even one little present?” Sigrid tried her luck as well.

“Not even.” Bard grinned making all the children return to their food with a little huff, not that they had expected any different.

“Spoil sport.” Thranduil pouted at him and Bard kissed the expression right off his face just because he could.

They watched The Santa Clause that evening with hot chocolate and blankets and they felt so much like a family that it almost hurt Bard to remember the reality of the situation, to leave their little bubble and think about everything else, everything that was against them. But it was Christmas, and not the time for lingering on everything that was going to be hard for them, not while they were so happy right now anyway.

Soon enough it was getting late and of course the children had become completely hyper, high on just the thought of Christmas and charging (or indeed rolling in Legolas’ case still, his hands got tired of the crutches in the afternoon) about the house.

“We’ve somehow got to convince this lot to go to sleep.” Bard pointed out, Thranduil lying sleepily with his head in Bard’s lap, Bard stroking a hand through that incredible hair.

“Mmm.” Thranduil hummed in agreement. “I was helping they would crash soon it’s already well past their bedtime.” He said and Bard had been hoping for the same thing.

“Apparently Christmas trumps sleep. Or at least makes them too excited to go to sleep.”

“I like sleep.”

“I’m well aware you big cat.” Bard laughed, he’d lost count of the number of times Thranduil had curled up to sleep against or on or curled up with him over the past five days. 

Thranduil smiled and sat up, kissing Bard soundly as he did before getting up off the sofa.

“Who wants to go to bed?” Thranduil asked, which Bard thought was a strange way of trying to get them to sleep, they were only going to say no.

“Not me I’m not even tired!” Tilda yelled excitedly and predictably, accompanied by the other nodding fanatically and saying ‘me neither’.

“Oh, okay, me and da will just tell Santa he can’t stop here tonight then…” Thranduil trailed off, devious little glint in his eye that only Bard seemed to catch.

“Yeah, you’ve got to be asleep or he won’t come visit.” Bard said, voice serious that had all the children looking worried.

“Why didn’t you _say_ that!” Legolas shouted with a little panic in his voice.

“We’ve got to get him his mince pie and some milk!” Sigrid told them frantically, scurrying into the kitchen with Bain hot on her heels to help, Thranduil smiling smugly to himself and following them in there to reach down a glass for the milk.

“Don’t forget the carrot for the reindeer!” Legolas called after them excitedly and Bard knew he wished he wasn’t stuck in the chair so he could follow them into the kitchen easier so Bard scooped him up and carried him in there, depositing him on the kitchen counter and Tilda hurrying in behind him.

Together they organised everything Santa and the reindeer would need, the kids making sure only the finest carrot was selected for the reindeer and the neatest most perfect looking mince pie along with a very carefully poured glass of milk.

They tucked Sigrid in among all of her blankets and pillows on the sofa making sure to remind her to try and get to sleep before Santa came, and Bard was fairly sure she was going to be as we went upstairs with the rest of their kids while Thranduil stayed and sang Sigrid to sleep for a little while.

Bain went easily, hugging them both and practically throwing himself into bed as if if he didn’t Santa would not come. Tilda and Legolas were a little fussier but still went without too much of a fight, Legolas got a bit teary because his leg hurt so they all curled up together for a little while, Thranduil reading the next chapter of Harry Potter to them until they both fell asleep, Bard carrying Tilda over to her own bed and tucking her in.

Shutting the door behind them they retreated into Bard’s room like they always did now as Sigrid was asleep on the sofa downstairs, Thranduil sitting up on the bed while Bard quietly went downstairs to find where their stockings had been left by the chimney, bringing them back up to his bedroom and rustling in his wardrobe to find the two bags filled with goodies to go in them.

“How long do you think we need to leave it before we can sneak their stockings in?” Thranduil asked as Bard joined him on the bed and they started sorting things into stockings.

“Maybe an hour to be safe? Although they’re all probably asleep already.” Bard answered and Thranduil nodded as he sorted a net of chocolate coins into each stocking. 

“How come we don’t get stockings?” Thranduil pouted and Bard laughed quietly as he put the cute blue mittens into Tilda’s stocking.

“Because we’re adults.” Bard pointed out, even though come to think of it getting Thranduil a stocking would have been a lot of fun.

“I think there are some adult stockings out there.” Thranduil responded, tone and eyes sparking with mischief an Bard didn’t know what his troublesome boyfriend had planned but he was pretty sure he was going to enjoy it.

It took them about half an hour to sort all the stockings properly, after which Thranduil tried to wheedle information about his present out of Bard to no avail. Bard teasingly threatened to spank him if he wasn’t good but that only seemed to egg him on (and turn him on too if Bard’s eyes weren’t deceiving him and that was a very interesting piece of information that they should discuss later).

Eventually they snuck through the house, laying stockings on the ends of beds and next to the sofa for Sigrid, and how silently Thranduil could move was a little spooky actually. They drank the glass of milk and ate the mince pie making sure to leave some convincing crumbs on the plate before stealing away the carrot and putting it back in the fridge knowing none of the kids were going to realise it was the same carrot.

The mission was successful and all the children were still sound asleep when Bard and Thranduil crept back into their own room, Bard stripped off to his underwear and got under the covers, holding up the edge for Thranduil to join him. But Thranduil seemed far more interested in stripping slowly for Bard than he did getting in the warmth of the bed, and it wasn’t like Bard _minded_ watching him strip off slowly.

What was surprising though was that after sensually dragging and dropping everything but his underwear off Thranduil just crawled into the bed and cuddled up instead of jumping Bard like he had sort of been expecting. The teasing bastard did make sure to rub his ass up against Bard’s crotch as he did so though, and Bard couldn’t see but he knew he had that infuriating smirk on his lips.

Bard just huffed and slug and arm around Thranduil’s waist, pulling him close and revelling in the way Thranduil relaxed against him as his did. It didn’t take them long to fall asleep either.

Bard had expected to be woken up at around seven in the morning by a gaggle of excited children as usually happened – they were under instructions not to come in before seven so it was always seven on the dot that they did.

Instead what was pulling him from sleep was the most divine feeling in the entire world, some mix of warmth, arousal and pleasure. Sleepily Bard moaned and shifted his hips forward, chasing the exquisite hot and wet sensation and feeling it intensify around him as he did, barely awake and mind hazy from sleep and arousal Bard let his hips hitch and lazily thrust, as he often did against the sheet when he woke up hard.

It wasn’t until a few moments after he felt hands on his hips and something that felt a lot like moaning around his dick that he really woke up and realised what was happening. Bard’s eyes snapped open and he got up on his elbows to look down the bed, being treated to the glorious sight of Thranduil with his head buried between Bard’s legs as he took his cock deep into his mouth.

Thranduil winked at him when he saw him looking, of course he did the cheeky brat, before shutting his eyes and taking Bard so deep he felt the head of his thick cock hitting the back to Thranduil’s soft throat.

“Fuck. Thran.” Bard groaned, using all his self-restraint to stop himself from bucking into that mouth over and over.

Thranduil moaned around him again and sent pleasure shooting around Bard, he was taking him impressively deep considering Bard’s impressive size and Bard help back the urge to make him take it all, curling his hands into the sheets to prevent the temptation to bury them in that hair and hold him down. That would definitely require some discussion beforehand for Bard to even consider actually doing it.

Thranduil had an elegant hand wrapped around the small amount he couldn’t fit in his mouth, already taking Bard down his throat, the feeling of Thranduil fluttering around the head of is cock repeatedly almost sending him over the edge. Thranduil’s tongue was flat against the underside of his cock, tracing patterns as Thranduil bobbed his head up, suckling and lapping at the head of his cock before going back down, taking Bard’s thick cock deep and leaving Bard groaning out his name.

“Thran. I’m close.” Bard managed to grit out, unable to stop his hips hitching in that perfect mouth a little, only for the bastard to then pull of him completely, Bard’s cock leaving his lips with an obscene pop. “Bastard.” Bard groaned out as he felt his orgasm falling away from him, it only made Thranduil laugh a little chuckle.

“So you don’t want to see the stockings I got?” Thranduil teased and Bard looked up curiously to see his boyfriend climb off the bed so Bard could see properly.

And what a sight it was.

Thranduil was clad in one of Bard’s button down shirts that hung just low enough on him to hide everything, although Bard could still see his hard cock tenting at the shirt. The only other thing Thranduil had on were knitted stockings that he managed to make look sultry on his impossible long legs, stopping temptingly at his mid-thigh.

Bard may have growled a little as he lunged forward to grab Thranduil about the waist, pulling a now giggling Thranduil back down onto the bed.

“You’re the best. I love you.” Bard said into Thranduil’s ear, hands roaming over his legs, dipping under his stockings and running up the insides of his legs, making Thranduil bite at his lip as Bard’s hands explored him.

“I got tested. I’m clean.” Thranduil whispered, not that either of them had been in any doubt of the fact, but still, it was always best to check, Bard had had himself tested as well, just in case.

“Me too.” Bard answered and Thranduil smiled up at him, leaning up to kiss him.

“Without a condom then.” Thranduil smiled and Bard’s cock throbbed at the mere idea of it.

“You sure?” Bard checked and Thranduil nodded, wrapping his long legs around Bard’s waist and nudging him closer, Bard loving the way the stockings felt against his skin.

Bard lent down and kissed Thranduil soundly, loving the feeling of Thranduil’s tongue sliding along his own, rucking his shirt up on Thranduil so he could wrap a hand teasingly lightly around his cock, only making him more desperate rather than offering any real kind of release, leaving Thranduil whimpering quietly into his kisses.

He kissed his way down Thranduil’s jaw, nibbling there before moving down and latching on to his neck, caught somewhere between kissing and biting at him as the hand that was on his cock moved and stroked at the inside of Thranduil’s creamy thigh, his other supporting his weight on the bed. His roaming hand moved to brush over Thranduil’s balls, making his breath hitch before teasing the sensitive skin behind.

Bard dipped his fingers further back, planning to toy with Thranduil a little before getting the lube from the nightstand, only to find him already slick and wet, pressing two fingers in easily and lifting his mouth from Thranduil’s neck to find Thranduil looking at him with twinkling eyes and mischief all over his face.

“Merry Christmas.” Thranduil smirked and Bard couldn’t help but dive in for a kiss, pressing in a third finger easily as he did, just to make sure Thranduil really had stretched himself properly, before lining himself up, head of his bare cock nudging at his entrance.

“Ready?” Bard asked as Thranduil nodded a little impatiently which made him smile and draw Thranduil back into a kiss as he pressed into his tight heat in one smooth push.

Thranduil gasped quietly and let his head fell back as Bard seated himself, Bard muffling his own groan in his snowy shoulder, placing kisses there as he waited for Thranduil to adjust to his thick length. Bard started rolling his hips gently when Thranduil squeezed him with his legs, Thranduil’s elegant hands on his shoulders, both of them moaning lightly when Bard started moving.

Bard took Thranduil with deep slow strokes, pull almost all the way out and burying himself to the hilt over and over, revelling in the feeling of nothing between them, finding Thranduil’s soft lips and kissing him thoroughly.

Thranduil’s hands clawed at Bard’s shoulders, his back arching and Bard swallowing up his moans as Bard started hitting his sweet spot on every trust of his hips until Thranduil’s little gasps meant they were more sharing breath than able to kiss properly. Thranduil’s nails were scratching at his back and he felt just _so good_ around Bard’s cock, all tight and hot and perfect, and the blowjob had already left him wound tight so his stamina wasn’t anywhere near what it usually would be.

So Bard made sure to keep pressing into that little bundle of nerves deep inside Thranduil and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him in time with his increasingly fast thrusts. Thranduil whimpered, working hard to keep relatively quiet as Bard started fucking him harder and faster, feeling his own end nearing as pumped Thranduil, determined to have him come first.

Bard took him hard like Than wanted it, driving into him and stripping his cock, Thranduil becoming an incoherent mess on the bed beneath him, and when Bard bit down on his neck Thranduil cried out, Bard muffling the sound with a kiss and Thranduil came between them hard, shuddering through it, his muscles clamping down around Bard and dragging his own climax out of him, coming deep in Thranduil as they rode out the aftershocks together.

Bard flopped down half next to and half on top of Thran, the pair of them panting as they came down from their high. When he had his breath back Bard gently pulled his softened dick from Thranduil who winced at the over sensitivity and whined as Bard left the bed to get something to clean them both off with.

It was only as he climbed back into bed that Bard realised Thranduil had woken him in the small hours of the morning, presumably to be safe from interruption by children, so they were free to go back to bed. Bard did however have the foresight to find some clean underwear and pyjama bottoms to change into and manoeuvre a very sleepy Thranduil into a pair of his own so that they wouldn’t be utterly naked when the children did appear.

He then settled back down, Thranduil snuggling into him as he did, tucking his beautiful head under Bard’s chin and resting on his chest as they both drifted back off.

As predicted, the second time Bard was woken was at seven on the dot by a very excited Bain and Sigrid, with Tilda pulling on Thran’s arm telling him he had to come help get Legolas because he still couldn’t walk by himself. So Thranduil went with her and came back with Legolas, sitting him between them in the bed while the others all found space on it too, emptying out their stockings and showing them both everything Santa had gotten them.

It was half eight by the time they actually got out of bed, after the kids had finished showing off everything in their respective stockings and decided they wanted to go downstairs. Thranduil folded up Sigrid’s blankets and moved them out the way so the sofa was free for use while Bard made everyone a light breakfast so they would all have plenty of room for the big dinner he was about to get started on.

They worked like an assembly line, Thranduil and Sigrid peeling various veg, Bain and Tilda washing the veg, and Legolas passing them to Bard when he was ready for it. The turkey had had to go in first taking the longest to cook, he then brought it out the oven and spread the veg around it so they would taste even better. Then he made up the stuffing, everyone’s favourite in his experience, and even some little pigs in blankets. They’d be eating leftovers for days but Bard always felt that it just didn’t feel like Christmas unless there was way too much food anyway.

Thranduil managed to cut his finger on the potato peeler so Bard kissed it better and Tilda very kindly offered Thranduil one of her Disney Princess plasters which he accepted with grace. While dinner was cooking Bard had the task of fending off four children and one Thranduil as they tried and begged and pleaded to be able to get at their presents early.

But soon enough they were distracted by the prospect of food, Bard setting to work on serving it all up into dishes while Thranduil and the kids all set the table, putting out the Christmas crackers and getting out the placemats and drinks for everyone, Thranduil producing a bottle of very expensive wine from his car for the two of them to share.

“Oh my god Bard this is delicious.” Thranduil moaned decadently around his first bite, making Bard preen a little that Thranduil liked his cooking so much.

“It really is da!” Sigrid chimed in, tucking into hers with abandon and making Bard laugh a little, he was good at roast dinners but special effort and absolutely all the trimmings always went into Christmas.  

The rest of the kids sang his praises around mouthfuls as well and it really did mean a lot to Bard to hear it. Thranduil gushed over every single different bit of food he ate, claiming he was never leaving the house if Bard could cook this well and frankly Bard really did not have a problem with that arrangement at all.

They pulled their crackers and all put on their Christmas hats after the main course, plenty of leftovers for the next few days, he’d probably make a bubble and squeak tomorrow to use up some of it. Bard was just musing with whether anyone had room for the dessert he had made when Tilda piped up.

“Da?” She asked in that sweet little ‘I want something’ voice.

“Yes munchkin?” Bard answered, thinking he knew what she was about to ask.

“Because we’re all stuffed do you think we can maybe have presents now and dessert after?”

And that was what Bard had been expecting, he actually thought it was a pretty good idea, and the constant puppy eyes from all the children and his ridiculous boyfriend had been weakening him anyway. Also he was curious about what Thranduil had got him.

“Oh alright then.” Bard said with a grin as everyone yelped happily and ran of next to the tree, sitting around it impatiently waiting for Bard to start dishing out the presents, but instead of following them he needed to nip upstairs first to get part of Thranduil’s present ready. “I’ll be two seconds.”

He really wasn’t long, but by the faces he came back to you’d think he’d been gone a whole hour, Bard just chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes, going to sit by the tree and start handing out presents.

The kids had all made Bard and Thranduil something, Bard got a painting from Legolas that almost had him teary because it was the six of them and what he was pretty sure was meant to be this house and it was labelled with all their names and he was sitting on Bard’s shoulders in the drawing and most of all because he was labelled ‘da’. Sigrid had written him a short story that really was very funny, Bain had built him a sword out of various bits of cardboard and then painted them the best colours (rainbow swords are apparently all the rage). And Tilda had made him wonderfully badly knitted scarf in school, he loved it.

Thranduil received similar things from the kids, Legolas had done him a painting as well, only this one was just of Thranduil and Legolas and said on it in big bright messy letter ‘Me and my ada’ and Thranduil cuddled him as tight as his injured leg would allow. The adoption should be finalised before they all returned to school, it would be good. Tilda had made Thranduil some of those loom band bracelets, Bain had also made him a sword and Bard liked how they didn’t match, how Thranduil’s cardboard sword was longer than thinner than Bard’s, they felt tailored to them, and Sigrid gave him her favourite book in the whole world because he hadn’t read it yet, Thranduil promised to read it and treasure it forever.  

For each other Bard and Thranduil had helped the kids out, going shopping with them so they could buy each other the toys they wanted so long as they weren’t too expensive (in Bard’s case at least). Bard noticeably hadn’t come across any presents from Thranduil to the kids, but he knew he hadn’t forgotten, he just wondered what on earth he had up his sleeve.

Bard gave out his presents to the kids feeling rather proud of what he had managed to get them, waiting as they opened them up, beaming as their little faces filled up with happiness. He had gotten Sigrid a proper sparkly outfit for her ice skating that she was already disappearing to try on, for Tilda he had bought a pair of those heely shoes that she could whiz around on and they flashed too which he got extra points for, Bain he had bought a scooter, the specific one he had been eyeing for a little while now. Finally was Legolas’ present, he hadn’t actually bought him anything new, but Legolas was looking up at him in awe as he took out Bard’s old safe training bow out of its case.  

After Bard had had a thank you cuddle from each of the children he turned his attention to Thranduil, there weren’t many presents left under the tree.

“Time for me to go get the present I bought the kids?” Thranduil asked as Bard fixed him with an inquisitive look, and at the mention of a joint present for all the kids Bard was immediately suspicious.

“Yes please!” The kids chorused and Thranduil smiled before looking back at Bard and chewing on his lip.

“Don’t be mad.” He whispered and Bard was just even more suspicious now.

Thranduil disappeared of out the house giving them all strict instructions not to look out the window, and okay so whatever it was it wasn’t wrapped. They were all quiet as they waited and Bard could swear he heard his neighbour talking and laughing with Thran briefly.

And when Thranduil came back into the house and into the living room, there was a little kitten in his arms and well, the kids had all been going on about wanting a pet, although really he would like to have been consulted first.

“This is your new kitten, you all need to agree on a name for the little guy.” Thranduil smiled, all the kids gasping and crowding around him to try and get at the kitten. “You must be very careful with him because he’s only small at the moment.” Thranduil told them firmly and they all nodded, Sigrid getting to hold the little kitten first and Thranduil watching them carefully pet the kitten as he came to sit with Bard.

“Don’t be mad.” He whispered. “I have all the things the kitten needs in the car and you’ll never have to do the litter box and I checked you weren’t allergic first and oh god you’re not mad are you.” Thranduil babbled and Bard cut him off with a kiss.

“I’m not mad, I’m happy actually, it was lovely of you to get them a kitten. Just ask me first next time.” Bard answered and Thranduil looked relieved, nodding his assent.

“Now, would you like your present?” Thranduil asked with a smile.

“Yes please.” Bard grinned and Thranduil led him out onto the drive and popped the boot of his car, inside was sat a sparkling new set of bows of all shapes and sizes and plenty of arrows and a few properly mounted targets.

Bard kissed him hard right there.

“Thank you Thran, I love it.” Bard smiled, feeling just about like the luckiest man on the planet. “Now for your present.” Bard took Thranduil’s hand, leading him into the house and upstairs where he stood him in front of his half-cleared out wardrobe.

“What…?”

“I thought this could be your half.” Bard old him, making him smile and the coming up behind him to put something around his neck, not a necklace, but a simple bit of string with a key on the end of it, a house key.

“Oh _Bard_.” Thranduil breathed, looking at the key and knowing what it meant.

“I had it cut the other day.” Bard told him and Thranduil spun around in his arms and kissed him silly.

Bard was pretty sure he liked his present.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> Kudos, comments, and your speculation brings me joy


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow update guys, I was moving back into uni and trying to do a summer's worth of work in a week :') should be back to weekly updates again <3

 

Thranduil had raced home on Boxing Day and packed up a random selection of clothes in his excitement, just so he could fill his half of Bard’s – of their – wardrobe, and he used his own key to get back into the house.

“I know it probably isn’t nearly as big as the wardrobe you have at home, but I just thought…” Bard sounded almost nervous, which was ridiculous because Thranduil was pretty sure he had never been so happy in his entire life.

“I love it.” Thranduil smiled at Bard as he continued to fold and hang his clothes in his half of the wardrobe. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bard answered and then there were two strong arms wrapping around Thranduil’s waist from behind and lips kissing at his neck as he unpacked.

When he finished he turned in Bard’s arms, finding his lips with his own and they both indulged in long languid kisses that Thranduil knew he was never going to get tired of. He threw his arms lazily around Bard’s neck and smiled into the kiss as Bard tugged him closer and flush together, trying not to giggle as Bard broke the kiss to nuzzle under his jaw instead, shutting his eyes and luxuriating in the attention and love Bard was pouring on him.

“Da, ada, what are you guys do– gross.” Bain whined as he appeared in the doorway, screwing up his nose at the soppy kissing going on in front of him. “We’ve decided on a name so stop being kissy and gross and come downstairs.” Bain instructed and they both laughed as Bain whipped back around and headed back down to the living room.

“I wonder what they decided on.” Thranduil mused, neither of them releasing the other from their arms yet.

“I’m amazed they agreed on anything really.” Bard added and Thranduil had to agree with a hum, it wasn’t like Bain was going to agree to Mr. Sungglesworth which had been Tilda’s latest suggestion.

Bard released his waist and took his hand instead, the two of them wandering back downstairs where the children were gathered around the new little kitten who was currently clumsily pawing around on Sigrid’s crossed legs.

“I hear you’ve decided on a name.” Thranduil smiled, moving to sit down next to Sigrid, the little kitten clambering over to him to give him a good sniff and climb over.

Thranduil idly wondered if he could reserve the powers of veto if the kids had chosen something truly abysmal, but he had a feeling Bard would tell him off if he did that, so he supposed he would just have to deal with it.

“Yes, we have decided that kitty’s name is Jasper Von Whiskerson. Jasper for short.” Sigrid announced, and well, it could have been worse, and he did kind of look like a Jasper Thranduil supposed.

“Good name.” He smiled, petting the little kitten’s head.

“And well done for agreeing.” Bard added and he was right, Thranduil had expected it to take much longer to get them all to decide on a name.

They’d managed to find space in the house for the cat – Jasper’s – things, although Thranduil knew they were bound to buy Jasper more things later that might make it a bit crampt, especially given how he and Legolas were becoming regular residents themselves.

He loved the little house. He had always known that their own home was excessive to say the least, and a bit more space certainly wouldn’t go amiss, he knew the children would like to have separate bedrooms, even though they never actually said so. But he still loved this house, it felt like their place, somewhere they could be safe and together and the family they so desperately wanted to be.

He loved this little house because of everything it had given them, their little haven away from the world.

“So, little Jasper is our newest addition.” Bard smiled, the little kitten coming over to nibble at his hand curiously.

“Until you and ada get married and have a baby.” Legolas chirped in happily, leaving Tilda nodding in agreement, Sigrid snickering and Bain looking confused.

Thranduil was caught between laughing his face off and being a little petrified, Bard looked like he had no idea how on earth he should answer that.

“Um, well, that’s not really how it works?” Bard attempted to answer, which actually did have Thranduil snickering into his hand, he just sounded so awkward, confused, bemused, blindsided, any would be accurate.

“But you love each other! And when adults love each other they get married and have kids and everything.” Tilda protested, fixing them with the most confused look she seemed able to muster.

“Well yes, but honey we already have all you, we don’t need any more kids.” Bard reasoned, and Tilda and Legolas both did not look satisfied.

“Well I want a baby brother.”

“Yeah me too.”

“I’m afraid we will probably be disappointing you on that front. We love each other very much but we can’t really have kids.” Bard attempted to explain valiantly without actually having to have a conversation that he didn’t want to have with two five year olds.

Also Thranduil couldn’t help but think that even if they could have children, they already had their hands full with four.

“Why not.” Legolas pouted. “Are you at least going to get married?” He asked, and Thranduil couldn’t help but hope that that part was at least going to happen at some point.

“Um, well, we haven’t really talked about it, I mean, well…” Bard trailed off and caught Thranduil’s eyes, he knew he looked nervous, it seemed to trigger some resolve in Bard. “Yeah. One day.”

Thranduil didn’t bother trying to restrain himself from reaching across to Bard and grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

One day. They would make it.

They were going to make it.

But it wasn’t going to be easy.

More than once Thranduil had considered suggesting to Bard that he actually had more than enough money for them all to just move far far away, out of the country even. But he knew Bard wouldn’t want that except for maybe just as a very last resort, just like he knew that Bard would never let him drop out of school to do so anyway.

So they were going to have to wait out the year. Not even a year, just six months really. That felt doable, even if it was going to be hard. Neither of them liked the secrets, Bard was an honest man and Thranduil knew how much conflict he had had to battle through internally at the beginning, how much he still did about the way he knew he should feel ashamed about loving Thranduil. He just loved Bard even more for refusing to feel ashamed, make him think it was something wrong. 

Thranduil was finally happy, happy all the time, not just when Legolas was bouncing around lifting his mood, but all the time. He had found something he never thought he would and he was not prepared to lose it.

They needed to talk though, they needed to come up with back up plans and ways to deal with the worst case scenario. What they would do if someone at school caught them somehow and decided to tell the whole world, if Bard lost his job and Oropher decided he wanted to try and press charges somehow. That was the worst case, and it felt a little too possible for Thranduil’s comfort.

The Christmas break were some of the best days of Thranduil’s life. He and Legolas had to begrudgingly go home for a few days in the middle because Oropher was making an appearance, but they went instead of staying out of sight for two reasons, one so he didn’t get suspicious and start snooping around to find out where they were spending all their time, and two so Oropher could sign the papers for Legolas’ formal adoption by Thranduil and it could all be finalised.

Oropher kept looking like there was something he wanted to say again, maybe it was about Legolas, maybe it was about the adoption, maybe it was some kind of apology, Thranduil didn’t know. Either way it never made it past his father’s lips anyway, so it hardly mattered to him.

It wasn’t so bad seeing him, not really, but he just did not feel like a father should feel. He was cold and distant even when he was clearly trying to be better, even when he was doing the right thing by allowing this adoption. H had no clue how to act around Legolas so he didn’t bother to be anything but his usual business-like and cold self, and he had no idea what to say to Thranduil so whenever they were alone in the evenings Oropher ended up drinking something, and after he drank he always liked to remind Thranduil how losing his mother and been a greater blow to him than either of his sons.

Her sons.

Thranduil had learnt it was better to tune out at that point. He missed his mother every day.

But Oropher was only about for a couple of days before he claimed he had somewhere else to be, which Thranduil guessed translated into he just couldn’t be bothered to try and come up with anything else to say to them. He had brought them both Christmas presents of course, Thranduil almost refused his but then he couldn’t really see the point of that, it’s not like Oropher would take the new car back with him so it would just sit at the house anyway.

He had bought Legolas a new treehouse that he was going to have some people round to assemble at some point. He didn’t comment on Legolas’ accident or his injuries, but he did at least wince when he saw them. He winced harder when Legolas refused to come near him, barely letting go of Thranduil through his entire visit, even tucking in with him at night, Legolas didn’t like strangers. He was glad it made Oropher wince, but still it didn’t seem to shake any sense into him.

The moment Oropher left so did they, heading back across town to the place they both thought of more and more as home every day, Thranduil used his own key to let them in. Legolas cuddled with Jasper for hours and the kitten tolerated it, apparently them both agree that an almost three day absence was unacceptable.

“You okay?” Bard checked, the moment they were alone in the kitchen.

They’d been in contact via phone the whole time, Bard ready to rescue Thranduil at any moment if he needed it, but he didn’t, it hadn’t been pleasant but it hadn’t been entirely unbearable either.

“Yes.” Thranduil reassured, allowing himself to be drawn into the comforting embrace, realising how drained the last few days had left him when those strong arms were around him again.

“Sure?” Bard pushed, always concerned, especially when it came to Oropher.

“Yes I promise. Just tired.” Thranduil admitted, and Bard nodded, hooking his fingers under Thranduil’s chin and tilting his head for a kiss.

Thranduil was still growing, he was taller than when they had first met, but he was still just slightly shorter than Bard, he liked it, and he knew Bard would never stop holding him when he needed it, not matter how tall he got.

“I am going to end up chaperoning that ridiculous weekend away trip we take the year thirteen’s on.” Bard said as they parted and he went back to preparing dinner.

“I’ve been wondering about that. I meant to ask you. Where are the kids going?”

“Well Théoden offered to let Sigrid stay round for the weekend with Éowyn, and by pure luck Bain had been invited around with his friends for a weekend thing. So I only have to find somewhere for Tilda. Elrond knows that if I have to leave I have to leave, I’m driving myself up there just in case.” Bard explained, and Thranduil couldn’t fathom exactly why Bard was being asked to go at all given that the school knew he had three young children at home and no wife.

“Galion was going to take Legolas, I’m sure he and his fiancé wouldn’t mind watching Tilda and a kitten for the weekend as well.” Thranduil told him and Bard smiled.

“I’d be happier knowing she was with Legolas and with someone like Galion.” Bard nodded. “How’s he doing now?”

“He’s getting better. Well and truly on the mend. At home and moving around without too much trouble.”

Thranduil had been checking in with him on a daily basis, asking if there was anything he needed and speaking to his fiancé to make sure he was accepting the money he would be earning if he was working.

Thranduil didn’t like thinking about what had almost happened. He had cried himself awake from nightmares about it more than once, but Bard’s arms had always been tight around him and his voice soft and comforting as he eased Thranduil awake and kissed and held him gently until he had calmed down.

He didn’t know what he would do without Bard anymore.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Bard smiled, kissing Thranduil’s cheek as he perched on the counter while Bard continued with dinner.

They kissed at the toll of midnight on New Year’s, Thranduil had never had anyone to kiss then before, it felt like a promise that the next year was going to be good.

“This time next year we won’t have to hide.” Bard whispered to him, smiles playing on both their lips, wine glasses abandoned on the bedside table as they kissed.

“Six more months, that’s all really.” Thranduil said, knocking their noses together, he was being optimistic, he was still technically a student, but he left on study leave for his exams in early June, and in his mind it meant he wasn’t really Bard’s pupil any more.

“Are you going to go back to your house when school starts again?” Bard asked, almost tentatively.

“I don’t know. I’d like to stay here. But getting caught, it’s risky and you know it.” Thranduil answered, battling with himself over the fact that he desperately wanted to stay but knowing there was a reason he never had during school.

“I’ve been thinking about it, I don’t think it would be so bad. I rarely have people over and never without warning. And if someone turned up we can always claim you were just picking up Legolas” Bard reasoned, stroking a hand through Thranduil’s hair.

“I’ve already practically moved in.” Thranduil smiled, eyes twinkling and rolling over on the bed to lie on Bard’s chest. “But is this a formal invitation?”

“Will you say yes?”

“Yes.”

Bard grinned and dragged him down into deep and passionate kisses and they ended up bringing in the New Year in a manner Thranduil approved of thoroughly.

Obviously it wasn’t as simple as moving it, Thranduil and Legolas couldn’t literally move in. But it was going to be where they came home to, where they spent most of their time. It was going to be home.

They went out and bought a bunk bed for the girls’ room as soon as the shops were open, letting them chose it. It was going to be a crampt room with the three of them sleeping in there, but they seemed excited about it and it was the biggest room in the house so it shouldn’t be too bad.

Thranduil knew they would want to move though, as soon as they could. Maybe they’d move into his house when people knew, so long as Oropher wasn’t after Bard’s head. Thranduil had no idea how he was going to take it. Either way when it didn’t matter who knew about them they would move in together properly and it would be somewhere with lots of space and a big garden, he knew Bard would like a big garden.

School restarted and everyone was underwhelmed by the prospect, their Christmas of skating and visiting the horses and playing with Jasper and going on long walks out in the forest had been utterly idyllic and was now being rudely interrupted by school.

Thranduil had found time to write his various essays over Christmas, mainly because Bard had been nagging him and giving him this look that said ‘get it done’ until he had finished them all. He was glad he was good at all his subjects and he was glad he knew he actually deserved the A’s he got, he didn’t want anyone to look back and accuse Bard of giving him better marks than he deserved. It made him put more effort into his English that he had before, he wanted Bard to be proud.

As he expected his friends complained about his absence over Christmas and insisted on throwing him and Legolas a ‘small but awesome’ party to celebrate Legolas’ adoption, and it really was pretty awesome to be honest. They had made silly party hats that Legolas loved and there was cake and Glorfindel had gone off on a fifteen minute speech about how they owed it all to the amazing and beautiful Erestor, who had, very surprisingly, accepted the invitation Glorfindel had sent him. Thranduil was beginning to get a bit suspicious about what was going on there, because he could swear the lawyer was just slightly smiling amusedly at Glorfindel as he spoke – which was practically beaming for Erestor – and Glorfindel apparently had some method of contacting him as well.

Very curious.

Galion had agreed happily to take Tilda as well as Legolas for the weekend away that was fast approaching, and they were both nervous about leaving all the kids for almost a whole weekend, but they were all with friends and people they trusted, so they knew it would be alright really.

It was the third weekend of term that they were going, and it was, of course, snowing. Not that that put a stop to the trip, they were just all told to pack warm clothes.

Usually Thranduil loved the snow, it was beautiful and just slightly magical. But he had to admit he liked it less when he was going to be forced to partake in outdoor activities for an entire weekend in it. He also loved the outdoors, but he did not appreciate being told to crawl around in the mud and calling it ‘team building’.

“It is way too cold for this.” Glorf grumped from his seat next to Mae on the coach, he had always been one for summer anyway.

“Agreed.” Mae answered and he liked winter but mainly because of how cosy you could get indoors when it was cold outside. “How much longer is it until we get there anyway?”

“Couple of hours?” Tauriel guessed and she was probably right, they’d been going for about an hour and a half already and they had been told it was a two and a half hour trip which tended to translate into three and a half on a coach.

Bard was coming up in his car in case he needed to get back for the children, Thranduil had considered asking to do the same as he was in a similar position with Legolas, but he knew Bard would be able to go back, and if it was bad, he would just go with him.

“I don’t even want to be here.” Glorfindel whined, flopping back against the window dramatically.

“I’m not entirely sure any of us want to be here.” Tauriel pointed out dryly, and she had a point, usually this trip was considered to be quite fun, but it wasn’t usually being held in the cold and the snow.

They had chosen who they wanted to room with the week before, paired rooms, more like cupboards Thranduil would bet, and Thranduil and Tauriel had managed to convince them to let them room together. It had of course at first been met with the usual ‘no mixed rooms’ until Thranduil had unashamedly pointed out that he really had about as much interest in women sexually as he did in becoming besties with Oakenshit. He supposed it was hard to argue against that, or maybe they just could not be bothered to argue against him this time and they had allowed him and Tauriel to share a room.

They arrived around mid-morning on Saturday as they had started the journey at a truly awful time in the morning. Thranduil smiled to himself as he spotted Bard’s familiar car in the car park even though he knew Bard had got their bout half an hour ago because he had been texting him ever since.

They grabbed their bags out of the coach holdall – or suitcase in Thranduil’s case – and were instructed to go find their rooms and meet out the front in ten minutes. The rooms were indeed cupboards, two beds shoved into a very skinny room without so much as a cupboard for them to share between them. He took a picture and sent it over to Bard.

_This is ridiculous._

He arranged his suitcase at the foot of the bed where there was just about enough space, Tauriel had packed very light and was not having the same problem he was right now, and was instead sending him withering looks, Thranduil just glared back, but then his phone pinged and his glared immediately melted into a smile.

_Unlucky for you_

Bard had sent with a picture of his room, which had a double bed, wardrobe and en suite and plenty of space.

_Unfair_

Thranduil replied, tucking his phone into his pocket and heading back out to the front with Tauriel, he was about halfway there when his brain started to get a wonderful idea.

_Where is your room?_

He sent, wondering how long it would take Bard to cotton on to why he was asking.

_The end of A corridor, why?_

Was the reply, followed by another a few seconds later before Thranduil could answer.

_Thran that is a terrible idea don’t even think about it_

And another.

 _You’re thinking about it aren’t you?_   

Thranduil was smiling widely by the last one.

_Dammit now I’m thinking about it too._

Thranduil laughed quietly to himself and pocketed his phone, ignoring the look Tauriel was giving him, it wasn’t like she didn’t know, it wasn’t even like she entirely disapproved either. Thranduil guessed it was probably hard to disapprove when Bard was so obviously good for him, he hadn’t smiled this much since before his mother had died.

Thranduil’s good mood evaporated rather quickly when he realised they were told to read the lists of groups they had been sorted into and found that he was in a group with Thorin, Fili, Fíriel and Bofur. He didn’t have a problem with Fíriel but they hardly knew each other, and that certainly did not make up for the fact that he was apparently going to have to spend an entire weekend with Thorin and two of his idiot friends.

He doubted it was a coincidence that he had ended up in a group with Thorin, probably headmaster Peredhel deciding that it was time they worked out their issues or something. Hopefully Thorin would be amenable to just pretending each other didn’t exist, but he doubted it seeing as Thorin had two friends with him and Thranduil did not. Fantastic.

_I don’t suppose you have the power to manipulate the groups we’ve been put in?_

“It won’t be that bad.” Tauriel tried, alright for her she tended to manage to get along with everyone if she had to.

“It was already going to be a wasted weekend.” Thranduil bitched, regretting his decision to come already, but then Bard texted him back and that always cheered him up.

_I can’t change the groups, but I may be able to convince your group’s chaperone to swap with me…_

Thranduil grinned as he read it, sending back a pretty please, obviously they would have to be rather strictly less than what they really were, but it would still be a vast improvement to have Bard with them rather than Mr White who didn’t even bother to hide his disdain whenever he had to be around students. Why people like that became teachers Thranduil would never understand.

_Congrats, Mr White didn’t want to have to deal with you and Thorin so getting him to switch wasn’t exactly hard – don’t make me regret it_

Thranduil personally didn’t intend to be a problem for their teacher, but if Throin decided he wanted trouble it was always hard not to respond. Something about that shortstack just rubbed him the wrong way instantly.

_Thank you, I’ll behave ;)_

He replied, knowing he would deny the winky face until the day he died, he was Thranduil he didn’t use emojis.

(He loved them)

Bard joined them with the team leader the activity centre provided each group with and led them away to the first activity, which was high ropes. He chatted to Fíriel who seemed relieved she wasn’t just going to be in the middle of a warzone for the entire weekend between he and Thorin, at least not yet anyway, and they both laughed as Bofur had a mini breakdown at the top, and Thorin and Fili hadn’t exactly appreciated the height either.

Thranduil swept through the high ropes without trouble, heights had never bothered him in the slightest and his balance had always been impeccable, the team leader – someone called Haldir – complimented his grace but Thranduil was more interested in how impressed Bard looked, throwing him a wink before moving on.

They breaked for lunch after the high ropes and everyone was glad of the opportunity to warm their freezing hands up while they ate, Bard surreptitiously slipped his thermos into Thranduil’s hands as they ate and Thranduil knew it was because all he wanted to do was gather up Thranduil’s cold hands in his own to warm them up.

Thranduil was less than fond of the obstacle course they had to go through next, but unlike everyone else he managed to get through it without so much as a speck of dirt on his clothes, something that had Haldir more than a little bewildered and Bard grinning. After lunch was supposed to be sailing, but Thranduil outright refused given the risk of falling into an utterly freezing body of water and apparently Haldir agreed because they moved on to spend an extra long session at the archery range.

Haldir was good, but Thranduil would bet Bard was better.

“And that is the basics of how it is done.” Haldir smiled, lowering his bow, a face that was asking ‘any questions’ clearly before they were allowed to go off and try for themselves.

“I hear a rumour.” Thranduil started, smirking at Bard who seemed to realise what he was about to say and sent him a look that said ‘don’t you dare’, but Thranduil dared anyway. “That our Mr Bowman almost took his archery pro. Care to prove it?”

“Oh really?” Haldir whipped around, smiling at Bard and looking more than a little curious, passing the bow straight over to him, who reluctantly took it, glaring half-heartedly at Thranduil, who couldn’t help his little smile and laugh.

He was too busy watching Bard that he missed the expression of realisation dawning on Thorin’s face as he looked between the pair of them.

Bard made the shot perfectly of course, blushing just very slightly as Thranduil winked and told him he clearly still had it, and Haldir immediately dragged Bard off to talk archery while the rest of them had their turn.

As none of them wanted to go sailing they ended up spending most of the afternoon on the archery range until it was getting dark and they headed indoors for a match of indoor volleyball. As they walked Thranduil felt Bard subtly slip something into the back pocket of his jeans and he knew without needing to look that it was the key to his room.

Thranduil and Fíriel teamed up for volleyball, Haldir joining them to even out the teams before un-joining them when it became clear that they really did not need the help, their coordination and agility meant they were dominating the game easily. That let Thorin and Fili in a piss poor mood, Bofur was managing to actually find it rather funny instead.

Thranduil was able to re-join his friends for dinner, the bright red, gold and ginger hair on the three of them always making them easy to find in a crowd, sitting down with them and talking about what activities they had all done and what they could expect tomorrow if they hadn’t done it yet.

When they reached their rooms they had a few hours until lights out that the four of them spent chatting in his and Tauriel’s room and Thranduil spent laughing at Bard’s texts complaining about how much of an asshole Denethor and his prediction on when Gandalf was going to engineer a little ‘accident’ for him.

“You’re sneaking out aren’t you.” Tauriel commented matter-of-factly when it was a couple of hours past lights out and Thranduil was getting back out of bed and putting his robe on over his pyjamas.

 “Yes. Cover for me if someone asks. I’ll be back before morning.” Thranduil promised.

“Do you need me to tell you this is a terrible idea?”

“No. Besides it will be fine, I’ll be back before anyone but you notices I’m gone.”

“Well keep your phone on so I can call you if someone comes snooping.” Tauriel grumbled, turning over in her bed.

“Will do. Thanks Tau.” Thranduil answered, knowing if she did have to cover for him then he would owe her big time and she wouldn’t be shy about collecting.

He poked his head out of their room and was relieved to see the corridor empty, but knowing he would be able to claim he was going to the bathroom even if it wasn’t.  He snuck into Bard’s room without anyone seeing him, knowing he could be practically silent in his movements when he needed to be.

“I was beginning to think you had fallen asleep.” Bard smiled, letting out a nervous laugh that they both knew was because they were being a little reckless here.

“I always find that harder if you aren’t there.” Thranduil answered truthfully, as Bard set his hands on his hips and pulled him forward for a long deep kiss.

“I don’t even know how to go a day without you anymore.” Bard told him, it was always harder when they were at school, the secrets were more real, having to watch their every action, make sure they didn’t behave in the way they both wanted to.

“I missed you.” Thranduil admitted between kisses, and it was strange, because they had spent the day together but he had still missed him, missed being allowed to just be themselves.

Bard kissed him deep and they tumbled onto the bed, Bard hushing Thranduil’s little giggles as he did so, they had no idea how thick or thin the walls were, they were going to have to be quiet. Thranduil sighed as Bard trapped him beneath him, cradling Bard’s slim hips between his legs as they kissed long and deep, Bard swallowing his quite whimpers as he rolled his hips down.

Bard divested him of his robe and pyjama shirt – which was incidentally actually Bard’s pyjama shirt – and Thranduil let his hands roam over Bard’s already bare chest, raking his nails over his defined abdominals, smirking as Bard’s breath hitched when he dragged them over a nipple. Thranduil let his fingers trail over the waistband of Bard’s pyjama bottoms as Bard kissed at his jaw and neck, muffling his groan in Thranduil’s skin as he rubbed at Bard’s hard cock through the fabric.

Thranduil rolled them over and looked at Bard through his long lashes as he licked his way down his strong body, pulling his pyjama bottoms down with his teeth and licking a stripe from root to tip of Bard’s erection, Bard throwing his arm over his mouth to keep himself from crying out as Thranduil took the head into his mouth. He loved doing this for Bard, loved the taste and feel of him and he took him down his throat, one hand stroking at the sensitive skin behind Bard’s balls as he bobbed his head. He knew he was good at it, but even his deep throating skills were needing some refining before he was going to be able to take Bard’s considerable size all the way.

A hand threaded into his hair as he worked Bard’s length, careful not to tug at it because they both knew how bad Thranduil was at being even remotely quiet when Bard did pull his hair. He suckled at the head of his cock and his tongue traced the prominent vein on the underside of Bard’s cock as his head bobbed, taking him slightly deeper each time and he could feel Bard getting close.

Bard’s hips were making tiny little aborted thrusts and he could hear him trying to muffle his moans so with one last suck Thranduil pulled off his cock with an obscene pop and crawled back up his body to move his arm and draw him into a kiss.

“Bastard.” Bard griped, voice breathless.

“Hmmm.” Thranduil agreed with a smirk. “Fuck me.” He then purred into Bard’s ear, pressing his hard cock into Bard’s hip through his pyjamas.

Bard growled and lurched up to kiss Thranduil again, capturing his lips and rolled them back over, stripping Thranduil of his pyjama bottoms quickly and wrapping a hand around his cock so suddenly that Bard had a hand over his mouth to muffle his moan. They both knew neither of them had anything with them, but there were plenty of other ways to have sex and Thranduil’s cock gave an excited twitch as Bard flipped him onto his stomach.

“Hands and knees.” He murmured into Thranduil’s ear, giving it a little nip as he did.

Thranduil complied easily, spitting on Bard’s palm when he was bid to as well, whimpering as he felt Bard use it to slick up the very top if the insides of his thighs before manhandling him into place with his legs shut firmly and Thranduil could feel the head of Bard’s cock pushing between his thighs and he knew this was going to be good.

Bard had his hands fastened tight around Thranduil’s hips and was pressing in between his legs, Thranduil squeezing him tight as he did. Bard started moving his hips faster, fucking between his thighs and fucking along that sensitive spot behind his balls and reaching around to pump Thranduil’s cock in time with his thrusts. Thranduil whined quietly as Bard knocked against his balls and ran his fist over the head of his cock, dropping his head down to rest on his arms on the bed, pushing back against Bard’s thrusts.

Bard was kissing at the back of his neck and fucking between his thighs and fisting his cock and Thranduil was not going to last very long, and he knew Bard wasn’t going to either from the blowjob and soon enough they were both gasping and their hips were moving erratically and with one last hard thrust Bard was coming between his thighs and biting down on the back of his neck, sending Thranduil over the edge with him, coming over Bard’s fist as on the bed.

Thranduil had the foresight to collapse to the side of the wet spot and Bard collapsed on top of him, both of them panting as they lay tangled together, Thranduil running his fingers through Bard’s sweaty hair. Ever the gentleman Bard dragged himself out of the bed after a few minutes and came back with a wet cloth and cleaned Thranduil up before doing his best to scrub his come out of the duvet, which he actually did a pretty good job of.

They crawled under the covers and Bard gathered Thranduil up to his chest in the way he loved most, nuzzling into his neck.

“I have my alarm set for half five, so I can sneak back no problem.” Thranduil yawned, snuggling back into Bard’s chest and letting his eyes fall shut, feeling as Bard fell asleep behind him as well.

He had a dreamless sleep wrapped up in Bard’s arms until he was being shaken awake a little desperately by said arms.

“Thran, shit, Thran wake up now.” Bard was whispering a little panicked.

“What is it?” Thranduil grumbled, sleepily batting Bard’s hands away.

“It’s almost eight, everyone is awake, how the fuck are we going to get you back to your room unseen.”

“Shit.” Thranduil groaned, sitting up in bed and pulling on his pyjamas and robe, Bard looked like he was having a panic attack. His phone must had been in his robe pocket and buried under their discarded clothes and he hadn’t heard the alarm. Shit.

“What are we going to do?” Bard asked, tugging at his hair and Thranduil’s mind was working a mile a second before he came up with a solution.

“Okay, it’s fine. Breakfast is at eight so in a couple of minutes you can leave here and corral everyone down to the canteen and when you’ll all gone I can get out and just meet you down at breakfast late.” Thranduil said, and Bard saw it for the good plan it was and started to calm down quickly.

“Sorry for freaking out.” He mumbled, making Thranduil smile and tug him forwards, linking their fingers together.

“I love you.” Thranduil smiled, knowing that was all Bard needed to hear and kissing him soundly.

“I love you too.” Bard answered, moving around the room to pull on some clothes and Thranduil enjoying the sight as he did.

Bard left the room and Thranduil could hear him knocking on doors and moving everyone out to breakfast and gave it a good five minutes of not hearing anyone before emerging from Bard’s room and walking swiftly down to his own room to get changed.

He was unlocking the door when someone spoke behind him.

“Well. That certainly does explain a few things.” Came a very very smug voice.

Shit. 

Thorin. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean don't get me wrong I love Thorin but we all know he wouldn't hesitate to try and ruin Thranduil's life 
> 
> I hope you're all still enjoying it! Comments, kudos and your speculation gives me life <3


	17. Chapter 17

 

Bard was on a bit of a high when he headed down for breakfast, smiling to himself from memories of the night before and glad they were going to get away with it this morning as well. But then ten  minutes passed and Thranduil still hadn’t shown up for breakfast and he was starting to panic that they had been caught after all.

He was trying his best not to get nervous and start freaking out all over again when Thranduil didn’t show up in the next five minutes either, but he wasn’t succeeding particularly well at it and was just short of clawing the hair right out of his scalp. He was so preoccupied he didn’t even notice Tauriel approaching him until she was speaking.

“Why wasn’t he back in our room?” She asked in a sharp whisper that there was no chance of anyone overhearing.

“We missed his alarm. He was supposed to follow us down.” Bard knew he had a helpless look on his face to match the worry in his voice.

“Mr Bowman may I please go back to my room to retrieve something?” Tauriel asked, loud enough for people to overhear and carefully polite.

“Yes, of course.” Bard nodded, trying not to look relieved as Tauriel marched off.

But then she didn’t come back either.

_Thran, is everything okay? I’m trying and failing not to freak out here_

Bard shot off and re-pocketed his phone growing even more restless every second it didn’t ring, he had absolutely no appetite for the cooked breakfast that had looked so appealing when he first came down to breakfast.

His head was snapping up every time he saw the canteen door open but it was never Thranduil, a couple of team leaders, a few students running late, Glorfindel still brushing his hair, Thorin looking smug, one student who had told Bard his name at least seven times but he still hadn’t retained it and a couple of fellow chaperoning teachers, but not Thranduil.

He and Tauriel eventually appeared grim faced and looking more than a little bit stressed as they found where their friends were sitting. Bard had to fight off his every instinct to go over to him and wrap him up in his arms and find out what had happened.

_What the hell had happened?_

Because something clearly had, Bard had no doubt about that, it was written all over Thranduil’s face. It left him expecting someone to come and arrest him any moment and he felt strangely like he was living on borrowed time.

But that was what made it so odd, because if someone had caught Thranduil and put two and two together and come out with an illicit student/teacher affair then Bard knew that for one, Thranduil wouldn’t just be sitting in the canteen, and for two, Thranduil would have warned Bard immediately. If someone knew there should be whichever teacher it was chaperoning Thranduil around personally and some other teacher escorting Bard off the premises.

But that wasn’t happening.

Bard saw Thranduil tappin out a text and moments later his phone buzzed in his pocket and he almost dropped it in his haste to get to it.

_Calm down Bard before you give yourself an aneurysm_

Bard almost smiled reading it, _almost_. He sent his reply straight away, angling his phone subtly away when a couple of fellow teachers joined him at his table.

_What happened? You were meant to follow me straight down and then you didn’t appear and I can see you and you do not look okay_

Bard attempted to eat a bite of his bacon, it was probably the first time in his life he didn’t feel like bacon.

  _I’m fine, stop worrying so much_  

Flicking his eyes over he caught Thranduil watching him and he offered a smile, but it seemed strained.

_Did someone catch you?_

“Worried about your kids?” Celeborn asked, offering him a sympathetic look and apparently concluding that that was why he was texting so frantically.

“Yeah. Just checking in with them all.” Bard lied as he nodded his head.

_Bard do you really think we would both be casually sitting at breakfast if someone had found out?_

Thranduil sent him back and he did have a point, maybe Bard was freaking out over nothing, his phone buzzed again before he could reply.

_You just underestimate how long it takes me to get ready in the mornings._

And Bard supposed he did have first-hand knowledge about how long Thranduil took to get dressed and ready for the day.

_Then why do you look so stressed?_

Bard asked, although Thranduil seemed to be doing a good job at forcing the stress from his features, whether that was genuine or some mask Bard had no idea.

_Because I apparently forgot to pack my hairbrush, luckily Tau was on hand with her own_

That made Bard pause, because it did actually sound plausible, and he was rather prone to freaking out at the moment, but he couldn’t help thinking there was something else going on that Thranduil wasn’t telling him. And he didn’t like that feeling one bit.

But there wasn’t really anything he could do about it, not until they were alone again anyway, and he knew Thranduil would tell him if he could expect to be arrested in the immediate future, so Bard resolved to do his best not to worry about it for the rest of the day, and ask Thranduil when they got home.

_I love you_

Is what Bard texted him in response and he didn’t like seeing how Thranduil’s expression caught between happiness and sadness when he read it.

_I love you too_

They finished their breakfast and moved on to the activities for the day, Haldir coming over as their group leader for today as well and leading them off into the woods. Their activities for the day started with a zip wire, then there was low ropes, then lunch, followed by a scavenger hunt involving some very vague clues and finally a huge paintballing session deep in the woods with every group at the same time.

By the end of all these activities Bard was completely convinced there was something wrong with Thranduil.

All through the day Thorin had been making snide little jabs at Thranduil, which of course wasn’t at all out of the ordinary, but what had Bard worried was the way that Thranduil did not bite back once. He didn’t let a single insult fly at Thorin, didn’t once retaliate or say anything himself, he didn’t even snipe back under his breath, and every single time Thranduil kept carefully quiet, Thorin would look like the cat that got the cream.

Bard started to wonder if whatever had gone on this morning actually had nothing to do with him and was instead between Thranduil and Thorin. Bard then found himself flaring up because whatever Thorin had said this morning had gotten to Thranduil and he didn’t like that one bit.

But no matter how many texts he secretly sent Thranduil checking he was okay he always got the same response, that he was fun and just not up for any stupid bickering today, that he had grown up a little. And Bard would love to believe that but truth be told Bard was pretty sure Thranduil could be thousands of years old and he would still dislike Thorin with every fibre of his being and bicker with him like a child. 

It made no difference though, there was nothing Bard could do or say while they were still surrounded by people.

Bard would usually have expected Thranduil and his friends to dominate the paintball and he was completely convinced that Thranduil had allowed himself to get shot and out deliberately, though he claimed he was just trying to protect his hair from the paint. Again it was plausible, but Bard wasn’t sure if he quite bought it.

They all piled back into the coaches at six after an early dinner, Bard heading to his car after failing to come up with a plausible reason why Thranduil should ride with him instead of on the coach, but there wasn’t one and he knew it, so he just headed out.

The roads were relatively clear on a Sunday afternoon and Bard could drive faster than the coach anyway, so it took less than three hours for him to get back home, wasting no time before heading around and scooping up the children. 

Sigrid had had a good time with Éowyn and looked at him like he was the devil for making her leave at all, apparently Bain, Aragorn and Gimli had been wreaking havoc all evening for Gloin and his wife but luckily they seemed to find it amusing rather than unacceptable so Bard guessed they couldn’t have been _that_ bad.

Tilda and Legolas were the most happy to see him, even though they assured him they had had fun. They greeted him with happy shouts of ‘da’ and he gathered them both up in a big hug, Sigrid and Bain waiting impatiently in the car, whining about the order in which Bard had decided to pick them all up, because apparently it was ‘totally unfair’ that he had fetched Sigrid first.

He drove them all home and it was already past all their bedtimes so they were immediately deposited in various beds, but only after Bard told them a bedtime story, this one involving knights in distress and damsels in shining armour.

When they were all tucked in and snoring away Bard settled down on the sofa with a book, waiting for Thranduil to get home too, having sent him a text saying all the kids were safely home and he was waiting up. It was almost two and a half hours later that Thranduil was finally coming through the front door, using the key Bard had had cut for him and letting himself in, wandering into the living room and collapsing onto the sofa with Bard, wasting no time before snuggling up with him.

Bard smiled softly, Thranduil seemed completely and utterly exhausted, and he supposed it had been a very active day, even if Thranduil was usually still fine after an active day, never seeming to let it affect him. But today it apparently had because Bard would tell that been after just seconds he was practically asleep against his chest, Bard smiled and started combing his fingers through Thranduil’s silky hair, making Thranduil settle even more and practically purr against him.

He decided it would be best to talk about whatever had gone on that morning tomorrow after school, Thranduil was clearly too tired for it right now and to be honest Bard would quite like to just cuddle together in bed anyway.

“Come on darlin’, lets go upstairs.” Bard murmured, voice gentle so he didn’t startle Thranduil from his doze.

But apparently he was in fact fast asleep not just dozing, and he really was adorable when he was asleep, face relaxed and soft, mouth slightly open, breathing deep and steady. Bard couldn’t bring himself to wake him, instead sitting up carefully and slipping an arm under Thranduil’s knees and behind his chest and carrying him easily.

He wondered how much taller Thranduil was going to get, he certainly hadn’t stopped growing yet, he was already taller than he was when they met, and after meeting Oropher Bard imagined it was a good bet that Thranduil was going to be very tall indeed. Tall would suit Thranduil, anything would suit Thranduil really, he was just one of those impossibly beautiful people like that. He hoped he would still be able to carry him though, otherwise on days like these he was just going to end up trapped on the sofa for the duration of the night.

As it was he got them upstairs without a problem, gently depositing Thranduil on the bed and laughing as Thranduil smiled lazily as Bard got him out of his clothes and tucked him under the covers before going about his own pre-bed routine. It was one of Bard’s favourite things, to be able to get into bed with Thranduil, pull him against his chest and settle down together for the night, he hadn’t been this happy in a long while.

It was easy to drift off when he had Thranduil in his arms, even if Thranduil did seem a little clingier than usual (which was saying something) Bard hardly minded, he was never going to mind having Thranduil close. Bard managed to keep his suspicions about that morning at bay and drifted off to sleep fairly easily with Thranduil wrapped up in his arms, safe and sound.

Thranduil groaned and made a string of protesting noises wen Bard’s alarm went off the next morning, bright and early for the day of school and Bard pawed at the table to turn it off before sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

“Call in sick.” Thranduil muttered, feebly attempting to drag Bard back down properly.

“Much as I would love to, I can’t and neither can you.” Bard answered around a yawn, turning on the bedside light and leaning down to kiss Thranduil’s scrunched up face.

Thranduil dragged himself out of bed and seemed even more reluctant to go into school than he usually was, which Bard equated to him being tired. The kids were hoping for a snow day but Bard knew that even for the English, the pathetic amount of it currently on the ground was not going to be enough for them to get to stay off school.

“I need to sprint home before school, are you okay dropping Legolas?” Thranduil asked, swiping a banana for breakfast.

“Of course, what do you need from home?” Bard answered, dropping a kiss to Thranduil’s smooth cheek as he picked up his school bag and headed to the door.

“Left my classics textbook there.” Thranduil explained, pressing a quick kiss to Bard’s lips and heading out the door.

Bard frowned when he saw his textbook on the coffee table just before he started loading the car up with kids. He picked it up and put it in his own bag, wondering why Thranduil thought it was at home before having the far more troubling thought that that hadn’t been what Thranduil had needed to go home for in the first place. But why would he lie? It just made no sense.

 He dropped the kids at the primary school and fought his way through the traffic up to the secondary, parking up and heading inside.

_I have your textbook, it was on the coffee table_

Bard shot off to Thranduil, heading up to the English office to gather up what he needed for his first couple of lessons.

_What?_

Thranduil texted him back, it made Bard frown, if he’d gone home with the intention of getting a textbook he really should know what Bard meant.

_Your classics textbook, didn’t you go home to get it?_

Bard sent back, trying not to frown too much or someone was likely to ask him what was wrong and he hated lying to them anymore than was completely necessary. 

_Oh, yes. Thank you, can you leave it on my desk?_

Thranduil asked and Bard headed into his empty form room and did just that before taking a seat behind his desk and sorting through some of the emails he had been sent over the weekend.

Later that day Bard inadvertently found out from the classics teacher Gil-Galad that there wasn’t a sixth form classics lesson today, and if Bard had needed any more convincing, he was now sure that hadn’t been what Thranduil had needed to go home for this morning.

Thranduil was late home from school, the traffic was bad but no reason for him to be a full hour behind Bard who had had to fight through the same traffic. Bard was just getting started on dinner, the kids in the living room with Jasper, watching Mulan on the tv when Thranduil finally got back.

“Ada!” Legolas shouted, pulling Thranduil into the living room to tell him all about his day, the others joining in with their own stories from the day as well, Thranduil looked completely drained as they dragged him into the room.

Bard was making homemade pizzas as a Monday treat because nobody likes Mondays after all, so he always tried to cook something extra nice on a Monday, loading them up with chicken and mushrooms and covering it with too much cheese (if there was such a thing).

“Mmm, smells delicious.” Thranduil smiled, apparently having been released from the children and coming in to see Bard, wrapping his arms around Bard’s middle and nuzzling into the back of his neck.

“Thank you.” Bard smiled, twisting round to give Thranduil a quick kiss before adding nonchalantly. “How come you needed your classics textbook today when you didn’t have the class?”

“Wanted to get some work done for it in my frees.” Thranduil said easily and yet for some reason, Bard didn’t believe him.

“Oh okay. What took you so long to get home?” Bard then asked, doing his best to not make it sound like an interrogation.

“Glorfindel was having some Erestor related crisis.” Thranduil rolled his eyes and Bard was certain he was lying. “Sorry, I should have let you know I was running late.” He said, kissing Bard’s cheek again and making him wish he believed him.

Bard didn’t push, he didn’t understand what Thranduil was keeping from him, or why he felt the need to keep anything from him at all. Bard didn’t know how he should deal with it, leave it until Thranduil came to him about it of his own accord, press for real answers, outright ask. Bard didn’t know, so he left it and slid the pizzas back into the oven for their final cook.

At dinner Bard was close to convincing himself that there really was nothing wrong because Thranduil was his usual self, teasing him and laughing with the children and it made it feel like everything was fine. And maybe it was and Bard had just reached a new level of paranoid, but he didn’t think so.

“Is everything okay?” Bard asked gently when he and Thranduil were curled up on the sofa, all the children sound asleep for the night, Jasper having taken up residence on Thranduil’s tummy.

“Of course.” Thranduil answered, petting the cat and kissing the underside of Bard’s jaw, the only place he could really reach from his position.

“You seemed tired, and yesterday morning, were you really that stressed about a hairbrush?”

“I wasn’t stressed.”

“You looked it.”

“I promise I’m fine.” Thranduil assured, squeezing Bard’s hand and smiling at him.

Bard let the subject drop, maybe he really was worrying over nothing.

Bard wasn’t worrying over nothing, that became clearer and clearer the more time passed. Thranduil just looked more and more tired, like something was wearing him down slowly. He stopped sleeping well too, Bard could tell as he held Thranduil each night that it was taking him longer and longer to fall asleep, like his mind wouldn’t shut down and let him rest properly. And when he was asleep he was restless even still, tossing and turning in a way he never had before, Bard could usually hold him tighter and calm him down, but still, Thranduil was tired.

Weeks passed and it only grew worse, and whenever Bard would try to talk to him about Thranduil would either insist he was fine and there was nothing for Bard to worry about or he would distract him from his original question with sex, and then fall asleep after because Thranduil was always sleepy after.

He was lying as well, Bard was sure of it, running late home at least once a week, sometimes more, going home quickly in the mornings before school, he had even gotten in trouble for leaving school in the middle of the day without permission. Even the other teachers were beginning to talk about how haggard he looked these days.

Bard felt so helpless, no matter how he tried he couldn’t get Thranduil to talk about it, and he didn’t want to have a fight.

“Is your father coming to parents evening?” Bard asked one evening while they were watching some film in the living room with the kids, he hated consultations, they always ran late and were painfully boring and involved finding a baby sitter – which he still hadn’t organised – that was willing to watch three, or probably four, children for a few hours.  

“Who knows. Maybe. He will probably call in and I will have to sit there holding the phone up for him to speak.” Thranduil answered, rolling his eyes, Bard was glad that at the least Oropher’s detachment genuinely didn’t seem to hurt Thranduil, anymore at least, he was sure it had at first.

“Will Galion take Legolas?” Bard asked, wondering if Thranduil had made any arrangements yet, it was only in a few days.

“Yeah, I spoke to him today, they’ll watch all four of them as it will only be for a few hours.” Thranduil explained. “I was going to tell you.”

Bard had a feeling he had forgotten, probably because he was so tired all the time now, like something was draining him.

“Oh, that’s good.” Bard nodded, hoping Thranduil would tell him what was making him so tired, making him lie about where he was.

“Yes.” Thranduil smiled, and then he was tucking himself against Bard’s chest as he loved to do and they were spooning on the sofa like the pair of saps they apparently were.

“I love you.” Bard murmured while placing soft kisses against Thranduil’s neck.

“I love you too.” Thranduil replied, turning on the sofa so he could kiss Bard properly, he was smiling and for a moment his face was smooth and he didn’t look so tired.

The parent-teacher consultations was on a Tuesday for Thranduil’s year group this year, running from four till six which usually in reality ended up meaning four till seven. They set up in the main hall, each table getting a little exam table with three chairs facing them organised around the room by subject in an attempt to make the busy room easier to navigate for parents.

 Bard didn’t like having to talk to the parents of kids that were badly behaved, but the ones he truly _despised_ were when he knew the student was trying, but they were still underachieving, somehow it seemed to translate as ‘doesn’t try hard enough’ to far too many parents. And the fact that the student was always sat _right there_ only made it worse.

But it was nice when you could deliver good news, especially if the parents aren’t expecting it, Bofur was a little like that this year, luckily Bard found his antics amusing rather than annoying and he tended to know when to stop in his class.

He made sure to stop himself from following Thranduil around the room with his eyes, carrying a phone on an extended video call which was presumably his father’s valiant effort to attend. He focussed on each of his pupils when they brought their parents to him, occasionally getting interrogated by the parents, trying to work out if the new teacher was up to scratch, Bard never minded that so much, he had faith he would stand up under the scrutiny, he loved his job and he was good at it.

At quarter to six Thranduil reached the front of Bard’s queue, sitting himself down on the plastic school chair facing Bard, offering him a smile from behind his phone where his father couldn’t see and Bard remembered a beat too late that Oropher, while not physically in the room, could still see him and he probably shouldn’t be smiling at his son quite like that. Hopefully he didn’t notice.

Even down a video call, Oropher was a striking figure, a more severe and less beautiful version of his son. Although Bard already knew that their personalities differed in all the ways that truly mattered.

“Mr Bowman. Bard. English if I remember correctly.” Oropher sounded bored, and apparently had decided from their one encounter previously he could call Bard by his first name, Bard didn’t exactly feel in a position to correct him.

“Yes, I’m Thranduil’s English teacher.” Bard nodded, trying his best to just behave like he had with ever other consultation.

“Anything of import to tell me about my sons English?” Oropher asked, he looked like his attention was on something else on his laptop screen, in fact he seemed to be typing. Bard did his best not to be offended or get annoyed.

“He’s excelling. I can’t imagine he will get anything less than the A he deserves. In all honesty he is my star pupil.” Bard told him, which was exactly what he would have told him even if he wasn’t in love with his son, because it was true, Thranduil had become the star pupil of his class. Bard had even had Galadriel moderate some of his marking because he was ‘worried he wasn’t getting their marking scheme right’ just to check he wasn’t being subconsciously biased.

Thranduil blushed under the praise and Oropher gave Bard an unnervingly penetrative look, like despite the fact he was on a video call he could see straight through Bard. Bard took a drink of water and tried not to look too nervous. Or guilty.

“He seems to have improved in all his classes this year. Actually paying attention it seems. Any insights as to why?” Oropher’s tone was unreadable.

“Perhaps he just realised it was his last year and he needed to work a little harder. But you will have to ask your son himself.” Bard gave his best teacherly smile, Oropher continued looking at him consideringly, Bard almost felt as though he was being interviewed for a job or something, although he could only imagine how scary that would be with someone like Oropher in reality.

“Perhaps.” Oropher said finally. “And what of his temperament in class. I hear that has improved as well.”

“I did not know him last year so I cannot say.” Bard evaded.

“Do you think my son is happy?” Oropher asked, it was a strange question but then Oropher was not a normal parent. “In your class, that is.”

“I certainly hope so. But again you will have to ask him.” Bard answered awkwardly, something about the conversation was making him nervous, probably because of who it was with.

Oropher was going to have a lot of power over Bard soon, a lot of power to make his life hell if he chose to, Bard guessed given the circumstances feeling so on edge around him was to be expected.

“Yet I am asking you.” Oropher’s tone was utterly indecipherable, Bard wasn’t even sure what he was being asked any more.

Bard flickered his gaze up to Thranduil, he had bags under his eyes but still when he caught Bard’s eyes he offered him a soft smile, he was wearing one of Bard’s shirts, and he looked down almost shyly.

“Yes. He is happy.”

“Good. English was always his favourite subject.” Oropher replied, Thranduil looked surprised that Oropher had known that.

“Do you have any other questions for me?” Bard asked, somehow doubting that their next encounter was going to be this polite.

A long pause stretched out between them, Oropher seeming to study Bard through the screen.

“No. I think it is fine.” Oropher finally said, before turning away from the screen and shutting off the call. It was odd and abrupt and Bard wasn’t entire sure what to make of any of it.

“By ada.” Thranduil said sarcastically after the screen was blank, shaking his head.

“Was I your last?”

“No Bard you were my first, don’t you remember?” Thranduil teased, leering at him over the table and Bard was definitely blushing.

“That is not what I meant.” He grumbled, they both knew he’s meant the consultations.

“I know.” Thranduil smirked. “I’ll go get the kids. See you at home?” Thranduil said, checking around them and speaking low enough for no one to hear.

“Yeah, I’ve still got a few to get through.” Bard nodded, he couldn’t help but agonise over the dark circles under Thranduil’s eyes. “Get an early night maybe?”

“It’s not even quite six yet.” Thranduil pointed out, looking a little amused by Bard.

“We’ll get an early night together then.”

“Okay. See you later.” Thranduil smiled, getting up and throwing Bard a wink before heading to the door, Bard only had a minute to worry before his next parent was sitting down in front of him.

Bard ended up not getting back until past seven because Fíriel’s parents managed to talk for a full half hour, eventually Galadriel had taken pity and told them that they needed to close the school and therefore had to finish the consultation. Bard loved his department head.

Thranduil had cooked paella which was delicious ad he preened the whole time Bard told him so. They put the kids to bed and Thranduil spent the hour downstairs frowning at his phone and getting that stressed and tired look in his eye that had become all too familiar.

“Let’s go to bed.” Bard said gently, carefully pulling the phone out of Thranduil’s hands and setting it on the table, resisting the urge to look, he didn’t want to snoop, he wanted Thranduil to talk to him, tell him what is wrong.

“It’s only half nine.” Thranduil pointed out, but he didn’t reach for his phone.

“I’m tired.” Bard said, though he meant that Thranduil looked so tired it was breaking his heart not to know why, not to be able to fix it.

“Okay.”

Bard held Thranduil a little tighter that night, it seemed like Thranduil slept a little sounder, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.

The next day was bad, Thranduil left looking almost panicked in the morning, heading back to his own house before Bard had the chance to say anything at all. In form time he let Thorin make some truly mean comment without saying a word and sending Bard a look that said ‘you didn’t hear that’ loud and clear and Bard was so worried by whatever was happening that he didn’t say anything because he was terrified of making it worse.

Thranduil looked a million miles away in English, Beorn was complaining that he had fallen asleep in philosophy, it made Gil-Galad mention that he hadn’t even been in classics. They were worried Thranduil was slipping back into his old ways, Bard knew it was something worse.

He sent Thranduil a text asking him where he was, he lied and said he had gone home early because he had finished his classes for the day.

The last straw was when Bard got home from the day, Thranduil wasn’t in the living room so Bard went up to find him in their bedroom. He could hear him having a frantic and violently whispered conversation, but the second he opened the door, Thranduil ended the call. He looked wrecked.

“Thran please tell me what’s going on.”

“There’s nothing going on.” Thranduil smiled, and it unnerved Bard how quickly Thranduil could drop a mask over his face.

“Who was that on the phone?”

“Just Glorfindel. He was pissing me off so I hung up.”

“You’re lying.” Bard said, he sounded more hurt than accusatory, he hadn’t meant to say it at all.

“Not I’m not.” Thranduil answered, but he looked nervous.

“You are. Just like you were lying about going home because your classes were done. Gil-Galad said you weren’t even in classics.”

“I had a headache, besides he just reads from the textbook.” It was another lie, Bard knew it.

“Why do you have to race home so many mornings?”

“I’m a forgetful person, I keep leaving things there.”

“No you’re not. And you practically live here Thran, you aren’t leaving things at your house.”

“I– ”

“And what about coming home late so often now?” Bard sounded desperate even to his own ears, Thranduil’s face was trying to be calm but his eyes were panicked.

“I always told you why. Friends being idiots mostly. Sometimes paying Galion a visit. Grabbing stuff from the shop.”

“Please stop lying to me.” Bard’s voice was begging, it broke something over Thranduil’s face, he looked trapped. “Why do you look so tired all the time? Please tell me what’s wrong I want to help.”

“I can’t tell you.” Thranduil shook his head almost pleadingly.

“I’m worried about you Thran.” Bard’s voice was rising in desperation now.

“Well don’t. Everything is fine. You’re imagining things.” Thranduil insisted, his voice rising too, but but Bard could see the lie.

“No I’m not. Why are you lying to me Thran, please trust me.” Bard pushed, he wasn’t angry, he was too busy being upset and scared.

“It’s fine I’m handling just please leave it alone.” Thranduil was begging too now, they were talking too loudly, the kids could probably hear them.

“I can’t leave it alone! I love you! Could you leave me alone if I was sad and stressed and tired all the time? If I was telling you lies? If I didn’t trust you?”

“I do trust you Bard I do I promise. I love you.” Thranduil had tears welling in his eyes, Bard’s own vision was bleary with it too.

“How can I believe you.” Bard asked, he regretted it. “You have to stop lying. _Please_.”

“I can’t Bard. I love you and I cant.” Thranduil cried, shaking his head almost viciously. “I just want things to be okay.”

“Please, just talk to me. Stop lying and tell me the truth.” Bard begged again, voice wavering and eyes wet.

Thranduil shook his head, tears tracking down his face.

Bard turned and left the room, not knowing what else to say. Thranduil didn’t come out of the bedroom all evening. The children were agitated, they hadn’t liked hearing them fighting, Bard did his best to reassure them and calm them down to get them to bed.

Bard slept on the sofa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaha ;D poor babies
> 
> As you can see I have worked out how many more chapters this should need, ofc it might change but it is highly unlikely to <3
> 
> The loyal support on this fic makes me want to cry I love you all so much :') <3 as always your comments and kudos make me smile like a fooooool ^.^


	18. Chapter 18

 

Thranduil didn’t sleep. How could he sleep when all he wanted to do was run downstairs and curl up in Bard’s arms and cry. He had hoped that Bard would still come to bed, that they could forget anything had happened and Thranduil could tuck himself up against Bard’s chest and pretend that everything was okay and that it was going to stay that way.

He was beginning to wonder if it would be best to just _tell_ Bard, to tell him that yes, something did happen that morning on the trip, that Thorin had caught him sneaking out of Bard’s room and was now extorting increasingly large amounts of money out of Thranduil for his silence. He ran off early in the morning because he would often wake to Throin demanding more money, he would end up late home again because Thorin was making threats about a slip of the tongue to Peredhel, he’d tell him in the middle of the school day that he wanted more before home time and at every single threat Thranduil had no choice but to fucking _jump_ whenever Thorin told him because he just could not risk it.

He could not risk being what ruined Bard’s life, so he gave Thorin whatever amount he asked for whenever he asked for it.

He didn’t want to tell Bard, he didn’t want him to worry, or to feel bad about the money, or to do something stupid like quit his job, he loved his job. But he hadn’t meant to lie to Bard, he hadn’t thought it would go this far, but Thorin knew how rich he was and was taking full advantage of that, as well as behaving like Thranduil was a puppet on a string, and well, there wasn’t much Thranduil could do about that without risking everything he had.

He didn’t care about the money, Thorin could bleed him dry it wouldn’t matter, he just didn’t want to lose Bard, but right now it felt like that was slipping through his fingers as well.

They’d never had a fight before, not a proper one, not one that had ended with Bard sleeping on the sofa instead of upstairs with him. Thranduil knew he was shaking and the pillow was getting increasingly wet but at least he was quiet. He was so tired, even curling up in Bard’s bed wasn’t helping because his brain was all too aware that Bard was angry with him and sleeping downstairs.

He didn’t want Bard to be angry with him.

His brain was working a mile a minute telling him all the reasons why Bard was going to work out why Thranduil really wasn’t worth it, why he was going to see him in the morning and be told that it was over, just like Thranduil had always know deep down he wouldn’t be worth it. How could he be after all. He didn’t want Bard to be angry with him, he hadn’t meant to lie, he was doing it to try and keep them both safe, to give Bard one less thing to worry about

It was probably nearly three in the morning, he had a headache from crying, he was exhausted but hadn’t slept a wink and his mind was working overtime to tell him all the ways he had definitely ruined it and he desperately didn’t want Bard to be mad at him and then the bedroom door opened.

Thranduil scrambled to sit up in the bed, wiping his eyes quickly but unable to suppress the little sob that escaped his throat as he looked at Bard. Bard didn’t say anything as he climbed into bed, gently pulling Thranduil against his chest and combing a hand through his hair and Thranduil only noticed he was crying freely when Bard started carefully rocking him and making quiet and comforting hushing sounds.

Thranduil knew he was clinging to Bard more than a little desperately but he really didn’t care because Bard’s breathing was steady and he was holding him against his strong chest just as tightly, holding him close and slowly Thranduil stopped crying.

“Go to sleep sweetheart.” Bard murmured and Thranduil wanted nothing more than to melt into his chest, Bard able to make him feel safe and warm even when he knew his life was one wrong step from falling apart.

“I love you, so so much.” Thranduil’s voice was pleading and hoarse even to his own ears.

“I know, I love you too, nothing will change that.” Bard told him softly, his arms around Thranduil was strong and holding him just a little too tight and it was exactly what he needed in that moment.

Thranduil knew they would have to talk about it, that just because Bard knew him well enough to know that he needed him right now did not mean they wouldn’t be talking about it. But for now with his head on Bard’s chest listening to the steady thump of his heart and gently rise of his chest, a hand running through his hair and soft words being hush to him, it was enough for Thranduil to drift off into another restless sleep.

He was vaguely aware of Bard getting up in the morning and he made lazy grabby hands to try and get him back, then there were lips and a tickle of scruff placing a kiss on his cheek and he fell back to sleep, not feeling any less tired despite the hours of sleep he had managed. Thranduil bed back at his own house was bigger and indecently soft, yet he slept better in Bard’s bed than he did anywhere else, and whenever slept better than when Bard was with him.

When Thranduil woke again it was light outside and he realised with a jolt it was probably past midday, snatching his phone and discovering that actually it was almost one in the afternoon. Thranduil was busy wondering why Bard hadn’t gotten him up from school when he noticed the note on Bard’s bedside table.

 

_Hey, I didn’t get you up because you clearly need to sleep, spend the day resting, it’s breaking my heart to see you so tired all the time. I’m sorry about last night, I shouldn’t have left you alone. I know you don’t want to but we still need to talk about it, for now though go back to sleep._

_I love you_

 

Thranduil read the note and found himself clinging to the last words like a lifeline, felt them settle around him like a warm blanket, holding him close and reassuring him. He took Bard’s advice and went back to sleep, snuggling back down into the bed – their bed – and letting himself drift back off to sleep.

The third time he was woken was by his phone beeping loudly at him, jerking him from his rest viciously because there was only one person Thranduil had that tone set to. He wanted to cry. Instead he took a steadying breath and reached out to the bedside table and opened the text.

_I’ve decided I need a bit extra today, just to make sure I don’t accidentally end up speaking to Peredhel about anything other than my own policies in Politics tomorrow._

Thranduil hated him, he had never hated someone as much as he did Thorin, he hated him to the point where it drained him every day to feel such an intense emotion. Before it had been a mutual hatred, a childish one, they made jabs at each other and made school life hard and spread shit about each other. But this now was something else, it was calculated and more serious than a playground spat and could potentially ruin not just Thranduil’s but Bard’s life as well.

_I will bring some tomorrow morning. I can’t today._

Thranduil sent back, knowing Thorin would have realised he wasn’t in school and hoping that that would be enough to convince him that he really couldn’t today. If he left now with money for Thorin he wouldn’t be here when Bard got back, he couldn’t leave now.

_I don’t care if you’re lying on your death bed you will get it to me right now or I might find my feet taking me straight to the headmaster’s office._

Thranduil let his head hit back against the wall hard, forcing the tears back from his eyes before taking a breath and pushing the bed covers away, climbing out of bed and feeling rather like the wrong breeze could force him into a break down.

_45 minutes._

Thranduil sent back, pulling on clothes, Bard’s clothes, a pair of his soft lazy trousers and one of his long sleeved shirts, grabbing a hoodie as well. He tied his hair back into a messy bun, he knew he looked terrible, before finding a coat and heading out to his car. He knew he should leave a note or send Bard a text, Bard was definitely going to be back before he was, but he didn’t know what he would say and he didn’t want to lie again. So he didn’t leave a note.

Thranduil pulled away and drove across town to his house, fighting through the school traffic and pulling in to his drive. The house felt strange and empty, there was never anyone here anymore. He went up the grand staircase and along the ridiculous hallway until he came to his father’s bedroom, pushing inside and moving one of the paintings on the wall to find the safe hidden there.

Thranduil put in the combination and tried not to wince when he looked inside, it had almost been emptied, he was going to have to start drawing money out of his online accounts, he hadn’t wanted to do that, he was worried his father was going to read the bank statements and notice the money that Thranduil was taking out. Maybe he wouldn’t care, maybe he’d just assume Thranduil was finally inheriting his father’s penchant for mindless spending. Hopefully anyway. The less lies he had to keep track of the better.

He wasn’t sure how much Thorin wanted, he seemed to get greedier every week. There was slightly less than a thousand left in the safe, that didn’t even last a week, he took all eight hundred and seventy of it and shoved it in a bag, it wasn’t as much as Thorin had asked for last time. Thranduil dreaded next time.

Thranduil took a steadying bed and headed back out to his car, starting the engine and driving to the usual place Thorin liked to receive the fruits of his blackmail, in some shady car park in a random part of town. Thranduil would mock him for his choice of venue, but he wasn’t exactly in a position to be mocking him right now.

Thorin was already waiting for him when he pulled up, leaning against his car with that smug look on his face that seemed permanent these days. Thranduil wondered how much longer Thorin would need to blackmail him for before he could afford a new car. Thranduil steeled his features and stepped out of his car, not that there was much point, Thorin knew he had the upper hand, it didn’t matter how much Thranduil kept his face hard.

Thranduil picked up the bag and stalked over to where Thorin was standing, throwing the bag at Thorin’s feet.

“How much?” Thorin asked, tossing the bag into the car, he usually told Thranduil how much he expected, Thranduil preferred it when he did that to be honest, that way he couldn’t end up

“A little under nine-hundred.” Thranduil did his best to keep his tone unreadable, his eyes cold.

“I guess it will do.” Thorin said, crossing his arms and watching Thranduil, Thranduil all too aware that he could not leave until Thorin said he could, which was probably the sole reason they were still stood here, Thorin loving every bit of power he could lord over Thranduil.

“Is that all?” Thranduil eventually grit out when it went on too long, another second stood there and he was sure he was either going to cry or throttle Oakenshield.

“For now” Thorin sneered at him and Thranduil turned on his heel and started moving away, but Thorin was speaking again. “And Thranduil. Come Monday I want two.”

“Two? Two what.”

“Two grand.”

Thranduil tried not to let the internal panic show on his face. He could not let Thorin start asking for that much at a time, it just meant that the time after it would be even more then more again. 

“I know you have it.”

“My father has it not I.”

“Yet I am sure you will not have any trouble getting it for yourself.” Thorin said nonchalantly, opening his car door. “And well, if you decide it’s too much then well, I’m sure they’ll go easy on Bard. After all, just a well-known slut he decided to molest.”

Thranduil wanted to scream in his face, wanted to have him up by his neck and smack his head against a wall for the things he would say about Bard in these transactions. But Thorin was already driving away. Thranduil’s shaky legs took him back to the car, he suddenly noticed how cold it was outside, sleet falling and making him shiver. He sat in his car and rested his head against the steering wheel, he tried to take another steadying breath but this time it didn’t work.

Thranduil broke down, he wasn’t sure how long he sat there but it was dark by the time he felt like he would be able to drive safely. He could hear his phone buzzing, he was sure it was Bard without looking, he wanted to go home and collapse into Bard’s arms and let him make it better. He knew Bard couldn’t make it go away, but maybe it would be better to shoulder it together, Thranduil wasn’t going to be able to do it on his own anymore. He couldn’t lie anymore.

Bard pulled away and drove home, this time hitting all the work traffic and forcing his way through it to get home, because it was home. All he could think about was getting back to Bard, the only place he wanted to be. He knew Bard would be angry with him, but he was still his Bard, and the children were at home as well and sometimes all he needed to feel better was Legolas telling him about his day or Tilda making him a picture or Sigrid talking about her skating lessons or Bain chattering about his favourite show. He just needed his family.

He parked up outside the house and made his way to the door, sliding his key into the lock and pushing the door open, immediately feeling safer the moment he was inside. Bard was running out of the kitchen and towards him in seconds, he looked angry and he looked so so worried. It hit Thranduil with a wave of exhaustion and guilt and something torn between relief at seeing Bard and despair at everything else and he broke.

Thranduil burst into tears, crying freely in a way he had only allowed himself to do twice before in his life and he knew that were it not for Bard’s arms suddenly around him he would have collapsed to the floor, he wasn’t taking any of his own weight. Bard was murmuring comforting things in his ear but Thranduil could hear the edge of desperation, the suffocating worry in his voice.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just– ” Thranduil sobbed but Bard just hushed him gently like he had the night before and then there were arms under his knees and around his back and Bard was carrying him into the living room, Thranduil crying into his shirt.

“It’s okay. Whatever it is we can do it together. I’ll always be here you just need to tell me.” Bard cooed and hushed him, sitting down on the sofa with him and letting Thranduil cuddle into him, arms around him and lips pressing kisses to his head.

“Ada, are you okay?” Came a trembling little voice and Thranduil let out another sob, reaching out with an arm to pull Legolas into him and feeling safer than he had in weeks when the rest of the children piled onto the sofa as well, surrounding him with warmth and love and family. Even Jasper was squeezing himself into the pile of people, mewing and pawing at people.  

No one really said anything, Bard was still murmuring soft words of comfort in his ear, and when he finally stopped crying they’re just stayed there for a while, the whole family piled on to the little sofa with the sole goal of making Thranduil feel better and that was something Thranduil never thought he would be lucky enough to have. When Thranduil had calmed down Bard called for pizza and they settled in for a quiet evening, Tilda and Legolas loathe to let go of Thranduil at any point, it helped.

They watched yet another Disney film and Thranduil could tell that Legolas wanted to cuddle up with him for the night but he needed to stay and talk to Bard when the kids were asleep, so Legolas settled for falling asleep while Thranduil read Harry Potter to him. When he was snoring lightly Thranduil carefully extracted himself and went back downstairs, lying back down on the sofa with his head against Bard’s chest, Bard’s hand already back to stroking through his hair, it had tangles in it though, he hadn’t brushed it out today.

“Thorin caught me coming out of your room on the trip and has been blackmailing money out of me ever since.” Thranduil whispered and he felt Bard tense and he knew he was about to speak but he wanted to say it all first. “It wasn’t much at first but he asks for more every time and today he asked for two grand on Monday and I have no choice but to give it to him. It’s not the money, I don’t care about that, but I’m worried my father will start noticing that money is disappearing and I don’t trust Thorin not to tell despite me giving him whatever he asks whenever he asks.

“He’ll send me texts demanding more at all hours of the day, he’ll make me skip class to go get it, send me out for it at lunchtime, in the small hours of the morning, demand it before school and make me race home to find some, make me find it for him after school and bring it to him. Half the time I’m sure he asks at bad times just because it amuses him to know that I will do it. And of course I do because I know he wouldn’t hesitate for a second to tell Peredhel, in fact I am certain he would enjoy it.”

Bard’s grip on him was iron tight and ummoving, Thranduil buried his face in Bard’s shirt before continuing.

“I didn’t want to say because I didn’t want you to worry. But you were worrying anyway so I’m sorry.”

“Is that where you were this afternoon?” Bard asked after a long stretch of silence, voice tight.

“Yes.”

There was another silence, Bard was ridged with anger and Thranduil knew it was not anger at him.

“I hate him. I hate him for doing this to you.” Bard growled. “We can’t let him do it you’ve got to stop giving him money he doesn’t get a penny more from you.”

“I have to. I don’t care about the money I just care about you, about our family Thorin can have every penny I own and so long as he keeps his mouth shut it will be worth it. It’s just stressful.”

“I can’t let him blackmail you.”

“What’s the alternative?” Thranduil asked, knowing there wasn’t one.

The choices were let Thorin blackmail them or to let the entire world they had built for themselves come crumbling down.

“I don’t know. But I will find one.” Bard vowed and Thranduil believed him, but for now they both knew he was going to have to keep on paying. “I hate that you’ve been dealing with this on your own.” Bard said quietly, he sounded guilty, but it wasn’t his fault, Thranduil should have told him from the start.

“Tauriel knows what Thorin is doing. I would go to hers sometimes after school or paying Thorin. She’s a rock.” Thranduil told him, he honestly would not have lasted this long were it not for Tauriel, she had suggested her telling Kili and trying to get him to stop Thorin, but Thranduil didn’t trust Kili enough to allow that.

Thranduil had mused himself about telling Bilbo, he thought he seemed trustworthy enough and Thranduil knew that he was probably the only person Thorin was ever going to listen to. But he just didn’t know him well so he couldn’t risk it, besides he liked Thorin so he clearly wasn’t making the best life choices possible anyway.

“I am glad you had someone. I just wish it had been me.” Bard said, kissing the top if his head again.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you. I didn’t want you to worry about the money or do something stupid. Please don’t do something stupid.”

“I will try not to knock his teeth out at school tomorrow.” Bard promised and Thranduil laughed a little even though they both knew that if Thorin wasn’t a student that would be exactly what Bard would be doing. “I feel so useless.”

“You’re doing everything I need you to right now.” Thranduil breathed, tucking his head under Bard’s chin and smiling as he felt Bard give him a little squeeze.

He felt lighter now that he had told Bard, knowing that he wasn’t going to have to lie anymore or make up excuses about where he had been, Bard made him feel like they could survive anything if they just stuck together. Thranduil just hoped that Oropher wouldn’t notice the money that was going to start to drain out of Thranduil’s bank account at a much faster rate than it ever had before.

They made their way upstairs for an early night, both of them drained from the events of the day, but at least tomorrow was Friday and then they had the weekend to recuperate. Bard kissed him soundly when they were in bed, caging him beneath him and thoroughly ravishing his mouth, leaving him breathless and wanting and knowing without a shadow of a doubt just how thoroughly he was loved.

He wanted to feel Bard, felt almost like he needed it tonight, and he knew Bard did too from the bulge pressing up against his ass as Bard pulled him into a spooning position to settle down for the night. But they were both too tired, especially with school looming in the morning and the emotional toll of the day, so for now they just slept.

It was the most peaceful sleep Thranduil had managed in far too long, and by the time an excited Legolas and Tilda were waking them up by jumping on to the bed, he actually felt rested for once.

“Da! Ada! Wake up!” Tilda yelled, bouncing around all over the bed and managing to land one knee right in Thranduil’s guts making him let out a loud ‘oof’.

“You’ve got to look out the window!” Legolas declared, grabbing one of Bard’s and one of Thranduil’s hands and doing his best to drag them to the window.

They both let him, tiredly padding to the window, Bard wrapping himself around Thranduil’s back and kissing his neck as Thranduil reached for the curtains to reveal a blanket of white snow covering everything outside.

“Does this mean we don’t have to go to school?” Bain asked excitedly, poking his head through the door and coming to join them, Sigrid following behind quickly.

“There isn’t that much of it.” Bard pointed out dubiously, if it were any country other than England then the answer would be of course you are going to school. “We’ll have to check on the school website.”

“Quickly da!” Sigrid pestered, grabbing Bard his phone and shoving it at him, the four kids all looking like they were holding their breath in hope of not having to go to school.

If he was being honest, Thranduil was more excited than he should be about the prospect of not having to go to school as well than he probably should be, but he couldn’t help it. If he didn’t have to go to school that meant Bard didn’t either and that sounded like the makings of a very good day, and probably also just what they needed now as well.

“Unfortunately it looks like you lot still have to go in.” Bard announced, and the despair from the collective children would make you think they had been told they were never allowed another piece of chocolate in their entire lives. “We on the other hand do not.” Bard then grinned at Thranduil, and he tried not to grin and yelp like an excited child. “Apparently the school boiler has chosen now to pack it in so they’re giving a snow day and getting it fixed over the weekend.”

The children looked at them like they were both betrayers, begging to be allowed to stay home with them anyway and tell the school they were completely snowed in. Both Thranduil and Bard were being stropped at as they drove the kids in, going in separate cars had seemed like the safer option, lest someone start to wonder why Bard was dropping Legolas in every single morning. Although given everything that had happened being careful about things like that seemed pointless.

Thranduil couldn’t help but think that it was truly beautiful outside when it snowed, like a slate wiped clean and leaving a clean canvas across the day. It was still snowing steadily as he drove Legolas, it prompting Legolas to bemoan how they were all going to get snowed in at school and Bard and Thranduil clearly didn’t love any of them if they were willing to let them suffer and get trapped in school like that. Legolas still seemed to be hoping for Thranduil to whisk him off home right up to the moment he deposited him inside and out of the snow, actually walking him in this time just to make sure he didn’t end up following Thranduil back up into the car again.

Thranduil was even daring to hope for a weekend free of Thorin and his demands as he had already told him what he wanted come Monday. The thought of three restful days with Bard and his family was enough to leave Thranduil smiling as he headed back into the house, still getting an extra surge of happiness every time he was able to open the front door with his own key. He beat Bard back by a few minutes because he only had one child to deposit opposed to three so Thranduil settled down on the sofa to wait, tipping his head back against the armrest and smiling as he heard Bard coming in.

“So what would you like to do with our day off?” Bard asked, walking into the living room. Thranduil made grabby hands that had Bard chuckling lightly and walking over to lean of the sofa and giving him an upside down kiss.

Thranduil didn’t answer with words, he just sunk his hands into Bard’s hair and deepened the kiss, letting their tongues slide against one another and sighing against Bard’s lips, a sigh which turned into a little whimper as Bard caught his lower lip between his teeth and tugged. They kissed for a long while, Thranduil loved kissing Bard, loved feeling his scruff tickling and scritching against him.

Eventually Bard pulled away, coming round the sofa to take Thranduil’s hands and pull him up gently, resuming their kissing as he slowly backed Thranduil towards the staircase and miraculously managing to lead them up them relatively unscathed, both of them giggling and smiling into their kisses as Bard tripped slightly and almost sent them both sprawling back on the stairs, which would not have been comfortable at all.

Bard somehow managed to never stop kissing him even as they made their way upstairs and into their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them and standing pressed together in the room to indulge in kisses caught somewhere between filthy and simple soul-shaking, breaking apart only to remove shirts and drop them to the floor. They needed this right now.

Gently Bard’s large hands guided Thranduil down onto the bed and peeled off his trousers and underwear before kissing his way back up Thranduil’s long legs, showering him with attention and affection and so much love it would be hard to articulate in words. Bard lay on top of Thranduil, Thranduil’s legs falling open for his easily, cradling Bard’s deceptively slim hips between his legs. As they kissed Bard tried to shimmy out of his trousers and ended up in a less than graceful fight with his clothes that had Thranduil laughing and Bard scowling and laughing at the same time before finding his place back on top of Thranduil.

Everything was slow, they took their time on every moment, they didn’t rush the kisses as Bard stroked the inside of Thranduil’s thigh in a way that had him melting into Bard’s every touch even more than he already was. Bard opened him up torturously slowly, pressing his fingers into Thranduil’s entrance and making him see stars before he was even really doing anything, working him slow and deep. Far too slow for Thranduil to find release, but perfect for what they wanted right now, ramping up his desire and need without either of them being frantic or rushed.

Thranduil was reduced to sensation and a slow burning want by the time Bard carefully withdrew his fingers, whimpering slightly at the loss but feeling the head of Bard’s cock nudging against him. Bard ran his hands up and down Thranduil’s long legs before lifting them onto his shoulders and slowly pressing in to Thranduil, and Bard was kissing his knee as he did and filling him so perfectly and Thranduil had never felt so complete in his life. It felt like and age before Bard’s hips came flush against Thranduil’s ass, Bard practically bending him in half to lean down and claim Thranduil’s lips once again, keeping himself still as Thranduil adjusted to the stretch. Thranduil loved it when they kissed like this, when he couldn’t tell where one of them ended and the other started.

As Bard started to move, rolling his hips and taking Thranduil so slow and so deep Thranduil felt like he had been wound up like a spring by Bard and how slow they were going and Bard didn’t even need a practice thrust before hitting his mark, leaving Thranduil whimpering as he gently pushed against his sweet spot.

They moved together like that for another long while, the pleasure building impossibly slowly and their mouths barely parting through all of it. The steady build had Thranduil gasping after a while and Bard muffling his moans into the kisses they were still sharing, the pair of them drinking up the others sounds like there was nothing that tasted better in the whole world.

Thranduil could feel the wave of pleasure that was getting ready to crash over him, the slow build of forcing the sensation to climb even higher than usual and as they both finally started to near their climax Bard’s movements began to speed up just slightly. Bard took Thranduil’s hands and held them in his own, holding them above Thranduil’s head and kissing him in a way Thranduil knew no one ever would be able to again. Only Bard was ever going to be able to make him feel like this, so full, so love and just simply complete.

Their hands squeezed together and Thranduil surged up to kiss Bard as he hit his prostate dead on and the high finally broke over Thranduil, coming utterly untouched between them and gasping out Bard’s name even as they kissed, his orgasm was intense and consuming and seemed to go on for longer than ever before. He clamped down around Bard’s cock as he came and dragged the orgasm out of Bard, he could feel him coming inside him and then Bard was collapsing on top of him and Thranduil felt impossibly safe.

Thranduil had no idea how long they lay there, cuddling together in a post-coital haze of sleepy contentment, Bard found a warm cloth and cleaned them both up before climbing back into bed and dozing for a while longer.

After not too long Thranduil’s stomach was protesting and Bard kissed him and went downstairs, returning with food and throwing open the curtains, already knowing how much Thranduil liked the snow. They stayed in bed and watched the snow fall as they ate and Thranduil lost track of just how many I love yous were exchanged.

They ended up having to pick the kids up just before two as the snowfall got heavier and the school decided to close early, the children making sure to tell them how silly they were for making them go into school at all when they didn’t do anything all day and had come home early anyway.

They ended up having a free for all snowball fight in the small garden that afternoon, which of course ended with Bard getting tackled to the snowy ground by all of them and them all ganging up on him, after which they were all really very cold and went inside to warm up.

And as Bard made hot chocolates and everyone piled into the living room with blankets and pyjamas and hot drinks Thranduil knew he would happily give Thorin every penny he owned if it meant he go to keep this, which was probably a good thing, because two grand this week almost certainly meant three next week and five the week after and more after that and more stress and more threats and more tears.

With Bard’s arm around him pulling him close as Legolas and Tilda climbed all over them and Sigrid played with Jasper and Bain dictated the television, Thranduil felt safe, but even then he couldn’t entirely stop the well of dread that told him that at some point Thorin was going to have had enough money from him, that extorting that out of him would cease to be quite so entertaining to him, and the only thing left to amuse him would be ruining Thranduil’s life, happy to make Bard collateral damage.

Thranduil knew it scared Bard too, he knew it simply from the way Bard didn’t want to let go of him, always having hold of his hand or an arm around him or pressing a kiss to his head.

They were both scared, and they both knew they were right to be.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky for Thranduil and Bard, Thorin is a greedy bastard, not so lucky for them is that now it's coming out of an account the person who reads the bankstatements might begin to wonder why Thrandy is taking out large sums of money all of a sudden...
> 
> There is such evilness still to come and I am not sorry ;)
> 
> Hehe, as always your comments, kudos and general speculation brings me joy <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so lemme explain to you guys a thing that I just did, basically the thing goes like this:
> 
> I decided I needed to get one of my many longfics done so I have more time for my studies (because my priorities are just *wrong* rn) and so I decided I was going to finish this fic. I planned out three days (today, Saturday and Sunday) to power through and write the last five chapters of this fic.
> 
> Then something very strange happened. 
> 
> And I managed it in a day. 
> 
> I just wrote 30k in one single day *collapses* I tell you if I could channel this productivity into my degree I would be unstoppable. 
> 
> So in short I now have every chapter left for this fic saved and ready for posting, so I will probably update this bad boy every three days or so now! 
> 
> So, enjoy the chapter I wrote this morning (which seems like a hundred years ago :'))

 

Bard found it hard to sleep, knowing what Thorin was doing, it just made him hold the softly sleeping body closer, to press even more kisses into that hair and protecting him while he was sleeping as Thranduil protected them both the rest of the time.

He tried not to feel guilty about the money, he knew that Thranduil was telling the truth when he said he didn’t care about it so Bard did his best not to as well. But it was hard, he knew they had very different relationships with money, such amount he knew were negligible for Thranduil but they had always been impossible for him. It made him feel guilty that Thranduil was giving it to Thorin so freely, after all, it was to protect him that Thranduil was paying.

Thranduil had said that Thorin asked for more every week, _two thousand pound on Monday_ , and that was on top of everything Thorin had gotten out from him already. Thranduil had explained that he needed to start taking it out of an account as he had run the safe dry which meant they were both going to be worrying about Oropher getting suspicious as well.

The only thing Bard felt like he was able to do right now was hold Thranduil and make sure he got some sleep, that he could do. He knew that Thranduil slept better if he ran his fingers through his hair and stroked his back gently, so Bard would do that until long after Thranduil had fallen asleep and it eventually claimed him as well.

They were woken up in much the same way as they day before, with excited children landing on the bed and excited for the snow even though it was the weekend so there was no school anyway. From the looks of things it had been falling steadily through the night as there was actually probably over a foot of it on the ground, which no doubt meant the entire country would be grounding to a halt.

Bard had realised yesterday just how much Thranduil seemed to love the snow as well, not that he disliked it, but it could be rather inconvenient, but was very beautiful and did make indoors immeasurably cosy, and with Thranduil join with the children in pleas to go out into the garden Bard rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Breakfast first, then we can go outside.” Bard stated as firmly as he could, and there was a collective groan from the rest of his family but they all scurried off, presumably downstairs to start grabbing themselves some breakfast. 

“Good morning my love.” Thranduil smiled, crawling across the bed to plant a deep kiss on Bard’s lips, one he returned with just as much love as he buried a hand in that silken hair.

“Good morning to you too.” Bard smiled when Thranduil finally pulled back. “You’re in a good mood.” Bard commented happily, knocking his nose against Thranduil’s affectionately.

“I feel better than I have in a long while.” Thranduil smiled and Bard was glad that they could share the burden now. “And I am looking forward to a quiet weekend all to ourselves.”

“Well, ourselves and the snow hungry miniatures downstairs.” Bard teased, unable to stop his smile as Thranduil seemed intent on dropping light kisses on his jaw, neck and face.

“Yes, just our little family. It’s perfect, I never thought I would be able to have anything like this.” Thranduil sighed and Bard hoped that one day it really would be truly perfect, that they wouldn’t have anything hanging over their heads or threatening to tear them apart, but for now a weekend of grace was a gift and one they would enjoy to the fullest.

“I would give you the world if I could.” Bard said, meaning every word.

“You already did.” Thranduil smiled and he pushed Bard back and settled on top of him returning to Bard’s lips.

They lay there for a while, just kiss, it was hardly going anywhere with the door wide open and children awake and downstairs, and they just kissed. It was nice, Bard sometimes forgot just how much, to kiss without it being a prelude to anything else. To kiss just for the sake of kissing. It was lazy and it was loving and Bard had Thranduil in a lazy embrace and they were smiling which made the kisses a little awkward. It felt like home.

“As much as I would happily stay here forever. There are four little people downstairs who are going to get a little annoyed if they find out we’re taking so long simply because we’re ‘being gross and kissing and stuff’.” Bard pointed out, grinning at the man in his arms and kissing the pout right off his lips.

“Fine.” Thranduil sighed dramatically, heaving himself up off the bed and padding around to find some clothes in his half of the wardrobe, kicking the door shut before discarding his pyjamas to change for the sake of any children that came wandering upstairs.

Bard couldn’t help but watch as Thranduil peeled his pyjama shirt off over his head and revealing his beautiful and smooth chest. Bard’s eyes flickered up to his face and he found Thranduil smirking, clearly having caught him looking, Bard groaned as Thranduil decided to make a show of the rest of it, slowly sliding his pyjamas down his legs until they dropped onto the floor and Thranduil never bothered with underwear when he was wearing pyjamas so Bard got an extremely lovely view when he bent over far more than was necessary to search for some clothes for the day in his wardrobe.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Bard couldn’t help himself, sneaking up behind the blonde and plastering himself along his naked back, murmuring directly into his ear.

“A good death I hope.” Thranduil replied, that smirk of his evident in his voice.

“The best.” Bard answered, kissing Thranduil neck and pulling back, giving his ass a light and playful slap (which made Thranduil squeak adorably) before disappearing into the bathroom with his own clothes before Thranduil could torture him further.

It didn’t take him long to make it downstairs, but when he did Thranduil already seemed to have sorted out breakfast, everyone munching away and whining at Bard to hurry up so they could go outside so Bard was forced to practically inhale the toast that Thranduil had made for him before getting dragged all the way back to his room to find his warmest outdoor clothes that would withstand rolling around in the snow. Thranduil had a few things that he could wear, but Bard ended up swaddling him in a lot of his clothes as well, not wanting him to catch a chill which left Thranduil smiling at his fussing and kissing him before they both went to make sure various children were wearing warm enough clothes.

Legolas was in a lot of Bain’s old things much like Thranduil was in Bard’s and in the end Tilda was the only one who Bard deemed not dressed warm enough and he went to find her an extra coat.

“Da can we pleeaasee go outside now. I’m boiling.” Bain moaned, tugging at his scarf and Bard would admit that he was getting rather overheated himself in all his warm clothes while in the heated house.

“Oh alright then.” Bard grinned and the children were all out like a flash, charging into the garden and babbling to each other about the epic snowman they were going to build.

Bard’s hand found Thranduil’s through their thick gloves and at a far more sedate pace the pair of them headed out as well, watching the children with matching fond smiles as they frantically gathered up the best snow for their snowman. They ended up making a snowman themselves as well, Thranduil seemed to be an expert in these matters. 

“You can’t use those sticks for arms.” Thranduil told him matter-of-factly when Bard came back from his mission to find arms.

“Why not?”

“Because they’re stubby and uneven and just generally below par.” Thranduil informed him, far too seriously, before adding. “You don’t want him to get made fun of by all the other snowmen and their good arms do you?”

Thranduil was grinning and Bard was torn between laughing and rolling his eyes but he disappeared to go get better sticks anyway. It was unsurprising that after the snowmen had been carefully built and adorned with carrot noses and old hats and scarves, that their tranquil morning in the snow promptly descended into another chaotic free for all snowball fight.

He should have guessed something was about to happen as Tilda and Legolas whispered and giggled to each other and sure enough just a few moments later a snowball was hitting him square in the face. After that it was every man for themselves, although Tilda and Legolas were definitely working together, the little devils. Bard had a perfect shot ready to land snow all over Bain’s back when there was a rather cold feeling running down the back of his neck and melodic laughter running away from him.

“Thran that is freezing!” Bard yelled, beginning to chase Thranduil around the garden, determined to get him for that.  

Thranduil shrieked as the snowball that had been intended for Bain landed on his pretty head and soaked into his hair, grabbing another handful of snow and throwing it behind him, but Bard dodged it, driven on by the cold wet feeling trickling like ice down the back of his shirt. He caught up with his troublesome boyfriend, locked his arms around his slim waist, and brought them both down in a pile of limbs.

Thranduil was lauging and had his arms around Bard’s neck, kissing him soundly, but Bard would not let himself be distracted and grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down Thranduil’s shirt, grinning into the kiss when Thranduil made an alarmed shout and smacked his back.

“You asshole.” Thranduil protested between kisses.

“You did it first.” Bard shrugged, nipping at Thranduil’s lip.

“Don’t you usually tell people; ‘I don’t care who started it neither of you should have done it’.” Thranduil smirked back, doing a ridiculous impression of what he called Bard’s ‘teacher voice’.

“Yeah, well, shut up.” Bard grumbled, unable to come up with a good comeback and Thranduil laughed a laugh that was promptly swallowed by Bard’s kisses once more.

“We should make love in the snow.” Thranduil sighed quietly, Bard pulled back and gave him a disbelieving look. “Not right now _obviously_.” Thranduil rolled his eyes, laughing again at the expression on Bard’s face. “But one day, when the children aren’t about, we could do it.”

“Sounds awfully cold.” Bard pointed out, it was one of those things that sounded awfully romantic in theory, but in practice maybe not so much, but still, he could also see the appeal.

“But snow is so pretty, and I’m sure you could keep me warm.” Thranduil added with a lecherous look and if he was being honest Bard was already trying to figure out how they could get it to work.

“You’re insatiable.” He teased, kissing Thranduil’s lips again. “But if you want to I’m sure we can try it.” He added in a whisper hot against Thranduil’s ear before standing up and offering a hand down to Thranduil to pull him up too, Thranduil’s eyes were dark and when he was standing Bard was sure he was about to get something utterly filthy whispered in his own ear but then they were being pelted with snowballs because the four children had apparently decided to gang up on them.

Eventually everyone started to get a bit chilly and they made their way inside to warm up, Jasper meowing for some attention as he had not accompanied them outside, the kitten was most definitely not a fan of the snow. Bard and Thranduil both had to completely change rather than just peel off a few layers after having stuffed clothes down each other’s front, but they did it quickly and Bard scooped up Jasper and petted the little ball of fluff while he found some of his food and set it down in his bowl.

Thranduil was already making the hot drinks and Bard cranked up the heating for a little while until everyone started to look a little warmer.

As they all lazed around in the living room, the children still at an age where they were content to spend most of their time with their parents and siblings, Bard found his laptop and took a deep breath before looking for any English teaching vacancies nearby. He needed to look, just in case there was something, just in case Elrond would release him from his contract early, then that would be one pressure off, if one of them could get out of that school without Thranduil quitting his studies or Bard being fired, that would be good.

They would be able to stop Thorin from blackmailing Thranduil because it wouldn’t matter so much if Bard was in a different school, it would make thing difficult for sure when it came to light, but not impossible, and Bard going so far as to transfer jobs would go a long way in convincing people he was serious about Thranduil, that he wasn’t taking advantage of one of his students. He needed to speak to Elrond though, he wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to break his contract early, but he had a feeling Elrond might let him.

The snow refreshed itself over night again on Sunday, although not quite to the extent of the night before, and as such they ended up out playing in it again, making the most of the decent snowfall as it didn’t happen often. Bard couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed that it was choosing to happen in February rather than over Christmas when they all wanted it, but still snow was snow and they were all having fun.

There weren’t any vacancies for English teachers close enough for Bard to reach in the mornings, even with Thranduil dropping the kids to school in the morning, so there wasn’t much point in him speaking to Elrond about getting out of his contract early. Bard had no idea how this was all going to play out in the end, but right now he really did not like the way it was looking, almost five months was too long to be paying Thorin for his silence when he was already asking for ridiculous amounts, it was a temporary fix and they both knew it.

Bard didn’t see a way this would end with him still working for that school, and he feared for whether or not any other school would ever look at his CV after all this came out, and it was going to come out eventually, Thorin was merely going to be the catalyst, Bard was fairly sure it had always been inevitable. But when it was getting late in the evening and Thranduil was stretched out on Bard’s chest like a cat, with the actual cat demanding to be petted beside them and with four children happy and snoring upstairs, Bard knew it was worth it.

He loved his job, but he would rather lose that than this, and he was glad every day that he had let it happen, because while he was stressed a lot of the time, especially now Thorin was playing his games, he still knew he was happier than he had been in a very long time.

Thranduil had Erestor combing through the law, making sure there was no way Oropher could get Bard in prison if it came to that, if Oropher decide to go for Bard, they hadn’t heard from him yet, which could mean he hadn’t found anything, or it could mean that he had and was already working on building their defence, if it came to that. Bard sincerely hoped it didn’t come to that, but neither he nor Thranduil had any clue about how Oropher was going to react to any of this, it was impossible to tell.

Even if the law meant there was no way Bard could be convicted for anything he had done, Oropher was still big enough and powerful enough to make their life hell. Bard was trying his best not to linger on all the bad stuff, Thranduil pulled him straight out of his head with a few simple words though.

“Where do you want to live?”

“What?” Bard answered, slightly confused, Thranduil turned his head so he was looking at Bard with his chin on his chest rather than his cheek.

“After all this, we could live here, I could really move in. Or we could find somewhere new, somewhere just a little bigger, enough rooms for everyone and a large garden. We could go anywhere really.” Thranduil said and Bard’s heart swelled knowing that Thranduil thought of the future in terms of ‘we’ and where they would live and having enough rooms for them all. The thought of proposing was one that was crossing his mind more and more, he knew he wanted to do it when Thranduil was finally out of school, he wanted it to be perfect, so now seemed like as good a time as any to start planning how he was going to do it.

“I think somewhere bigger than this place would be nice. But I want to be able to pay half.” Bard said, pressing a finger to Thranduil’s plush lips when he opened them to protest. “I want it to be _ours_ I know you don’t care about money and I know it doesn’t really matter, but still, I can’t let you pay for everything, I’ll feel like it’s your house if you insist on paying for it all.”

“But what if we find somewhere _perfect_ but it’s too expensive for you to pay half. You could just pay a third, or a quarter, or nothing…” Thranduil trailed off, voice playful and Bard laughed. “You can always pay me back with sexual favours.” He then teased, mouth curved into that smirk once again and pressing kissing against Bard’s chest, despite the shirt he still had on.

“Oh yeah? What sort of favours I wonder?” Bard teased right back, his hand dipping below Thranduil’s shirt to trail over his back.

“Well, a house is rather large, so I might ask for something a little special. Or a few things maybe.” Thranduil mused, settling his knees either side of Bard’s hips and sitting up, running his fingers down Bard’s clothed chest.

“Such as…?” Bard pressed, wondering why Thranduil was being so coy with him, then much to his surprise Thranduil blushed, and if whatever it was he wanted to ask of Bard sent him blushing then Bard definitely wanted to know. “Don’t be embarrassed.” Bard murmured, leaning up to kiss Thranduil’s neck.

“Maybe if you want to find out you’ll have to let me buy you a house.” Thranduil teased, laughing nervously to cover up his own embarrassment.

“Tell me now.” Bard asked into his neck, nibbling at the milky skin there and groaning as Thranduil rocked down against him.

“Maybe I will if you fuck me in the snow tonight.” Thranduil purred into Bard’s ear, rutting gently against him. “After all, if might be gone tomorrow night.” He added in a voice far too reasonable given that they were discussing having sex outside in the freezing snow.

“Only if you promise to be honest and say if you get too cold.” Bard answered, he’d been planning on fulfilling that particular wish of Thranduil’s anyway, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t appeal to him as well something about the falling snow seeming strangely romantic.

“I promise.” Thranduil kissed him filthily after that and Bard quietly went upstairs to grab warm coats and manoeuvrable clothes.

It was still snowing outside and they ended up on the bench, letting it fall around them, the light from the kitchen settling a warm glow around them as they rocked together, Thranduil in Bard’s lap and Bard’s arms wrapped tight around him, determined to keep him warm. He’d never forget the perfect sound of Thranduil gasping in his ear when he came, or the dazed happy look on his face or the way he had melting snow in his hair. He really was indecently beautiful, and he only got more so every day.

The next morning was spent frantically checking to see if the schools were open, a lot of the snow having melted away in the night and both schools being terrible at updating their website, probably not having decided themselves. In the end the verdict was no and just when they’d all spent the morning having to get ready just in case, they were told the school was closed. Bard rolled his eyes at just how elated that made the children given that they actually enjoyed school most of the time.

“I got a text from Thorin. He wants me to meet him after lunch to give him the money. I still need to go get it out.” Thranduil said quietly from beside Bard as they both continued getting breakfast ready, Bard having decided to treat everyone to French toast.

“I want to go with you.” Bard told him, giving Thranduil’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Will Galion be able to watch the kids for a little while?”

“Probably, but, do you think it’s a good idea? You coming I mean, letting Thorin know that you know what is going on.”

“What more can he really do?” Bard answered, he knew Thranduil was the one with the money. “All I know is that I don’t want you to have to go alone.”

“He says things. About you and about me, calls me a slut, you a pervert. What ou’d expect but, it isn’t nice, especially when you daren’t even defend yourself.” Thranduil warned, and Bard could hardly bear to think about what Thranduil had been putting himself through alone to try and protect them.

“Then there is no way I am letting you go by yourself ever again.” Bard responded, pressing a firm kiss to Thranduil’s forehead and not missing the look of relief in his eyes.

After breakfast Thranduil called Galion and he was round to look after the kids for a few hours while they went out. Bard drove them into town and they made their way to an ATM, Thranduil’s cash limit so high he could just take that kind of money out without even needing to do it over the desk at the bank.

“Does he think he is some high end criminal?” Bard commented sarcastically as Thranduil directed Bard to a deserted and dodgy looking car park in the ass-end of town.

“Apparently so.” Thranduil agreed, but Bard could see how tense he was, they were early though and had beaten Thorin there, so when he parked up Bard leant across the gearbox and laid a kiss to Thranduil’s pristine cheek. “I’m glad you’re here.” Thranduil breathed, and Bard found his hand and laced their fingers together.

Thorin arrived a few minute before twelve and didn’t even bat an eyelid as Bard climbed out of the car as well as Thranduil, it seemed he had well and truly lost his authority where Thorin was concerned, but this was hardly a surprise.

“Finally decided to tell him then.” Thorin sneered, directing his words at Thranduil. “I assume you have my money. Or has Bowman grown a conscience and decided to stop letting me blackmail you.”

“Two grand.” Thranduil said, ignoring Thorin’s other words and dumping the bag at his feet. 

“You know, I almost feel sorry for you Bowman. He’s so thirsty for it you probably didn’t stand a chance, I bet he got on his knees for you that very first day. Unless you make a habit of fucking your students that is, how many others are there I wonder? Or is it really just this lanky pile of used and reused goods. I’m surprised you’d go for someone who happily opens their legs for anyone. Would have thought you had a few standards.” Thorin was taunting them, the steady pressure Thranduil’s hand was squeezing onto his was the only reason he hadn’t launched himself at Thorin already.

He didn’t care what Thorin said about him, but the way he was talking about Thranduil was making him see red.

“Is there anything else?” Thranduil asked, voice disarmingly cold, Bard had never heard that voice before, it was scary but Thorin didn’t look fazed, he knew he held all the cards.

“For now. I’ll let you know when I want some more. I’m thinking maybe another two on Thursday, sounds fair, don’t you think?” Thorin didn’t bother waiting for an answer, he was already in his car and driving away.

When it was over and Thorin out of sight Bard gathered Thranduil up in his arms and held him in a tight hug, Thranduil tucking his face into Bard’s neck and breathing deeply. Eventually Bard pressed a firm kiss to the top of his head and letting him go to head back to the car. Thranduil was very quiet as they drove, it was worrying Bard, he didn’t utter a word until they were pulling up in front of the house again.

“Hey, what is it? Talk to me.” Bard coaxed, taking Thranduil’s hand as the blonde continued to stare at his lap.

“You believe me don’t you?” Thranduil finally said, voice quiet.

“Believe what?” Bard asked, not sure quiet what Thranduil was talking about.

“That you were my first. I know what the rumours about me are like and I wasn’t _innocent_ but you really were my first.”

“Of course I believe you.” Bard assured, twisting in his seat to nudge fingers under Thranduil’s chin and make him look up a little. “I never doubted it and I will never pay attention to the things Thorin says, and neither should you. I will always believe you first and foremost, okay?”

Thranduil leant across to kiss him softly in way of an answer, some of his smile returned to his face when they stepped out of the car. It wouldn’t even matter to Bard if any of the things Thorin had said were true, he loved that he had been Thranduil’s first, he loved knowing that he had been the one to share that with Thranduil, but regardless Bard would love him all the same, with his entire being.

They were back to school on Tuesday and the weeks started passing faster and faster as the pressure built for the sixth-formers and their looming final exams, not to mention all the coursework deadlines they were heading towards. Thorin remained an ever present stress for them both, but he at least hadn’t asked for anything more than two grand at a time, Thranduil insisted he could still sustain him taking that much money, but they both knew it was only a matter of time before he asked for more again.

But more didn’t come in the shape of money when he came lingered around after registration one morning until the rest of the form had left.

“Can I help you with something Thorin?” Bard forced through grit teeth, he hated that he had to pretend nothing was going on every day, make nice with someone who was extorting ridiculous amounts of money from the person he loved simply because he loved them.

“Yes. Reports are coming out soon and I’m not certain my father is going to be happy enough with my teacher’s comments or my current predicted grades.” Thorin said, standing over Bard’s desk rather than sitting down.

“And what would you like me to do about that? I do not teach any of you classes.” Bard replied, not bothering to look up from where he was thumbing through some year seven work.

“No. But you are my form tutor, which means you put the report together and are the final person to look at it.” Thorin reminded him and Bard looked up sharply, he knew where Thorin was going with this.

“I can’t change your report or your grades.” Bard said firmly. “I can’t.”

“Of course you can, you’re the last person to look at it, no one is going to know.” Thorin was smirking at him, it wasn’t like Thranduil’s smirk, there was nothing playful in it. “Besides, you know what’s at stake, I’m sure you’d hate for anything to get in the way of your regular fuck.”

“If they catch me they’ll want to know why and I’ll probably lose my job or at least go on report depending on if I can think up a half convincing lie to tell them.” Bard seethed, he hated Thorin and he hated lying.

He loved Thranduil enough to do it though.

“Then don’t get caught.” Thorin’s voice was mocking and he deliberately knocked over the stack of books on Bard’s desk onto the floor before leaving.

Bard buried his face in his hands and started thinking hard about whether or not he could do it, whether or not he had a choice but to try and do it, his phone buzzed in his pocket before the year sevens had started arriving.

_What did Thorin want? I hope you’re okay_

The text from Thranduil made him smile, or at least, it made him feel less alone and trapped, reminded him exactly why he was going to do it.

_He wants me to change his report so his father is happy with it. I should be able to do it without getting caught_

He knew what Thranduil wanted to say, he wanted to say that they couldn’t let Thorin continue to do this, that he was making Bard risk a lot anyway, that there had to be another way, just as they both knew right now, there wasn’t.

_I love you_

Thranduil sent him, and Bard got it, it was why they were both doing it after all.

_I love you too, so much I hardly know how to express it_

Bard’s years sevens were arriving and piling into their seats, he took the register and handed out their books, asking them to take a few minutes to read over his comments.

_Write me a sonnet ;)_

Bard could practically hear the teasing tone in Thranduil’s voice, he smiled at it.

_I’m terrible at poetry_

He sent back before silencing his phone and getting his class to read the next chapter in the book they were looking at, having them read a paragraph each moving around the class, when they were focussed on their next exercise Bard stole a look at his phone again.

_You’re an English teacher!_

He bit his lip and repressed his laugh.

_Exactly. Not a poet, although if anyone in the world is worthy of poetry it is you_

He didn’t get the chance to check his phone again until the class was over and he was waiting for the year elevens to arrive.

_And you claim you’re not a poet <3 _

They sporadically traded mushy texts for the rest of the day, it had become habit, it helped them both take their minds off the whole situation, the way disaster seemed to be lurking just around the corner.

And when reports were due the next week, Bard altered the comments and grades on Thorin’s, praying to various deities that no one somehow found out what he had just done, before going home to his happiness and knowing that he didn’t regret any of it.

That evening Legolas wound terrible braids into Bard’s hair, prompting the rest of the children to join in creating a total mess of ribbons and flowers and Bard didn’t even want to think about how many knots they had managed to work into his hair given how prone to knotting it already was. Thranduil had to hold in his laughter whenever he looked at him, Bard could only imagine how ridiculous he looked, and he didn’t have to imagine it when Thranduil took a couple of pictures, saving them onto his phone and getting a sad look in his eye when he realised he couldn’t risk setting them as his screensavers, Bard chased the look away with a kiss.

Then Thranduil was joining him in the shower and gently teasing the knotted braids out of his hair and swatting Bard’s hands playfully whenever they got distracted by anything other than helping Thranduil unknot his hair. When things inevitably did get a little heated in the shower Bard ended up slipping over and falling on his ass which made Thranduil laugh so hard they woke the kids and had to hastily throw on dressing gowns to ask the sleeping questions of what was going on with ‘nothing I just told a funny joke, go back to sleep, sorry we woke you’.

After they were back in bed Thranduil had to smother his laugher in a pillow for about ten minutes and Bard couldn’t help but join him until finally they calmed down enough to pick up where they left off, only this time on the much more stable and less slippery surface of the bed.

The Easter holidays were upon them soon enough and Thranduil was busy spending most of his time studying, he seemed determined to make Bard proud of his results even though Bard already was proud, and he had no doubt of how well Thranduil was going to do.  

“What are you beaming at?” Bard asked, coming up behind Thranduil and wrapping his arms around him, they were nearing the same height now.

“I just received some rather wonderful new courtesy of Tauriel via and unwitting Kili.” Thranduil grinned, turning in the circle of Bard’s arms and kissing him as he threw his arms around his neck.

“Oh?”

“Thorin’s father has taken the whole family on an impromptu holiday for the Easter break, which means me and you get a Thorin free fortnight.” Thranduil smiled and Bard had to join him, the thought of not only two weeks but two holiday weeks without Thorin was frankly better than Christmas.

Bard swept him up and kissed him hard.   

It was starting to feel dangerously like they were going to make it to the end of the year after all, really they should have known better than that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and I am not even remotely sorry for what I have done in the next chapter...see you in a few days ;)


	20. Chapter 20

 

The Easter holiday was quiet, which was just what they both needed. With Thorin safely out of the country they were able to finally relax and Thranduil felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, even if he knew the relief was only temporary, he was glad of it.

There would be four weeks of school when term started again before his year went on study leave ready to take their exams, Thranduil felt ready for them, knew he could probably take them right now and ace them, but still it didn’t stop him revising for them, something he’d never bothered to do before. He knew why, it was because he wanted to make Bard proud, even though he insisted he already was, but Thranduil knew how happy he was to see Thranduil applying himself to his studies.

It was Tilda’s birthday in the holiday and she announced that she wanted to go down to the ranch and see the horses, even though they had been only a couple of weeks ago, but that was what she wanted so they were all happy to go and Thranduil and Bard were anything but surprised to be woken at just before seven am with shouts of ‘the birthday girl is awake!’ as she burst into their room and jumped on the bed.

“Awake and terribly noisy.” Bard groaned, burying his head under his pillow and making Thranduil laugh.

“Wake up da it’s time for presents!” Tilda shouted excitedly, tugging at the pillow over Bard’s head until letting go with a yelp as Thranduil grabbed her around the middle and knocked her gently down onto the bed, promptly smothering and trapping her with a cuddle.

“Big hug for the birthday girl and more sleep for us.” Thranduil yawned, holding her tight and making Bard snicker that time.

“Ada, gerroff mmme.” Tilda complained, barely audible from where she was, Bard grinned at him.

“Did she just ask for even more cuddles?” Bard asked loud enough to ensure she heard.

“’Mmoo! ‘presns!” She muffled out again.

“I think she did.” Thranduil grinned at Bard who promptly wrapped his arms around them both squishing a protesting Tilda in a sea of hugs and blankets.

Eventually after much teasing and laughing they let Tilda fight her way free and she immediately levelled a very unamused glare at the both of them, one day Thranduil had no doubt that glare would be formidable and terrify people, but right now it was unfortunately for Tilda, just adorable.

“We’re sorry munchkin.” Bard grinned, bopping her on the end of the nose and sitting up in bed.

“You don’t look very sorry.” Tilda had her little arms crossed over her chest.

“We’re terribly sorry?” Thranduil tried, putting on his best sheepish face.

“That’s better.” Tilda nodded, seeming to be satisfied. “Can I have my presents now pretty pretty please?” She asked, big eyes wide and pleading.

“You may, they’re all downstairs in the living room, but you have to wait for everyone to get down before you start opening them.” Bard instructed, but Tilda was already darting out the room.

“Promise!” She threw over her shoulder, but somehow it wasn’t very convincing.

“I’ll go make sure she doesn’t get ahead of herself.” Thranduil smiled to Bard, leaning over to kiss him before climbing out of bed and padding downstairs in his pyjamas where he found Tilda feel, shaking and _smelling_ he presents, but to her credit, not looking like she was going to open them.

When the rest of the family made it downstairs she started tearing into them with gusto, her face filling with genuine delight at every knew present or happy message sent her way, reverently reaching up to put all of her cards up, especially treasuring the one from Jasper that Thranduil and Bard had done, getting the kitten to walk over the card when he had muddy paws.

They knew they were being mean when Tilda noticed the absence of a present from either of them after she had worked her way through everything assembled for her.

“It’s super special but unfortunately you can’t have it until later.” Thranduil told her and she nodded understandingly even though she was clearly itching to know what it was right then.

Thranduil braided pretty flowers into her hair in some especially elaborate braids before they all piled into the big car and he drove them all down to the ranch, where Tilda’s brand new pony with love from da and ada was waiting for her. Needless to say she was delighted, when she’d asked for one Thranduil was certain she hadn’t considered she would actually get one.

Thranduil loved the days they spent down at the ranch, and Feren was especially pleased to see them there as often as they were, always ready with the horses and lessons for the kids, who were getting better and better at riding. They had discovered a lot of things at the ranch, such as that Bard was a natural at riding, and that hay and straw were scratchy and horrible and not good when in contact with bare skin and they definitely should get a grip and not try to have sex in the barn again.

By the time the Easter holiday was coming to a close Thranduil felt two things; incredibly prepared for his looming exams and happier than he had ever been in his entire life, he seemed to get happier every day, even though he was always sure it wasn’t possible.

So of course that was when Thorin sent him a message and reminded him of all the things that had been pushed to the back of his mind in the sanctuary of the school holiday and their home.

He stared unblinking at the message displayed on his screen.

_Monday after school. Five grand. My holiday has left me feeling a little short on cash and loose tongued. I suggest you don’t protest._

It was a jarring shock back into reality the day before school restarted. Thranduil guessed Thorin wasn’t going to be back in time to actually be in school on Monday which was the only reason he was being given half a day’s grace to get the money.

He could feel the very real threat in Thorin’s words, just as he could see plainly how greedy he was getting. Five grand was so much to ask for at once, but what choice did he have?

“Hey, you alright?” Bard asked, sinking down on the sofa next to him, the children tucked safely in bed, gingerly Thranduil handed over the phone.

“I’d almost managed to forget about him.” Thranduil laughed, harsh and tired, the weight of everything crashing back down on the both of them.

“You can’t give it to him.” Bard protested, hand fisted on his thigh, Thranduil could feel how angry he was, how tired he was too.

“I don’t have a choice.” Thranduil said simply, easily taking the phone from Bard and pressing a gently kiss against the corner of his mouth, loving how his scruff tickled his face.

“It’s making you stressed though.” Bard said, concern evident in his voice as hand rubbed gently at the back of Thranduil’s neck, which felt indecently good.

“Only at the thought of losing you, losing everything we have, and not paying him will only make that worse.” Thranduil answered, and he could see the resigned understanding in Bard’s eyes as he nodded dejectedly.

“I hate seeing you like this.” Bard murmured, he sounded guilty, but none of this was his fault.

“Distract me then.” Thranduil teased, shifting himself into Bard’s lap, it only took a few long kisses for Bard’s hands to tighten on his waist and them to start successfully distracting each other from everything bad in the world.

“What do you want?” Bad asked, hot breath against Thranduil’s neck as he started to guide Thranduil’s hips in a gentle rolling motion, only serving to tease both of them.

“Mmm you.” Thranduil hummed, happy with whatever Bard wanted to do and not bothering to hold in his delighted squeak as Bard’s strong hands flipped him around so he was lying on the sofa, looking up at Bard.

“I think I’m going to suck that pretty cock of yours.” Bard teased, nuzzling into his neck, Thranduil moaning at the filthy words Bard was so good at coming out with during sex.

“Please do.” Thranduil gasped as Bard’s teeth teased at one of his nipples through his shirt.

Bard rucked up his shirt as he kissed and bit a path down his chest, lifting his hips and working his leggings down his hips, dragging them all the way off and dumping them on the floor, accidentally landing them on the sleeping kitten and sending the poor creature stomping off which made Thranduil giggle a little, a giggled that was promptly cut off as Bard started mouthing at the base of his cock, and if he hadn’t quite been hard before, he certainly was now.

“B _ard_.” Thranduil moaned, unable to stop his hips bucking, Bard smiled against his cock and started leaving open mouthed kisses from root to tip which had Thranduil throwing an arm over his face and panting into it, moving it only to steal glances at how Bard looked between his legs.

Completely without warning Bard took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked hard, luckily there were hands holding Thranduil’s hips down expecting him to buck up helplessly, which of course, he did. Bard seemed rather proud of that and set to work devouring the head of his cock, switching randomly between licking against the slit, massaging the glands with his tongue and sucking hard.

There was nothing for Thranduil to do other than throw his head back and attempt to muffle his moans in his arm as Bard sank his head down on him properly, until the tip of his cock was knocking against the back of his throat before backing off and doing it again. He was ruthless about it, not giving Thranduil a moment to recover before bobbing his head back down sucking hard and taking him as deep as he was able, hand wrapped around when he couldn’t swallow and working his mouth and hand in tandem, successfully driving Thranduil mad with it.

“If you _ah_ keep going like that – fuck _Bard_ – I’m not gunna last.” Thranduil warned in between his helpless whimpers and moans, which only served to have Bard redouble his efforts, moving faster and assaulting the head with his tongue on every up movement, managing to take him deeper than he had before.

It was less than a minute more before Thranduil was arching and muffling his shout of Bard’s name, spilling down his throat as Bard drank him down easily. Bard sucked him more gently through the aftershocks of his orgasm, and he would be embarrassed about how little time that had taken but it had be _so good_ that he really did not care. Bard was clearly rather proud of how quickly he had finished him as well, reddened lips grinning as he crawled his way back up Thranduil’s limp body.

Thranduil groaned as his spent dick valiantly twitched as he saw Bard had pulled himself out of his trousers while giving Thranduil the blowjob of his life and was still stroking himself, rutting a little against Thranduil’s chest.

“C’mere.” Thranduil tugged at Bard.

“You’re tired, I don’t mind.” Bard smirked, apparently very proud of himself indeed.

“Very. But you can still have my mouth.” Thranduil smirked, giving Bard a heated look and very deliberately licking his lips, Bard moaned throatily and the hand on his cock sped up.

“You sure?” He checked, even as Thranduil pulled at his hips, urging him to straddle his chest and shoulders.

In lieu of answering Thranduil leant forward and lapped at the head of Bard’s cock, settling back and relaxing as Bard groaned and rolled his hips forward, pressing his cock past Thranduil’s waiting lips and into his throat. Thranduil hummed contentedly around him which had Bard’s hips stuttering, then he just relaxed his throat and nudged Bard’s hips with his hands to get him to move.

Bard was almost tentative at first, worried about taking too much or too fast, but it didn’t take long for him to start fucking Thranduil’s mouth in earnest, Thranduil quite happy to breathe through his nose, supress his gag reflex when necessary and let Bard use him, he was still a bit too out of it from his own orgasm to do much more than that anyway.

It didn’t take Bard long to spill down Thranduil’s throat either, choking out a warning and leaving just the head between Thranduil’s sucking lips as he finished himself with his hand, shooting into Thranduil’s mouth as he happily milked the orgasm from him.

Bard thankfully shifted himself before collapsing so that they could lie blissed out on the sofa together after their impromptu round of sex. Bard started talking about them moving upstairs after a while even though Thranduil was still utterly against moving.

It was okay though, Bard just smiled and picked him up bridal style to carry him upstairs to bed. 

On Monday morning, Thranduil went to the ATM and withdrew the money he needed to pay Thorin after school, one less thing to worry about that evening, leaving it hidden and locked away in his car and doing his best not to think about it anymore.

He managed it relatively well, letting Tauriel, Maedhros and Glorfindel distract him with their stories from the weekend, well, Tauriel and Maedhros’ stories, Glorfindel was uncharacteristically quiet, which was odd because usually no one’s weekend misadventures could match Glorfindel’s. Thranduil was immediately suspicious, narrowing his eyes at his friend at lunch.

“What did you do on the weekend? You’ve always been up to something.” Thranduil said, turning their attention to their golden haired friend and watching the curiosity pique in Tauriel and Mae’s eyes as well.

“He’s right you are being very quiet.” Mae chimed in, leaning forward and resting his hand on his chin. “Go on, spill.” He grinned.

“Didn’t get up to much.” Glorf shrugged, all of them could have called his bluff, Glorfindel was not very good at lying.

Thranduil was about to call him out on it, but his phone chose that moment to start ringing, when the caller ID flashed up with his father Thranduil frowned as he answered the call.

“Yes?” He asked, tone clipped, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with his father right now. At least his father was usually good at cutting to the chase.

“Is everything alright?” Oropher inquired, and he actually sounded as though his focus was on the call on not some other piece of work far more important than his son as hit usually was.

“What?” Thranduil answered, confused by the very question, so unused to his father sounding concerned.

“I said, is everything alright?” Oropher repeated again, Thranduil expected it to sound disdainful, annoyed at having to repeat himself, but instead all he heard was that confusing concern.

“Yes. Of course. Why?” Thranduil lied, but then found himself unable to resist asking why exactly his father was choosing this moment to take an interest in his life, he was so thrown off by the call that his father’s next words caught him off guard when really he should have been ready for them.

“Really? Because right now I am holding a bank statement showing me that you’ve been making large withdrawals. The bank called me this morning to check someone hadn’t stolen my details when you withdrew five thousand pounds. Honestly Thranduil you should know to withdraw that sort of amount over the counter anyway. I am assuming it was you, of course?”

Thranduil was almost tempted to lie, say that he wasn’t taking the money out and their details had been stolen, and he almost did in his frozen panic, but he realised before he opened his mouth that that would only lead to more trouble when Oropher realised that their details hadn’t been stolen at all.

“It was.” Thranduil answered, masking his voice until it was unreadable, something he had learnt by coping his father from a young age.

“Are you, perchance, going to tell me why you are taking so much money out these days?” Oropher pressed after a pause when he must have finally realised Thranduil wasn’t going to be the one to elaborate.

“Am I not allowed?” Thranduil asked a different question rather than answering the one put to him.

“Of course you are. But that doesn’t mean I can’t be concerned. This is out of character ion.”

“Don’t call me that.” There was more venom in Thranduil’s tone than he had intended, but still it was hard to regret, the affectionate nickname from his childhood had no place in their relationship anymore.

“I apologise.” Oropher sighed sadly. “I know I have not been a father to you Thranduil, especially not as of late. I have no excuse good enough because there is not one, so I will not anger you by making excuses. But know that I regret it, and know that regardless of what you think I do care about you deeply and I am concerned for you right now.”

Thranduil had no idea what to say.

“Is that it?”

“No. If you can’t tell me what you need the money for then I am giving you a credit limit of two thousand a week.”

“No!” Thranduil shouted, much of the room turned to look as he did, his friend’s faces filling with worry, Thranduil bolted from the room as his father continued speaking, fear welling up in his chest.

“If you are prepared to tell me why you need the money I am happy to give it to you, but not when I have fears something is wrong. I doubt you will believe it Thranduil, but I want to help you, whatever it is, but I cannot help you if I do not know.”

“If you want to help me then don’t give me a credit limit.” Thranduil all but begged down the phone, feeling as if walls were closing in around him as they spoke, he moved swiftly into the empty form room and shut the door behind him, needing some privacy, there was no way he was letting his peers see the fear on his face.

“Why do you need it Thranduil?”

“I _can’t_ tell you.” He pleaded, he hated his father in that moment.

“You can, you can tell me anything, after all, who am I to judge?” Oropher answered and Thranduil was unsure if he wanted to bit back with a cutting retort or sarcastic agreement. “Think about it son. I know I have not been in the past, but maybe this time I could be there for you. I hope you will call.”

And with that Oropher hung up, Thranduil dropped his phone and gathered his knees up to his chest, sat in the corner of the room and tried not to cry, burying his face in his knees. It was ironic, that even if Oropher had been the father he deserved, loving and present, he still wouldn’t be able to tell him this, not this time.

Thranduil heard the door open and knew it was his friend, sure enough a few moments later there was one either side of him and Tauriel sat in front of him, gently tugging his knees away from his face, he could see their worry, so shocked to see Thranduil looking like this, looking so vulnerable.

“You going to tell us about it?” Maedhros asked.

“No.” Thranduil answered, he expected him to push, instead there was just three concerned faces and Glorfindel’s arm wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him into a half-hug.

All three of them startled when a few moment later Bard burst into the room looking worried, the teacher faltering when he saw Thranduil’s friend around him, struggling for words that would make sense.

“Sorry. I, uh, didn’t mean to interrupt, I left my book behind?” Bard ended also on a question, as if he was asking them to believe it, it almost made Thranduil laugh, a fond smile turning the corners of his mouth, Tauriel was rolling her eyes, Glorfindel clearly didn’t believe it either, Maedhros was just looking at Bard like he was a little odd. “Are you alright Thranduil?” Bard asked, his voice was softer than it should have been for a teacher and had a level of intimacy that Thranduil hoped Mae and Glorf were too clueless to notice.

Thranduil shook his head almost imperceptibly, willing his bottom lip not to shake, he wanted those strong, comforting arms around him.

“Can I speak to Thranduil alone?” Bard asked, aiming the question at Thranduil’s friends, no doubt sensing his need for a cuddle and more than a little concered by what had happened.

Bard expected his friend to protest, well, not Tauriel, but the other two. Instead they seemed to take her lead as she stood to leave and Thranduil supposed it wasn’t so strange for teachers to speak to upset students alone to try and figure out what had happened, Glorfindel cast a worried look over his shoulder and Mae looked like he wasn’t sure why they were leaving, but going along anyway. When they were safely out the room Bard surreptitiously locked the door and was by Thranduil’s side in seconds, hands gently cupping his face. 

“What happened?”

“My father called. He’s concerned about the money.” Thranduil tried to keep his voice from trembling. “He’s given me a credit limit unless I tell him what’s going on.” Thranduil’s eyes were watery even though he was forcing himself not to cry. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know.” Bard admitted, but Thranduil felt better nonetheless because he was being gathered into that strong chest. “But we won’t worry about it right now while we’re at school. And later at home we will figure something out, okay?”

“But what?” Thranduil sniffed, letting the hand stroking through his hair soothe him.

“Maybe we just have to stop.” Bard sighed. “It couldn’t go on forever, we tell him this last instalment is the last. I never should have let you give him so much anyway.”

“I can’t lose you.” Thranduil was desperately curling his fingers into Bard’s shirt.

“You won’t. I will be yours for as long as you want me.” Bard’s voice was quiet and comforting and he was rocking Thranduil ever so gently and pressing kisses into his hair and it was successfully calming him down, even though really he knew Bard was just as scared.

“Forever then.”

“Even that won’t be long enough.” Bard said and Thranduil could feel the smile in his hair.

They shouldn’t have sat with Thranduil cuddled in Bard’s arms for very long considering they were in school, but the door was locked and it was the middle of lunchtime, so he didn’t matter than much. And when Thranduil felt like he could make it through the rest of the day Bard let him go with a quick kiss and unlocked the door which luckily no one had tried to come through.      

His friends tried to find out what was wrong, what had happened when they piled around him in afternoon registration, Tauriel attempting to communicate in looks that clearly asked ‘is this about Thorin’, Thranduil nodded almost imperceptibly, he could practically hear her grinding her teeth.

They had arranged last night for Galion to pick the kids up after school so that Bard could go with Thranduil to the ridiculous car park to give Thorin his money. Bard drove, which was good, Thranduil wasn’t sure if he would have been able to he was so shaky. Thorin was waiting for them when they got there.

“I can’t get you that much in one go again.” Thranduil said, affecting his voice to be cold while speaking to the other boy.

“You’ll get whatever I ask you to.” Thorin snorted, dumping the bag of money on his passenger seat.

“I _can’t_. My father is wondering why the hell I’m taking so much money out and has given me a credit limit.”

“That sounds like your problem not mine.” Thorin was far too happy about that, Thranduil was glad of Bard’s comforting presence at his back. “And I suggest you solve it, because I rather like the way five grand looks, so I’ll be expecting the same again next week.”

Bard hand held onto his and gave him strength, neither of them said anything as Thorin gave his smug sneer and drove off, after all, what was there to say. When he was out of sight Thranduil turned and himself against his chest, tears trickling down his cheeks once again as he felt everything slipping from his grasp, Bard holding him and rubbing gentle circles in Thranduil’s back

“We’ll figure something out.” Bard soothed, but Thranduil could hear the very real fear in his voice.

“Let’s just move. Get the kids and get out of here and move to France.” Thranduil pleaded, his tears were making Bard’s neck wet.

“We can’t run away.”

“Why not.”

“Lots of reasons.” Bard said quietly and Thranduil understood, he knew the reasons, they shouldn’t have to, they’d just look guilty, Thranduil hadn’t taken his exams, Bard didn’t want to run, in all honestly Thranduil didn’t want to either, not really. But right now it was certainly tempting. “Let’s go home.” Bard sighed, taking Thranduil hand and moving over to the car.

The ride home was quiet, they were both worrying about what they were going to do, desperately trying to come up with solutions and coming up bare. They had been home for about ten minutes when there was a knock on the door, Thranduil got up from where Bard was holding him tight on the sofa to go answer it.

“Erestor. And Glorf.” Thranduil said a little dumbly, unable to fathom why exactly they were on Bard’s doorstep or indeed on the doorstep together.

“I’m going to cut a long story short.” Glorf started, pushing past Thranduil and into the house, Erestor clearly internally rolling his eyes and following in a far more polite manner. “I figured out you two were boning weeks ago when Erestor was pouring over the law for teachers every waking moment of the day – and yes Thran I can actually keep a secret, yes I know how serious it is, so no, obviously I am not going to tell anyone.”

“How did you know what Erestor was researching?” Thran asked, sitting down next to a bewildered Bard on the sofa as Erestor began spreading out various documents on the coffee table, Glorf looked at him like he was an idiot.

“You are being slow today.” Glorf snorted, kissing Erestor’s cheek by way of an explanation and well Thranduil supposed that did explain it, even if he was rather surprised. “Anyway. Basically, I was worried, something was clearly up today and so sorry not sorry we followed you to that shady car park – seriously I’m guessing Thorin picked that venue – and it really wasn’t difficult to work out what was going on.”

“You can stop giving Thorin money.” Erestor said in his usual unshakably level voice.

“My father has given me a credit limit, I can’t pay what he wants now anyway. It doesn’t even matter.” Thranduil said, curling in on himself and instinctively finding Bard’s hand with his own.

“Well it is unfortunate you did not tell me what was happening earlier, I could have saved you a great deal of money.” Erestor commented matter-of-factly, thumbing through some more documents.

“What do you mean?” Bard asked, leaning forward.

“Simple. The next time you meet with Thorin I will accompany you. This is the law on extortion for over eighteens, and I believe Thorin’s birthday was over the Christmas holiday.” Erestor explained, handing over a few of his documents. “Needless to say he has done enough to be looking at a serious conviction.”

“What are you saying?” Bard asked, Thranduil was sure they both knew, squeezing each other’s hands in silent hope.

“I shall make it clear when we meet that he will not be getting another penny from you, and should he decide to reveal the pair of you then I will make sure he rots in prison for a good portion of his natural life on charges of extortion and blackmail.”

To anyone who didn’t know him, Erestor would look nonchalant, disinterested almost, but Thranduil could see the triumph in his eyes and Glorf was grinning enough beside him for the both of them. Thranduil wanted to cry from relief and he could tell Bard felt very similarly.

 

“I, I don’t know how to thank you. _We_ don’t know how to thank you.” Bard stammered, no doubt in shock by the lifeline they had just been given, Thranduil couldn’t even find words, if either he or Erestor were the kinds of people who hugged anyway then they would right now.

“I was merely doing my job. Protecting my client.” Erestor waved Bard off, Glorfindel bumped his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

They forced the pair of them to stay for dinner, and watching Erestor getting crawled all over by four curious children was particularly amusing at first, just as it was rather telling to see the way Glorfindel’s face made it clear he was melting to watch.

“How did that happen then?” Thranduil asked, moderately impressed by his friend.

“Patience and my natural charm.” Glorfindel grinned all teeth, Thranduil gave him a look. “Fine, sheer persistence?” He relented and Thranduil laughed.  

“Sounds more likely.” He teased his friend, Glorfindel glaring at him, they agreed to trade their real stories another time, they needed to have a good catch up, and Thranduil felt like he really could now that he was able to talk about the most important things in his life.

The look on Thorin’s face as Erestor marched up to him and explained the law, handing him various documents and telling him exactly what he could go away for and for how long was priceless, Thranduil kind of wanted to take a picture and frame it.

As a result Thranduil felt like he was on top of the world when he went into school the next day, Bard had disappeared curiously in the morning, asking him to drop the kids and vanishing out the door, piquing his curiosity with a grin and a kiss on the nose which only added to Thranduil’s already mounting delight at the day. He daringly kissed Bard in the classroom when the rest of his form had filed out the room, it was a quick kiss and he shouldn’t really have done it, but Bard seemed unable to resist threading a hand in his hair and returning it a little more thoroughly.

“I’ll see you later.” Thranduil smirked, hoping it conveyed the rather graphic things he had planned for ‘later’.

He would forever be sad that they really couldn’t risk him blowing Bard under his desk, that fantasy was tragically going to have to remain a fantasy, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun. His words had their intended effect and Bard was blushing as Thranduil left the room, he was half tempted to disappear into the toilets and take some photos so he could torture him with dirty pictures throughout the day...in fact that sounded like a wonderful idea.

Thranduil hadn’t felt this good, this light and free in a long time, and he was going to make the most of it.

“You are a menace.” A voice murmured behind him, words intended only for his ears and Thranduil would never get tired of that beautiful lilt in Bard’s tone, Thranduil turned and leaned back against his locker, smiling sweetly at Bard.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Mr Bowman.” He teased, Bard looked like he wanted nothing more than to grab hold of him and ravish him right there against the lockers.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Bard grumbled, then changing tone completely as another student started rummaging in a locker next to them. “Your essay is good, but if you’ll make the tweaks I suggested then I don’t see why you can’t get full marks on this one.”

“I’ll be certain to do that then.” Thranduil smiled, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing at the abrupt change of topic, necessary, but amusing all the same, luckily the other student didn’t linger by their locker and was already gone, Thranduil did let out a little laugh then.

“Don’t tease. And don’t send me dirty pictures when I can’t do anything about them.” Bard’s voice was very quiet and he almost sounded scolding, _almost_.

“Do you really want me to stop?” Thranduil asked, voice set equally low and quite, despite the relative emptiness of the corridor, resisting the urge to run a finger down Bard’s chest.

“…No.” Bard admitted, sighing at himself before rolling his eyes affectionately at Thranduil’s answering smirk. “Honestly though, that essay, I’m not kidding.”

“You think I can get full marks?” Thranduil smiled, preening at the praise.

“Of course. But get on with it because the deadline in tomorrow.” Bard laughed and okay, Thranduil had left the tweaking a little late.

“Mr Bowman, I need you to come with me.”

Both their eyes snapped to the headmaster stood beside them and they froze, Thranduil hadn’t even noticed him approaching, he prayed he had only overheard the part about the essay.

Thranduil had never heard Peredhel sound strict before. Firm and without room for argument. Despite it his voice was not unkind, almost regretful even, but his face was set and Thranduil knew instinctively what was about to happen.

“No.” Thranduil said, Bard’s hand on his arm the only thing that stopped him shoving himself between Peredhel and Bard, as if he was going to slap handcuffs on him then and there.

“Don’t Thran.” Bard’s face and voice were resigned, he nodded at Elrond.

After all that, they’d lost.

They’d got rid of Thorin, there was only a few months left, just weeks until Thranduil went on study leave.

And yet.

Thranduil felt like his world was slipping, he wanted to be sick, he wanted to cry. He knew he needed to not do anything right here right now just in case Elrond had no evidence.

“This will be much easier if we remain calm and quiet.” Peredhel said, voice retaining that firmness without losing its kindness, Thranduil hated it, he wanted to be able to make him the villain.

He understood the calm and quiet, Peredhel wanted to avoid gossip, keep it hushed up for as long as possible, no one wanted to be the headmaster of a school where the teacher is fucking a student, no one wanted to send their little darlings to that school.

“I want to come too.” Thranduil said, making his voice unreadable, something he was so used to doing. “I want to know what this is about.”

Elrond looked like he nearly wanted to smile at Thranduil’s tact, the way he was refusing to admit anything, even when the game was so clearly over. Only it wasn’t a game. It was his life.

“I am afraid not.” Peredhel shook his head, Thranduil balled his fists.

“It’s okay Thran.” Some kind of strange calm seemed to have washed over Bard, or maybe it was resignation, “I’ll come find you as soon as I can.” He promised, Elrond didn’t bat an eyelash, then, he walked away with Peredhel. 

Tauriel and Glorf were by his side before Bard had even disappeared around the corner, he hadn’t known they had seen. When he looked around him he could see the small crowd that had gathered, everyone was muttering to each other in hushed tones, they didn’t know what was happening, but that wouldn’t stop them speculating.

“Thran what happened?” Tauriel asked frantically, Thranduil felt like he was seeing right through her and to where Bard had disappeared.

“I, I don’t know.” Thranduil shook his head and started moving away from his friends.

“Did you get caught?” Glorfindel asked, he was concerned, moving quickly to keep up with Thranduil as he walked away.

Thranduil didn’t want to talk about it, all he wanted in that moment was to be left alone. He needed to think, he needed to call Erestor, he needed to find out what Elrond knew before he did anything. He needed to keep it together.

The bell went for next class and Thranduil pretended to be walking to Philosophy, Glorf and Tauriel reluctantly going to their own classes. He didn’t go to philosophy though, he moved through the school heading into the older and usually quieter parts of the building, finding a secluded area at the end of a long, old and rarely used corridor, setting down his bag and sitting in the corner. He hated this part of the school usually, it was darker than the rest of the school and had that old building feel (only not the nice one) it still had its original wooden structuring and Thranduil was all but certain that the doors at the end of the corridor leading straight outside were so old and rusted they probably didn’t open anymore.

But right now, it was a haven, and Thranduil was glad of it. The school was so old that new buildings had just been tacked on over time as needed, it gave the whole place a moderately shabby look and Thranduil had always disliked that, but it did also provide wonderful little corners like this so Thranduil wasn’t complaining anymore.

He sent Bard a quick text telling him where he was, hoping that too much damage hadn’t been done and he would be able to come find him when they were done, that way they could see wat their options were, if it was a worst case scenario or more of a ‘we as the school are concerned about you blurring the line between profession and friendship with your students’ aka we have nothing concrete, only suspicions.

Thranduil let his head thunk back against the wall and resisted the urge to do it again and again until he passed out. Passing out for a little while felt like the best way to get through the next however long – he had no concept of how long Bard would be in that office for. He pulled out his ipod and attempted to drown out the world by playing his music far too loudly through his large headphones, holding onto his phone for dear life so he would feel it vibrate when Bard called or texted him.

Thranduil shut his eyes and disappeared into a world of loud music and closed eyelids and tried to forget that his and Bard’s entire life could well be falling apart that very second.

The air felt strangely thick and stifling, Thranduil ignored it and put it down to the way he was feeling.

Really, he knew he shouldn’t listen to his music on the highest volume through his particularly powerful headphone, he couldn’t count the lectures he had been given about hearing damage, so he was rather surprised when a nagging sound that didn’t quite fit with the beat of his current song and carried over into the next made him open his eyes and pull his headphones down and open his eyes.

The fire alarm.

He hadn’t heard the fire alarm.

Thranduil didn’t panic at first, the amount of times someone tripped it for a joke or pointless drills they had was unbelievable, but still he gathered up his stuff and turned to leave.

Then he panicked.

He panicked when he could see orange flames at the end of the old corridor, the heat distorting his vision when he looked and black smoke crawling along the ceiling towards him, fast filling up the air. He didn’t scream, no one would hear him in this part of the school, not over the fire alarm, not if there even was anyone else left in the school at this point.

Thranduil turned to the doors knowing that if his throwaway thought not twenty minutes earlier was about to become reality then there was no way he could get out. Thranduil shut his eyes and shoed hard at the doors.

They would not budge.

He was shaking with terror and panic and trying not to think about what was behind him, slowly getting closer, the heat beginning to fill the corridor, the smoke almost at him as he threw himself bodily against the doors over and over, planting his feet on the ground and pushing them with all his might. He was strong, but fear was stealing some of that away as it made him shake.

Smoke was starting to fill the space above him and he started to cough. He hope he passed out before he burned to death. It was a morbid thought, it was the only thought he could muster.

The door was shifting slightly, maybe with a little longer and could get it open, his shoulder would already be bruised from ramming against it. He finally started to scream as the pocket at the end of the corridor began to heat around him, smacking his hands against the door and desperately trying to get them open.

He was hyperventilating with panic, that was only making the coughing worse. He thought of Bard, he thought of Legolas, he thought of Tilda and Bain and Sigrid and he hammered against the door, just starting to whine on its old hinges. The fire exit sign above the exit was flickering as its light went out, taunting him.

He didn’t even hear the creaking above him through the smoke and the sound of the alarm and his own screaming, he hadn’t known how close the fire had gotten, too scared to turn around.

He took as many steps back as he could now and cried as he felt the heat of the flames licking at his back, so close to him now, he was getting ready to run forward for one last attempt to run and force the doors open.

Thranduil had only gotten a couple of steps into his run when one of the wooden beams groaned and fell, knocking him to the side violently.

He felt a mixture of blunt and burning pain to go with the fire in his lungs.

Then the world went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...
> 
> I'm not sorry and as always, your kudos and comments and general speculation is the light of my life <3


	21. Chapter 21

“You know why you’re here.” Elrond sighed, sitting down heavily in his chair and looking up at Bard, who far more gingerly took his own seat across from him.

“I would like you to clarify.” Bard answered carefully, not wanting the words to come from him first, just in case they didn’t really know.

“Concerns have been raised in the past about your…friendliness with your student, Thranduil.”

“My daughter and his brother go to school together, they became good friends, we got to know each other outside of school. It is a unique situation.” Bard evaded, somewhere along the way he seemed to have gotten rather good at evasion, Elrond fixed him with a look that was somehow both hard and soft. “If concerns had been raised before why is this the first I have heard of it?”

“I thought it was policy that you had to intervene if concerns about that sort of thing are raised.”

“It is.”

“So why didn’t you?”

“Thranduil has been doing very well this year. He smiles and no longer looks like he carries the world on his shoulders.”

“You knew.”

“I had suspicions that I chose not to investigate.” Elrond answered carefully, they were both being very careful with their words. “Why, is there something to know?”

“You chose not to bring it up in the past, why now?”

“Because I just had to talk Denethor down from gleefully calling the police after seeing you kissing your student.” Elrond was scolding, Bard froze, they had been so happy this morning, neither of them had really given it a second thought.

“Fuck.” Bard was somewhere between a groan and a sigh, there really wasn’t much point in denying it further he supposed, it would just drag the whole thing out, and it wasn’t like there wasn’t plenty of evidence out there if someone decided to go looking for it.

“That was reckless of you.”

“I know.”

“I have to put this through the proper channels.”

“I know.”

“You’ll be suspended pending an investigation.”

“I know.”

“If it is found that your conduct with Thranduil has been in breach of your contract you will be dismissed from your teaching post at this school.”

“I know.” Bard just repeated, he knew all this, Erestor had given him the reading, he knew.

“You seem very familiar with how this is going to work.” Elrond commented, watching Bard form across the desk, his words were not accusatory.

“Perhaps I had the foresight to prepare for it.” Bard responded, his voice sounded flat and defeated.

“Will you deny it?” Elrond asked, there was no reason he couldn’t, he and Denethor had never gotten along, there was no need to admit it, at the end of the day it would be his word against Denethor’s, but Bard knew it wouldn’t be hard to find proof, Thranduil all but lived in his home, any one of his neighbours could confirm it if shown a photo.

“I love him. I’m not going to stand up and deny that.” Bard answered, the rest was almost irrelevant, because in the end he was not prepared to say he didn’t love Thranduil, not in any capacity and certainly not just to keep his job.

“You must be rather sure of how you feel about him to readily face all this.” Elrond noted, ever neutral in his voice, Bard reached into his pocket and put a small black box on the table, he didn’t mean to have it with him he wanted it home and safe, but he hadn’t been able to wait until the afternoon to go and pick it up from town after the email telling him it was ready, so he had gone this morning instead. “What is this?”

“Engagement ring. I plan to wait until he’s sat his exams and officially left school. But that is how serious I am. So no, I’m not going to deny it.” Bard said, voice firm.

Elrond reach across and picked up the box with careful hands, opening it and looking inside, his face was soft. The ring was a band of two intertwining silver branches, wound together into one ring with a small twinkling diamond set in the centre. It had reminded him of Thranduil, the design reminiscent of the trees somehow, the small diamond like the mischievous sparkle Thranduil so often got in his eye.

“It is a beautiful ring.” Elrond smiled a little sadly, Bard got the distinct feeling Elrond did not want to put either of them though this. “If you don’t deny it it is far simpler. There doesn’t need to be an investigation unless someone presses for one or another student comes forward which I’m certain you need not worry about.” Elrond explained, Bard nodded, and carefully, almost reverently slipped the ring back into his pocket.  

“Am I dismissed from the profession?” Bard asked, the one thing that had been so unclear, even to Erestor’s keen eyes.

“Not at the moment. Officially it could happen if the Thranduil’s father choses to press charges. But unofficially if the scandal breaks you will find it near impossible to get hired in the country, and I have to give an honest reason for your dismissal from this post, so even if it never becomes big news, you will find it difficult.” Elrond looked regretful as he spoke. “I am sorry Bard, you were a wonderful teacher I will be sad to lose you from my staff, and I know you love teaching.”

“I love him more.” Bard said simply with a shrug.

“He has been better this year, everyone has seen it. Even more so than you have as you did not know him before. I think Théoden knows, or at least has his suspicions, I would not be surprised if Galadriel has her suspicions as well, anyone can see how good you have been for him. My point is I want you to know that anyone here who has known Thranduil or known you will not think poorly of you.” Elrond told him, it eased something in Bard’s chest.

He had expected Elrond to treat him like some kind of pervert lusting after his students, a criminal who deserved nothing more than to be slung out on the streets for all to see, but he wasn’t and now Bard felt harsh for ever thinking so. Instead he was being met with understanding, sympathy and regret. He wasn’t sure what to do with it.

“Thank you.” Was all he could think to say in that moment, Elrond nodded gently.

“I do not know how Oropher will react. It can be a relatively painless process on our end, there will be rumours, gossip, people will talk as they rarely do anything else, but other than that with you cooperating there need not be any dramatics.” Elrond continued, it didn’t sound so bad, losing his job wasn’t so bad he supposed, he would always chose Thranduil over that in a heartbeat after all, he would find something else he could do and be happy doing.

“We do not know how Oropher will react either.” Bard said, that was the wildcard here, that was the person who could ruin him, make his life a living hell, go after the school, go after Bard’s life, he probably had enough influence to use the local newspapers if he saw fit.

“I have always found him difficult to put my finger on.” Elrond mused, which probably meant Bard should stop trying because Elrond was one of the most perceptive people he knew.

“What happens now?” Bard asked, and Elrond opened his mouth to answer but was promptly interrupted but the loud and sudden noise of the fire alarm blaring through the school.

“Oh for goodness sake.” Elrond heaved a large sigh. “I really wish people would stop triggering that infernal thing.”

“Do you want me to do a building check?” Bard asked, usually one of the teachers tasking with doing so.

“No, I shall have Lindir wait with you outside, it is ridiculous but I cannot leave you unsupervised in the school.” Elrond explained and Bard just nodded again.

They exited the office to a trickle of people leaving the building that was steadily thickening into a stream.

“Lindir my love could you please wait outside with Bard until I come join you both.” Elrond asked, Bard was surprised by the easy endearment but supposed he was the only one who could see.

“Of course headmaster.” Lindir smiled at him sweetly before adopting his more usual neutral expression as he asked pupils to remember they were meant to be in silence (which of course they never were) before going to stand outside with Bard.

There was a field they gathered on in lines of classes in front of the main entrance, teachers without classes to see to stood together, ever-organised Lindir having the foresight to ask one Théoden to go register Bard’s form as he passed them, students continued to stream out of the building, Théoden gave him a inquisitive look and Bard could not meet his eye before doing as told, obviously deciding now was not the time to ask why Bard wasn’t registering his own form.

At first it wasn’t very dramatic, a murmur coming from the students where they should have been stood in silence that the teachers didn’t seem able to quash, in fact it was getting louder. Finally someone shouted.

“Stop telling me to be quiet and fucking _look_!” The kid didn’t even get reprimanded for swearing because they all looked and saw the thick black smoke beginning to rise from one of the furthest corners of the school, it looked like it was coming from the old building, it also looked like now it had gotten started, it was growing fast.

After that nothing could have made the students shut up, all of them wrenching out their phones to check on their friend, teachers keeping everyone in place and one by one returning their registers to Lindir. Bard wanted nothing more than to be able to go over to where his form were and find Thranduil there, something about the danger of the fire making him want to hold him close and remind them both that he was losing his job, they weren’t really loosing each other.

Elrond came out of the building looking harried and worried but still calm instead of panicked.

“The fire is in the old building, the rest of the school has been swept where it is safe to go. The fire department is on its way, is everyone accounted for?” Elrond demanded, looking to Lindir who seemed to be even more rigorously organised than Bard had ever given him credit for.

“You are the last teacher back from a building sweep, all staff is accounted for I am just waiting on a couple more registers for classes but right now no one is reportedly missing.” Lindir answered, voice business like and succinct.

“I’ll retrieve the remaining registers.” Elrond said to no one in particular.

But in the end he didn’t need to, because Théoden was jogging up to them and saying words that hadn’t even occurred to Bard in his nightmares.

“Thranduil is missing.” He said, loud enough for them to hear but not to panic the students.

Bard paled.

He felt like he was going to be sick, Elrond was in front of him, a strong grip on his bicep and saying something but Bard couldn’t hear him from the sound of blood rushing through his ears. His phone had vibrated when he had been speaking to Elrond, he hadn’t checked it yet. He felt sick as he feared what he was going to read upon opening it.

_I couldn’t be around people so I’ve hidden myself away in the old building, down the end of that long old corridor, you know the one with the rusty doors? Come find me when you’re finished, I need to know if everything is alright, what’s happening. I love you_

Bard’s phone slipped from his hands they were shaking so badly. He was in the old building. Same place as the fire. He had to find him. With the amount of adrenalin pumping through his veins it wasn’t hard for him to break out of Elrond’s grip and run towards the smoke.

He heard a lot of people shouting for him, he didn’t stop and he didn’t turn back. If anyone tried to catch him they didn’t manage it. The saying goes to ‘run as if your life depended on it’ but Bard knew he would never be able to move this fast if it was only his own life he was worried about. The rusty old metal doors at the end of that godforsaken corridor came into view and there was smoke already seeping its way out from the cracks.

Bard didn’t slow down as he ran straight for them, throwing his full weight into the kick he landed between the two doors, sending them snapping back with the force of his kick, slamming against the walls and sending a thick cloud of smoke billowing out the building.

“Th-ran!” Bard screamed, as he coughed.

The smoke cleared a little through the newly opened doors and Bard saw him.

A steadily burning wooden beam pressed on and against most of his left side. He was practically in the fire. He was limp and unmoving on the floor.

Bard didn’t give himself time to think as he ran into the fire, he ripped of his jacket and used it to protect his hands as he shoved the fallen beam from Thranduil’s unconscious burned and bloody body. Bard scooped him up and ran from the old building, groaning like it was ready to collapse on top of them.

Bard ran.

He needed to get them away from the fire. Back to people. Back to where help was coming. 

He was crying freely.

Thranduil was as still as the dead in his arms. Half is body was torn up brutally by the fire.

His chest wasn’t moving.

“No no no no.” Bard repeated like a mantra to himself. “Stay with me darlin’. I’m here now. I’ve got you. You’re safe. You’re safe with me.” Bard cooed, Thranduil couldn’t hear him, he didn’t stir in his arms. He didn’t move. 

As soon as they were in side of the rest of the school, in sight of help, Bard set Thranduil down on the soft grass as gently as he could and confirmed what he had already known. Thranduil was not breathing. Elrond was already running towards them, Bard started CPR, he could feel the wet and raw burns below his hands as he pressed on Thranduil’s chest, but he knew he needed to get him breathing.

“Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me. I love you Thran. I can’t do this without you.” Bard was babbling and crying and pumping Thranduil’s chest, bending over him to breath into his mouth before returning to compressions. His hair was half burned away, the flames had licked at his face as well.

“Bard, move! Now!” Elrond ordered, all but shoving him out of the way as his far more practiced hand took over CPR, Lindir materialised by their side in moment having raced into the building to snatch the defibrillator at reception and was methodically getting it out for Elrond to use, Bard sat cradling Thranduil’s face and murmuring I love yous, begging him not to go.

“Bard let go of him.” Elrond ordered, Bard did as he was told and Elrond shocked his heart.

He went back to CPR while the machine recharged itself. They repeated the process again and again. Bard was shaking violently, the rest of the staff were working to keep the students back, sirens could finally be heard in the distance.

By the fifth time Bard was losing his mind, convinced it wasn’t going to work, convinced he had lost him, he should have checked his phone sooner, this was his fault, his fault his fault.

The on the sixth the tiny machine beeped and a rattling struggled gasp for air left Thranduil’s lips.

“Oh god.” Bard sobbed out in relief, cradling Thranduil’s face in his hands, careful of the burns that had crept up onto his beautiful face, scattering light kisses over the parts of skin that had escaped the flames. He wanted to pull him into his arms and rock him against his chest but he didn’t want to make his injuries worse so instead he cradled his face and murmured things and kissed where he could.

Elrond sagged in relief as Thranduil continued to manage ragged breaths and the machine continued to beep, he slumped back, Lindir catching him and kissing his cheek before going to deal with the emergency services while Elrond kept watch over Thranduil until the paramedics arrived.

“Th-there was a beam. On him.” Bard gulped, Elrond had been a doctor once, he had been told.

He was glad he was unconscious. Bard couldn’t imagine the pain he would be in if he woke.

“We cannot know the extent of his injuries.” Elrond shook his head and panic that had only abated the slightest bit welled up in Bard’s chest again.

“I can’t lose him. I can’t do it.” Bard shook his head furiously even as gentle hands stroked Thranduil’s face, held his hand. “This is my fault, this is my fault I should have – ”

“Bard. This is not your fault.” Elrond pulled him from his terrifying thoughts with a too tight grip on his arm. “All I know is that if you hadn’t found him he would be dead. But he isn’t, right now Thranduil is alive and you have to hold onto that.”

Bard nodded, the force Elrond spoke with making him almost believe it as he clung to Thranduil’s unburnt hand, laying a kiss against his lips, the burns not quite reaching that far around his cheek.

The paramedics were on them soon, they said Bard and Elrond’s combined efforts had saved his life as well, they were careful with Thranduil’s body as they got him on the stretcher and into the ambulance, no one stopped Bard as he got in with him, refusing to let go of his hand.

“The kids can you bring them to the hospital. Please. There’s no one else.” Bard shook his head, tears tracking down his face, he had a headache, his throat ached from the smoke that had got to him, he felt sick.

“I will get them now.” Elrond replied, Bard believed him, nodding as the ambulance doors were shut.

A lot of things were a blur, he was asked a lot of questions when they reached the hospital. Thranduil stopped breathing again, it took the paramedics fourteen seconds to get him breathing again, Bard threw up.

They left him in the waiting room. Thranduil needed surgery. Bard told the nurse they needed to call his father, she did, Bard didn’t know what he answer was. He told Galion too, then he tucked his phone away.

The kids arrived panicking, Legolas and Tilda gripping on to Elrond’s clothes and only releasing him when they saw Bard, the four of them crashing against him. They had been here before. All of them more than once.

Bard didn’t have any comforting words for them, none of the doctors would tell him anything and he didn’t want to tell them things that weren’t true, he didn’t want to tell them Thranduil was going to be okay when he didn’t know if he would be.

Legolas wouldn’t let go of him, fingers digging in so hard to his skin Bard was sure he was going to manage to bruise. Bard didn’t bother to try and eat, he wouldn’t keep it down. He didn’t sleep, none of them did, even though it would have made the agonising wait seem shorter.

Bard had no concept of how much time had passed when a doctor came to them, pulling the mask down from her face. Bard shot up out of his chair, Legolas not leaving his arms, the rest of the kids holding on to his clothes as they waited for her to speak.

“Thranduil is in recovery. He had some internal bleeding which we have stopped but overall the damage was mainly superficial, although he will live with the reminder for the rest of his life. He will need to stay in hospital until the risk of infection in his burns has decreased enough for it to be safe.” She informed them.

“He’s going to be alright?” Bard asked, throat dry and gulping air from breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding.

“Barring infection or anything unforeseen. Yes, he should be physically all right. But emotionally, recovering from an injury like this is a hard road.” She warned and Bard understood, the wave of relief washing over him from knowing that Thranduil was going to live making his knees give out and sending him crumpling back onto the chair behind him, crying anew into Legolas’ hair.

“The ambulance is waiting outside.” She informed them, confusing Bard.

“What?”

“He is being moved to the private hospital, I thought you knew.” Bard shook his head but wasted no time gathering the children and heading outside, the vehicle waiting for them, he knew it wasn’t a good idea to put the children in that ambulance with Thranduil so broken or he would have at least two panic attacking children if not more and the ride wasn’t easy in the back of an ambulance anyway.

But then Galion was beckoning him from the car behind the ambulance and they piled in, following the ambulance over to the private hospital. They didn’t say anything as they drove, Bard could see the white knuckle grip Galion had on the wheel.

“He’s going to live.” Bard managed to croak out as Galion pulled up, the man beside him sagged a little in relief. “By the fire – it is not going to be an easy recovery.”

Thranduil was put in a large room and Bard took up the seat beside his bed, the children cried when they saw him, they couldn’t understand how the doctors knew he was going to be alright, his left side was completely bound up, they couldn’t see any of his burns like Bard had, like Bard would never be able to forget, but they could see how hurt he was.

Legolas did have a panic attack, Bard supposed it had been unavoidable, Bard held him tight and rocked him, singing him a song that had always helped Tilda to sleep, managing to get him to breath normally again. Sigrid paced and she was crying, Bain had his legs cuddled to him on the sofa, Tilda was in his other arm, wanting to be near her friend, her brother.

Bard hated how familiar this all was.

Eventually all the children wore themselves into an exhausted sleep and Bard tucked Legolas and Tilda into the guest bed, Bain and Sigrid already asleep on the sofa. Bard sat back down in the armchair by Thranduil’s bed and took his uninjured hand, lying his head on the bed and letting himself be soothed by the sound of Thranduil’s breathing.

He didn’t think he would fall asleep, but he must have, because a voice jarred him from it.

“Will he be alright?”

Bard’s head snapped up to see Oropher standing in the doorway, he did not look how Bard remembered him, he looked worried, the shine was gone from his hair, his clothes were askew, he looked like he’d raced around the world to get here. Maybe he had.

“Depends on your definition I think.” Bard answered, the children were all still asleep, Oropher walked over to the bed but did not sit down, he took a sharp breath when he saw the full extent of the bandages over Thranduil’s chest and face, he couldn’t even see the rest of him. 

 “Will he live?” Oropher asked, his voice was shaky.

“Yes.”

“But he will never be beautiful again.”

“He will _always_ be beautiful.” Bard bit back vehemently in a fierce whisper, not wanting to wake the children. Something in Oropher’s face settled, like that was the answer he had wanted from Bard.

“Yes. He will.”

“Are you going to have me thrown out?” Bard asked, he needed to know, he wasn’t ready for it to happen, he could fight it, but he needed to know, Oropher was too much of an enigma for him to be able to predict it.

“Why would I do that, you saved his life.”

“You must have found out. You must know what we are to each other.” Bard said, refusing to let go of Thranduil’s hand, barely looking away from him while he and Oropher spoke. “Surely you want me away from your son.”

“Why?”

“Because I was his teacher. Parents don’t tend to look kindly on that sort of thing.”

“I have known ever since Legolas hid behind your legs and you defended Thranduil so excessively.”

“That was the first time we met.”

“I am not a fool Bard.” 

“You should hate me.”

“Why? Did you seduce my son? Lie to him? Exploit your position as his teacher?”

“Of course not.”

“Then what should I hate you for? Making him smile for the first time in years at something other than his brother? Driving him to do better in school? Giving him a family? Making him realise he was worth more than whatever is in his bank account? Loving him? What exactly am I meant to hate you for Bard?” Oropher sounded almost exasperated, Bard wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

“I don’t know.”

“I want to fix my relationship with my son, I do not think that hating and sending away the man whom he loves and who so clearly loves him too is a good way to start.” Oropher snorted, or at least, he would have snorted if he did things like that. “Do you know why Thranduil was taking so much money out?”

“Yes.”

“Was it to protect you?”

“Yes.”

Were you being blackmailed?” Oropher asked and Bard laughed quietly that time, it seemed they had both underestimated Thranduil’s father.

“Yes.” He sighed, Oropher nodded. “Someone Thranduil does not get along with in school caught as and exploited an opportunity.”

“Oakenshield.” Oropher bit out, proving again that he cared more about his sons life than he had ever let on. “I’ll have my lawyers draw up a case, charge him, give him a good scare and drop the charges at the last minute.” Oropher was smiling wickedly, and that seemed to Bard like it might teach Thorin a well needed lesson.

They sat quietly on either side of Thranduil’s bed for a long stretch after that, Oropher occasionally looking at Legolas sleeping soundly regretfully, Bard doubted he would ever be able to forgive himself for not being there when it had been Legolas in the hospital bed.

After a while Thranduil left to go speak with Galion, who after seeing Thranduil well had left the family in peace, even as Bard insisted he was welcome to stay, Galion only asked Bard to promise to tell him when Thranduil awoke, before leaving for home, which was presumably where Oropher had gone to find him. Bard finally checked his phone and found a lot of messages and missed calls from one unknown number, rang it back unsure what to expect.

“Oh my _god_ , fucking finally. It’s Bard!” Bard thought he recognised Tauriel’s voice and the rustling as he was put on speaker phone. “Is he alright?” Bard knew that there were four people on the other end of the phone clinging on to each other, he should have told them already, he hadn’t meant to keep them out the loop like this.

“He’s going to live.” Bard said quietly down the line, he hated being asked if he was alright, because no, Thranduil was clearly not alright right now and it was hard to tell people that he was going to be when he looked so broken.

The other end of the phone erupted into a chorus of relieved shouts and there was definitely one ‘Glorf for fucks sake get off your boyfriend we don’t want to see that I don’t care how happy you are’ from Maedhros and Bard couldn’t help but laugh a little, presuming the redhead must have been caught up on all the goings on.

“When can we come see him?” Tauriel asked and Bard wasn’t sure how to answer, he didn’t know when he was going to wake up, and he didn’t know how long it would take Thranduil to want or allow visitors either.

“I don’t know. He was– he was badly burned, he’d going to have scars.” Bard informed them and the other end went quiet.

“We couldn’t really see, we didn’t know how bad it was.” Maedhros’ voice was quiet. “We could see you though, the whole school is talking about it. What really happened? People are saying you went after Thranduil and dragged him out the fire, they’re saying some of the old building collapsed on him and apparently he was dead. I thought people were just exaggerating like people do when they see someone do something brave.”

“I worked out where he was, I went and got him, there was a fallen beam on his left side I used my jacket to move it, _oh god my jacket_.” Bard broke off, he remembered what had been in his pocket.

“What is it?” Erestor’s voice that time.

“The ring, it was in that jacket, I left it in there.”

“Ring? You were going to propose?” Glorfindel’s voice was ridiculously sweet, he had always been the most romantic of the four Bard thought.

“I still will, if, if – ” Bard refused to finish that thought, there was no if. “I had just really liked that ring, perhaps I can find another.” Bard sighed, he heard rustling down the other end and low speaking before it disappeared, Erestor had probably got a phone call or something.

He spoke for a little longer to Thranduil’s friends, they were a good bunch at the end of the day and it wasn’t like they were his students anymore, they made ridiculous promises that what had really happened would be the only story circulating and Bard pleaded with them not to let too much of his personal life out and they seemed to agree with a laugh.

He needed to call Percy, he’d spoken to him a few weeks ago and finally come clean, mainly because he needed an opinion on the ring, Percy had just grinned at him and demanded to meet Thranduil at the nearest opportunity, only he hadn’t called him Thranduil he’d called him ‘the fantastic bugger who has made you so happy for the past six months’. It wold seem far more people had already known than Bard or Thranduil had anticipated.

That had probably been inevitable as well, it was all but impossible for a secret like that to be kept for any length of time, and if they were being honest, they hadn’t exactly been super careful, Thranduil had been living with him for goodness sake. In hindsight they were lucky they had managed for as long as they had.

Oropher sent Bard a message explaining that he thought Thranduil would prefer it if was just Bard and the kids when he woke up, but that he would appreciate Bard telling him when that was so he could come and visit.

The doctors were telling them that they shouldn’t worry that Thranduil hadn’t woken up yet, that it was normal, but Bard was still panicking, a long wearing panic that droned on like a persistent headache, he wouldn’t stop until Thranduil was well and home and safe with him again. The kids were getting restless and Bard thanked the stars for Galion as he arrived with a bag of clothes and toiletries and things for the children to distract themselves without even needing to be asked, stopping Bard from fretting over having to leave his bedside.

With the permission of the doctors Bard helped Legolas very carefully tuck into Thranduil’s right side, making sure he knew he mustn’t touch his ada’s left side, Legolas tucked himself in as tight to Thranduil’s right as he could, Bard was convinced it must help in some way. Tilda spent most her time cuddled up with Bard and Sigrid and Bain practically smothered Bard with cuddles whenever they could, the pair of them needing it too, they couldn’t face losing another parent.

Bard wasn’t sure if the sound of the machines beeping was comforting or haunting.

They reminded him Thranduil was alive and they reminded him just how close he had come to not being.

But there wasn’t anything Bard could do than listen and wait.

And so he waited. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if thrandy will wake up... ;) 
> 
> I love you all and I am not sorry <3


	22. Chapter 22

 

The first thing Thranduil was aware of was the beeping. The steady whir-beep-hum of the machines around him, he knew the sounds of a hospital, he would never be able to forget them.

He lost consciousness again before anything more could come into focus.

The second time he phased briefly into consciousness he could feel how his head felt like cotton, he wondered if he was on the good drugs. He wondered why he would be on the good drugs. Then he remembered the fire.

He blacked out again, drifting back into oblivion where there were no fires.

The third time Thranduil felt the hand holding his tight, he knew it was Bard’s without having to see, he would bet he had barely let go since he got here. He wondered how long he had been here. He could feel someone small snuggled up close to him as well. Legolas.

Consciousness slipped away from him again.

This time he was in pain, he didn’t even bother trying to focus on waking up, his left side felt like it was on fire, then he remembered, it had been.

Blackness claimed him again.

The fifth time was different, he heard something and his mind caught on to it like the lifeline it was. Bard was singing to him softly, he didn’t do that enough, no matter how Thranduil begged him to sing. But he was doing it now, Thranduil didn’t know the song but it was already his favourite, something about birds, Thranduil didn’t need to hear the words to understand, bard was telling him he loved him and asking him not to leave.

Thranduil found some energy in him and squeezed the hand his right one was in, he only managed a small pressure on his hand, but Bard felt it, snapping to attention, he knew those eyes were looking at him without needing to open his own. He wanted to though, he wanted to see him but his eyes weren’t cooperating.

“Don’t stop singing. Please.” Thranduil could barely hear his own voice, rasping and weak, but Bard started singing again, stroking his cheek and he knew Bard was crying from his relief at seeing him awake.

Instead of falling asleep again as he half expected to, Thranduil gradually woke up, the fog in his mind still clouding his thoughts and making everything more confusing, dulling all his sensations, and when he finally managed to get his eyelids to work, he realised he couldn’t see out of one eye.

“Bard.”

“Shh, don’t strain your voice.” Bard soothed, his hands were shaking as they caressed the side of his face.

“What happened?” Thranduil asked, ignoring Bard’s plea for him not to speak.

“Do you remember the fire?” Bard asked, voice hesitant and sticking in his throat, like he wanted to protect Thranduil from it but knew he couldn’t, not really.

Thranduil nodded his head as much as he could, the left of his neck hurt, much of the left side of his body was tingling as if it had pins and needles, Thranduil was scared he knew what had happened.

“You were trapped, I found you, managed to get you out but a beam had fallen on you and, Thran you weren’t _breathing_.” Bard took a steadying breath, he had been dead, for however short a time, it was a strange thing to know. “Elrond and I got you breathing and your heart beating and then the paramedics got to us. You were in surgery for a while, you were bleeding internally, you’ve been out for four days, but you’re going to be alright.”

“The fire wasn’t what I meant.” Thranduil croaked, his throat felt horrible, like he had simultaneously been asleep for a year and had grated the lining of his throat.

“What do you mean then?” Bard asked, confusion in his tone as he searched Thranduil’s eyes with his own.

“You, Elrond, are, are they going to try and take you away from me. I can’t, I cant.” If he could have managed it Thranduil would have shook his head, but the pain was building again, he didn’t want to move his neck.

“No, no one is trying to separate us I promise, don’t worry about that, just rest, don’t worry.” Bard reassured him and there were a thousand questions Thranduil wanted to ask but for now knowing they were going to be okay was enough, he could get Bard to explain to him the how and the why later.

“Sing to me?” Thranduil asked again and Bard laughed lightly.

“This was a very dramatic way of getting me to sing.” Bard murmured teasingly, it made Thranduil smile.

“Can I kiss you without hurting you?” Bard asked, voice tentative, worried.

“I think it hurts me more for you not to be.” Thranduil answered and Bard smiled, carefully leaning over Legolas tucked tight into Thranduil’s side and pressing a kiss to his lips, Thranduil wanted to reach up and toy with his scruff, but his left arm hurt and he didn’t want to disturb Legolas by moving his right, so he settled just for being kissed.

Bard’s kisses had a way of reminding him about everything that was good in the world.

Thranduil stroked Legolas’ hair gently as Bard started to sing to him again, whatever songs seemed to cross his mind and Thranduil would tease him for muddling up the words occasionally but Bard’s voice was settling around him like a soft blanket and it probably hadn’t been four songs before he was asleep again.

When he woke next the kids were awake to, all any of them wanted was a cuddle, taking it in turns to curl up on Thranduil’s right side, he was too afraid to ask what had happened to his left. He feared he already knew. In fact he knew he already knew, he just wasn’t ready to face it. He watched the children as they talked to him, and sometimes they were sad but most of the time they were so relieved to see him awake that they would talk and talk about everything in the world. Thranduil decided that their chatter and Bard’s singing was the best medicine.

He got tired again quickly, unable to stay awake very long at a time, but the kids were yawning too and that was always infectious and not helping his own wakefulness.

“I want to hold you, but I don’t want to aggravate your injuries.” Bard told him, pressing a kiss to his mouth and the children weren’t even complaining about the amount of chaste and soft kisses Bard was giving him at the moment, Thranduil supposed that was a reflection on just how worried they had all been, how close to dying he really was for a while.

It was a strange thing to think about, being dead, almost dying, Thranduil’s pain killer addled brain certainly couldn’t make sense of it, so he stopped trying.

“You won’t hurt me.” Thranduil said, his voice getting stronger.

Bard tucked into the space beside him that Legolas had vacated in favour of the other bed, Bard deciding he needed some proper sleep, it seemed he only slept very lightly when he was on Thranduil’s bed, worried around fidgeting and hurting him properly. Bard lay a hand on the right side of Thranduil’s chest and pressed kisses into his shoulder, his cheek, wherever he could reach really.

“Bard?”

“Hmm?”

“How bad is it?” Thranduil asked, fearing the answer and fearing he already knew the answer.

“We won’t the full extent for a little while. The doctors have worked wonders on you.”

“Don’t evade the question.” Thranduil implored, looking at Bard with pleading eyes.

“Your left side was where the beam knocked you down, it’s badly burnt, not deep enough to effect your ability to move, but it is covering your left, from your leg right up to your brow. The doctors don’t know yet if you will recover vision in your left eye.” Bard told him, Thranduil nodded and pressed his lips together, willing himself not to cry over something so superficial. He failed and tears crept their way out of his right eye. “Hey, hey it’s okay.” Bard cooed, seeing the tears and kissing them away.

“Am I ugly?” Thranduil asked and he hated himself for asking at all.

“Never. You never could be. You will always be beautiful.” Bard answered, such conviction in his voice that Thranduil believed it, besides, Bard was the only person he really cared about thinking that.

“I’m sorry.” Thranduil said, trying to ignore the way he was crying.

“What for.”

“I don’t know.”

“I love you so much.” Bard breathed, Thranduil tried to tuck himself closer without hurting himself, Bard noticed and did it for him.

“I love you too.” Thranduil responded, his voice shaking on a sob as he said it.

He fell asleep again soon after, exhausted all over again.

The next time he opened his eyes Thranduil was confronted with a sea of doctors, looking him over, asking him a million questions and telling him they thought he was going to be alright, and that the extent of the burns wasn’t as severe as they originally feared. It was hard when they changed his bandages though, Thranduil bit down on his lip and fought hard not to cry out, he didn’t want to scare the children. Bard took his hand and started singing.

It helped.

Thranduil got stronger as the days marched on, he started to spend longer and longer awake, various machines started to slowly get unhook and taken away when deemed unnecessary. The left of his body burned sometimes and when the pain got too much he would look at Bard and he would know and he would start singing and the kids would curl up and he started to feel better again.

Something he did not expect happened when he woke again, he wasn’t sure how much time was passing between his bouts of consciousness, but he had a feeling it wasn’t too long, and this time his father was in the room, Bard and the kids were not. If he could have sat up without hurting and aching he would have, instead he just lay there.

“I’m surprised you came.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For which part?”

“For a lot of things.” Oropher sighed. “I can roll them all out and apologise for each in turn but it will not change what I did and it will not make either of us feel better.”

“Why are you here now then?”

“I should have been there for Legolas.”

“Yes, you should have.” Thranduil would probably never truly forgive him for that, no matter what had come of it and no matter how Oropher regretted it, it would be hard to forgive.

“I can’t turn back time, but I am here now. I cannot change the past but I would like you to give me the chance to be part of your future.” Oropher said and it caught Thranduil a little off guard, he had no idea Oropher held any interest in his life, let alone wanted to be a part of it. Thranduil thought carefully before he answered, and he was careful as he did.

“Bard is going to be part of my future. A big part.” Thranduil told him, a big part as in hopefully a legally married part.

“Obviously.” Oropher said, Thranduil could hear the roll in his eyes although he would never physically do it.

“You aren’t going to try and separate us, not even when I am better?” Thranduil asked, suspicious of his father.

“Whyever would I do that? He makes you happy Thranduil and although I have done a piss poor job of showing it, I want you to be happy. You have nothing to fear from me with your relationship with Bard. As I told him, I’ve known for a very long while.” Oropher explained, Thranduil found it hard to swallow, like he was waiting for something, anything, to jump out of the corner and snatch Bard and the kids away from him.

It was weird, to be lying in a hospital bed burned and scarred and feeling dangerously close to being happy and feeling like he had everything he needed.

Thranduil wasn’t sure how he felt about the scarring that would set into his body. It hadn’t really fully computed to him yet, he wouldn’t know until he saw how he looked, how he felt, right now it was almost in abstract. He was sure it would be harder when he was finally confronted in with his own reflection, but for now, he was okay. Bard thought he was beautiful and though Thranduil scarcely believed it, it looked like they were going to be alright, like that life together they had spent so many evenings talking about actually had a chance to become a reality.

Bard had told him he had lost his job, he had explained yesterday everything that had happened, how he was almost certain Elrond had already known, but how he couldn’t protect him from procedure at the end of the day and his contract stipulation had made it clear that immediate dismissal was the price to pay for sleeping with a student, it was only as light a punishment as it was because Thranduil not only over the age of consent but also an adult in the eyes of the law.

Every time he bought it up Bard just told him that he loved him more than any job, and Thranduil knew that, but it didn’t stop him wanting to fix it somehow. He knew Bard had loved his job, had loved teaching, and maybe the fact that they would stay together would mean that people realised it for what it was and didn’t hold it against him if he were to apply for a teaching position elsewhere one day. But all the time Bard worked in a school even if he could find employment elsewhere the rumours would follow him and people would talk and he would be the subject of the gossip of the school.

And neither of them were naive, they knew that if there was ever an incident of a teacher taking advantage of a student at a school he worked in, the blame would so easily be pointed at Bard. No, Thranduil knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t want to go back to working in a school, at least not for a while. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t want to teach, that was what Bard loved, Thranduil had seen it in every class he was part of, in every bit of marking Bard took his time over, in every lunchtime sacrificed without hesitation for one of his students.

“Will you do something for me?” Thranduil asked, his speaking surprising Oropher, he seemed to have expected Thranduil not to respond to him, and he hadn’t really, it was a bit of a subject change.

“Yes.” Oropher answered, sweeping more of his pure silver hair back and giving Thranduil his full attention.

In their own way it was also an olive branch, Thranduil was asking Oropher for help, and by offering it, Oropher was trying to show him he cared.

“Will you help me set up a business?” Thranduil asked, his mind already hard at work with the details, he was fairly sure he knew the basics of how to do it, but he wanted it to be perfect, and this was very much his father’s area of expertise.

“Of course.” Oropher answered, looking surprised to be asked such a thing but pulling his tablet out of his bag and waiting for Thranduil to give him instructions.

The relationship between them was never going to be easy, Thranduil knew that and Oropher knew that, but it was something, maybe they could still manage to have something.

Bard had had the kids taken home for a little while to get cleaned up and fresh clothes the day Thranduil had his bandages taken off for the last time. Bard helped him to stand and he was glad he could, though patches on his left side were numb. Thranduil looked at himself in the mirror and he cried for the rest of the day, even as Bard coaxed him back into bed and found a comfortable way to hold him properly he still cried.

Maybe he just needed to cry over it, at least once, he needed to cry over it.

His hair was burnt away on one side and it had been chopped short, presumably because it had burnt. His once perfect face had webbed scars over the left cheek, reaching up to his brow and crawling down the side of his neck, his eye was clouded over white, the doctors did not think he would regain sight in it.   

As he stood in front of the mirror Bard had helped him remove his shirt and bottoms, the scarring over his chest was harsh and deep, it had made him feel sick to look at, a molten red still where the others had turned to an angry pink, his chest had taken the weight of the beam, it had crushed him, been what stopped his heart. His lower waist and hip were not so badly damaged, the scarring decreasing into thinner, pinker, winding scars. His left leg was covered in scars, crawling like ivy along his leg, but they were mainly superficial, it hadn’t reached the tendons or muscles in his leg, only numbed the skin in great patches.

Perhaps it was shallow to cry over lost beauty, but thinking that did little to stop his tears. Just as knowing that Bard still thought he was beautiful did little to stop them, though it warmed his heart to hear the words. Bard let him cry and he was thankful for it, Bard told him it was alright, it was alright to cry.

He was scared the children would flinch when they saw him, saw the scarring ravaging his body, what little of it they could see. He prepared himself for their recoils, but they never came, instead he was met with delight that they bandages were gone, that ada was well and truly on the mend.

He infuriated Bard with his consultations with rehabilitation physiotherapist when he fought against their help and refused meetings with councillors to help him through the ‘difficult change he was facing’ which he knew was code for ‘you have scars all over your face and body, how do you feel about that?’

“It isn’t weakness to accept their help you know.” Bard told him gently as he stood in the rehabilitation gym with him as Thranduil tested his ability to walk, the physio lurking near but having learned his lesson about coming too close.

“I can do this myself. I want to do this myself.” Thranduil said, besides, he knew that if he fell, Bard would catch him, and that if he didn’t push himself to do it, no one would be able to anyway.

“The councillors then, are you sure you don’t want to speak to them?” Bard asked, equally as gently, nothing but concern and love in his voice.

“They are worried I am or am going to get depressed because of how I look now.” Thranduil stated simply, Bard winced but he nodded. “Do you think I’m beautiful?”

“Every inch of you.”

“Do you still love me?”

“Yes, with everything I am. I won’t ever stop.” It sounded like a promise, and it was one that Thranduil believed.

“Then no. Some days will be hard and sometimes I won’t believe you; but no, if you still think I am beautiful then I don’t need to see a councillor.” Thranduil smiled, Bard blushed and shared in it, especially as Thranduil leant over and stole a kiss, something in Bard seemed to relax.

It was hard, of course, but every time he would become self-conscious, worried about how he looked, when he hated what he saw in the mirror, Bard was always there silently by his side, holding his scarred hand and kissing his scarred cheek and Thranduil relaxed again. On days he broke down and didn’t want to get out of bed Bard stayed in with him and kissed every inch of his skin until he believed his words again; he was still beautiful. He smashed a lot of mirrors, he figured there wasn’t any more bad luck that could come their way, Bard always helped him clear it up and he always bought another mirror, it worked, Thranduil did it less and less the more he got used to how he looked now.

He had nightmares some nights. Always about the fire, sometimes he was caught in it and he could feel the heat of the flames once more, sometimes Bard was the one trapped inside and he couldn’t get to him in time, sometimes it was Legolas, or Tilda or Sigrid or Bain. It didn’t matter which version played over in his head, he always woke up screaming in Bard’s arms as Bard rocked him and coaxed him from his terrors. Faulty wiring in a shitty old building, that was his terror. But Bard would either sing to him or tell him stories on those nights, finding the best ways to take Thranduil’s pains and fears away and making him feel safe again.

“What is the date?” Thranduil asked, they were at home again, he was still on pain killers and would be for a while yet, but he was moving around with more ease every day and Bard never left his side for long, so the hospital had let him leave.

“May  19th.” Bard answered, running his fingers through the short but growing hair in his lap.

Oropher had cut it in the end, not trusting anyone else to do anything good with it. It was an echo of what it used to be but he had managed to make it look nice despite its dramatically shortened length, and in the end, hair would grow back.

“Why do you ask?”

“I realised I had absolutely no clue what the date was.” Thranduil answered, there was a dip of quite as Bard stroked his hair and Thranduil thought carefully. “It’s my first exam tomorrow.”

“No one expects you to be their Thran.”

“I want to go.”

“Are you sure?”

“I worked hard this year, and while my body and hair were ruined by the fire my mind remains intact.” Thranduil said, he knew he hadn’t studied at all since the fire, but he still felt like he could do it, like he could take his exams and do well.

“I can call the school? Let them know you are coming in, make sure you’re sat somewhere you can leave if you have to?” Bard told him and it reassured Thranduil, sometimes he still found himself in a lot of pain, he would need to be able to leave if that was the case.

“Will you be able to stay, wait for me until I am done?” Thranduil asked, linking fingers with Bard, finding comfort in Bard’s every touch, the scars never made him hesitate through anything other than fear of hurting him.

“I am sure Elrond won’t mind keeping an eye on me.” Bard smiled, they made light of the restrictions put on Bard because it was better than feeling angry about them.

So Bard called the school and set everything up and Elrond sounded so delighted at the prospect of having Thranduil in school to sit his exams that he happy made all the arrangements without Bard even needing to ask.  And the next day, Thranduil sat his Philosophy exam, and he knew he had done well without needing to wait for his results, his every answer had been succinct and well argued, he was sure of it.

There had been a lot of gasps and gossip as he moved around the school and people saw what had become of his face since the fire, it wore on him, but then his friends were flocking around him, someone apparently having tipped them off that he was coming into school today, even though none of them had a need to be there that day.

It was good to see them all, Maedhros moaned good heartedly about being the only one of them who hadn’t known, Glorfindel waxed poetic about Erestor as was his usual state these days, and Tauriel started chattering away about her plans to go travelling next year. They were so good at making Thranduil feel like everything was getting back to normal, and Bard’s warm smile from where he was stood by reception with Elrond as he came out of his exam made him realise, he might not be used to it, but happiness appeared to be his normal now.

Thranduil then had the second realisation that everyone already knew so if he wanted to walk as quickly as he could (because he was still more than a little shaky running) up to Bard and kiss him soundly as prize to himself for an exam well done, then he could, so he did. It caught Bard by surprise, only expecting a hug, but he was quick to kiss him back, it was only a chaste kiss, but it didn’t stop someone from wolf whistling, probably Glorfindel, Thranduil flipped him the bird.

They stopped before Elrond went from amused to disproving and made their way home, needing to make no pretence that that wasn’t the same place for the both of them.

Thranduil sat all of his exams, two classics papers, one English paper and one Philosophy paper, and he was fairly sure he had somehow managed to do well in them all, and then it was the obscenely long summer holiday that stretched out in front of all year thirteen’s after their last exam, Thranduil wasn’t even going to university afterwards, he needed to work out what he wanted to do. One day he would take over the company, but he did not want to have to do that until he really had to, he wanted to do something that made him happy for a while first, only he wasn’t certain what that was going to be.

It was the end of July when all the kids were finally off of school that Thranduil was leading a blindfolded Bard down a little road.

“Thranduil where are we going?” Bard asked, holding on to Thranduil’s right arm and Thranduil couldn’t help laughing at how intensely ungraceful Bard became when he couldn’t see, all the balance of a baby deer on ice. 

“If I told you that would ruin the surprise.” Thranduil murmured back into his ear, glad his own steps were steady enough again to guide a blindfolded Bard.

“Are we nearly there?” Bard asked, wobbling around.

“I get the feeling you don’t like being blindfolded.” Thranduil smiled as Bard took the smallest shuffling steps imaginable.

“What gave me away.” Bard snorted, hand outstretched in front of him as if he could suddenly use the force to guide the way.

“I think I would rather like to be blindfolded.” Thranduil couldn’t resist purring in Bard’s ear stopping Bard in his tracks and Thranduil could sense the heated look even with the fabric covering Bard’s eyes.

They hadn’t had sex since the fire, Thranduil was fairly sure he could still have sex, he had lost a lot of feeling in his left side, a lot of the skin numb to the touch, but his crotch had been spared it seemed as he still woke up hard some mornings, usually when Bard was in the same predicament and rutting gently against Thranduil’s back in his sleep. A small mercy he supposed, he was rather partial to sex with Bard.

But still it worried him, he was worried Bard wouldn’t find him attractive anymore, certainly not naked, that he wouldn’t want to have him anymore, even though Thranduil knew he was scold him and say of course he did, he found it hard to shift those worries. Maybe that was why it was easy to be teasing again with Bard’s eyes covered.

“We will be, ah, _investigating_ this further later.” Bard grinned, even if he wasn’t exactly looking right at Thranduil, but the effect wasn’t lost and Thranduil surprised him with a kiss.

“Okay, are you ready?” Thranduil asked, standing behind Bard.

“I think so?” Bard answered and Thranduil tried to contain his excitement as he slid the blindfold off Bard’s face. “I don’t understand.” Bard said, blinking at what he saw in front of him.

“What is it?” Thranduil pressed, hooking his chin over Bard’s shoulder.

“It’s an archery range. I didn’t know there was one here.”

“There wasn’t.”

“So it’s a new one?”

“Sort of.” Thranduil half answered, pressing a well-made flyer into Bard’s hand.

It was a flyer for archery lessons at Bard Bowman’s new archery school, it boasted various different bows, all of which Thranduil knew Bard was more than well versed in as well as being able to take on anyone from complete novice to advance.

“It’s mine?” Bard whispered, disbelieving and holding the flyer with reverence.

“I didn’t want you to have to stop teaching.” Thranduil told him, tugging him forward and into the well-furnished, stocked and equipped ‘club house’ that sat at the foot of the range. Oropher had helped him learn how to jump start the business, how to get the range built quickly and to an excellent standard, how best to run the archery school and advertise it.

“Thran, this is…” Bard trailed off, running his hands over the bows on the walls and the wooden furniture and the thick rugs.

“I have your first student as well, a little boy names Legolas who wants to learn how to be Robin Hood, think you can fit him in?” Thranduil asked, smile taking over his face and Bard himself looked like he had no idea what to say.

In the end he didn’t say anything at all and Thranduil found himself pressed against one of the walls of the cabin, Bard’s mouth hot on his neck and leaving him breathless in seconds, whimpering as Bard pressed a knee in between his legs. Thranduil caught Bard’ hand as it unbuttoned his shirt almost on reflex.

“Do you want me to stop?” Bard asked and Thranduil had no doubt that if he asked to stop he would in a heartbeat, if he never wanted sex again it wouldn’t move Bard from his side, Thranduil loved him all the more for it.

“Yes and no.” Thranduil groaned, dropping his forehead onto Bard’s shoulder.

“Can you be a little more articulate darlin’?” Bard teased, running his fingers though his shorter but slowly growing hair.

“I want to but I’m scared.” Thranduil whispered, biting his lip.

“I’ve seen them before.” Bard soothed, not needing to be told what it was Thranduil was scared of. “They don’t change how I feel, they don’t change how beautiful you are.”

“You’ve not seen them in this context.” Thranduil murmured, unable to meet Bard’s eyes.

“Do you know what I want to do right now?” Bard asked, two fingers under Thranduil’s chin, urging him to look up.

“What?” Thranduil asked, unsure of what exactly Bard was going to say.

“I want to take you home and spread you out on the bed and I want to worship every inch of you, and then, if you want me to and if you’re ready, I want to make love to you for hours.” Bard told him, and Thranduil nodded his head despite his nerves.

“Yes.” Thranduil smiled, kissing Bard and adding. “Please.” And with one more deep kiss they were making their way out to the car and back home.

The kids were out at various places for the day, Théoden had relented and let Éowyn join ice skating with Sigrid and the pair of them were at a special daylong session, Bain was with his friends no doubt causing havoc somehow, and Tilda and Legolas were out with Galion who had promised Legolas (and therefore Tilda) they could come help him and his fiancé pick out various things for their wedding. It fell in time well as Thranduil had wanted to take Bard out to the range and even better now it meant that their house was tantalisingly empty.

Thranduil wanted to cover himself up as Bard lay him down on their bed, bereft of all his clothes, but Bard covered him with kisses instead and that was better and as Bard kissed every inch of his body, scarred and smooth, Thranduil stopped shaking and stopped wanting to cover his scars. Bard kissed a slow and adoring path of kisses from the arch of Thranduil’s foot all the way up his long leg until no patch was left unexplored by those lips and then he repeated the action on his still unblemished leg. Bard then ran his lips over Thranduil’s hips, across his stomach, over his mottled chest and the scarring covering one shoulder all the way over to the smooth skin of his other side. Bard kissed his neck like he hungered for it, his jaw like he was a starving man, kisses fell all across his face and finally landed on his lips.

Thranduil smiled and thought Bard was done with his kisses, only to them be slowly turned on his front and for Bard to work his way back down. He kissed his way over the back of Thranduil’s neck, his shoulder blades, the long expanse of his back that had scars slashing across it, he kissed the dip in his lower back and when those cheeky teeth playfully bit at the round of his ass Thranduil couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips, a laugh that turned into a low moan as Bard left no part of his backside un-kissed. Bard ran his lips down the backs of Thranduil’s legs.

“Can I make love to you my heart?” Bard asked, breath hot in Thranduil’s ear as he draped himself on Thranduil’s back careful not to put too much weight on him.

“Please.” Thranduil whimpered, his skin felt like it was electric, every press of Bard’s lips to his skin sending pleasure and arousal sparking and building in him. 

Thranduil heard Bard reach for the lube kept in their bedside table and felt him squeeze and spread his cheeks, but it was a hot tongue instead of wet fingers that pressed against his puckered hole. Thranduil gasped into the pillow, unable to do anything other than feel as Bard opened him with his tongue, his scruff scratching deliciously against his ass as Bard worked him on his tongue. By the time he felt two slick fingers pressing in and replacing that talented tongue Thranduil was already incoherent, especially as they stroked at his sweet spot, and third joining them to stretch him thoroughly.

When Bard’s fingers disappeared Thranduil whimpered, but then there were those hands turning him onto his back again and he could look up at Bard. Their hands tangled as Bard slowly entered him, they rocked together slow and deep in a steady build of feeling that left every pour in Thranduil’s body tingling, knowing that every millimetre of him was loved and found beautiful by the man above him.

They made love slowly, gently, just like Thranduil needed and when he came he was knocked by the intensity of it, going limp in Bard’s arms and barely noticing the few final thrusts Bard’s took before he spilt inside him and slumped down on Thranduil’s right side.

“Why are you crying?” Bard asked, concern alive in his voice, Thranduil hadn’t even notice he was until Bard said it. “Oh god I didn’t hurt you did I? I was so careful oh god I– ”

“You didn’t hurt me.” Thranduil shook his head, knowing the tears on his face were not ones of sadness or hurt this time. “I’m pretty sure you’ve put me back together, you’ve been putting me back together since the day I first met you. I love you so much Bard Bowman.”

“Will you wait here, for a moment?” Bard asked, suddenly disappearing from the bed and that had _not_ been the response Thranduil had expected, but Bard reappeared again soon, nervousness all over his face.

“Bard?” Thranduil asked, wondering what it was.

“I was planning this big elaborate thing, I was going to create the perfect moment but you see, I don’t think perfect moments can be created, not really not if you force them. But right here in bed with you? That’s a perfect moment. And well, I wanted it to be perfect.” Bard was almost stammering, Thranduil shuffled to sit up in bed a little, the sheets pooled around his waist, Bard wasn’t even wearing anything.

“I would be a little more perfect if you got back in bed with me.” Thranduil teased.

“Shush you I’m trying to ask a question.” Bard grumbled and Thranduil realised he had a hand behind his back and his heart leapt into his throat as he dared to hope for what it was.

“Oh?” Thranduil asked, biting at his lip and he was sure his heart was going to break out of his chest when Bard climbed onto the bed and knelt in front of him, producing a little black box from behind his back.

 “Will you marry me?” Bard asked, although he hadn’t opened the box yet, but it didn’t matter, Thranduil was already nodding so hard he was surprised his head hadn’t fallen off.

“Yes, yes oh god yes. There aren’t enough yeses in the world.” Thranduil shouted, throwing his arms around Bard’s neck and kissing him. “Will you show me the ring?” He asked when they finally parted, looking down at the box in Bard’s hands, Bard looked nervous all over again.

He opened the box and inside lay a beautiful ring of silver with inlaid diamonds and the bands had been made to look like trees.

“Oh Bard it’s beautiful.” Thranduil said breathlessly. “Do I have to put it on myself?” He asked, a tease in his voice when Bard seemed lost in his thoughts while looking at him.

“No, I can do that part.” Bard smiled, pulled back into his thoughts and slipping the ring on Thranduil’s finger, it fit perfectly, it felt like it belonged there.

Thranduil could hardly stop looking at it, only doing so to kiss his new fiancé. 

“There are two.” Bard said suddenly and Thranduil was a little confused and thought it was a comment on how fussy he was about clothes and jewellery and was about to reassure him he loved this one, but then Bard continued, “Well it’s more of a necklace now. But still.”

“Can I see it?” Thranduil asked, curious as to what Bard was worried about, Bard reached for a little pouch Thranduil hadn’t seen him put on the bed.

He understood when he saw it, when he took the simple necklace from Bard’s hands and looked more closely. On first look it was a ring of misshapen silver, when he looked closer he could see the evidence that it had been a ring, the same ring as the one resting on Thranduil’s finger now.

“I picked up the morning of the fire I had it with me, it was in my jacket I didn’t even think as I used it to shove the beam off you. Erestor tracked it down. God this was a stupid idea it’s going to remind you of that horrible day I’m sorry I’ll get rid of– ” 

“No.” Thranduil said quietly. “It reminds me of who pulled me out.”

“Really?”

“I love it. Even though the fire burnt it. It’s the one you got for me and it is beautiful.” Thranduil pressed, he knew Bard did not miss the meaning in his words.

Thranduil slipped the simple soft and thick black string of the necklace over his head and the melted ring settled over his heart, it felt right, like it belonged just as much as the one on his finger.

“We’re engaged.” Thranduil said a little dumbly, biting his lip and looking at Bard.

“Yes we are.” Bard grinned, crawling forward and knocking their noses together in that way he loved to do and Thranduil loved him doing.

They kissed deep and hard until the kisses because slow and lazy and then Thranduil dozed off, his new fiancé holding him close to his chest, pressing kisses against his hair even as they slept.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue to go now, I love you all <3


	23. Epilogue

 

“Leg, Til, have either of you seen ada?” Bard called, moving through the house and outside to where Legolas and Tilda were playing outside, Tilda caked in mud and Legolas unfathomably pristine somehow as usual.

“I think he said he was in the library.” Legolas shrugged before climbing back up into the treehouse Bard had spent one summer building them a couple of years ago.

“Be careful up there.” Bard warned, he’d probably still be telling them to be careful even when they were grown and had their own kids and climbing with them on the treehouse.

“We will.” Legolas and Tilda chorused together even as they scrambled up, knowing where the best footing was like a sixth sense and making Bard wince nonetheless.

Bard turned back into the house, wandering past the kitchen and towards the study-come-library in the corner of the house. It had originally meant to be an all-purpose study for the two of them when they needed it, but between the two of them they had accumulated so many books that it became apparent rather early on that it was just going to end up being a library anyway.

“There you are.” Bard smiled, finding him tucked in the corner, although Bard could have sworn he hadn’t been there when he had looked before, a book in hand, reading intently.

“Mmm?” Thranduil answered, and Bard waited for him to reach the end of his page when he looked up, face questioning.

“Vetting another book for the shop?” Bard asked and Thranduil smiled back, he loved to read the new books his bookstore got in, left his own little reviews attached to the covers with paperclips, urging people to read his favourites.

“What? Oh, yes.” Thranduil answered vaguely, as if he forgot about the book he had been reading so intently just a few moments prior, Bard just smiled at his husband’s oddities and wandered over to press a kiss against his soft lips.

“Are you working tomorrow?” Bard asked, which was a very unsubtle way of asking if Thranduil would forgo opening the bookshop for the day simply because it was Bard’s birthday and he fancied spending the day with his husband.

“Of course?” Thranduil replied, bemusement in his tone as if wondering why on earth he wouldn’t be and Bard was forced to consider the possibility that his beautiful, clever and troublesome husband had actually forgotten that it was his birthday tomorrow.

“Oh, okay.” Bard answered, trying not to sound too disappointed, maybe Thran would have something planned for later in the day, although Bard must admit he had been hoping for them to be able to take advantage of the time when the kids were all at school.

He still could hardly believe that Tilda and Legolas were both in ‘big school’ now, had been for almost a year, that felt ridiculous, Bard felt way too old. God he was going to be thirty four tomorrow, maybe it was best they started to forget about his birthdays.

“You alright my love?” Thranduil asked, piercing blue and milky white eyes searching his face, a scarred hand coming up to scratch at his scruff, Thranduil had always liked his scruff, he then tugged Bard forward by the belt until he was straddling Thranduil’s legs on the armchair.

“Yes.” Bard smiled, turning and kissing Thranduil’s hand before settling in to tell Thranduil about his day at the range, which kids showed promise, which adults did for that matter, but that Legolas was always going to be his star pupil, in fact he was utterly convinced he would make it pro if he ever wanted to. Thranduil told him he was a wonderful teacher, Bard would never stop being grateful that Thranduil had found a way for him to be able to continue to teach.

“Sigrid is remarkably calm.” Thranduil commented, when Bard’s recount of his day had finished and he had started idly braiding Thranduil’s hair, he’d ended up getting quite good at it, he’d had to help Thranduil a lot when he was first struggling with his impaired vision and the tightness in his left, now he could do it just as well as he always could, but Bard had learnt along the way as well.

“She’s certainly calmer than I am.” Bard muttered, Sigrid starting her last week of school before study leave and exams begun. “But she’s a clever girl, she knows she’s got this.”

“I’m very proud of her.” Thranduil smiled and Bard shared it, ducking his head to kiss him again. Sigrid was top of her class, she was also helping to coach now at the skating rink.

“Me too.” Bard smiled, enjoying the lazy kisses they were trading.

Thranduil’s tongue pressed into Bard’s mouth and Bard sucked on it the way he knew Thranduil loved best, tangling his hands in that long silky silver hair and deepening their kiss, nipping at Thranduil’s lips and tugging gently at his hair, swallowing up the little moans Thranduil’s let out while Thranduil’s elegant hands gripped Bard’s waist.

“Hey da I– gross!” Bain’s complaint promptly had them both laugh and Bard remove himself from Thranduil’s lap, turning on his son. “Aren’t you supposed to argue instead of make out when you’ve been together his long?” Bain’s nose was wrinkled up, he was halfway through another growth spurt, Bard had a feeling he was going to be rather tall.

“I’m terribly sorry we don’t hate each other yet?” Thranduil answered dryly, making Bard snort and duck down to kiss his cheek, Bain made another agonised noise.

“You realise you’re that annoying pda couple right?” Bain scolded them.

“We are not.” Bard protested, only for Thranduil to laugh and look at him.

“We are Bard, I’m afraid we most definitely are.”

“We’re not that bad.” Bard protested weakly and Thranduil gave him a look that managed to remind him that Erestor had once had to bail them out for public indecency and Glorfindel never let them forget it. Bard did his best to try and forget the fact that he used to teach him.

“Whatever, I just wanted to ask if one of you could drop me at Gimli’s? The chain on my bike has come off.” Bain asked and Thranduil was already climbing out of his comfy chair.

“Yeah, alright, when do you want to be picked up?” Bard asked, placing a kiss on Thranduil’s lips and heading towards the front door.

“I don’t know. I’ll send you a text.”

“I’m not your personal taxi service you know.” Bard griped, Bain gave him a look that said rather sarcastically ‘sure’ and he heard Thranduil’s soft laugh from the library.

“Where are my car keys?” Bard called to Thranduil, hoping he could remember because they weren’t on the hook – they were never on the hook.

“Wherever you left them.” Thranduil said dryly, coming out of the library, Bard most certainly did not stick his tongue out at his husband because that would be childish.

Thranduil didn’t even pause except to smile that amused smile of his as he reached into Bard’s coat pocket where it was hung up and immediately produced his car keys, dangling them in front of Bard’s face with a smirk.

“Thank you.” Bard mumbled, taking them off Thranduil and stroking a soft finger down his husband’s scarred cheek.

“Are you going to thank me properly?” Thranduil asked that familiar but no less enticing purr in his voice, it made Bard grin and duck in to kiss him slow and sweet.

“Ugh, see this is what I mean. Gross pda. I’ll be in the car.” Bain moaned, stomping out the house and making them both laugh.

“Does it count as pda if we’re in our on house?” Bard muttered, placing an extra kiss to Thranduil’s lips and moving to pull away only for Thranduil to reel him in again for one last kiss.

“Apparently so.” Thranduil smiled before spinning Bard and pushing him towards the door with a slap to his rear that had Bard grinning over his shoulder. “Go on, before Bain decides it’s less painful to walk.”

So with that Bard walked out to the car, climbing in to the driver’s seat, Bain rolled his eyes probably at Bard’s dopey smile. Bard managed about five minutes before he just had to ask.

“Has ada forgotten it’s my birthday tomorrow?” Bard asked, doing his best to sound nonchalant.

“I seriously doubt it? Why?” Bain answered, looking up from his pone where he seemed to be texting his friends.

“Nothing, he just seemed to have forgotten. Not that it really matters I guess, I’m an adult it’s just a birthday.” Bard finished in a little mumble.

“You’re convincing no one da.” Bain snorted. “I’m sure ada hasn’t forgotten.” Bain told him and Bard tried to be reassured by that.

He dropped Bain and headed back to the range, teaching his advanced class of teenagers, some of which he was taking to a competition next weekend and had high hopes for (although he was fairly sure Legolas was going to clean up, despite being the youngest age to enter). He could scarcely believe how lucky he was to have this place and Thranduil and the life he had spent so long not daring to believe he could ever have. He had been half terrified for the first year that someone was going to snatch it away from them at any moment, but no one ever did.  

The next morning Bard woke up as usual with his alarm and got ready to drive the kids to school, their house just tucked away enough to make busses awkward, but it was large without being ridiculous and had beautiful land and woods surrounding it that Thranduil loved beyond measure, so they had bought it.

When he got home Bard noticed Thranduil’s car still in the drive, which it should not be if Thranduil was indeed still planning on opening the bookshop today, Bard grinned to himself and hunted through the house for his husband. He started in their bedroom, which was sadly vacated, before deciding that like the day before, his husband was most likely tucked away in the library. 

This time however, his husband was, however, nowhere to be seen.

“Thran?” Bard called, turning away from the library and stopping when he heard a muffled reply.

“Bard?”

Right, Bard knew exactly where his ridiculous husband was. Bard headed back into the library and into the most ridiculous room in the house, a secret room, one that Thranduil had had built in insisting the kids would _love_ it. Thranduil had then proceeded to turn it into their own little love nest and Bard was fairly certain the kids didn’t even know how to get into it when it wasn’t left open.

Bard rolled his eyes and tugged at the correct bookshelf, trying not to find his own home absurd when the bookshelf opened to reveal the little room lined with pillows and with shelves of haphazardly stacked books, and sat cross-legged in the middle of it was his husband, book in his hand and face smiling up at Bard.

“Good morning my love.” Thranduil smiled, shuffling to the side and patting the cushions next to him, Bard ducked low enough to enter the small room and sat himself down next to his husband.

“Any particular reason you are hidden away in here?” Bard pouted, he had hoped Thranduil might have wanted to stay in bed for longer than was decent today, or at least go back to it after the kids were in school. “And I thought you said you were still opening the store?”

“I lied.” Thranduil smirked.

“And why would you do that?”

“Because watching you think I had forgotten your birthday was amusing.”

“You’re cruel.”

“Perhaps.” Thranduil mused, then without missing a beat Bard had a lapful of his husband. “But I can also be very very nice indeed.” Thranduil purred into his ear and Bard groaned.

“You’re insatiable.” Bard murmured, and it was anything other than a complaint, he was fairly sure most couples that had been together more than five years tended not to still have sex quite as much as they did, but Thranduil was still surprising him with new kinks and turn ons and Bard was always more than happy to do whatever Thranduil wanted.

“Hmm, still think you can keep up? Or are you getting a little old?” Thranduil teased and Bard let out a little growl, flipping them round so Thranduil was on his back and Bard over him.

“You’re still a brat.” Bard chided, but there was a smile on his face and in his voice.

“If you call me a brat I might withhold your birthday present.” Thranduil teased, rolling them again so he sat on top of Bard’s increasingly interested cock.

“Is sex my present?” Bard grinned, leaning up to nip at Thranduil’s neck, slipping a hand under his shirt and raking his nails over the lean muscles there.

“We always have sex.” Thranduil teased again and Bard knew that meant there was probably something even more sordid than usual lurking under Thranduil’s clothes, he immediately started pulling at said clothes, it made Thranduil laugh that light and musical laugh of his. “Patience my love.”

“We’ve only six hours before the kids get back.” Bard pointed out, and he was being perfectly serious, it gave Thranduil that well known look of mischief in his blue eye.

“Very true.” Thranduil mused as he rolled his hips down against Bard. “Still think you have enough stamina old man?” Thranduil teased him again and Bard growled and flipped him back onto his back, caging him under his arms.

“If you keep making age jokes I will have to punish you.” Bard warned, well aware that that was probably exactly what Thranduil wanted and running a hand down his back to squeeze his ass through his trousers. “And not the fun kind, I might just leave you in here all alone and wanting.” Bard squeezed Thranduil’s cock as he tried and failed to not sound playful, it didn’t really matter anyway, they both knew there was no chance of him actually doing that.

“Even though I was planning on being so very nice to my older lover?” Thranduil smirked, kissing at Bard’s neck, rubbing his cheek over his scruff, Bard growled and bit hard at his lip making Thranduil’s blue eye turn dark. “Do you not want to see the birthday surprise I got you?”

“Yes.” Bard grumbled, returning to pawing at Thranduil’s clothes, only to get swatted away again.

“Patience.” Thranduil purred and scratched his fingers over Bard’s back.

“But what’s the point of a present if I can’t unwrap it?” Bard murmured right into Thranduil’s ear, nipping at his earlobe and making Thranduil let out a little laugh that then turned into a slight whine as Bard tugged on his ear.

“That is a very good point.” Thranduil conceded, squeezing his legs around Bard’s waist and guiding Bard’s hand back to the hem of his shirt, looking up coyly through his lashes.

Bard grinned and kissed Thranduil thoroughly, licking into his mouth and nipping at his lips in all the ways he liked best, settling them both down into the nest of pillows Thranduil kept in the ridiculous little room. Slowly Bard pulled Thranduil’s shirt up and off his head, tossing it onto the floor beside them and moving his attention over Thranduil’s scarred cheek, down his neck and onto his marred chest where he proceeded to trail his fingers and kiss over every inch of skin, blowing cold air over the skin before returning his lips to it.

“You don’t have to you know, today is your day.” Thranduil smiled, trailing his elegant fingers through Bard’s hair before tugging at his shirt, which Bard promptly discarded.

“And I love nothing more than making you feel good.” Bard smiled, leaning up again to kiss those red lips before returning his attention to his chest, knowing from slow nights spent together that if he spent long enough on the lesser scars across Thranduil’s chest he could make them tingle, something which Thranduil enjoyed a lot when they were intimate, adding to the sensations coursing through him.  

Though he knew Thranduil didn’t need him to so much anymore, he also did it every night because he knew Thranduil would always be self-conscious about how he looked now, and he knew that by dropping kisses over every inch of his skin, he helped. Thranduil was and always would be beautiful, no amount of scarring would change that just as when he grew old and wrinkled he would still be beautiful, besides, it would never be a hardship to litter every inch of his gorgeous husband with kisses.

He spent a long time toying with Thranduil’s left nipple, at first Thranduil just ran an affectionate hand through Bard’s hair, but after a little while of licking and blowing cold air and nipping and kissing Thranduil started to let out little breaths which eventually turned into whines and a tighter grip in Bard’s hair. Bard grinned against Thranduil’s mottled skin and moved lower, dragging his tongue down to the hem of his husband’s trousers and teasing it with his teeth.  

“What’re you doing?” Bard asked into Thranduil’s skin as he started to shift underneath him.

“Rolling over.” Thranduil answered and Bard could hear the smugness in his voice and he loved it.

“Why?” He asked, he had rather intended to be able to look at Thranduil’s face this time.

“You’ll see.” Thranduil promised, yet another mischievous smile in his voice and Bard leant up on his forearms, lifting some of his weight off Thranduil so he could roll over.

Bard kissed the small of Thranduil’s back before reaching under Thranduil and undoing his trousers, squeezing and rubbing at his hardened cock through the fabric as he did so, getting delicious little moans from his husband. Bard then started to slowly pull Thranduil’s trousers down and the angle was funny where he was on his stomach but it only took a few moments for him to discover exactly why Thranduil was on his front as a red bow was revealed just at the top of his cheeks.

Bard grinned and tugged the rest of the trousers off and away to find that his wonderful husband had purchased himself a pair of panties that were utterly backless aside from the single thing string of fabric holding the bow.

“Happy birthday.” Thranduil teased, voice full and cheeky as he wiggled his ass at Bard who fell on it immediately, biting one of his cheeks before soothing it with a kiss.

“You are far too good to me.” Bard groaned, hands fastened to Thranduil’s hips and pulling him up slightly so he could slip one of the thick pillow’s under his hips, lifting him up off the floor a little and silencing whatever Thranduil had been about to say – probably something about looking after the elderly – by parting his cheeks and licking a stripe between them.

It didn’t take much after that to have Thranduil a panting mess under his tongue, pressing into him and switching from kitten licks at his hole to fucking him as deep and hard as he could on his tongue. Thranduil was going to end up with beard burn on his ass, but luckily Bard knew from experience that he rather liked the feeling.

“You know.” Bard started, kissing his way up Thranduil’s back and plastering himself against it, letting Thranduil feel that he was hard as he did. “We still need some lube, are you going to have to ask me nicely to go upstairs?” He teased, kissing Thranduil’s neck and rolling his still clothed hips down against Thranduil’s ass.

Thranduil moaned impatiently in response, and Bard was going to take that as a yes until a hand started groping at the closest book shelf and pushing some novels aside before revealing a little bottle of lube. Bard took it as Thranduil passed it back, very grateful for his husbands lewd preparedness before flicking the cap and coating a few of his fingers, tracing a cool path down his back and rubbing them back over his spit slick hole.

Thranduil whimpered and pressed back against him and Bard let two of his fingers slowly press in, helped by the work his tongue had done and began stretching him on his fingers. Thranduil spread his obnoxiously long legs further apart and canted his hips up, which had Bard grin and kiss his shoulder as he worked him on his fingers, biting down on his shoulder as he pressed in a third finger and brushed across his sweet spot, making Thranduil’s back arch and his lovely little noises to grow more desperate.

When Bard was happy he was ready (and Thranduil was whining at him to hurry up) he pulled his fingers free and drank in the heady whimper Thranduil let out before pulling the bow on his ass and letting it snap back against his skin.

“Please.” Thranduil moaned and Bard would make him wait were I not for the way he was achingly hard in his jeans, so instead he freed his cock and slicked himself up.

“As you asked so nicely.” Bard murmured into Thranduil’s neck, nipping the skin there as he sank into his husband’s tight heat, the pair of them gasping as he did, just as overwhelmed as if it was the first time they were doing this all over again.

Bard rest his forehead between Thranduil’s shoulder blades and gave him a moment, and only a moment because that was all it took for his husband to whine and start rutting back against him. Bard wasted no time after that, starting up a fast rhythm and driving into Thranduil, with a slight shift in position he had Thranduil crying out and pushing himself back harder and more desperate.

“B _ard_.” Thranduil whined, dropping his head down and canting his hips up more and Bard knew him well enough to know that was code for ‘this isn’t going to take long’ and Bard grinned at himself and quickened his pace as he snaked a hand underneath Thranduil and pushed the panties down so he could start stroking Thranduil’s hard cock in time with his thrusts.

“Come on darlin’.” Bard panted into Thranduil’s shoulder, kissing the skin there and biting down as Thranduil called out his name and the muscles around Bard’s cock clamped down as he came.

Bard slowed himself down, working Thranduil through each of the aftershocks and languidly continuing to roll his hips into that tight heat until Thranduil slumped down against the nest of pillows, letting out little mewls every time Bard gently rolled into him, oversensitive even as Bard made sure to deliberately miss his prostate now.

Bard sat back while keeping himself sheathed inside his husband, still very slowly rolling his hips and admired the view. The panties were ridiculous and he loved them and fully intended for them to be making another appearance in their sex life (and another and another) and he found himself rather curious about what they looked like from the front. Thranduil was soft putty in his hands as he slipped out and gently turned him onto his back, Bard shifted out of his trousers and boring underwear before finding loose and open lips to kiss as he hooked long legs over his shoulders and sank back into him.

Thranduil sighed into his mouth as he pressed back inside and Bard trailed a finger down Thranduil’s chest until it reached the panties which were black and lacy and scrunched up, so Bard pulled them back up to partially cover his spent cock before tracing his fingers over the head and making Thranduil whine.

“I certainly hoped I haven’t seen the last of these.” Bard teased, pulling at the lacy fabric and letting it twang back against Thranduil.

“Definitely not.” Thranduil smiled almost dopily from his recent orgasm, his breath hitching as Bard started to move his hips again.

“Can my young lover not keep up?” Bard teased, smiling and nipping at Thranduil’s lips.

“Give me a minute.” Thranduil mumbled again Bard’s lips and Bard did, letting them rest together for a moment even if he was still rock hard inside Thranduil.

After the little rest Bard started to move again, slowly fucking Thranduil as if they had all the time in the world, pressing his legs back and watching as his husband slowly got hard again and made little whimpers as Bard started hitting that perfect spot again. Gradually he sped his pace back up and they were more sharing breath than kissing as Bard fucked him hard and deep and with unfailing accuracy for that smooth bundle of nerves.

Bard took Thranduil’s hands, lacing their fingers together and pressed them back into the pillows above Thranduil’s head as he drove in deep with his hips, swallowing up the little noises Thranduil was making again. Thranduil was rolling his hips back against him in perfect time with his thrusts and Bard knew it wasn’t going to take much longer before he finished, his thrusts becoming erratic.

There were elegant hands grasping onto his shoulders and raking nails over his back and Thranduil was whispering truly filthy things into his ear about what he wanted to do next and it only took half a dozen more frantic thrusts before Bard was spilling himself into Thranduil, moaning into his scarred neck and rolling his hips until he was utterly spent.

Bard collapsed against Thranduil but only allowed him a few moments of bonelessness before kissing another path down Thranduil’s body and taking him into his mouth without warning, Thranduil crying out and bucking up at the sudden wet heat around him. Bard didn’t bother teasing, knowing Thranduil couldn’t be too far off coming again and he sunk down on him, pulling out all the things he knew Thranduil loved and getting a hand tight and desperate in his hair.

He sucked hard and the head and worked the rest of Thranduil’s cock with his hand before sinking down and taking him deep, bobbing his head a few times and running his tongue along the underside every time he came up. After a little while Thranduil was pulling at Bard’s hair in way of warning and Bard backed off until he just had the head in his mouth, working Thranduil with his hand and toying at the slit with his tongue until Thranduil cried out and spilled himself into Bard’s mouth. Bard stayed put until Thranduil was entirely spent for the second time, pulling off with a wet noise and crawling up Thranduil’s body to collapse next to him and draw him into his arms.

They dozed together for a while, Thranduil cuddling in close to Bard and tucking himself under his chin, but they were both getting fidgety as despite how comfortable a nest of pillows was it still was not a bed.

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Bard asked, dropping kisses into Thranduil’s silky hair that once again reached down near his waist.

“Don’t wanna move.” Thranduil complained sleepily and Bard kissed him before scooping him up in his arms and carrying him, Thranduil might be taller than him now, but he had never lost the ability to carry him, something they were both happy about.

“Do you want me to get some food?” Bard asked as he set Thranduil down on their large and impossibly soft bed, petting Thranduil’s stomach affectionately, doubting he had bothered with breakfast again.

“It’s supposed to be your birthday.” Thranduil pouted which was pretty much a yes and made Bard grin.

“We can eat while you recover before we go again.” Bard teased and Thranduil’s smirked back, tugging Bard down for another kiss before releasing him.

“What’s on the menu?” Thranduil asked, a note in his voice that made it clear he didn’t mean food.

“Well.” Bard started, murmuring into Thranduil’s ear. “I don’t see why you should get to have all the fun on the bottom.” Bard teased before pulling out of reach of Thranduil’s grabby hands as if they hadn’t switched just a few nights ago. In general Thranduil preferred the bottom and Bard the top, but when they did switch it was just that much better for the infrequency of it. 

“You can’t say that then leave.” Thranduil pouted and Bard laughed, leaning in to kiss his nose.

“I’ll be right back with food, besides, I think we both need a little rest this time.” Bard pointed out, knowing neither of them were hard again yet.

“Fine.” Thranduil relented, letting Bard go with a kiss.

Bard headed downstairs and wandered towards the kitchen, going through the living room and past the large fireplace that had a cat nestled in front of it and an array of family photos on top of it.

The pictures included a wedding photo, sat proud and unashamed, right in the middle.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Oropher sued the school for their shitty fire exit that almost killed his son and used the money to rebuild that part of the school so that it was completely fireproof, he dedicated the new building to Bard. It was too late for Oropher to make up for everything and too late for him to be a proper father to Thranduil, but he did become part of the family again
> 
> \- Everyone found out about Thorin’s blackmailing exploits and he spent more time grovelling for Bilbo’s forgiveness and worrying about that than he did the trial he was facing, the charges were dropped at the last minute when Oropher, Thranduil and Bard were all satisfied that Thorin had learnt his lesson; Bilbo eventually forgave him, but let him carry on begging for a while simply because it was amusing
> 
> \- Tauriel went travelling for a year and sent postcards to Kili from every destination, when he finished school he boarded a train and headed for the latest postcard
> 
> \- Glorfindel swiftly fell in love with Erestor, moving on from the teenage crush it had started out as and continued to romance Erestor in every way he knew how, eventually it was Erestor who proposed, rolling his eyes at Glorfindel and telling him to just marry him already
> 
> \- Legolas went on to become a world class archer and somewhere along the way Bain’s friend Gimli became Legolas’ boyfriend Gimli
> 
> \- Sigrid became a primary school teacher and mother of three and she never stopped skating
> 
> \- Bain became a fireman which made Thranduil proud and terrified in equal measure, Bain calls his fathers after every single fire he helps with
> 
> \- Tilda claimed she had two jobs, she was a vet and she was the head of Legolas’ fanclub, never missing a single one of his competitions, she considered the latter job by far the most important
> 
> \- Elrond went back in to medicine and married Lindir six years later (despite proposing almost every year, Lindir finally said yes when Elrond’s children were old enough to give their blessing)
> 
> \- Jasper was possibly the most spoiled pet in existence, the Queen’s corgi’s were honestly jealous
> 
> \- Bard and Thranduil never left each other’s side
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> To everyone who has stuck with this story to the end: I love you, your support has meant the universe to me <3
> 
> I will go back and edit and overhaul this fic at some point because the start is messy and it deserves it because it is my baby (and one that was only supposed to be about 30k) if there is a character you want to know the fate of that I haven't said about already, do not hesitate to ask!
> 
> Come say hi on[tumblr](http://obithefabulous.tumblr.com/) so we can chat on the new actually useful IM system ;) 
> 
> Thank you again, your comments and kudos has and will continue to mean an awful lot to me <3

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful and amazing [Rennpire](http://rennpire.tumblr.com/) has now blessed this fic with beautiful art you should all check out [here](http://rennpire.tumblr.com/post/130683651581/i-can-see-you-clearly-look-after-legolas-he)


End file.
